I'm going to have your baby!
by Xx Epic Emo Kitty xX
Summary: Chiryoka's Grandpa is dying and he gives her a request. To have Tamaki's baby! For her Grandpa's sake she accepts. Now she's constantly trying to get Tamaki every way she can. No matter how challenging, tiring, or dirty it gets.
1. Tamaki! I'm going to have your baby!

"Grandpa! I'm home!" I shouted through our small apartment. There is only Grandpa and me now. My mother died giving birth to me, and my dad died of an illness. I do not know what it was but my Grandpa said it was something that grew in your body for a long time, then it would kill you. There is no cure for it. Grandpa said he's wife died from the same thing, I feel sorry for Grandpa. I will not leave him, I will do whatever he asks.

"In here Chiryoka" Grandpa said. He was in the living room, laying down on the mat. He was sweating a lot, and he looked really pale. I instantly dropped my school bag and dropped to my knees beside him. I felt his forehead, it was hot.

"Your sick again Grandpa! Why didn't you call the school. I would have came home right away!" I said.

"I didn't want to worry you." He said. I got up, and picked up my school bag.

"Well I'm worried now! Next time call the school. No next time tell me when you start to feel sick" I put my school bag by the front door, and got a wet cloth from the kitchen. I went back to Grandpa and put the wet cloth on his forehead.

"Chiryoka.. I have a request" Grandpa said in low voice. I sat down beside him and nodded my head. He better not be asking for smokes. He said he quit, but sometimes I see him smoking in the kitchen at night.

"I want a grandchild-" I fell over backwards as soon as he said the word.

"What! You must be joking!" I yelled, and got back up. Grandpa slowly shook his head no.

"No.. I'm not going to be here much longer, and when I'm gone. I want you to be happy" He said.

"But having a child is not going to make me happy! I'm only 15 and still in school! I don't even have a boyfriend" I said.

"Good.. I know having a baby is a hard thing for you to do and it's a hard thing for me to ask. However, you know we're the only remaining members of our family".

"That's the only reason! I know where the only ones left, but I will have a baby when I am older" I said.

"I won't be there to see the baby's face.." Grandpa said sadly. Those words hit me hard. I lowered my head, and took a breath.

"I'll do it.." I said. I looked up at my Grandpas face. He was smiling, and I could tell he was really happy.

"Thank you Chiryoka." He said. I looked away.

"No need for thanks." I said crossing my arms.

"There's one more thing I ask." Grandpa said.

"Yes?"

"I do not want you to have a baby with just anyone. I want you to have Tamaki Souh's child". I gave him a retarded face and tilted my head.

"Who?" I asked.

"He goes to your school I heard. I knew his mother when she was pregnant with him. He is perfect for you, and I know he will make you happy".

"You haven't even met him, or seen him!" I said.

"I have a feeling.." Grandpa fell asleep. I got to my feet, and ran into my room jumping onto my bed, I buried my face in my pillow.

"This is stupid.." I mumbled. I rolled onto my back and stared at my ceiling. Tamaki? Who is he? And what makes him special? This whole thing is stupid! But I do want Grandpa to be happy.. I guess tomorrow I'll look for Tamaki and start my mission! Yes mission! That makes it sound funner!

Getting up I went to my mirror. I sat on the small cushion and looked at my reflection. I have long blonde hair, sometimes I put my hair up into pigtails. My blonde hair is not common here people say. My grandpa said my dad was European and my mom was Japanese. He won't tell me how they met though, he said it's to long of a story. I looked at my school uniform, it was a yellow dress. The boys wear a fancy blue uniform.

I put my hair up into pigtails and took off my dress. I put on some jean shorts and put on a blue t-shirt. I don't really like shoes, so I usually run around town bare foot. I went back into the living room, Grandpa was still asleep. He won't really care if I went to the store for a few minutes. I'll make him his favorite soup! I grabbed my wallet and went out the front door. I slowly closed the front door and turned around. I all most hit my neighbors door. It was wide open.

"Excuse me!" I said. A girl came out and closed the door.

"I'm sorry." She said. I looked at her and I noticed she had short hair like a boys. Her hair was brown, and her eyes. You could tell she was a girl because she was wearing a skirt and a pink shirt.

"It's okay." I said. She smiled and went back inside. Her smile gave me the creeps and why did she have the door wide open? She could get robbed or something! Whatever, It's not like I care.

* * *

I went back inside holding a heavy grocery sack. I had just enough money for everything.

"Grandpa, I'm home." I said. I saw Grandpa in the kitchen, he was looking out the window. I sat the grocery sack on the counter.

"Grandpa are you ok?" I asked. He looked at me, smiling.

"I just can't wait to see my grandchild" He said, and looked back out the window.

"You know even if I get this Tamaki person to get me pregnant, you'll have to wait nine months" I said.

"I know" He said.

"One more thing Grandpa, I have no intensions of falling in love with Tamaki" I said, taking a pot out of the cabinet. Grandpa didn't answer for a couple minutes, and when he did it was odd.

"I know." I thought he was going to say something like 'what? You must fall in love to have a baby' I guess Grandpa doesn't care anymore. I sighed, and started making the soup.

"I'm making your favorite soup." I said, trying to sound happy. Grandpa walked out of the kitchen without saying a word. Did I make him mad? I finished making the soup in silence.

I came out of the kitchen with two bowls of soup, but Grandpa was all ready asleep. Mean old man.. I sat his soup by him and ate mine. I went to my room and got ready for bed. I have a weird problem you could say. I tend to sleep in the nude. Wearing clothes while I sleep is uncomfortable and I start to sweat really bad.

I took off my clothes and lied down. It took me forever to fall asleep.

* * *

The sun peaked into my room and I slowly opened my eyes. Time for school… and my mission! I got out of bed and put my uniform on. I put my hair up into pigtails and looked in the mirror. I wonder if this Tamaki person likes girls with their hair up? Well I bet he is older then me, so maybe I should put my hair down? Why do I care! I'm just going to make him have sex with me, then I'll never see him again. I put my shoes on and went into the kitchen. Grandpa was asleep, he usually doesn't wake up till noon. I grabbed a small biscuit and quickly ate it. I grabbed my school bag and left.

I started walking to school, when I noticed the time. I was late for first period, which it doesn't matter today. I'm going to find Tamaki!

I went into the school building and saw a groups of girls go into the bathroom. Since Tamaki is a guy, I bet they know who he is. I followed them into the bathroom. Two of the girls were putting on make up and two other girls were in the stalls.

"I have a question" I said aloud. The girls who were doing there make up looked at me. I haven't seen them before and obviously they haven't seen me either.

"Yes?"

"Do you know were I can find Tamaki Souh?" I asked. The gave me an 'are you crazy' look.

"You don't know who Tamaki is?"

"No." I said.

"You must be new or something. He is like the hottest guy in this school!" Oh no, a popular guy. Maybe this isn't going to be easy.

"I prefer Honey, but I guess Tamaki is my second".

"Anyway! Do you know were I can find him?" I asked.

"After the main classes you can go to the third music room, he has a club there."

"Yea! And it's a Host club!"

"What's a Host club?" I asked.

"You are stupid! Let's just say the members are so sweet and they entertain us!" Entertain? Maybe sexually? It would be a lot easier if they entertain girls that way.

"Thank you? I guess." I said and left the bathroom. That was awkward.. So there's a Host club in my school. Probably every girl knows this, but why not me? Well I was only doing school work then I would go home. I'm not a girl at all…

I went to the third music room and knocked on the door. Nobody opened the door, but there was a crack. I closed one eye and peered threw. It was to bright to see anything and there was a sent of roses. The light was so bright it was like heaven. It was calling me into the room, it was like a thousand hands pulling me in. I pushed the door open without thinking and there was six boys looking at me. Rose petals were laying on the floor and there was huge windows. The room was large and there was couches and seats.

"Is one of you Tamaki Souh?" I asked. The guy who was sitting down stood up and walked over to me. He had blonde hair and purple eyes. He smells really good and his face reminded me of an angel. For some odd reason I wanted to pet him. He grapped my hand and kissed it. I didn't blush or anything like a normal girl would. Instead I grabbed his hand, and kissed it back. Thinking this is how they greet one another in this club. He looked confused, however he quickly recovered.

"Why I'm flattered. I'm Tamaki, and what does this beautiful young girl need of me?" Tamaki said, giving me a flirty but calming smile. Again I didn't blush, I don't know why. I got a huge smile on my face and hugged him super tight. I must have caught him off guard cause he all most fell over.

"I'm here to have your baby!" I said.

"WHAT!" Every yelled. Tamaki hugged me back. I knew it! He is one of those guys who just likes to have sex! Mission completed!

"I know you want me, but please call me Tamaki not baby." He said. The fuck did he say? Did he think I just called him baby? Two of the Host club members pulled me off and looked at me closely. They looked exactly alike so they must be twins. They had orange hair and yellow cat like eyes.

"Who are you?" They both said.

"I'm Chiryoka." I said.

"Are you serious about having Tamakis baby?" A voice said. I looked down and there was a short blonde boy. He was tugging on my dress and in his other hand was a plushed rabbit. He had cute brown eyes.

"Yes." I said sounding serious.

"Yay! Tamakis going to be a daddy! Your cute too and Tamaki is handsome. So you'll have a cute baby!" He cheered. He likes the idea? One strange kid.

"I'm sorry miss but we do not do things like that." A boy was behind Tamaki. He had black hair and eyes. He also had glasses.

"I was told this was a Host club, and that you guys entertain the girls. So I'm pretty sure you do sexual things to them." I smiled.

"Why would we do that! And you can't have my baby! I'm not even ready to be a dad! Your cute and all but don't take it the wrong way!" Tamaki said, looking scared behind the glasses dude.

"Takashi! I think they should have a baby!" The small kid said and went to some really tall dude. He had black hair and black eyes, but they seemed darker then the glasses dude. If that's even possible. He didn't have any emotion on his face and he stared at me with nothingness. He gave me a weird feeling, but nothing to serious to think about.

"I must have your baby! I'm a C cup!-" I grabbed my breast and moved them around-" I know that's probably to small for your type, but I swear I'm still growing!-" I let go of my breast, and got down on my knees, "I beg you please have sex with me!" Tamaki looked at me with fear and pity. The glasses dude sighed and helped me up.

"Like I said before, we do not do stuff like that. Now please act like a proper lady and if you would like. You may talk with Tamaki for a little while." He said. I heard Tamaki whisper into his ear "But I don't want to talk to her." I glared at him for a second. The glasses dude gave Tamaki a glare too and Tamaki jumped away from him.

"Sorry!" Instantly Tamaki calmed down and smiled at me. He bowed and offered me his hand. I grabbed it and shoved it down my pants.

"What are you doing?" Tamaki yelled and pulled his hand away.

"Trying to get you in the mood." I said, sounding innocent. The twins rapped their arms around mine.

"If you want some help learning new moves-" The one with a lower voice said. "You can all ways come to us." The higher voice one said. I moved my arms away from them and grabbed onto Tamaki's.

"Sorry hehe I am quite the master already" I said, sounding evil. I must admit, I read a lot of smut manga. They gave me an interesting smile. I could feel Tamaki shaking.

"Don't worry, I'll let you do whatever you want to me." I said to Tamaki. His eyes got huge and he backed away from me.

"I'm sorry. I need to think" He said, trying to smile. Then he ran into the back room. I knew he wasn't going to come out. This is my chance, I started to walk to the back door. However the glasses dude grabbed my shoulder.

"Can you please leave." He said.

"Not until I have sex with Tamaki!" I said, shook his hand off me. I took a step forwards and bumped into the tall guy. The small blonde kid was on his shoulders.

"Leave." He said calmly.

"Takashi!" The blonde kid whined. I took a deep breath and made my chest pop out. I was trying to look bigger and badder, but I don't think it wasn't working.

"Forget it." I walked right passed him, but then again someone stopped me. The twins were in front of me and they were leaning on each other.

"Hikaru maybe if we show her a pose maybe she'll love us instead." The highest voice said. "We should Kaoru." Hikaru said. All of a sudden Kaoru fell and Hikaru caught him.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, that I'm such a weak person." Kaoru said, sounding small and fragile. Hikaru lifted Kaoru's face close to his. It looked like they were about to kiss. I'm not going to lie, but my panties were now 80% dry. My cheeks blushed a bright red, I covered my cheeks in embarrassment. This was one of my weaknesses. I read a lot of gay smut manga, don't judge me.

"No Kaoru, it's ok. I'll always be here for you." Hikaru said.

"Kiss him!" I shouted like a fan girl. Then I noticed they were done and that they weren't going to kiss. Everybody looked at me funny and I covered my mouth. I could feel my entire face burn. I stood up straighter and tried not to smile.

"I regret nothing." I said and continued forward, passed the twins. Everybody watched as I knocked on the back door.

"Is that you Kyoya?" Kyoya? Who the hell is that?

"I just want you to have sex with me, is it that big of a deal?" I asked.

"It's not a big deal to you? Are you even a virgin?" I looked behind me and it was the glasses dude.

"Yes, I'm a virgin. But it doesn't matter, I have a mission and I must complete it." I said. Crap! I wasn't suppost to tell them I had a mission! Act natural!

"Kyoya! Get her to go away!" Tamaki yelled.

"I think you should hear her out Tamaki!" The blonde kid said.

"Honey, do not become an interference." Kyoya said. Honey frowned.

The two twins leaned on the door and smiled at each other.

"Come on Tamaki, she's a pretty girl who needs entertainment." Hikaru said. "Don't be shy Tamaki." Kaoru said.

"I can't do stuff like that!" Tamaki yelled. I knocked on the door again and took a breath.

"Can you at least listen to my story?" I said nicely. There was a long silence, then the door opened just alil.

"You won't do anything?" Tamaki asked.

"I promise." The door fully opened and Tamaki was hiding behind a couch. I walked in and noticed everybody followed. I didn't mind if they all wanted to listen. Kyoya went over to Tamaki and made him sit down on the couch. I sat on the couch across from his and everybody sat by Tamaki.

"My Grandpa is getting really old and he wont last much longer. His last wish was for him to see his grandchild. However me and Grandpa are the only remaining family members. My mother died giving birth to me and my dad died of an illness. So Grandpa took care of me and he had a choice to send me to child care. He kept me and worked besides his old age. To repay him I do whatever he ask. I know his request sounds kind of silly." I laughed alil. Everybody eyes were glued on me, so I continued.

"I'm only 15 and still in school. In fact I go to this school only because of a scholarship from my old school. As you can see Tamaki-" I jumped onto Tamaki and grabbed both of his hands. He had a mixture of fear and sadness in his eyes. "I must have your baby! Once I'm pregnant I'll leave you alone! You will never have to see me again!" I said. The twins pulled me off Tamaki. I could tell Tamaki's head was spinning, this was a hard thing to take in. Honestly If I was him, I would have ran away.

"Give Tamaki sometime. And Chiryoka, do you really want a child?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes! Well…. Not really. But Grandpa wants a grandchild so I must give him one." I said.

"That's harsh." The twins said. I took a deep breath and fixed my pigtails. I stopped in the middle of it and stared at the floor.

"Chiryoka?" Honey asked. I took both hair ties out of my hair and it flowed down. I looked at Kyoya and smiled.

"Please bless me." I said. Kyoya looked away and I could tell he was thinking of something

"I can't take this!" Tamaki yelled and ran out the room.

"Don't run away! We can do it right now!" I yelled and ran after him.

* * *

**Chiryoka: I have a poll up on my profile! Who do you think I'll end up with? OwO Also this chapter was edited by DarknessGrows! *claps***

**Tamaki: *hides***

**Kyoya: For once can you act serious..**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: This could be fun :3**

**Honey: You must be with Tamaki! **

**Takashi: ... Who?**


	2. Leather for my Tamaki

I sat my book bag by the door and sighed really loud. I must be crazy or something, I never act like that! Perverted, desperate, and persistent. I bet it's Tamaki! He looks like an angel but I bet he has some kind of weird hormones that go off and make women perverted! That must be it!

"Grandpa! I'm home!" I shouted, no answer. Is that old man still asleep? Probably. I went into the living room and looked around. The mat wasn't laid out and he wasn't in his room. So I checked the kitchen. I saw a tiny yellow sticky note on the counter. I picked it up and read it in Grandpas voice. Makes it sound more awesome, and believable.

"Didn't feel good, went to the hospital. Won't be home for a couple weeks. Don't forget about my grandchild!" Even when he's sick that's all he thinks about. I frowned and stuck the note on the fridge. Just in case I forgot the reason why he was gone. I got me a apple from the fruit bowl by the fridge and took a giant bite out of it. It tasted sweet, but old. It didn't matter to me, I just ate it. I went to my room and pulled out my note book from under my bed.

Might as well make a plan on how to get Tamaki to have sex with me. Since he's so shy and timid I can have some fun with this, I smiled. On the first page I wrote in big black letters. MISSION TAMAKI, I drew little flowers around it and lines that looked like sparkles. I drew a couple little boxes, with numbers by them.

1. Become friends with Tamaki.

2. Go to the Host club everyday.

3. Have sex with Tamaki.

4. Have sex with Tamaki.

5. Have sex with Tamaki!

6. HAVE SEX WITH TAMAKI! I threw my note book at the wall and smiled with satisfactory. I'm so smart, my plan is fool proof. Tomorrow maybe I should give Tamaki a little surprise hehe.

* * *

After all my classes were over, I went to the Host club. I went straight in with out knocking, cause I saw a couple girls do it. Everybody was talking to girls and I saw Tamaki talking to a long black haired girl. She was giggling with happiness. Tamaki had that flirty expression on, even though I couldn't hear them I could tell he was flirting with her. That and her cheeks were a bright red. Nobody noticed me walk over to Tamaki and I stood right in front of his client.

"Hey sexy." I said, sounding flirty. Tamakis eyes got huge and his flirtiest mood was shattered. I gave him a wink and he laid back on the couch.

"Now is not the time Chiryoka, I'm busy with someone else." Tamaki said, trying not to sound scared. I looked behind me and the girl was giving me a nasty look. I stuck my tongue out and turned around all the way so I was facing her.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, with a little bit of a attitude. She gasped alil and placed her hand on her chest. Which there wasn't much there, in my book she was considered an A cup. Which is common for girls here. I glanced at Tamaki, he was waiting to see what I would do. I might as well entertain my prince for now, I giggled and sat on the girls lap. I had my hands around her neck and I got close to her face.

"What's your name beautiful?" I asked, sounding innocent. She blushed alil and said "Ariel" quietly. I put my lips to her ear whispering "Perfect" and licked her ear. She jumped alil and I glanced at Tamaki. I was having fun doing this. I don't like girls in a sexual way, but in my manga lesbian action turns the guys on. So this should turn Tamaki on too right? If everything goes according to plan, he will jump in to join us. Then we'll have a three-some on the couch! I'm so smart!

"I'm sorry, but I can't let someone as beautiful as you go away with out me doing anything to you." I said and licked her cheek. Her face went red and she moaned alil. Is this chick serious! Maybe she is actually lesbian!

"Who are you?" She asked. I smiled flirtingly moving her hair behind her ears.

"Call me Yoka." I said. I didn't want her to know my real name just in case she wanted more later. I kissed her neck and glanced at Tamaki. He was blushing and trying to cover his eyes. That won't do, he has to watch! I got off Ariel all sexy like and went over to Tamaki. I licked his hands and he moved them away.

"You don't like it?" I asked. Instantly Tamaki jumped up and fell over the couch. I peered over and saw Tamaki was trying to crawl away.

"You can't run away from me!" I yelled and jumped on top of him. Tamaki let out a scream and everybody looked at us. I wouldn't mind a crowd watching us make love, since I'll be out of school during my pregnancy. However I don't like Kyoya's dirty evil eyes glare at me. I pat Tamakis head and got off of him.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, even though I know how much you want me to make love to you right here and now. I don't like everybody watching us-" I grabbed Tamakis shirt and yanked him up, and started dragging him to the back room. "Let us continue in the back room." Tamaki was trying to get away from me and tears were coming from his eyes. Not those sad tears, it was tears of panic. I didn't really care if this scared him for life; he'll enjoy it later.

"That's enough." I heard Kyoya say from behind us. I looked over slowly and gave him a smile.

"I'm not here right now, currently in love making mode." I said, sounding like a robot. I could tell Kyoya was getting paranoid and he grabbed Tamaki's arm. He yanked him back with force I didn't think he had and Tamaki hugged Kyoya really tight.

"You're my hero!" Tamaki said, not letting go of Kyoya. The twins grabbed onto my arms and they smiled at me with mischief in their eyes.

"If your in love making mode-" Kaoru said. "-We'll gladly satisfy it" Hikaru finished. I pulled my arms away.

"Sorry you two, I'm not here to have your babyies. Besides I bet you couldn't satisfy my sexual desires." I smiled. The twins smirked at each other, then Kaoru grabbed Hikarus hand. He kissed it and gave Hikaru a bashful look.

"Hikaru I couldn't help it, but your skin was attracting me." Kaoru said. Hikaru was looking away shyly and he was blushing very little.

"No I'm sorry Kaoru, I was to shy to make the first move." Hikaru groaned. I instantly turned around and grabbed my crotch and had a embarrassed look on my face.

"60 percent…" I whispered. I heard the twins laugh under their breaths as I wobbled over to Tamaki and looked at him innocently.

"Tamaki can you fix me?" I said. Tamaki jumped back and hid behind Kyoya. Kyoya looked over at the clients. They were all looking at us, waiting for their Host members to talk to them. I forgot all about them being here, this could be trouble. Next time I'll come later.

"Ladies give us a minute of your precious time." Kyoya said and he grabbed the back of my dress. I could tell Kyoya was mad and he dragged me to the backroom. He slammed the door shut behind him and looked at me evilly. He pushed me to the wall and slammed his fist on the wall. He made it were I couldn't escape.

"Leave Tamaki alone." Kyoya said. I got the sent of jealousy and I smiled.

"So your going to be my rival for Tamaki's love, well I thought it was going to be a girl." I said. Kyoya looked confused, but he didn't lose his mad expression.

"I don't love Tamaki like that and I really don't like you messing with him. Your scaring away the clients and you left one stunned on the couch." Kyoya said. Is he talking about Arial? She really was lesbian.

"Sorry about the client, I was just having some fun." I said. Kyoya calmed downed alil and backed away.

"Have your fun somewhere else, your making things difficult for us." He said. I put my hands on my shoulders, and giggled.

"Am I making the ingenious Kyoya feel threatened?" I asked. Kyoya fixed his glasses and didn't answer.

"I am!" I gasped.

"No.. Just leave Tamaki alone." He said.

"I'll make it a little easier for you. I'll come to the Host club at a later time, so there will be less clients." I said crossing my arms. Kyoya officially didn't like the idea and he just stood there.

"Ok then.. How about I'll go to Tamaki's house." I grinned. Kyoyas eyes widen just a little. You had to focus on his eyes just to notice.

"You can come at a later time." Kyoya said, calmly.

"Yes!" I cheered and jumped. Kyoya sighed and opened the back door. The twins fell over and they were laughing alil; trying to sound natural.

"We weren't listening." They both said, scratching the back of their heads. Kyoya didn't bother to listen to them and he walked out of the room.

"Did you hear any of that?" I asked. The twins shook their heads no.

"Really? Well ok then, do you two know were Tamaki is?" I asked.

"Forget Tamaki for alil while and-" Hikaru said "-have some fun with us." Kaoru finished.

"If I played with you two, I would break you in under a minute." I laughed.

"Not bad." They both said.

"Told you I'm the master." I said and went out the room. Leaving the twins thinking to themselves. This is one fun game I play with them, I wonder what they'll say when I give Tamaki his little gift. I felt someone tug on my dress and I saw it was Honey.

"Chiryoka, are you still going to have Tamaki's baby?" He asked.

"Yep, but he's really hard to break." I sighed.

"How about you touch Tamakis inner thigh, he'll blush really bad." Honey smiled. I gave Honey a big hug and I held him like a stuff animal. He wasn't heavy at all, in fact he was quite light.

"I'll do that Honey." I said.

"Yay! I help Chiryoka!" Honey cheered. Takashi walked up to us and he gave me a long stare. I all most cracked and fell over. It was just creepy and inhuman.

"Takashi! I help Chiryoka!" Honey hopped out of my grip and jumped onto Takashi. Takashi took his gaze off me and I took that chance to run away. I hid behind a couch grabbing my heart and taking big breaths. I feel like he wants to kill me! But that's just me being silly hehe.. I peeked over the couch and looked at Takashi. He was staring straight at me and I quickly hid once more. I'M DEAD! I looked around and saw Tamaki by himself talking to a client. She had short brown hair, and like Arial she was just giggling to Tamakis flirty words. If I had a choice I wouldn't have a baby with a big flirt like him. Time for action! I jumped up and ran over to Tamaki. I hugged him super tight and didn't let go.

"Tamaki! I missed you! How dare you leave me in the middle of it! You know how hard it was to become satisfied with out you." I said and glanced at the girl. She was blushing bad.

"I'm sorry to take away your precious time Tamaki. I didn't know you had a girlfriend." She said shyly.

"GIRLFRIEND! NO!" Tamaki yelled. I hugged Tamaki harder and I kissed his cheek.

"Yep! We're perfect for each other." I smiled. She nodded and ran off. I think she left cause I heard the door close loudly. She must be upset, not like I care. Tamaki looked completely in shock, and he didn't move or speak.

"Tamaki?" I poked him, he didn't move. His eyes were just larger and lifeless. I guess now would be the perfect time to try out Honeys idea. I touched Tamakis inner thigh and he instantly jumped. He's face was bright red and he turned away from me. He was trying to hide something cause he was bend over alil.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Don't touch me!" Tamaki yelled. I fell to my knees and Tamaki faced me. He was no longer hiding anything and I didn't see anything wrong. I looked at him with full sadness.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, please whip me hard!" I yelled loudly. Tamaki went full red and ran away to Kyoya. Smart move, but not smart enough. I got up and ran over to Kyoya. He was guarding Tamaki and he raised his eyebrow at me. I looked around to make sure all the clients were gone. Nobody was here except for the Host club members. Which everybody came to were I was and stood beside Kyoya. I looked at Kyoya and grabbed both of my shoulders, were my arms were crossed.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, I wanted to show you this in private. However it looks like that is impossible, so please forgive me for showing everybody your present." I took my dress off like lighting and everybody gasped. I was wearing a black leather suit. You know the ones women wear to give pain to men so they'll get pleasure.

"I thought you liked the feisty and forceful type so I decided to wear this for you." I pulled out a whip and snapped it in the air. Takashi grabbed onto Honey and threw him over his shoulders.

"Takashi! I want to look at Chiryoka more!" Honey yelled and Takashi left the room. What just happened I figured out Takashi doesn't like how I looked right now or he just wanted to get Honey out before I corrupted his mind more. Tamaki fainted and fell to the floor.

"Poor Tamaki, I guess I was to much for him. Oh well conscious or not I'll do him." I smiled. I snapped my whip again and went up to Tamaki. Kyoya was just watching me now. He wasn't trying to stop me like I thought he would, I guess he finally figured out who was on top. The twins got in front of me and the winked at each other. Please tell me their not going to do something sexy again! Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand and he got really close to him. Their lips all most touched and they were looking into each others eyes. They didn't say anything, but what they were doing was making my panties less clean. Hikaru grabbed onto Kaoru waist, and pulled him in. Their crotches were touching in fact you could tell they were being pressed against each other. O my god… Can't take much longer! Kaoru moved his hand down and grabbed Hikaru's butt. I flew backwards and laid paralyzed on the floor. I couldn't fell my lower body part and if I could I know it wasn't going to be dry. I looked at Kyoya and he had a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Hikaru and Kaoru apologies for putting you into an uncomfortable position." Kyoya said. Hikaru and Kaoru just grinned.

"No problem it was fun to see Chiryoka's face." They both said dismissing his apologies.

"You bastared.." I whispered. I'll get Kyoya back for this. The twins bent over and looked at me.

"Did you like the show?" Kaoru said. I just glared at him. "Something special just for you." Hikaru laughed. I felt my lower half again and my panties were no longer dry. 0% dryness. You think that since I read a lot of smut manga that what they did just now would have had no effect on me, but being a girl it had full impact. Since it was live...well that also takes an effect. I got to my feet and I had my legs crossed.

"You win this round.." I said pointing at Kyoya. I walked weirdly all the way out of the Host club and home.

* * *

I took all of my clothes off and threw my panties at the wall. It hit the wall making a squishy sound and it stuck there like glue. I didn't bother pulling it off the wall, it'll come off by itself eventually… Hopefully. I spent the rest of the day cleaning in the nude. Grandpa wasn't here so there was no reason to wear clothes. After all that was done I took a shower and went to my room. I grabbed my notebook from the side of the room and plopped on my bed. I looked at the MISSION TAMAKI list. Obviously I wasn't Tamaki's friend yet, and the going to the Host club everyday thing can't be checked off yet for awhile. Have sex with Tamaki…. Yea not yet. I wish I could just rape him all ready and get this over with.

If the other member weren't around then maybe I could finally do it! The other members… Members.. Members! That's it! I bet if I could get rid of them I could have sex with Tamaki! Perfect plan! Wait.. How would I get rid of them? It's not like I'm part of the club and if I even wanted to join I couldn't. It's for guys and hot guys at that. If I was to dress up as a guy, honestly I would look like shit. Maybe I can ask Kyoya if their going on a trip soon. I'm sure they go on trips alot. I'll do that! Lets see what should i wear tomorrow under my dress for Tamaki. The leather was to much for him, hmm I should try something innocent and small.. Yes! Prepare Tamaki, for a big present tomorrow!


	3. Tamaki take my innocence

The sun peaked into my room and I jumped out of my bed with excitement. Today I will do it with Tamaki! I dashed to my closet, and looked for something small and innocent. Sadly all I had was the leather suit, a couple of lazy outfits for home, and my school uniform. I put my dress on, and left my room dancing, then I stopped wondering. I wonder if we have money.. I ran to my Grandpas room, and checked under his bed. He kept all the money there, just in case if we were to get robbed. He really wouldn't care if I just borrowed alil bit for an outfit. I took all the money out of the jar, and stuffed it in my bra. My dress didn't have any pockets. My bra was stretched out with coins, it looked like I had multiple nipples. It's only for a little bit, so who cares if I have like six or seven extra nipples. I grabbed my school bag, and went out the door. At the same time my neighbor was leaving too. She didn't look.. Right. She was wearing a brown sweater, and she was wearing glasses. Her hair was a mess, and she didn't even notice me. She walked off, and toward the school

Does she go to my school? I haven't seen her before, maybe this is her first day? Why am I just standing here I better make it to the clothes store before school starts!

* * *

I went inside the store looking all cool and normal. Which is kind of impossible, cause I walked into a store called. Cosplay me cute! Don't ask how I know this store. I'll say it anyway, my Grandpa liked dressing me up when I was little. He would take pictures of me, and sell them on the internet.

"Chiryoka! We haven't seen you in ages!" Doresu yelled.

"Why haven't you stopped by lately" Hom said, placing some shirts on a counter. Doresu and Hom are close with my Grandpa. Well Doresu is since he's the one who opened this shop, Hom is his new pupil. Doresu is tall, and he has long purple hair which he dyes every weekend. He often puts it up in a ponytail, but no matter how hard he tries some of his hair all ways come out. Hom started working here two years ago, and it's weird because he's only 12. He has light blue spiky hair, he tells everybody it's his natural hair color. His eyes are red which he says is natural true. I believe Hom cause he isn't the type to lie, he's the silent, emotionless type. It's like he's a doll or something, and it makes me think he's a doll even more cause he dresses in fancy clothes. Today he's wearing some kind of tux, but the sleeves are way to long on him, so his hands are hidden. He's wearing a cute small magician hat.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy lately" I said, and went to the school girl uniforms section.

"Looking for an outfit? Doresu asked.

"Yea! Something small and innocent" I said. Doresu instantly appeared besides me, and he was holding onto my shoulders.

"I got just the thing!" He said, and dragged me to the backroom. He pushed me onto a couch, and he started digging in a pile of clothes.

"I remember your Grandpa used to come here everyday, and get stuff you to wear. You know I was your number one buyer! I just loved how you looked in my outfits! I still have the every one! See look!" Doresu dropped a big picture book on my lap, and he went back to digging for clothes. I opened the book, and I saw me when I was little in Cosplay outfits. I was in a ninja outfit, school girl, ,mermaid, etc.

"You must start modeling again! You looked so cute! I found it!" Doresu pulled out a small and I mean small school top. It was white and had a red collar. It looked like it would fit on a five year old. Did he want me to look like a hooker? Why does it matter, the sexier I look the better. Hom walked in holding a short red skirt.

"Master, are you sure about this" Hom said. Doresu pulled out a cute small bow out from a dresser.

"Of course! Why would I want to hide Chiryoka's beautiful skin!" Doresu said, and he grabbed my arm. He grabbed my dress, and yanked it off. I didn't care if Doresu and Hom saw me naked. They already have mutable times. More like every time I come here. Doresu put the school girls shirt on me, and skirt. The shirt was tight, but the skirt was comfortable; you could see my underwear.

"Why do you wear that ugly dress? Rich school or not. They should at least have better taste" Doresu said, and clipped the bow into my hair.

"The boys uniform is cute" I said, and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a little girl, but more.. Naked. I turned to Hom, and twirled.

"You look little" Hom said, and left the room. I stuck my tongue out, and crossed my arms. That was the plan stupid..

"I must order one of their uniforms! Doresu said, fixing my shirt. After he did that he pulled out a camera from under a pile of clothes.

"I told you I don't do pictures anymore!" I said, and quickly put my dress back on.

"Just one please! You just look so cute" Doresu said.

"No! and I don't have time" I said, and went out of the room. Doresu was tugging on my dress, and was practically crying.

"You can have the outfit for free if you let me take one picture!". I froze in my tracks. I free Cosplay outfit! And I bet this one is expensive too. One picture couldn't hurt.

"Fine.. Just one" I said. Doresu popped up, looking really happy.

"We must start now!" Doresu grabbed my arm, and dragged me into a different room. It was filled with Cosplay items, and there was a tall cube platform in the middle of the room. I've seen this room one to many times. Now you can tell were Grandpa took the pictures. I sat on the platform, and took my dress off. Doresu was hopping around with excitement, and he was holding onto his camera way to tight. Then he stopped, and looked at me closely. At this rate I'm going to be late for school.

"Look like a bad girl, like a little girl who lost all reason to live so she became a killer" Doresu smiled. He has strange taste. I stood like I was about to stab person, and I let my teeth show a little.

"More anger, and sadness" He said. How can I do that! I let my teeth show more, and I closed my eyes like I was about to cry.

"No no wont do! Hom get in here!" Doresu shouted. Hom walked in moments later, and he looked like he was lost in thought.

"Yes master?". Doresu grabbed Hom, and placed him right by me.

"Your clothes are off but it will have to do. Now grabbed onto Chiryoka's hand like you're holding her back!" Doresu said, and got the camera ready. Hom grabbed my hands, and made it look like he was trying to force me away. Hom looked like he was scared but trying to look brave.

"Perfect!" Doresu took the shot. Hom let me go, and jumped off the platform.

"Anything else master?" Hom asked. Doresu patted his head.

"No, you did absolutely great!". Hom nodded his head, and left the room. I noticed the clock on the wall and saw class was about to start.

"I got to go!" I put my dress on and dashed out of the room.

"Come again!" I heard Doresu yell.

* * *

I ran into the school, and ran right into somebody! We both fell to the ground, I shook my head a couple times.

"Why hello there sexy, wanna kiss?" I got up, and fixed my dress.

"No thanks" I looked at the person I bumped into. He was kinda tall, and he had shoulder length spiky brown and black hair. His eyes were a deep blue, but the way they looked was scary. He looked at me like he was going to eat me. It gave me the chills. What a creepy person.. I started to walk off when he grabbed my arm.

"Why not! Don't you see I'm super sexy! Damn!" He said.

"More like creepy" I said, and pulled my arm away.

"Are you fucking crazy! I'm like the sexiest person here!" He yelled.

"Sure.. Well bye!" I said, and walked away.

"Damn!" I heard him yell. He has problems, and a bad mouth. I really don't care for cussing but for some reason I approached him. He instantly got his sexy face on, and he snickered.

"I knew you would change your mind" He smiled, did a weird pose. Now I really think he had some problems.

"Listen I need to get to class, so please watch your mouth from now on" I said.

"I'm not taking orders from a damn person like you. Cause I'm like so sexy!" He said.

"right…. What's your name?" I asked.

"A princess like you can call me Ham" He did a weird pose again.

"Your real name please" I asked. He got really close to my face, I could feel his breath on my skin. It was warm, but it smell like butt. He probably ate girls asses for his meals.

"Show me a good time, and maybe I'll tell you" He said, quietly. I pushed him away, and waved my hand in front of my face. Trying to get the smell to go away. He seemed really offended.

"Bitch it's official you are my new hoe" Ham said, snapping his fingers. I should have walked away when I had the chance..

"What ever, I'm going to class" I said, waving good-bye and leaving.

"Meet me outside the school, when classes are over" Ham said. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I went into the Host club, and took a seat on a couch. Oddly I remember Ham and how he told me to meet him outside after school, like I would. Tamaki was busy talking Ariel, I'm surprised I still know her name. However I do wonder why she is here, it's late and there was no more clients.

"Chiryoka!" Honey yelled, and jumped on me. I gave him a big hug.

"Hey Honey do you know she's still here?" I asked pointing at Ariel. Honey shook his head no.

"We should go ask" Honey smiled. I didn't really like the idea, since Ariel really did creep me out but Honeys eyes were begging me to carry him over there. I gave in, and picked him up like a stuff animal and walked over there. Tamaki looked at us, and he immediately stood up. He bowed and ran to Kyoya. For some reason I felt a little hurt. Ariel turned around and she jumped.

"I've been waiting for you!" She yelled, and went up to me. O god why..

"Why?" I asked, sounding creeped out.

"Yesterday when you did those things to me, I found out that I don't like guys! I like girls! But not just any girl, I like you! Now we can both be happy" She smiled. If anybody can here me drop a boulder on this girls head, and nock some since into her. Hikaru and Kaoru appeared beside me, and they looked interested on what was happening.

"Sorry to say this-" Kaoru said " But Chiryoka has already confessed her love to us" Hikaru said.

"Is that true Chiryoka!" Honey asked, with tears in his eyes.

"So you two timed me?" Ariel asked.

"Yes" The twins said. Don't I get a say in this! I didn't two time anybody!

"You're suppost to have a baby with Tamaki!" Honey cried. Ariel looked really said, but mostly shocked. She grabbed her dress tight, and she just walked away and left. Honey started to cry out loud.

"It's ok Honey! They were just joking! I'm still going to have Tamakis baby!" I said, hugging him tight. Honey's tear went away, and he hugged me back.

"Yay! I was so worried that you changed your mind" Honey said.

"I don't have a choice.." I mumbled.

"Your such a heartless person Chiryoka" Hikaru said grinning.

"I didn't do anything!" I said.

"Don't bite us" Kaoru laughed.

"But if you ask nicely we'll let you" Hikaru said. I glared at them, and put Honey down. I turned around, and walked away not saying a word. They can suck my imaginary fetus, and whatever else I don't have! I went up to Kyoya, which he was typing on his laptop.

"Hey" I said. Kyoya looked up with his eyes, and went back to typing.

"Fine then… where's Tamaki?" I asked. Kyoya shrugged his shoulders. No help here.. I saw Tamaki hiding behind a plant, his blonde hair was sticking out. Target spotted, and time for action. I ran over there, and jumped on him.

"Tamaki, I didn't know you like to do it in public but just hidden" I said.

"No! I would never do such a thing!" Tamaki said, and was trying to push me off.

"You don't have to lie to me. I know you do it all the time" I giggled, and ripped of his vest. Tamaki blushed, and pushed me off with full force. I landed on my back, and I started to tear up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" Tamaki said, bending down. I rapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him down. He was on top of me, and I rapped my legs around him.

"Go ahead Tamaki, undress me" I moaned.

"No!" Tamaki yelled. I saw the twins over me, and I sighed. I let Tamaki go, and I got up.

"Must you interrupt our love making" I said. The twins grabbed my arms, and dragged me to Kyoya.

"I can walk on my own" I said, and shoved them off. Kyoya didn't look happy, I could tell from his smile. He looked calm, and collected. I bet I could break it, and make him show his anger. Challenge accepted. I coughed and stood up straight.

"I'm willing to accept any punishment you're about to give me" I said, sounding really nice. Kyoyas expression didn't change. Looks like I'll have to try harder.

"I do not want you coming near Tamaki again" Kyoya said calmly.

"Usually when someone says something like that, they lure their victim to an alley way and beat the crap out of them. Anyway I refuse" I said. Kyoya raised his eyebrow.

"I know you're my love rival, and by the way you try to protect Tamaki you're the shy type so you won't confess to him anytime soon. Which is a good thing to me, I recommended rapping the shit out of him, and say it was someone else and you're the one who rescued him" I smiled.

"I don't love Tamaki that way" Kyoya said. I could tell I caught the twins attention cause they sat on the floor, and watched us.

" You sure you don't? I'm pretty sure you do" I said. Kyoya sighed really loud, and fixed his glasses.

"It's ok to be gay my friend-" I leaned my arm on his shoulder " We all have that moment in life were we don't know which gender we like most. In fact I'm sure I'll start liking girls sometime in my life, but until then I'm going to have sex with Tamaki and have his baby" I said. Kyoya grabbed my arm, and moved it like it was dirty or something.

"I know what gender I like, and what I've observed about you I'm not surprised if you started to like monkeys" Kyoya said.

"Oh! Trying to be mean are we? Well I'll show you!" I said, putting my fest up.

"Better watch out Kyoya she might just punch you" Hikaru laughed.

"Go ahead" Kyoya said, like he was tempting me to punch him. Right when I was about too someone opened the Host club door, we all looked and saw a crappy dressed boy. Until it slapped me in the head hard, it was my neighbor! Why is she here! And why does she look even more crappy?

"Hey Hikaru and Kaoru isn't he in your class?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes but he's not very social and he keeps to himself so we don't know much about him" They both said.

"You guys…". They weren't paying attention to me, they were to focused on my neighbor. I know she looks like a boy and all, but she's not that interesting. I sighed and walked up to her. I patted her shoulder.

"Good luck" I said. I looked at Kyoya, and smiled.

"Since you're the smartest one here I'm sure you'll be the first to find out. Tell me how today went tomorrow" I said, and waved good-bye.

"Bye Chiryoka!" Honey said, jumping up and down. He was the only one who wished me good-bye. I guess I haven't won over the other Hosts yet, I guess I should try being alil nicer. I left, and shut the door behind me quietly. I had a strange feeling that I have more than one rival now.. I shook the feeling, and shrugged my shoulders.

"Someone like her can't possibly be a rival" I told myself, and smiled. I heard the door trying to open behind me, I guess she was already freaking out. I held my hand out, about to open the door. However my arm froze like it didn't want me to open the door. I held my arm tight, and looked at the door. I couldn't hear anything, but I had a bad feeling now.

"I need to go home.." I said to myself, and slowly left.

* * *

I opened my front door slowly, like I was depressed or something. Why did I have this bad feeling? She's not going to do anything to threaten my relationship with Tamaki or will she? Nahh she probably ran away. Relationship.. Relationship… I don't think I have a chance with Tamaki. What am I thing! It doesn't matter! I'm just going to fuck him, and have his baby nothing more! I sat my school bag by the door, and took my dress off. Something doesn't feel right.. I felt my boobs, it was smooth to smooth.. I went to my room and looked in the mirror. I was still wearing the school girls uniform! I forgot all about it! I didn't get to show Tamaki, I wiped a fake tear away.

I knew he was going to knock me down, and have sex with me as soon as he saw my outfit. I took the uniform off, and went into the kitchen naked. I got me a bowl of cereal, and thought while I chewed away my worries. I wonder if Doresu knows anything about guys? Wait Doresu is a guy, or is he! What am I thinking he is a guy, I saw his baby maker one day when I was looking for a dress. I lost that dress two weeks later I think Grandpa sold it. I finished my cereal and threw the bowl out the window. I didn't feel like washing it. I walked threw the house, and noticed it was really quite. Even lonely.. I wonder if I could get a pet, I don't think Grandpa would mind. However this is an apartment, were not aloud to have pets. I frowned and went and lied on my bed.

I grabbed the nearest manga and opened it. It was a gay smut, I must admit its not the best one I've read but it was pretty good. So far it was about this boy who had no were to live so he was hired as a butler. Even though everything was going well the master started to like him and made him his pet. He had sex with him every night. I read it in silence then I rolled off my bed, and hit the floor hard.

"That's it! I'll get a human as a pet!" I shouted, and danced around the room. I couldn't get in trouble for having a human as a pet, and I could tell people he or she was my cousin. I smiled with joy, and plopped on my bed. I'm so smart! Tomorrow after school and the Host club I'll go find me a pet!


	4. A pet for my loneliness

I burst into the Host Club and I was holding a collar and a leash. Since I want a human pet why not ask one of the members, haha ask… Everybody looked at me then at the items in my hand. Tamaki's eyes got huge, and hid behind… my neighbor! She looked at me with curiosity. Why the hell is she here! And why is she wearing a male uniform!

"May I ask why she's here?" I asked. Kyoya walked up to me.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, that is a male before you" Kyoya said, calmly. Do they think I'm stupid or what? I might not be the smartest person in the world, but at least I can tell what's a girl and what's a boy.

"That's my neighbor I know its a girl" I said.

"Then there is no need to hide it from you I guess" Kyoya sighed. The twins appeared beside me and leaned on my shoulders.

"Say hello to our new member Haruhi" They both said. Why didn't I open the door yesterday! This would have never happened! I slowly waved at her, and she smiled and waved back.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka" She said.

"Call me Chiryoka" I said, sounding innocent.

"Don't fall for her act Haruhi, she's a demon!" Tamaki whined.

"Your just over acting now stop hiding behind me" Haruhi said, and pushed Tamaki towards me. Maybe Haruhi can help me get Tamaki. Tamaki was shaking with fear, and I gave him a smile.

"I have a different mission today Tamaki so don't worry" I said. Tamaki was still shaking but not as bad. Maybe he did believe me, I am tell the truth; I want a pet more than anything today. However I still want to deliver Tamaki's present since I didn't get too yesterday.

"I hope you heard that Kyoya" I said, looking at him. Kyoya nodded his head, and went and sat down on a couch. He went to typing on his computer. I think he's a secret assassin or he's a black market dealer. Honey ran up to me and jumped, I caught him and held him like a stuffed animal.

"Do you like Haruhi?" Honey asked. I had a bad feeling from her, even though she did look innocent. I don't want to lie to Honey but it wouldn't be consider lying since I don't know if I like her or not.

"Yes of course Honey" I smiled. Honey grinned and got comfortable. I could tell Honey liked me holding him, he's just like a baby. I wouldn't mind having Honey as a pet however.. I looked at Takashi and he was giving that creepy stare. I don't think he would let me have Honey. Not to mention he would stalk my house. I looked at the twins, they were talking to each other and were laughing. They also had a creepy expression, so they were obviously planning something. I couldn't have just one of them as a pet, and having two would cost too much for food and knowing them they would do something to me in my sleep. I already know Tamakis answer, he would freak out and yell no. I am not having Haruhi as a pet, I barley know her and I don't trust her. That and she's my neighbor so I'm sure she would go home to often.

I sat Honey down and my stuff. Might as well enjoy myself why I'm here and go pet hunting later. I took a seat on a couch across form Kyoya.

"So how did she join the Host Club? I thought it's just for guys" I said.

"She broke a vase, and she has to pay for it by working for us as a Host" Kyoya said, not even looking at me.

"Can I do that!" I said. Kyoya gave me an evil glare, and I scooted back in my seat.

"Fine then.." I pouted. I noticed everybody was by Haruhi and laughing. Even Tamaki was having a good time with her, I shot of envy hit me. I never get jealous but why now? They talk to dozens of women a day. Even Takashi was by her, he wasn't talking but I could tell he was happy.

"Envious of Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, smiling. He had his computer closed, and his full attention was on me. This was a rare moment for me, Kyoya never gives me his attention it's usually on Tamaki.

"Maybe a little.." I quietly said. Kyoya smirked, and didn't say anything.

"It's not like I'm in love with Tamaki or something! I don't plan on liking him I'm only going to have his baby" I said.

"A word of advice, if you stop trying to rape Tamami all the time and just talk to him nicely. He will surely like you" Kyoya said.

"Don't lie to me rival. I know you're telling me the opposite so Tamaki will hate me and love you" I said. Kyoya rolled his eyes, and got up.

"Think about what I just said" He said, and went over to the happy group. I sighed, and lied back. Is Kyoya telling the truth? But why? He's my love rival he should be telling me stuff to do to make Tamaki hate me. This Club is hurting my head.. Why does Tamaki reject me so much, is he even a guy! An average guy would fuck me on the spot! Then again this club is full of not normal people.

"What's wrong Chiryoka?" Honey asked, tugging on my dress. I picked him up, and sat him on my lap.

"I'm just tired, I don't get much sleep" I said. Honey got a little worried, and took a piece of my hair in his hand; he was playing with it.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Honey asked.

"I don't take naps".

"Why don't you spend the night at my house! Then you can sleep all day!" Honey said, happily.

"It's ok, I'll just go to bed early tonight" I patted his head, and he giggled. I felt a spark of confidence go threw my body, now is the time to show off my gift to Tamaki! I jumped, and held onto Honey tight. I rushed over to the group, and coughed really loud. Tamaki hid behind Kyoya, and the twins smiled at each other. They knew something interesting was about to happen.

"I have a present Tamaki" I smiled evilly. I sat Honey down and he jumped onto Takashi's back.

"See Tamaki, she's not a devil" Haruhi said. Your dead wrong Haruhi, I am like a devil. Trying to rape a teenager and give birth to his child. I'm more like a succubus, never satisfied and never finding true love. I grabbed my dress and took it off quickly. Haruhi's eyes got huge, and her mouth was wide open.

"Why…" Haruhi gasped. The twins laughed, Takashi quickly grabbed Honey.

"Not again Takashi! Put me down!" Honey cried, and Takashi walked out of the room. Tamaki walked to me slowly, bending over like a hunch back. It worked! My innocent looked worked! Now come to me my slave! I held my hands out ready to grab him. Tamaki fell over and fainted, I guess he wasn't strong enough to with stand my beauty. Kyoya grabbed the back of my shirt, and started dragging me to the door.

"Come on Kyoya! It's just a school girl outfit! And don't rape me I'm keeping my V- card for Tamaki!" I yelled. Kyoya dragged me out the door, and left me there.

"Come back when you become a normal women" Kyoya said, and slammed the door in my face.

"Meanie!" I yelled. Kyoya doesn't like the innocent type, and it's to powerful for Tamaki. I guess I need to bring it down a notch, but why did Kyoya kick me out! I was going to make Tamaki mine while he was past out! I'm going to make Kyoya regret throwing me out, my next present going to be something he will like and Tamaki. I got up and banged on the door.

"My dress please!" I yelled. The door cracked opened and someone kicked my dress out. I put it on, and stuck my tongue out at the door. Tomorrow all of you better prepare, I will be like Satan! I walked out of the school and thought for a minute.. Where can I go to get a human pet? It can't be a stranger cause they'll probably kill me when I'm not looking. An idea popped into my head, and I ran to the store.

* * *

I ran into the Cosplay me cute! Store and I was breath hard.

"Why hello Chiryoka" Doresu said. I held my finger up, and took a couple of breaths.

"I have a request.." I gasped. Doresu looked interested, and came up to me after putting some clothes up.

"And what is it?" He asked, grabbed my hand. I finally caught my breath, and pointed at Hom. He was talking to a customer and was showing her a mermaid outfit. Hom was going to be my new pet, and he would be perfect! He's already like a dog, he all ways called Doresu master, and he barely knows anything besides work.

"I want Hom as a pet" I said. Doresu for once in my entire life looked at me weird, but it only lasted a second then it turned into excitement. Doresu ran to Hom and dragged him away from the customer. She didn't looked surprised at all she instead walked to a different section and chose a different Cosplay outfit.

"Yes master?" Hom asked, not looking mad at all. Doresu pushed Hom at me, and I caught him.

"Master?".

"Your going to be Chiryoka's pet! And you're going to like it" Doresu said. This doesn't seem right, Doresu never gives anything away for free, I know he wants something. Hom stared at Doresu for several seconds, then he looked at me. Of course he was expressionless.

"Yes master" Hom said, held my hand.

"I will be sub masters pet" He said. Doresu gave me a smirk, then he pulled out a camera.

"I want two pictures of you" He said, sounding like a pervert. I knew it.. Since I really want a pet, and Hom is the perfect choice I agreed. Doresu dragged me to the back, and dressed me in a maid outfit. It was really tight, and short. I guess Doresu became a pervert, but at least he doesn't touch me. I would kill him if he did. I did a couple posses until Doresu found two he really liked then he took the shots.

"Perfect! Chiryoka come here anytime ask for things I insist" Doresu said, and put the camera in his draw. He was probably going to make copies of it and sell half of them on the internet. Hom walked up to Doresu and tugged his hand.

"Master how long will I be gone?" Hom asked.

"You won't be leave! Just living with her and going with her when you have days off. You'll still come to work" Doresu said, and patted his head. Hom nodded and walked over to me.

"Your going to like being my pet trust me" I said. Hom tilted his head, and grabbed my dress for me.

"Yes sub master" He said.

"Keep the outfit also, and please come again" Doresu said.

"I'll be coming back a lot" I sighed. This is the only place close enough that sells Cosplay outfits, and I need them for Tamaki. Doresu clapped his hand, and rushed out cause he saw a customer at the register. It was that woman and she had a hand full of things. She better be rich if she thinks she can buy all those clothes. Hom held my hand, and held onto my dress with the other. I decided to walk in public with my maid outfit on. I wanted to see how people would react. Every guy we past gasped and women gave me a dirty look.

* * *

I locked the door behind me, and Hom took a look around. He actually had a little curiosity in his eyes. I took the maid outfit off and changed into something comfortable while Hom was in the kitchen.

"Hom! Come here" I shouted, and Hom appeared seconds later.

"Yes sub master?" Hom asked.

"This is going to be me and your room ok, and this is going to be our bed" I pointed at my bed. Hom nodded his head.

"I don't really have any clothes you can wear so I'll have to get some by Doresu later" I said.

"Sub master what does a pet do?" He asked.

"Well they follow their masters around, and they play with them. Their really loveable and they will protect their masters no matter what" I said. Hom was listening to me closely.

"What sounds good for dinner?" I asked.

"Master all ways gives me cereal" Hom said, following me to the kitchen. Doresu you cheap bastard..

"You'll get to eat a bunch of stuff here, so how about I make curry" I said, getting down the rice.

"Curry?".

"It's rice and a chunky sauce on the side. You can make many kinds of it, but tonight I'll make vegetable curry. Note it's spicy so prepare for that" I said.

HOMS POV

Sub master messed with some strange looking bowls. She pulled out a small sized one and a see threw circle. She called it a lid, and the bowl a pot. She talked about a couple boys, and mostly about one she called Tamaki. He was tall and blond headed, she said he's eyes were a beautiful purple and that's what he uses to seduce women.

"Sub master what's seduce mean?" I asked. Her eyes got huge, and she messed around with the food. She looked uneasy and she looked around like crazy. Was she looking for someone?

"Seduce usually means capture ones attention and get them to do something" She said. I nodded my head, and registered the words into my brain. Sub master was a weird, she said many words I didn't understand. Like sex, baby, boobs, and ass. She just went on about her days in some club. I didn't mind listening in fact I was enjoying myself. I liked learning new words and things and she was full of them, however I didn't want to interrupt her, she looked really happy. As a pet I guess this was one of the joys of being one, listening and seeing sub masters happy face. Dinner was done and she sat me down at a small table. She ate her food quickly and she was like master. He always ate fast, and got seconds but she didn't get seconds. She said she wanted to keep her weight down. Weight? I wonder what that means.

"Sub master are you tired?" I asked. Sub masters eyes were dark, and she was gasping for air a lot.

"Yea, but I should stay awake for you" She said.

"I don't mind sleeping" I said. I sleep rarely, but for sub master I'll sleep early for her. Sub master pulled me out a saggy dress.

"I don't wear dresses sub master, I am male" I said.

"I know Hom, but this is all I have that is comfortable and can fit you" She said, and undressed me. She didn't looked shocked at my naked body. Even my male body part didn't scare her, she just giggled at its size.

"Bigger than I thought" She giggled. I didn't know what she meant by that, but I guess it was a good thing. She slipped the dress on me, and fixed it. It was really saggy on me, and the sleeves were to long.

"What's comfortable?" I asked.

"It's were you feel good in something or a place" She said, and her cheeks got red.

"What's wrong sub master? Your face is red" I said.

"I sleep in the nude, is that ok?" Sub master asked.

"What's nude?".

"It means no clothes-" Her face got redder " I've never told anybody that I sleep in the nude so please keep it a secret" She said. I nodded my head, and she slowly took off her clothes. Her chest was swollen and she had no male body part.

"Sub master, are you hurt? Your chest is swollen" I said. Her face flashed red, and she laughed.

"I'm not injured, every girl has these" She grabbed her swollen chest and squeezed them. I pointed at her flat bottom part.

"Girls have this to". I tilted my head in confusion, she just shook her head and hopped into bed.

"I'll tell you later, I'm to tired" She said, and held the blankets open for me. I crawled into the bed, and laid there staring at the ceiling. Sub master hugged me tight, and quickly fell asleep. I could feel her swollen chest against my arm, and her breathing. I had trouble keeping my eyes open, what's wrong with me? This has never happened to me before. I focused on Sub masters breathing, before I knew it everything went black.

CHIRYOKAS POV

Hom was a great listener like I thought he would. He just sat there in the floor listening to me talk about the Host club. I talked about Tamaki and how he was a woman magnet, and how Kyoya was a human walking computer slash demon. Honey and how cute he was and that he was my only friend so far. The evil twins Hikaru and Kaoru and how we have a game, they say something to me and I burn them back. I didn't say much about Takashi, since he's mostly silent and just walking around. Hom didn't ask me any question, even though I knew he was curious and confused. It felt really good to get all that out of my system, after we ate dinner we went into my room.

I wonder if I have anything Hom can wear. I looked in my closet and found an old pajama dress I had worn when I was little. It was still pretty big on Hom but I could tell he liked it. That was not the only thing big on Hom, his lower part if you know what I mean was pretty big. I know bigger then any 12 year old. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't help giggle. After that I yawned a whole lot, then I remember something important. I sleep in the node! Will Hom change his mind and go back to Doresu if I tell him! I have to tell him..

"I sleep in the nude is that ok?" I asked. Hom tilted his head, and asked me what nude meant. He didn't seem shocked or anything when I told him so I took off my clothes slowly. Hom didn't looked surprised or anything, he just watched me take off my clothes.

"Sub master, are you hurt? Your chest is swollen" Hom said. I felt my face burn, and I almost laughed. He didn't know what breast were, I'm surprised Doresu didn't tell him. I didn't want to rune him mind so I just told him every girl has them he also didn't know what a vagina was, so I just told him girls have them too. He still looked confused, so I didn't answer it any further just incase. Hom hopped in bed with me, and I snuggled up to him. I could tell he wasn't asleep, but I couldn't help hugging him. I felt really relax that I fought to stay up, I just wanted to hug him more. He reminded me of a dog I used to have, but she got ran over by a car two weeks after I had her. She listened to me, and all ways stayed by my side. Unlike Hom she was old, but still energetic. She slept with me every night, and she stayed awake until I fell asleep. I couldn't fight anymore thinking about the past just made me more tired, I fell asleep.


	5. Tamaki you dirty prince

I woke up to someone pushing my side, and I slow tilted my head to look. It was Hom and he looked at me blankly.

"Sub master what's for breakfast?" He asked me. Breakfast? What time is it? Why is he all ready dress? And where did he put my pajama dress? I got up and stretched, and Hom sat patiently. If he wasn't my pet I would be really embarrassed right now, him watching my every movement. I looked at the clock on the wall, and I had two hours before school! I slowly turned my head to Hom and gave him a death stare.

"What's wrong?" Hom asked.

"Be glad you are my pet" I mumbled. I slipped on my school uniform, and sighed. I didn't have a Cosplay outfit to wear, so I guess Tamaki would have to survive without a present today. Seeing his sad face I could just see him crying at my feet to strip naked.

"Sub master your face is red again" Hom said, breaking my thoughts. I slapped my cheeks and laughed alil.

"It's nothing, so Hom what would you like for breakfast" I asked, grabbing his hand and walking to the kitchen.

"Cereal" Hom said, like it was instinct.

"No cereal! How about eggs" I said, and pulled two eggs out of the fridge also I was running out of food so I need to go to the store soon. I got everything ready and gazed at Hom. He was looking out the window, it was so cute cause he was on his tipsy toes.

"Sub master, what's that?" Hom pointed at a small blue bird. I haven't seen a blue bird in forever, I all ways see pigeons.

"That's a bird, and it's blue. So this is a rare sight" I smiled. Hom nodded his head, and continued to look.

"I just want to let you know that you can ask me any questions. I don't mind" I said, and finished one egg.

"Yes Sub master" He said. Hom all ways says that, makes me wonder if he's a robot or a zombie. Did Doresu brain wash him to be the perfect servant? I'm not surprised if he did.

"Your dress is hideous" Hom said. I ended up dropping my egg on the stove from Hom's the sudden opinion. I didn't need breakfast anyway…

"That's nice to know" I said. It was to late to save the egg, it was broken and burnt. I picked the egg up with the spatula and opened the window and tossed it out.

"Why waste food Sub master?" Hom asked.

"Cause you made me kill it".

"What's kill?" He asked. I wanted to tell Hom so bad what it meant, but a small feeling told me not to. It's not like he was going to kill me in my sleep… yea I'm not going to tell him.

"Forget what I said" I faked smiled, and slowly went back to my room. Hom stayed in the kitchen to eat his egg. It was funny cause he tried to eat it with a spoon. How much cereal did he eat? I'm surprised he's alive if that's all he ate. Maybe that's why he's alil slow in the head.

I checked my clock and I had one hour before school, normally I wake up 30 minutes before school so this was a big deference for me. I put my hair up in pigtails, and washed my face. I wiped the water out of my eyes, and saw Hom right in front of me! I jumped back and hit my head on the wall.

"How in the hell…" I mumbled.

"Sub master?".

"I'm fine.." I said, and rubbed the back of my head. I went passed Hom, and grabbed my school bag by the door. I might as well wait in front of the school, got nothing better to do. Right before I went out the door, Hom grabbed my dress.

"Where you going?" Hom asked. I forgot Hom was here, doesn't he have work?

"Don't you have work?" I asked.

"No, I have Thursdays and Sundays off " He said. Crap.. Can I even take Hom to school with me? I don't really trust him home alone, I could see his curiosity killing him or burning the apartment down. I don't think the school or Host club minding.

"I see, well I guess you can come to school with me" I said, grabbing his hand.

"What's school?" Hom asked, following me. I'm starting to think really Hom is a robot.

"It's a place were people go to learn" I said. Hom tugged on my shirt, and pointed at a stand. It was selling all kinds of pocky. I gotten pocky all the time when I was a kid, my father said that if you share it with someone you'll be together forever and I believe him. I saw this one couple sharing a pocky, and two years later I saw them again holding hands and they had wedding rings on.

"It's a pocky stand, would you like one?" I asked. Hom slowly nodded his head, and picked out a box of strawberry pocky. I paid for it, and Hom ate it in silence. For the first time ever Hom got a horrible look on his face and he quickly spit it out. Hom handed me the box and wiped his mouth.

"Didn't like it?" I asked.

"It tasted like pure sugar" Hom said.

"Don't like it sweet? How about dark chocolate or coffee flavored?" The stand owner said smiling. Hom nodded his head, and the owner placed a box of dark chocolate pocky on the counter. The owner smiled at me evilly and held his hand out, bastard… I handed him the money. He stuffed it in his pocket, and handed Hom the pocky. Hom took out on and looked it over. Slowly he took a bite out of it, and to my surprised spit it out. I think he just doesn't like pocky. The owner shook his head, and put a box of coffee flavored pocky on the counter. Again he held his hand out and I gave him the money. Hom handed me the box of dark chocolate pocky, and I sighed. He better like this one or I'm going to scream. Hom looked at the pocky for a long time, it was like he was scared to take a bite out of it. However he took a bite, and smiled alil. I stuffed the two boxes of pocky in my bag, and Hom grabbed my hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you" The owner chuckled. Fuck you… Hom happily ate the pocky as we walked away. I didn't say anything to owner, if I did it would have been pretty. He better be glad Hom was with me.

* * *

I walked to first hour class, and I tell you a lot of people stared at me. I could hear the girls gossiping about how Hom was my 'kid' or Hom was my 'lover'. How in the hell can I have a kid who's 12 years old, and I'm 15! I repeat 15! And lover? Seriously! I would never date Hom he's two cute and he's my pet! I stopped at the front of my first class.

"Hom I want you to wait for me" I said, sitting him down by the door. I know the teacher wouldn't allow me to have Hom in the class room. Hom nodded his head, and I went into my class room. We did this for every class I had, and Hom never got caught. The students must be blind or something not to see a cute as hell little boy sitting by a door; people must have high standards here. No wonder everybody is single and the girls are going to the Host Club for their entertainment.

I stopped in front of the Host Club door, and placed both hands on Hom's shoulders, and took a deep breath.

"Now Hom if you have any questions ask Kyoya, he's the one wearing the glasses. He'll be happy to answer them haha. Note he's a demon and says really smart things. " I said. Kyoya this is pay back for throwing me out, and for being a smart ass.

"Yes Sub master" Hom said. I nodded and opened the door. The members once again was around Haruhi and laughing like real friends… Now I feel lonely. Ha! Who needs friends I got a human pet who's more clueless then me!

"I'm here! And my new pet Hom!" I yelled, and everybody looked at me. Tamaki backed up alil, and Kyoya instantly got pissed, but just for a second. I can't believe I broke the great Kyoya's coolness! The twins disappeared and reappeared by me. They pushed Hom out of the way, and Hom just sat there on the floor.

"Hey" They both said.

"Hi?" I nervously said. I had a weird feeling of fear, which is weird since the twins are from scary.

"If you wanted a pet you could have asked" They both snickered.

"I could always accept more, if you like being fed pet food and begging just to go to the bathroom" I smiled. Hikaru and Kaoru just gave me an intimidating smile. Hom got up and grabbed onto Hikaru's pants, and tried pulling him away.

"Leave my Sub master alone" Hom said, and Hikaru just laughed at his poor strength. Kaoru bent over to look at Homs face.

"Are you a clone?" Hom asked. Kaoru patted Homs head, and Hikaru and Kaoru did a pose.

"I'm Hikaru-" Hikaru pointed at himself "and I'm Kaoru" Kaoru said pointing at himself. I stood beside Hom, and sighed.

"Their twins" I said.

"What's twins?" Hom asked.

"When a mom gives birth to two babies. Sometimes they look alike, sometimes they look completely different". The twins grabbed onto both of Homs sleeves and moved them up and down, they looked like they have never seen a Cosplay outfit before.

"Why do you wear such weird clothing?" Kaoru said. Hikaru grabbed Hom's little magician hat, and put it on himself.

"Kaoru look I'm magic!" Hikaru laughed, and poked Homs head. Hom looked into space with blank eyes, like he was dead or busy watching something. I waved my hand in front of Hom but he didn't do anything.

"Hom?" I said. He didn't respond, and the twins noticed something was wrong.

"Did I kill him?" Hikaru asked. I slapped the back of his head.

"Ow.." Hikaru rubbed the back of his head, and glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, and glared back.

"Bite me" I growled.

"Gladly" I grabbed Hikarus arm, and bit him hard.

"OW!" Hikaru yelled, and yanked his arm away.

"take that" I smiled. Hikaru grabbed my arm and was about to bite it, until Kaoru pulled him away.

"You two are childish" We all looked behind us, and Kyoya was there. The twins hid behind me, and I stared at Kyoya like he was death himself.

"Eep…". Kyoya leaned down to look at me eye to eye. He didn't say a word, but just looked me in the eyes, like he was searching for something.

"Don't eat me" I whispered, and Kyoya laughed but just barely. He stood back up, and left us there wondering what the hell just happened.

"That was weird" The twins said. I nodded my head, and fell on my butt. I think he just mind raped me, but knowing Kyoya he didn't rape me, he robbed me of my knowledge and killed me. I looked at Hom and he was still staring into space, not moving and it looked like he wasn't breathing.

"Hom!" I shouted, and grabbed onto his shoulders. I wasn't freaking out, I was just wondering if he was dead. I noticed he wasn't wearing his hat, and Hikaru still had it on his head. Was Homs hat his heart or something, like that human snow man! I snatched the hat off Hikaru and carefully placed it on Homs head. Hom blinked a couple times, and looked at me like nothing happened.

"Sub master it's nice to see you" He said. I took a breath of relief, and scratched Homs head. The twins poked Homs back, and he looked at them with curiosity.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you really Chiryoka's pet?" Hikaru asked. Hom nodded his head, and held my hand.

"In your faces" I whispered. I must look pretty awesome right now, with my human pet. They should all fear me, and Tamaki should let me fuck him on the spot. Tamaki would get on his knees and start begging me to take off his pants and start-

"Chiryoka!" I snapped back to reality with Honey tugging on my dress. Hom was also tugging on my dress, and they twins were gone. I couldn't see them nor Takashi. Tamaki was talking to Kyoya about something, and Haruhi was sitting on a couch listening to them.

"I'm sorry, I was imagining something" I said, and picked Honey up like I always do. Hom looked a little confused, but I just smiled at him.

"Who is he? Chiryoka" Honey asked.

"His name is Hom, he's my pet" I said. Honey scratched Homs head, and laughed.

"He's really cute Chiryoka! I want a pet like him!" Honey laughed. Hom blushed alil, and looked at Honey with curiosity. Hom must have not seen someone like Honey before, since he's the same height as him and really energetic. I felt a sudden urge to leave them alone in a room together but since Honeys like a rabbit I don't think that would be a really smart idea. Plus Hom doesn't know much so he would let Honey do anything he wanted to him, wait.. Why am I thinking like this! This mission is really getting to my head.

"Do you like cake Hom?" Honey smiled.

"What's cake?" Hom tilted his head. Honey eyes widen and his mouth dropped open.

"You don't know what cake is!" Honey yelled, and hopped out of my hands.

"We must have some now!" Honey grabbed Homs hand, and dragged him to a table and sat him down. Hom glanced at me, and I waved and smiled. I knew this was a start to a knew friendship, but the only bad thing about this is that I'm going to be lonely.. I sighed and sat down on a couch far away from everybody. Tamaki was to busy with Haruhi, so doing something would be no fun since she would probably stop me. Only if I could get her to go away, curse me for having no friends to use. I heard a quiet chuckle and I looked up. Kyoya was right there looking at me! I shot up, and jumped back.

"I swear I didn't touch the cake!" I shouted. Kyoya looked at me weird, and shook his head.

"You look bored, not in the spirit today?" Kyoya asked, taking a seat.

"I'm in the spirit! High spirit!" I said.

"Then why not tackle Tamaki? Wait are you jealous of Haruhi?" Kyoya smiled.

"No! Why would I be jealous, I know what I need to do. Unlike Haruhi who is forced here I'm not" I said.

"And?".

"Uhhhh…." I lost all my cool and sat by Kyoya.

"You win this one" I growled.

"You can still just talk to him" Kyoya said.

"Never! That would never work! Talking doesn't make babies… Well I guess in a way it does you see, talking = urges = touching-" Kyoya gave me a death glare, so I dared not finish my sentence. I sat there feeling awkward cause Kyoya was just looked at a book he had. I didn't know why I just sat there, and not leave. It's like he had a rope around my neck, and he wasn't afraid to pull if I tried to leave. A sound interrupted our silence, and everybody looked at Hom and Honey. Hom was spitting cake out while Honey was in pure shock.

"You don't like cake" Honey said, with tears forming in his eyes. Hom nodded his head, and Honey started to cry. I jumped from the couch, and rushed to Honeys side.

"It's ok Honey, he just doesn't like sweets. Is there some kind of cake that's not sweet?" I asked.

"No! Cake must be sweet" Honey wined. Hom didn't know what he did wrong, he just sat there wondering to himself. I looked around for Takashi since he usually appears when Honey is upset, but he was no were in sight. Then I got a bright idea!

"Is there any coffee cake?" I asked. Honey slowly nodded his head, and pointed to a small brown cake sitting by its self on the plate. I guess Honey doesn't like coffee. I gave the cake to Hom and he took a bite out of it with no questions asked. He must have felt bad since he made Honey cry. Hom didn't spit it out, instead he smiled just a tiny bit.

"Yay! He likes cake!" Honey cheered, and bit into a cake with joy. Honey must really like cake, good thing I like sweets. If I didn't I could imagine Takashi beating me up, and throwing my unconscious body in a dumpster.

"Maybe your not that stupid" Kyoya said, appearing right beside me. I jumped a little, and held my heart.

"Stop doing that!" I said.

"Kyoya! Hom likes cake" Honey smiled.

"I see that" Kyoya smiled. A smile! A real smile! I must have died, or fell asleep! I slapped myself, and everybody looked at me funny.

"I'm not dreaming…" I mumbled, and rubbed my cheek.

"If you were dreaming, I'm pretty sure you would be raping Tamaki" Kyoya said.

"You know me so well" I smiled. Kyoya rolled his eyes, and went off to talk to Haruhi and Tamaki. I can't waste my time anymore! I must have sex with Tamaki soon, Haruhi here or not it doesn't matter! Time for action!

"Oh Tamaki!". I ran over there and hopped onto his back, causing us to fall to the floor.

"Save me!" Tamaki yelled, trying to crawl away with me on his back.

"Don't be like that Tamaki, I know I can be ruff at times but I promise I'll scream out your name this time" I said, and ripped his vest off.

"No! I'm to young!" Tamaki screamed. Kyoya and Haruhi watched us, like they knew I wasn't going to do it in front of them.

"Should we help?" Haruhi asked.

"She'll fail, just watch" Kyoya said.

"To young? My dear Tamaki I'm younger then you, I understand you like the young fresh meat" I giggled, and started to take off his shirt. Tamaki tried to push me off, but I managed to stay on top of him.

"You have such beautiful skin Tamaki, I promise not to claw it too much" I said, and took his shirt off.

"Maybe she will succeed this time" Kyoya said.

"We can't let her do that! We have to do something" Haruhi said. Kyoya lifted his hand up, telling Haruhi to wait. She didn't look happy, but she stayed silent.

Tamaki did have beautiful skin, it was soft but ruff with muscle. I couldn't help but stare at it, and rub my hands against it. Tamaki was practically in shock from me touching him, his eyes were all watery and his mouth was open. His face was beet red, and he tried really hard not to scream. I stroked his hair with my fingers, and whispered in his ears.

"I love it when you scream" I whispered evilly. Then Tamaki let out a frantic scream, and Kyoya sighed.

"You can do it now" He said, and the twins popped out of know were. They grabbed onto my arms, and dragged me off Tamaki.

"No! I was so close! Let me go!" I screamed, and kicked.

"Calm down Chiryoka, were about to give you a show" They both said, and threw me down on a couch. Before I knew it the twins tied my arms and legs together with rope, and gagged me with a rag. Not this again! No more sexy twin gay action! Please! I'm running out of underwear! Ok I'm currently 100% dry so as long as I don't watch I'll stay that way, the twins appeared in front of me and winked. 95% dry… fuck..

"A special show for our friend Chiryoka!" They both cheered, and looked at one another. The lights went off and a single light shown itself in front of me. Hom was standing there looking at me, then he bowed and raised his hand up. Honey came out of no where and grabbed onto Homs hand, and twirled him.

"This is the story of how two poor orphan boys, find love and a new funny but they must go threw tragedy and betrayal to get there" The voice sounded like Haruhi but I couldn't see her, what was everybody planning! This must be Kyoya idea! I'll get him I swear!

"The two boys traveled the countryside, and met a young sales man". Kyoya walked into the light, and bowed. Hom and Honey shook his hand.

"The sales man said he would give them really valuable items, but the two orphans had no money". Kyoya shook his head, then snapped his fingers.

"The sales man said it would be a good idea to travel with them. The orphans agreed and soon they were off". Hom, Honey, and Kyoya started to walk in place. Then the twins jumped from the shadows and hissed at them. The twins looked like bandits, and they were holding daggers. Which were most likely fake.

"While traveling two bandits jumped in their way, and refused to leave unless they gave them all their belongings. Not willing to part with his stuff, the Sales man got in front of the orphans and pulled out a sword". Kyoya got in front of Hom and Honey, and a sword was thrown to him from the shadows. Kyoya held it with confidence, and faced Hikaru and Kaoru. The two twins winked at each other, and rushed at Kyoya. Like lighting Kyoya blocked both of there attacks, and I heard the cling of two blades. Holly shit! There real!

"The bandits gave them one more chance to give up, but the sales man just laughed and pushed them away". Kyoya smiled, and pushed them back with his sword cause the twins to fall to the ground. The twins got back up, and popped their necks. They both smiled, and Kaoru ran behind Kyoya. Kyoya only smiled, and Hikaru charged at Kyoya and so did Kaoru. They were going to stab him both ways! Kyoya dodged at the right time, and the two twins ended up stabbing each other! I didn't see any blood, then I noticed the stabbed each other between the arms, so they didn't get hurt but looked like it.

"The two bandits ended up killing one another, they looked into each others eyes. Only a single tear coming from their eyes, they both fell to the ground hugging each other". Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, and just like Haruhi said, they both shed a single tear and fell to the ground in each others arms. They didn't take their eyes off each other, then Kaoru slowly closed his eyes. Hikaru leaned in and kissed his cheeks, soon after Hikaru closed his eyes. 75% dryness….. I'm a sick person…

"The three travelers left the bandits there, and went far into the woods were they meet a lost prince. His carriage was robbed and the bandits took off leaving him there to die". Kyoya placed two flowers on each of the twins chest, and Hom and Honey looked at each other with sadness. Hom didn't show much sadness though, then again he probably doesn't even know what sadness is. They started to walk in place again, until Tamaki hopped into the light, and got to his knees. He acted like he was begging.

"The prince begged the travelers to take him along with them, and they agreed with kindness. The princes jumped for joy, and they continued there journey". All three of them nodded their heads, and Tamaki jumped and smiled really big. Then he hugged all three of them, and they all started walking in place.

"After a couple days the travelers ended up at a palace, were the knight kidnapped one of the orphans". Takashi came from the shadows, and bowed in front of them. However Takashi looked shocked when he looked at Honey. Without warning Takashi grabbed Honey and disappeared.

"Everybody was shocked and chased after the night only to be stopped by a locked door. Everybody tried to open the door, but failed. The prince being very upset cause the knight didn't recognized him, decided to cry". Everybody stopped in front of an invisible door, and they all tried to open it. Then Tamaki dropped to his knees and started to cry. Hom patted his back, then they both looked at Kyoya in fear.

" The prince and orphan looked at the sales man in fear, the sales man was against them the hole time! He was sent to the find the long lost princes' brother which was the other orphan!". The Kyoya pulled out his sword, and lifted Tamakis' head with the tip of the blade smiling the whole time. Tamaki had tears rolling down his eyes, and Hom watched as Kyoya lifted his blade in the air.

"The sale man was about to kill the prince, however the orphan got in front of him and took the deadly hit from the sword". Hom got in front of Tamaki, and held his arms out like a shield. Without stopping Kyoya brought the sword down, of course it looked like it hit Hom but it didn't. Hom fell forward lifeless, and laid there.

"In shock the prince rose to his feet, and wiped his tears away. The sales smiled and threw him a sword, then the two started to battle". Another sword was thrown from the shadows and Tamaki caught it, and aimed it at Kyoya with a smile. The two clashed their swords together mutable times, making a loud sound every time. The two clashed once more, but this time they struggled to see who would give in, they leaned in and smiled at each other. They both jumped back panting, and right before they were about to go at it again Honey ran into the light in between the two.

"The orphan managed to get away from the night, and ran right in between the twos fight. Only to see the dead body of his friend. The orphan dropped to his knees in front of his friend, and cried tears of true pain. Seeing what has happened the prince drops his sword and so does the sales man". Honey dropped to his knees in front of Hom, and picked his head up and hugged it super tight. I could hear Honey crying, and it made me wanna cry. Tamaki dropped his sword and so did Kyoya, and they went to Honeys side. Kyoya noticed something on his hand, and he started to cry.

"It turns out that the orphan who had died was the son of the sales man who he lost one day in the woods, ever since then he had been trying to find him. The prince seeing such sadness sighed, and picked up his sword". Tamaki picked up his sword, and held it at Honeys face. Honey looked up in fear, and froze. Kyoya was to busy crying over his so called dead son.

"The only way to bring back his dead friend was to sacrifice his soul to the heavens. The orphan nodded his head without shedding a single tear, and the prince pointed the sword at his brothers heart, and stabbed him quickly". Honey nodded his head, and Tamaki frowned. He brought up the sword to his heart, and stabbed him. Honey eyes filled with pain, and Tamaki brought the sword out. There was no blood so I felt relieved, I actual thought he stabbed Honey. Everybody disappeared in the shadows except Hom and Honey. Hom slowly opened his eyes, and sat up. Honey was sitting in front of him smiling sadly. Hom didn't know what was going on, and Honey leaned in and kissed Hom on the lips. I felt something wet come out of my nose, then I tasted it; my nose was bleeding.

"Seeing his friend alive, and well the orphan smiles but cant hide his sadness sense he must leave him. So as a good bye present the orphan kisses his friend. Leaving the friend in shock he stares at the orphan, without saying a word. His friend disappears leaving a singe white feather. In shock and heart break, the friend burst into tears, and holds the feather close." Hom stared at Honey with real shock in his eyes like he didn't see that coming, and Honey gave him a small smile then there was a shattering sound, and Honey was gone leaving a small white feather in his place. Hom picked it up, and hugged it tight. Hom didn't have the ability to cry so he just hugged it.

The light went out and came back on with everybody standing in a straight line, and they all bowed at me. I sat there wondering what the fuck just happened and what that hole play was about. All the lights came back on, and the twins sat by me.

"How did you like it?" They both said. I was still gagged so I just growled at both of them. They both laughed and untied me. I pulled the rag out of my mouth, and glared at them.

"It was beautiful…." I said, and got up. I didn't see how that had love in it besides the kissing part, it was mostly sad. Hom tugged on my dress, and held his hands out like he wanted me to hold him.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Hom didn't say anything, only he held his hands out further. I picked him up, and held my hip out to hold him up like a mother with a baby. Hom didn't say a word, he only laid his head on my shoulder. What happened? Was this play too much for him? Which when did they even practice for this!

"Is Hom ok?" Honey tugged my dress, and looked at me with adorable eyes.

"He's fine, probably just tired" I said. Kyoya walked up to me, holding out a napkin.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"Looks like you got excited" Kyoya said. I felt the blood on my upper lip, and I blushed alil from embarrassment. I took the napkin, and wiped away my blood.

"It's pretty late Kyoya, were gonna go ahead and go" The twins both said. Kyoya nodded his head, and the twins poked.

"See ya later Chiryoka" They both smiled.

"Don't forget about tomorrow" Kyoya said. They waved there hands, and left without a word. What was happening tomorrow? Maybe they were going to tie up Tamaki for me, so I can rape him! Oh I wish that was true.

"What's happening tomorrow?" I asked. Kyoya didn't say a word.

"We're going to the beach!" Honey smiled.

"You weren't suppost to say anything to her" Kyoya sighed. Tamaki appeared behind Kyoya.

"The demon knows" Tamaki whispered.

"Beach?" Haruhi said. So even Haruhi doesn't know.

"Tomorrow were going on a three day trip to the beach" Kyoya said. A trip to the beach! Perfect chance for some baby making!

"I wanna go!" I cheered. Every gave me a scary look, but I chose to ignore it. I'm going on this trip!

"A trip with Chiryoka! Yay!" Honey said, and jumped around. Kyoya sighed, and gave me a piece of paper.

"I know I'm going to regret this but get this sighed by a parent and you can go" Kyoya said, I folded the paper, and stuffed it in my bra. I looked at Tamaki and winked.

"I must go my people, but I shall return!" I said, and left the Host club.


	6. Tamaki fill me up

"Sub master, breakfast time" Hom said, poking my face. What happened?… Why am I undressed and in bed?… Wait I sleep in the nude… I got up and a horrible pain hit the side of my head. It felt like someone was shooting the side of my brain. I looked at the clock, which took me a minute to read it since my vision was all blurry. I had one hour before school, at least Hom didn't wake me up like yesterday.

"Hom, what happened?" I asked.

"You drank a lot last night, saying you're going to win on the trip." Hom said. Everything came back to me suddenly. Yesterday when Hom and I got home, I took some wine out of Grandpas room and I drank a hole bunch. I didn't let Hom drink any since he's to young and he would probably die. I remember me shouting and cheering about how I'm going to get rid of my virginity on the trip today… The trip! I need that paper signed! I looked all over my floor, but couldn't find that small paper.

"Sub master? What are you looking for?" Hom asked.

"That permission slip! I need to sign it!" I yelled and started digging in my closet. I threw my clothes out and some of my smut manga. I heard one of them hit something hard and I slowly turned my head to see what it was. Hom was holding one of my manga and was reading the first page.

"No! You can't read that!" I shouted and took the manga away from him. I didn't want Hom to end up like me and since he's a guy it will be ten times worse. I can see it now, my poor pet Hom living on the streets cause he read too much smut manga. He constantly masturbates in public and soon he gets sent to jail and lives there the rest of his life. Then he goes threw mega manga withdrawal and he ends up dying form it cause he's too weak.

"Sub master, what were they doing with their male parts?" Hom asked. I looked at the first page and it turns out he was on page 200 and it's the part were the two male heroes make love for the first time so it's really hard core. Hom has been exposed to the ways of love, I am a monster!

"It's something you don't need to know." I said and noticed that Hom had my permission slip in his hair. I must have thrown it when I was looking threw my closet. I picked it out of Homs hair and looked it over. All it had on there was a lot of words, which I was to lazy to read. I sighed the slip as good as I could and it looked just like my Grandpas.

"Sub master, I have work today so I must go." Hom said, about to leave the room.

"Wait Hom, before you go. Imma be gone for about three days, so here's the house key-" I handed Hom the keys from my drawer " Food is in the kitchen, and if you need anything call me with this number." I pointed at my wall in the corner. In big red letters was my number, I did that when I got my first phone. I was so exited that I wrote my number in the corner with red paint.

"Call?" Hom tilted his head.

"There's a house phone in the kitchen, you just press the numbers that match mine and it reaches my phone."

"Phone?" God please don't let Hom die while I'm gone.

"It's the thing in the kitchen that looks like a banana." I sighed. Hom nodded his head and hugged me. I was surprised Hom hugged me, I thought he would never do something like this. I blushed alil bit and smiled to myself.

"Bye, Sub master" Hom said and left the room. I heard the front door shut and I slipped on my uniform. I still have 30 minutes before school so I had time to pack if I was quick. I stuffed my school bag with clothes and other basic things. Also after school yesterday I managed to go to Cosplay me cute and pick up an outfit from Doresu. He said it was specially made for me. It better be cause it cost me three Cosplay photos. Tamaki this is going to be the best trip you have ever had! I folded my Cosplay outfit and slipped it in my bag carefully. I put the permission slip in my bra and rushed out the door.

* * *

I rushed into the Host club, breathing hard from running all the way here. Everybody looked at me and I noticed there was other girls ready. They had big bags with them stuffed with their things and they all looked really exited. So Kyoya didn't mind letting all these girls go, but he wanted to keep this a secret from me. How rude! Kyoya was checking things off a list and Tamaki was flirting with some of the girls. I noticed even Haruhi was talking to a couple of the girls. They talked to her like she was like the rest of the members, so they didn't know Haruhi was a girl. I swear I'm the only one with the brains here…

"Chiryoka, were are your shoes?" Honey asked me, tugging on my dress. I looked down and saw I forgot to wear shoes. My feet were red from the streets and from running. Good thing was that we're going to the beach, so I won't need shoes.

"I… don't need them! I'm to beautiful for shoes." I smiled, standing all mighty. I heard someone laugh out loud and I looked at Kyoya. He was holding his mouth and he was trying hard to keep a serious face. Bastard.. I look better then you! Somewhat.. alil... grr

"You sure you don't need shoes?" Honey asked me.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." I said and patted his head. Honey smiled and looked behind me.

"Where's Hom?" Aww! Honey's wondering about Hom!

"He has work so he can't go with us." I said.

"I wanted Hom to go.." Honey pouted.

"Maybe next time." I said. Honey rubbed his eyes and walked away full of sadness. I don't think Doresu will mind me taking Hom next time. Probably cost me three or more Cosplay photos but I guess I can be nice.. The twins came up to me and gave me a normal smile. They must be sick or something cause this is freaking me out.

"So Chiryoka, where are you going to stay?" They asked.

"The closest room to Tamaki of course!" I said and fist pumped.

"That might be a problem, since were getting a room right by him." They smiled evilly. Now this are the twins I know! Feels good to see them like this in the morning. I know they want something, but it couldn't be bad.

"What do you want?" I asked. They laughed a little and winked at each other.

"Be our servant the entire time we're there." They said. I take that back! That is bad! With me being their slave, how can I get close to Tamaki! Knowing them they won't change their minds and I don't want a room with the rest of the girls. Forgive me Tamaki, I'm afraid you wont get much sexiness there.

"Deal." I said, holding my hand out. The twins winked at me and shook my hand. I feel like I just made a huge mistake, but oddly I think it will makes things more fun. The twins picked up my school bag and I looked at them like they were crazy.

"It's not like we want to-" Kaoru said "We have too with every girl." Hikaru said. I feel so special now.. They could at least say something nice, then again that would be scary. The twins went to a pile of bags and threw my bag into the pile. My bag quickly disappeared, from that moment I knew I was never going to see my bag again. So much for Tamaki's present.. I was looking forward to it to! Someone tapped my shoulder and I slowly turned around and it was hell in person. Ariel smiled at me and grabbed my hands. Please don't be going, please don't be going!

"We're going on the trip together!" She said. Kill me…

"That's… great" I said, trying to smile.

"I can't wait! We should get room together! And we could go swimming in matching bikinis!" She smiled.

"I already got a room.. Sorry." I fake smiled. She didn't look sad at all and she gripped my hand tighter.

"Don't worry my dear princess! I will save you from the blonde devil!" She said with passion. I slowly looked at Tamaki, he was flirting it up with the ladies. I slowly looked back at Ariel, who now was sniffing my hair.

"I see you use tropical banana fruit conditioner and it suits you perfect princess." Ariel said and gave me a look of admiration. This girl is crazy! How the hell can she have such good smell!

"I love your XXX bunny perfume, it makes me feel warm inside." I got a really scared face on and the next thing I knew I was in the backroom. God please…. Kill me.. After I have my baby. I scratched my head and took a quick breath. This is not going as planned, one thing is I'm Hikaru and Kaorus slave and now I'm being stalked by Ariel. I'm never ever! Doing the lesbian act again. I heard someone knocking on the door and I quickly put my back against it.

"I have a gun!" I yelled.

"I bet ours is bigger." It was the twins and I slowly peeked out the door. The twins were standing there, waiting for me to open the door. I slowly opened it and grabbed both of their shirts and yanked them in. I slammed the door and put my back against it. I don't think Arial saw, thank god. The twins looked confused and Kaoru poked my forehead.

"You ok?" Kaoru asked. Omg! More weirdness! What have I done to deserved this!… Ok I deserve all this.

"I'm fine hehe never better." I said and got away from the door. Hikaru swept me off my feet and sighed like in a drama. I blushed alil and looked at him like a little girl.

"My dearest Kaoru, looks like our friend Chiryoka needs some refreshments." Hikaru smiled.

"Hikaru, do you think she'll be satisfied by us?" Kaoru laughed alil. Wait.. Now I get it. I kicked my leg really high, so Hikaru would let go of me. Thankfully he did and I fixed my dress.

"Sorry to say, I would run you two dry and still be parched." I said. The twins nodded their heads in defeat and laughed. At least I could be perverted in some way in front of them. Only if Tamaki could accept me, what if he's a raging sex demon within and he's just waiting to be alone with me! Don't worry Tamaki I will let your inner self free! Kyoya walked in the room and looked at us like he didn't know we were in here.

"Not satisfied with Tamaki now are we." Kyoya said.

"You wish I liked the twins." I said.

"I don't wish." Kyoya glared at me. I glared back and I could feel the atmosphere turn sour. The twins got between us and waved their hands around.

"Now now no need for fighting." They said. I turned around, crossing my arms together. I heard Kyoya sigh.

"Hikaru and Kaoru please go see if any of the clients need help." Kyoya said.

"Don't you need help holding Chiryoka down?-" Hikaru said "or need help tying her?" Kaoru said.

"Now.." Kyoya said, like he was really pissed. I heard the twins leave right after that and I felt a dark presence behind me. I turned around with my eyes closed and I stuck my tongue out.

"Put that ugly thing back in your mouth and open your eyes." Kyoya said.

"If I open my eyes you'll turn me into stone." I said. I felt like Kyoya was going to kill me at any moment, so I opened my eyes. Kyoya looked rather calm and he had his check list in his hand. He looked me up and down and checked something off.

"What did you check off?" I asked.

"None of your business." He said and turned around about to leave the room. Bonus assignment, find out what he checked off.

"Wait?" I said, grabbing the back of his shirt. He looked at me barley and I pulled out the permission slip.

"Here, it's signed." I said.

"Keep it, I already know it's not your signature." Kyoya said and left. He's good, but not as good as me! I went out the door and looked around. Ariel was no were in sight and Takashi and Honey . Their probably hiding somewhere. There is a lot of girls here so I'm not surprised if they got lost. I saw Tamaki sitting by himself in the corner, fresh meat. I licked my lips and walked over there all cool. Tamaki didn't see me coming, so I knew this was a perfect chance. I sat right next to him and laid my leg on him.

"Hey sexy" I winked, Tamaki looked at me and froze.

"We're going to have so much fun, but don't worry the ocean will block our words. So no one will hear" I purred. Tamakis face went red and I saw sweat going down his face. I just love doing this to him! I got up and got really close to his neck. I didn't kiss it, or bite it. I just slowly breathed, I knew this would kill him far better then the other two options. I could feel Tamaki's body starting to shake, so I stopped. I didn't want to traumatize him hehe.

"Tamaki?" I glanced over my shoulders and I saw Haruhi holding two glasses of water. So that's why Tamaki was sitting down and waiting. Damn Haruhi, right when it was getting good. I got up from the couch and sighed. I'll have to get him later. Haruhi looked at me confused, until she finally registered what I was doing. Haruhi sat besides Tamaki silent and Tamaki was still red. They didn't say anything, I felt like I did a good thing.

"Everybody please listen, were will be leaving in five minutes, so please get your bags." Kyoya said aloud. I glanced at the twins and they winked. They didn't need to take my bag… I walked to the large pile of bags and looked around. It took me not very long to find it, then again it was the only bag that was neon orange. I went to Kyoyas side and giggled. He glanced me and I gave him a wicked smile.

"May the best one win." I said.

* * *

We entered the mansion and I must say I felt really awkward. Everybody acted like they've seen a mansion everyday, like it was an average thing. I was amazed by the height of the ceiling and the paint on the walls. Everybody didn't even look at the scenery. I was truly poor.. All the girls started heading up the stairs with there bags I guess they were going to there rooms. I started to follow them, until someone grabbed my dress.

"Silly Chiryoka, did you already forget our deal?" the twins smiled. Oh I wish I forgot, I would still sneak into Tamaki's room if I was with all the other girls. However a deal is a deal and I don't go back on my word. I hope you heard that in your mind Tamaki! I won't give up!

"I didn't forget, I just spaced out." I said.

"Sure!" Kaoru laughed. The twins lead me to my room, which was by Tamaki's just like they said. However they didn't tell me that I was going to be by Kyoya. My room was in the middle, Kyoya was left, and Tamaki was on the right. The twins ditched me, so they could get their room ready. Which is across from mine and Takashi and Honeys was by theirs, and Haruhi. I stood there in front of my door and looked at it blankly. What have I gotten myself into.. I heard someone open their door and I looked. It was Kyoya and he was smiling like he won something.

"Letting you know, I can hear everything." Kyoya said and went back into his room. I went into my room with my eyes wide open and I threw my bag down on the floor. I didn't really need to put my clothes up, it's not like I'm going to live here. Which I wouldn't mind living here it's nice, but I could see me getting lost just trying to find the bathroom. My room was really large and there was a queen size bed in the middle of the room against the wall. There were huge windows on both sides of the bed, I could see the entire beach from here!

I had a make-up drawer and mirror by the wall and a closet much bigger than my room by it. That reminds me, I wonder how Hom's doing. I bet he's still at work and knowing Doresu he won't let Hom go home soon. No longer seeing any need to stay in my room, I left with the door wide open. I saw the twins walk out of their room in swimming trunks. I blushed and covered my cheeks. Bare chest, no underwear, thin trunks, nipples…. 80% dry.

"Hey servant, come to the beach with us." Kaoru said.

"Better make it quick." Hikaru said. I didn't want to go to the beach, I wanted to go hunt Tamaki down and rape him in one of the rooms. I growled and went into my room to change without saying a word. I ravaged threw my bag and found my bikini. It was black and had blue zebra stripes all over it, I was planning on bring something more revealing and sexy but I had no time. I slipped the bikini on and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. I went out, and closed my door this time, I saw the twins still waiting for me.

"Finally! Your slow servant." Hikaru said. The twins got a good look at me and they both blushed. Not as bad as Tamaki of course. They both turned their heads away so I couldn't see.

"Lets go." They both mumbled.

"Ok?" I said, awkwardly.

* * *

I stepped on the sand and it felt greet in between my toes. I haven't been to the beach since I was five. All the clients were swimming on the far end and all the Host were playing volley ball except Haruhi she was laying under an umbrella. She had a weird pair of shorts on, and a yellow hoodie. She was probably trying to hide her gender, why cant other people see it! She's totally a girl! Anyway what should I do? I looked at Haruhi and instantly nodded my head no. I don't want to lay down with her, I don't want people thinking were close. I looked at the Host members playing volley ball and sighed. I'm horrible at sports, then I looked at the ocean. Knowing me I would be stupid and hit my head on a rock or something and drown. I noticed something down the beach and I smiled really wide when I read the sigh. Pina colada hut and they were having a sale today. I took a seat and looked at the menu. Every drink had alcohol in it, but the kiddy drinks and I didn't feel up to buying small juice's. So I ordered a strawberry surprise moon, it looked good so I thought it would be ok to drink it. It had a light pink color to it and I smelled it. I defiantly could smell the alcohol, but that didn't scare me. Not to mention I spent a lot of yen on this and had to lie about my age. Without thinking I gulped the whole thing down and I felt a burst of energy go threw my body.

"That was epic! Give me that one!" I pointed at the Death graveyard, which was above the Strawberry surprise moon. The owner looked at me like I was crazy.

"You sure miss? That's a pretty strong drink." He said.

"I don't care!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the counter. The owner flinched and made me my drink and carefully gave it to me. The smell of alcohol was stronger then the last one and it had a grey color to it. I gulped this one down too and I felt a big burst of energy. I felt like I could do anything! Nobody can stand in my way!

"Give me that one!" I shouted, pointing at the name in big letters.

"Miss, maybe you shouldn't." He said. I slammed all my money on the counter and the owner smiled. He gladly made me my drink and gave it to me. It was a deep red color and all I could smell was alcohol.

"That's the Volcanic top scale, the strongest drink here." He smiled. Challenge accepted! I gulped it down and threw the empty glass at the wall. It shattered and the owner laughed. I jumped from my chair and wobbled to the side. The owner raised his eyebrow at me and I gave him a thumbs up. I feel so alive!

"Suck my cookie world!" I screamed and ran to the ocean. Before I even made it close to the water I fell face first into the sand. I looked up and spit the sand out. What is this taste in my mouth? I smacked my lips a couple times and giggled. Taste like clouds.. I felt the water hit my face and I screamed and jumped to my feet.

"Gunfire!" I yelled and ran around in circles. Then I stopped in my tracks, all most falling over. I gasped and my eyes got huge. I saw a huge meteor coming my way. I can save the earth with my super powers! Take this giant ugly meteor!

"Tamaki!" I screamed and ran at the meteor. I jumped really high in the air and everything went slow- mo. I got my hand ready to punch the meteor away, but went straight down and hit face first into the sand.

"Earth… I'm sorry..." I mumbled. I felt everything spin around me. I must be transforming into a monster now, I had so much to live for! I wanted to…. Who am I?

"Chiryoka?" I turned my head to see who said that.

"That name sucks ass." I said. Everybody looked at me weird.

"Suck me boobies!" I yelled and swinged my arms around. Haruhi approached me and bent over.

"Hom? Why are you here? I should beat your ass for leaving work." I said and got to my knees.

"Hom?" Haruhi titled her head.

"What's wrong with Chiryoka?" Honey asked. Kyoya fixed his glasses and barley poked my side. I fell over like a dog and tried to get back up.

"Honey, how could you!" I said. Honey approached me and helped me up.

"Thanks Kyoya, for once your nice." I said and stood up.

"I see were this is going." Kyoya sighed. I looked at Tamaki and whispered in his ear.

"Hikaru, I pissed my pants… Kidding!" I burst into laughter and Takashi and Tamaki had to grab me so I wouldn't fall.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, you know I like your hair. It's so pretty." I said and took a deep breath. Honey tugged on Kyoyas shirt, but Kyoya ignored him.

"Hom! Get my chloroform! Operation Tamaki starts tonight!" I said, raising my hand in the air. Everybody looked at me all creepy like.

"Hom, don't just stand…. Why are you flying!" I shouted. Kyoya walked away to the Pina colada hut, and started talking to the owner.

"Honey! Come back! You'll get raped!" I yelled. Kyoya came back with a piece of paper and showed it to everybody. I looked really close but the words started to get blurry and dance around.

"She's drunk?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya nodded his head and stuffed the paper in his pocket.

"Pussy taste like crackers." I said. Takashi threw me over his shoulder and I burped.

"Your strong Kaoru! You should become a dancer!" I said and patted his back.

"Take her to your room Takashi and guard her, make sure she doesn't escape. Will get some medicine." Kyoya said. Takashi nodded his head and started walking to the mansion.

"No! Not the castle Kaoru! The evil turtle lives there!" I shouted.

* * *

Takashi threw me down on his bed and I rolled off.

"That's the worst water bed ever! It was hard." I wined and started kicking around. Takashi didn't say anything and just stared at me.

"Kaoru, where's Hikaru? Omg you ate him!" I screamed and ran to his stomach. I started poking Takashi's stomach like crazy.

"Hikaru! Can you here me! Don't go to the light! It's not heaven!" I said. Takashi grabbed me and sat me down on the bed.

"The water bed broke from my tail! Run save yourself!" I shouted and started rolling around on the bed like I was drowning. Takashi picked me up and sat me in the floor.

"Were am I? Who am I? I'm bat girl!" I cheered and jumped. I ran around the room with my hands out and made whooshing sounds. Then I stopped in front of Takashi, a new urge flowed threw my body. I must release my male self!

"Kaoru, you know I think your cute but imma go.." I opened the door and walked straight out. Turns out Takashi fell asleep with his eyes open. I walked down the stairs, acting like I was jumping on clouds. I saw a bunch of girls and walked over there acting cool as possible. They all looked at me, ignoring my awesome walk.

"Hey sexy ladies, I'm large." I winked. They all giggled.

"Hey, Chiryoka." One of them said.

"Call me Spike." I said.

"Well Spike, do you like the trip?"

"Yea yea.. It's cool." I said, staring at her boobs. She didn't notice though, which is good.

"That's good, we're about to go to the lunch room wanna come?" Food! Hell yea!

"Sure sexy." I said and we walked to the lunch room. Of course I walked all the way there awesome like, even though it looked like I was walking with a diaper rash. We took our seat and some people delivered us trays with food on them.

"The food looks great!" I looked at the food and hissed.

"What's wrong spike?"

"Nothing sexy." I poked the food and it jumped at me. Even though it didn't.

"Apocalypse! Run! Make babies! Population!" I screamed and ran around. Everybody looked at me and started laughing. I tripped on thin air and busted my face on a chair. I wasn't bleeding but I knew I was going to get a bruise later. I felt someone pick me up and I looked over my shoulder. It was Takashi and he held me like a princess.

"Kaoru, be careful you don't want to make Hikaru jealous." I laughed. Takashi carried me all the way to his room and he laid me down on the bed. I started to feel really sick and I wanted to vomit. However I still had lots of energy and I just couldn't stay down. So I hopped up. and ran at Takashi but I ended up falling. Takashi grabbed me and I looked up at him.

"Kaoru…" I said. Takashi carefully sat me down on the floor and the door opened behind him. Everybody walked in and looked at me.

"She's still alive." Tamaki said. Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru dug in their pockets and gave Tamaki some yen. I tilted my head.

"You got lucky." Hikaru and Kaoru said. Kyoya went up to me and shoved a pill in my mouth.

"Poison! Why Honey? Why!" I grabbed my throat, screaming. I fell over backwards slowly like I was dying in a dramatic way. I watched everybody bend over and look at me. Everybody started to get blurry like they were two people being mixed. Before I knew it I passed out.

* * *

**Chiryoka: There's a poll up on my profile! Who do you think I'll end up with? Vote now!**

**Tamaki: Stay away from me o.o**

**Kyoya: Obviously you won't end up with anybody. Stick with the monkeys. **

**Takashi: ... you wish.**

**Honey: Only if we can have lots of cake on our wedding! :3**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Pocky anyone ;)**

**Hom: What's the difference between this poll and the poll you told me about earlier?**

***Everybody stares at Chiryoka***

**Chiryoka: I swear he caught me off guard... *runs away* **


	7. Must you stalk me?

I opened my eyes quickly and saw that I was in my room. What happened? I tapped my head a couple times, but nothing came to mind. Maybe I fell asleep after packing? That must be it. I don't remember falling asleep in my bikini though… I got up from my bed and my legs wobbled alil. Why am I a little shaky? Must have had a bad dream. I noticed the sun was down and my room was dark. So I turned on a small lamp by my bed. It lit the room pretty well despite its small size. I went to my school bag and dug out simple clothes that were comfortable. I slipped them on and went out the room. I figured since it's dark, everybody will be eating. I remember the twins saying before we left, that we will be eating in a different room from the rest of the people. There was two doors at the end of the hall, one lead to the room were everybody is eating the other… Who knows.

Think Chiryoka! Which door! I know I'll use my Tamaki raping instinct to find him! I closed my eyes tight and thought of Tamaki naked. Which I couldn't get a good picture since I really don't know what he looks like, so I imagined a really skinny body with a huge… you know, with Tamaki's face glued on. I felt my body turn to the left door. I'm awesome! I opened the door and saw everybody sitting down eating some kind of soup. As soon as I stepped in everybody glared at me, even Honey.

"Hey! Guys! How long was I asleep?" I said, trying to brighten the mood. It didn't work, everybody was still glaring at me. Did I do something wrong? Maybe I raped Tamaki in my sleep! Mission completed! I noticed a empty seat by Honey and I slowly walked toward it. Their eyes followed my every move and when I sat by Honey everybody went back to their food. I leaned over to Honey and moved my lips close to him trying to whisper.

"What's everybody problem?" I whispered. I noticed Honey was trying hard to stay angry, but he quickly cracked and hugged me.

"I couldn't do it Takashi! I'm sorry but I love Chiryoka to much!" Honey cried and hugged me tighter.

"What happened?" I asked aloud. Kyoya sighed and looked around. He knew nobody was going to answer me.

"You got drunk at the beach and collapsed in front of us." Kyoya said. Drunk? Me? They must be joking, I never drink.

"You guys are mad over that? Mature much" I said.

"You shouldn't be talking." The twins said. True about that, but at least I accept my childness.

"It was fun at least." Haruhi smiled.

"Your right Haruhi, it gave us something to do." Tamaki said. My drunken state was fun to them.. So nice!

"Don't you feel sick? Or weak?" Kyoya asked.

"Nope, I feel fine." I smiled. I honestly did feel fine, nothing hurt or felt wrong. Rock hard stomach! Kyoya looked like he didn't believe me, not like I care.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yea! What are we doing?" The twins asked.

"Tomorrow we're going to the town to look around" Kyoya said and took a bite out of his soup. Town.. Crowded … easy getting lost… Rape! I can get Tamaki all alone and secretly rape him! Perfect plan!

"Sounds fun to me!" Honey said.

"What if we get lost?" Haruhi asked. Shut up Haruhi! Your going to ruin my perfectly awesome plan!

"Everybody is going to have a partner" Kyoya said and pulled out a small note pad out of his pocket.

"I already have everybody paired. Hikaru and Kaoru of course, Tamaki and Haruhi, Takashi and Honey" Kyoya said. Tamaki and Haruhi! No not possible! I need to be with Tamaki, my planned is ruined!

"What about Chiryoka?" Hikaru asked.

"And you?" Kaoru asked. Kyoya looked over his notes and I saw a slight glimpse of fear.

"Kyoya and Chiryoka!" Honey said.

"There the only people left, so that seems right." Haruhi said.

"This can't be right… I looked over it mutable times" Kyoya mumbled. Kyoya was sitting across from me, so I got up and leaned over the table. I got real close to him and took his note pad away.

"Looks like were partners, don't worry I won't hurt you.. Maybe" I giggled. Kyoya didn't look the slightest worried, only paranoid. I'm I really that much of a nu sense to him? Oh well then it will make my day more fun. Kyoya took his note pad back and glared at me. I sat down again and took a silent sip of my soup. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be one crazy day. We heard someone open the door really quietly and we all looked. No one came in for about a minute, then a really familiar sleeve opened the door all the way. Don't tell me.. Hom! What is he doing here and what is in his hands?… O god why.

"Sub master, how do you wash panties?" Hom asked walking up to me. The twins laughed at my underwear and Tamaki's face went beet red. Kyoya sighed and looked away; showing no interest. Takashi and Honey just watched, but Honey had a huge grin on his face. Haruhi looked fascinated, probably cause of the pattern . It was my red and white laced underwear. It was bikini cut and cute in my opinion. Hom held the underwear out to me and I slowly took it away from him.

"Hom, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I didn't want to rune your panties, so I came to ask how to wash them" He said, blankly.

"How did you get here?" I asked. Hom tilted his head, and stayed silent for a couple seconds.

"I don't know" He said. I saw that coming, Hom is one mysterious child.

"Hom!" Honey cheered jumping out of his chair and hugging Hom.

"Hello, Honey" Hom said. Honey just hugged Hom and giggled.

"Chiryoka said you weren't coming! I was so sad!" Honey wined.

"Sub master, what is your request?" Hom asked. I couldn't send Hom home now, not by himself anyway. I didn't feel like going home early either and I have no money. What will Doresu do though? I dare not imagine.

"Your going to stay" I said. I'll have to call Doresu later and explain. Hopefully he won't yell at me or charge me for this. Hom nodded his head and sat on my lap.

"Sub master, may I have the rest?" Hom asked.

"Go ahead" I sighed and rested my head on my hand. Honey sat back down and was smiling really big. Honey was really happy Hom was here, it must be nice to have someone who's the same height as you. Hom ate the rest of my soup in silence and so did everyone else.

"Nice underwear Chiryoka-" Hikaru snickered "It suits you so well." Kaoru laughed.

"Save it, I bet yours is worse." I said.

"Like to see?" The twins grinned.

"You wish." I smiled.

"Don't speak of such matters at the table" Kyoya said. I stuck my tongue out at the twins and they did the same at me. I noticed Haruhi and Tamaki was having a good time, I couldn't hear them though. I didn't even want to anyway, probably be about something boring. Hom hopped off my lap and held his hand out.

"Sub master, it's time for bed." Hom said. I took his hand and got up.

"Why are you listening to him? Aren't you the master?" The twins asked.

"I'm the master, but Hom takes care of me sometimes." I said. Honey has been doing this ever since he figured out I don't sleep much.

"Must you sleep now!" Honey wined. Hom nodded his head and lead me out of the room. I popped my head in and winked at Tamaki.

"If you feel lonely you know were to go." I said, flirtingly. Tamaki blushed and I closed the door. I now know that I didn't rape Tamaki in my sleep, nor in my drunken state. However I feel pretty good right now, Tomorrow I'm going to get Tamaki! I'll distract Kyoya or something. Probably leave him at a book store or something.

"Which room, Sub master?" Hom asked. I pointed at my room and we went in. I closed the door slowly and proceed to jump onto my bed.

"Hom, Tomorrow is the day! Imma get Tamaki!" I said. Hom sat besides me and nodded his head.

"What shall I do, Sub master?" Hom asked. I patted his head and smiled evilly.

"Nothing my dear pet, I will do everything on my own. Kyoya can't be that hard to distract." I said moving my fingers like a villain.

"Then I shall stay here." Hom said.

"I don't want you to be alone."

"You left me alone at home." Hom said. I gently smack the back of his head.

"Don't be a smart ass." I said with my hands on my hips. Hom nodded and rubbed the back of his head. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Your so cute." I said.

"Cute?" Hom tilted his head.

"It means you look really adorable."

"Yes, Sub master." Hom said. I looked out the window and saw the moon was almost full. It sure was pretty to see all the stars and the night sky so bright. I took off my clothes and tossed them across the room. I snuggled into my blankets and Hom laid really close to me. I hugged him and took a breath of content. I actually look forward to sleep, I get to hug Hom. I think he likes it too, cause he falls asleep minutes later. Maybe Doresu will let me keep Hom forever… I was suppost to call him…. Tomorrow..

* * *

I awoke to a loud ringing coming from my bag. Hom was all ready up and he dug threw my bag for the noise. Hom pulled out my phone and gave it to me. It said unknown number, but I flipped it open anyway.

"Hello?…" I said, still half asleep.

"Where is my Hom!" Doresu yelled. It instantly woke me up and sent my heart flying.

"He's here with me don't worry." I said.

"Were are you! I didn't say he could skip work!" Doresu said.

"He came on his own and were at the beach."

"The beach! Ohh! I love the beach! You must get me something, I don't go there often." Doresu said. Here something that interested you and forget all about Hom; Doresu you are messed up.

"Will you stop being mad at me?" I asked.

"Get me something then yes." Doresu said, happily.

"Deal."

"Ok! Take care of Hom, and don't forget or it will cost you five Cosplay pictures!" Doresu said and hanged up.

"I feel like he sells them on the internet.." I grumbled and tossed my phone on the bed. Hom was still digging threw my bag and was pulling out all my manga. I really didn't think about it, cause I don't remember what manga I packed. I slipped some comfortable clothes on and fixed my hair and put it up into pig tails.

"Ok Hom, I'm leaving. Stay in here and don't go anywhere till I come back." I said. Hom nodded his head and I left. The twins were waiting on me by my door. Hikaru was wearing a red basketball jersey with the number one on it and white basketball shorts. Kaoru was wearing a plain blue shirt with jeans.

"Finally your up, we were just about to come in." Kaoru said. Thank god they didn't or they would have seen me naked. I think they would have liked it though.

"Ready to go?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm ready, but why are you guys waiting on me? Shouldn't it be Kyoya." I said.

"He said to come get you" They both said. Kyoya you meanie, you could at least come get your partner.

"If you would like-" Hikaru said "we could steal you away." Kaoru said.

"Haha Thanks, but I want to torture Kyoya." I smiled evilly.

"Need any help, come find us." Hikaru said.

"Gladly". We went down stairs and all the girls were dressed in everyday clothing. The members were by the door they also was dressed normal. Tamaki was wearing a plain white shirt with jeans. Kyoya was wearing a black shirt with a vest and black khakis. Haruhi was wearing her school uniform, probably to hide her gender. Takashi was wearing a baggy blue shirt with a skull on it and baggy blue jeans. Honey was so cute! He was wearing a green shirt with a pink flower and jean shorts.

"She's finally up!" The twins said.

"Chiryoka, where's Hom?" Honey asked.

"He's staying here, cause he's scared of large crowds" I lied.

'Poor Hom" Honey frowned. Kyoya shook his head, he knew I was lying. Good thing he didn't say anything, then again he probably didn't want to hear Honey cry.

"Everybody stick with your partners at all times and go to the karaoke house at 6:00" Kyoya said.

"Karaoke! I love karaoke!" I clapped my hands.

"We don't want to hear your horrible voice." Kyoya said.

"I can sing really well!" I yelled.

"Don't be mean to Chiryoka! Kyoya you can't sing!" Honey said.

"You haven't heard me sing." He said.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't even heard you sing." Tamaki said.

"I plan on watching that's it." Kyoya said. He probably sounds like a dying horse.

"You can't do that! You have to sing at least one song." I said.

"Come one Kyoya, it can't hurt you to sing just one." Haruhi said.

"Listen to the she-male!" I said.

"She-male…?" Haruhi looked shocked and confused.

"Whatever, we've wasted enough time. Let's go." Kyoya said.

"Loser…" I mumbled.

"Ok everybody stay with your partners and meet at the karaoke house at 6:00" Kyoya said aloud. All the girls cheered and yelled with excitement. Everybody pushed past us and ran out the door. I was being pushed in every direction.

"Stop! Don't push!" I yelled. I was pushed over, but someone caught me. I looked up and saw Takashi holding me.

"Takashi…." Takashi lifted me up and walked over to Honey. Honey jumped onto his shoulders and smiled. Honey must have not seen Takashi save me, or he would have said something. I guess Takashi isn't just a walking piece of flesh. I looked around for Kyoya, but couldn't find him.

"He better have not left me!" I said to myself. I felt a evil presence behind me and I glanced behind me. Kyoya was there and he looked pissed.

"It would be impossible to leave a imbecile like you behind. You would die from your own stupidity." Kyoya said.

"Harsh.." I crossed my arms. I noticed everybody else was gone, they sure are fast. Wait… Tamaki! We can't lose him! Kyoya pulled out his note pad and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"First we'll go to the clothes shop and look around. Then we'll look at the local market-".

"What! Did you plan the whole day?" I asked.

"I had to, or you would be after Tamaki the whole time" Kyoya said. I growled and turned around. This is not going like I planned! The reason I even came on this trip was to rape Tamaki! Kyoya is ruining everything.

"What if I run away?" I asked glancing over my shoulder.

"You will not be able to go on any more trips." Kyoya said. So much for running away..

"Just be a good girl and everything will be fine. What am I saying for you to be good that's impossible" Kyoya said.

"I'll be good." I growled.

"Okay then." Kyoya opened the door and we walked out. I still have a couple plans up my sleeves. If I can't rape Tamaki then I'm going to have some fun with you Kyoya. Prepare to see my worst!

* * *

We walked into the clothes store and Kyoya went to the males section. Now is my chance to have alil fun. I walked over to Kyoya and grabbed a baggy shirt. I placed it over me and looked around. The store was kinda full, so I wouldn't have to raise my voice really high. However right when I was about to say something, a weird figure caught my eye. In the shirt rack across from us I swore I saw Ariel hiding in it, looking at me all creepy like. I turned my back on her and proceeded to do what I was planning.

"Kyoya, I know you like boys but why must I have to wear boy clothes?" I asked aloud. Kyoya looked alil shock at what I just said, then he glared at me.

"What are you doing?" He hissed. I winked at him and smiled.

"What! No bra! But what if my nipples show threw!". Kyoya covered my mouth tight and dragged me out the store. 20 points acquired.

"What are you planning?" Kyoya sounded pissed. I pulled his hand away and only smiled.

"Nothing Kyoya, just having fun." I said.

"Don't do that again." He said.

"Yes, love rival." I giggled. Kyoya only sighed and he lead me to the market place. There was shopping booths everywhere and tons of people. The owners were trying hard to get their things sold. I had no money to buy anything, but I guess looking is just fine. Kyoya had his eyes set on a book booth. So we went over their and he was looking over some books that looked really complicated. I looked at the books in boredom until I spotted some manga. I've read most of them, but I noticed some I haven't even seen before! They were smut too! Curse me for having no money..

"Hey Kyoya, can you-".

"I'm not buying you those childish comic books" Kyoya said, without even looking at me.

"There manga! Not comic books! And please!" I said.

"No".

"I'll do something again" I said. I saw a figure hide behind some books and once again it was Ariel trying to hide. I looked the other way, ignoring her and what ever else she was doing.

"I'll kill you" Kyoya said. What…..? Kill me! I took a couple steps away from Kyoya and just watched him. Knowing Kyoya he would kill me and feel happy about it too. Kyoya ended up putting every book he looked at back and we walked away with nothing. Those poor manga just sitting there not going to get read or bought. Such a waist.. After a while of walking we heard some people yelling.

"I wonder what their yelling about?" I asked.

"Just low minded people probably fighting for no reason" Kyoya said. We saw the people yelling in a alley way. There was three boys yelling and kicking a nerd. I wanted to help but instead… I grabbed Kyoya's arm and pulled him along. I was running away from the area.

"Let go of me." Kyoya said. I did after two minutes of running, which I stopped to take a break.

"We lost them.." I said.

"I doubt they would have done anything to us." Kyoya glared.

"You don't know that!" I yelled.

"Must you raise your horrible voice." Kyoya said. I crossed my arms and pouted. Kyoya must have never been in a fight before or robbed, I'm not saying I have… My stomach growled out loud and Kyoya looked at me funny.

"Did you eat breakfast?" He asked.

"hehe… No. I woke up late remember." I said, holding my stomach. Kyoya sighed and looked at his watch.

"It's not close to lunch yet, so you'll have to wait."

"But I'm hungry!" Kyoya ignored me and pulled out his note pad. He looked it over several times, then finally put it away. I looked around, trying to find something to my interest. However nothing caught my attention. There was too many girls around and people moving, for me to see anything. If I try to leave on my own Kyoya will make sure I get in trouble.

"I want a necklace." I said. Kyoya raised his eyebrow at me. He wasn't going to get me one I know that, but maybe If I push him a little..

"Kyoya! How dare you touch me! I'm Tamaki's you know that!" I said aloud. A couple girls looked at us. Stopping in their tracks. 40 points acquired.

"Don't you dare." Kyoya glared. I gave him a evil smile and winked. He knew I was going to make things worse unless he bought me a necklace. Right when I was about to say something, Kyoya pulled out some yen.

"Just kidding!" I yelled. Everybody shrugged their shoulders and went on their way. I held my hand out, ready for Kyoya to give me the money. However he just looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm not giving you the money. You'll probably go buy some childish comic books" Kyoya said.

"Manga! I repeat Manga! And no I wasn't. I'm going to buy a necklace." I said. Kyoya obviously didn't believe me.

"fine then. You can follow me" I said and started walking away. Kyoya just stood there watching me leave, until finally he cracked and slowly followed. I can't believe I made the greet Kyoya follow me! I am his master! I am his creator! I am! In the middle of my mind talking, I bumped into a tall boy. I all most fell over backwards, but I caught myself.

"Sorry I wasn't watching-" The boy stopped in the middle of his sentence and stared at me in amazement. He had that look in his eyes like he haven't seen someone in a long time. He had messy white hair and grey eyes. He looked young, around my age maybe a year older.

"Watch were your going next time" Kyoya said, rudely. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I was watching! I just gone blind for a second." I said.

"It's my fault. I was just standing here" The boy said. Kyoya nodded his head and continued to walk forward.

"Wait for me!" I shouted and ran after Kyoya. Leaving the boy behind, I wonder why he looked at me like that. I don't remember meeting him before, maybe I just looked like someone he knew. Who cares I'm getting a necklace! Kyoya stopped in front of a jewelry booth, but the owner was busy with someone else. Kyoya was looking at the brooches, while I looked at the necklaces. Something hit my brain fast, I wish it didn't. Doresu wanted something since Hom came here without asking. I know he'll like a necklace, or anything really. I noticed a small necklace with a purple gem with a silver chain. Perfect for Doresu since he likes purple a lot. It was 20,000 yen! I don't think even Kyoya has that kind of money! However he is rich…. No! I don't want him to get even madder. I decided to look at the other necklaces, to make my luck worse. The other necklaces were even more expensive! The cheapest was the one I first saw. Kyoya appeared behind me and looked over my shoulder.

"Which one do you want?" He asked. I was shocked that he got this close to me, but I quickly recovered. I pointed at the small purple one and he pulled out some yen.

"Excuse me, we would like this one." Kyoya said. The owner came over to us and picked up the necklace gently.

"A present for your girlfriend I see, nice choice."

"No! She's not my-" I covered Kyoya's mouth quickly and smiled.

"Yep! We've been together for five months so far." I said. The owner smiled and took the price tag off.

"That'll be 10,000 yen." The owner said. I could tell Kyoya was really pissed on the inside, but on the outside he looked happy and calm.

"That's less then what it was?" Kyoya said.

"Couples get a discount silly." I giggled and pointed at the small sign on the counter. Kyoya's pissyness showed alil and paid the owner.

"Be careful it's very fragile". I nodded my head and put the necklace on me. I didn't want to lose it, or break it. We started to walk away when the owner shouted "Have a long and happy relationship!". I waved at him and smiled. When we got far away enough, Kyoya got in front of me and he looked like the devil.

"I could have paid the full price." He growled.

"I though it would be better to pay cheaper so sorry!" I yelled. Kyoya took a breath and fixed his glasses.

"Never say something like that again." He said.

"Whatever! Who would want to be your girlfriend anyway!" I turned away from Kyoya and noticed Ariel in the crowned. She just stood there staring at me, with a creepy smile. Every time a person walked in front of her she appeared closer and closer. I grabbed Kyoya's arm and rushed us away.

"How about lunch!" I said, trying to sound happy.

"Unhand me." Kyoya said. I didn't let go of him until we were in front of a small café. Kyoya yanked his arm away and rubbed it like I was a virus.

"I saved our life's." I glared.

"From what?" Kyoya glared back.

"Doesn't matter, now treat me to lunch!" I said.

"Say please." Kyoya said. Please! Me say please! Who does he think he is! I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"Then no lunch." Kyoya said. I don't want Kyoya to win this one and I am hungry..

"Please.." I mumbled. Kyoya leaned in and raised his hand by his ear.

"Please!" I shouted. Kyoya rubbed his ear and glared at me. After about a minute of glaring at each other we finally went inside. We sat at a table near the window and Kyoya ignored me hard core.

"Say something" I said. Kyoya glanced at me then out the window. Well I can ignore you too! I looked the other way then I saw Ariel take a seat by herself, across the room. She looked at me and winked. O god why… Ariel started licking her fingers up and down slowly. She does know I'm girl right? Then she started sucking on them. Still a girl here.. There was a candle on Ariel's table and she picked it up. She started licking it up and down fast, also sucking on it. Girl… Ariel sat the candle down and called the waitress. She ordered something and she just stared at me with creepy eyes. She was licking her lips and fluttering her eyes at me. Save me somebody!

"Kyoya." I whispered. Kyoya still was ignoring me, he didn't even look in my direction. The waitress came back and handed Ariel a bowl of oysters. Don't tell me that she's going to do what I'm thing. Ariel picked up a oyster and cracked it open. She started licking it slowly like a dog. Ok at least that's girl related. However Ariel put the oyster down and started gurgling the juice in her mouth. How is that sexy? Then she swallowed it and let some of the juice go down her lips. I think I'm going to puke, I covered my mouth.

"Kyoya." I whispered again. Kyoya barley glanced at me, but still didn't answer me. The waitress came to our table, holding a note pad. She was chewing gum in a impatient manner. Honestly if she wasn't in charge of our food I would have popped her one.

"May I take your order." She said coldly.

"Water." Kyoya said.

"Ummm… soup" I smiled. She rolled her eyes and left. I looked in Ariel's direction and noticed she was a table closer now. She took a pen out of her pocket and practically shoved it down her throat. I couldn't take it anymore, I slammed my hands down on the table and stood up.

"I'm a girl!" I yelled. Ariel stood up and held her hands together in front of her crotch.

"You talked to me! Oh your voice!" Ariel squealed and gripped her crotch. She wobbled into the bathroom as fast as she could. I sat down in silence and everybody who watched went back to eating. I felt my cheeks blush from embarrassment.

"Something that small makes you embarrassed? You are strange." Kyoya said.

"You talked!" I gasped. Kyoya rolled his eyes and rested his elbows on the table. The waitress came and gave us our food. Well my food anyway.. Kyoya was watching me now, every movement, breath, and sound coming from me. What was he waiting for? Me to finish eating? I don't think so. What if he poisoned the soup! No I must eat it! It's food poisoned or not! I lifted the bowl to my face and chugged it all down. Thank god it was just broth. I slammed the bowl down and wiped my face clean like a boss. Kyoya was still watching me, his expression didn't change at all.

"Your scary…" I whispered to myself.

"I know" Kyoya whispered. I practically said that by moving my lips! How could know! We saw a couple workers go into the bathroom quickly with mops.

"I wonder what happened in there?" I said.

"Who knows." Kyoya said. We saw some clear liquid seep under the door. Probably water… please be water.

"Shall we go?" I asked weirdly, still looking at the liquid. Kyoya was looking at it too but he nodded his head in agreement. We slowly got up and left, trying not to attract attention.

* * *

We went into the Karaoke club and sat down in the front, near the stage. There was already a lot of girls here, they were laughing and talking. Some of the girls had new clothes on, or jewelry. The other Host members came in and sat with us.

"That was awesome!" the twins cheered.

"Indeed.." Kyoya said, sounding sarcastic. All I could do was smile.

"Haruhi and me, went and saw the birds by the beach" Tamaki said. Only if I wasn't with Kyoya then you would have been raped by the beach!

"It was fun." Haruhi smiled. Your head would have been smashed against a rock!

"Takashi and me ran around and bought lots of sweets!" Honey said. I would have hugged you to death.

"…" Takashi you creepy bastard.. However you did save me before so I'll take that back.

"What did you guys do?" Tamaki asked.

"Well we went shopping, Kyoya got me this nice necklace." I smiled.

"That's nice Kyoya." The twins snickered. Kyoya shot a evil glare at them and they quickly went quiet.

"Also we went to a café." I said.

"Now that's really nice." Kaoru said, ignoring Kyoya's glare.

"I'm not that evil to leave a girl hungry." Kyoya sighed.

"You didn't buy me lunch one time…" Tamaki mumbled.

"Kyoya! How could you!" I gasped.

"I would stay quiet." Kyoya whispered.

"Right.." I laid back in my chair. One of the clients went on stage and tapped the microphone a couple times.

"Hello! Everybody! I've talked to the manager and he said we could have a contest! The winner gets a free dinner at the sushi bar by the beach along with three friends! Is there anybody who would like to participate in this contest?" She asked aloud. A girl with short brown hair stood up and raised her hand.

"Me!" She shouted. I wonder if I could win? My singing isn't great but good enough to beat all these girls. I stood up and raised my hand.

"I would like to join!" I smiled. Right when I said that Ariel shot up from her seat far away from us.

"Me too!" Ariel said. Crap! This isn't good… Someone came in and slammed the door shut. We all looked and to my surprise it was Hom. He was holding one of my manga's and he looked around. Once he saw me standing up, he walked up to me and held the manga out.

"Sub master, a page is missing" Hom said. I grabbed Hom's hand and raised it in the air.

"He would like to try!" I shouted. Hom looked confused but he didn't complain. If I was going to lose at least Hom had a chance at winning, also if Ariel jumped on stage and tried to get me Hom could bite her or something.

"That's four! Anybody else? No? Okay then let's go with our first contestant" She said and pointed at the short brown haired girl. She clapped her hands with joy and ran to the stage. She grabbed the microphone and took a deep breath.

"My name is Melody and I'm going to be singing color on the walls by Foster the people." She smiled and music started playing. She singed really well, it even made me jealous. She could have a chance beating me… Ha! Whatever! I'm going to have some fun with this. After her song ended, she gave us a curtsy and walked off the stage. The one girl from before came back on stage and clapped her hands for Melody. Everybody joined in on the clapping and I could hear Melody crying from joy.

"Now for the next contestant!" She clapped her hands and went off stage. Time for some action Chiryoka! Tamaki prepare for a early present! I went onto the stage and bowed.

"I'm Chiryoka and I'm going to sing this song for Tamaki-" I looked at Tamaki and winked " I'm going to sing Break your heart by Jeffree Star" I said. It took a second but the music started playing and I locked eyes on Tamaki.

"Oh no.." Kyoya covered his eyes.

"I'm gonna break your heart and get away with murder-" I pointed at Tamaki and slowly started walking off stage. "You should've know from the start that it wouldn't last forever-" Slowly I walked toward Tamaki and he started to blush.

"I can't control myself! I feel like someone else!-" I poked Tamaki and he blushed worse "I'm going to break your heart and get away with murder!" I went behind him and stroked his hair.

"There's a mystery inside my head and it's you dripping all in red-" I sat on Tamaki's lap and lifted my leg up all sexy like.

"Did I hurt you?-" I touched his face and made him look at me eye to eye "Let me make it safe and sound." I smiled evilly but flirtingly.

"Can you feel me breathing down your neck?-" I sat up and got close to his neck " Your just a perfect little human wreck." I got off Tamaki and turned around.

"But I like you-" I glanced at Tamaki " Enough to destroy you - tear you down." Tamaki shot back in his chair like I just threatened him.

"I'm gonna break your heart and get away with murder! You should've know from the start it wouldn't last forever!-" I fell to the ground on my knees and looked at the ceiling "I can't control myself! I feel like someone else!" I shot up and faced Tamaki. I could see sweat go down his face.

"There's a memory inside my head-" I took my finger and stroked his face " it feels like apart of me is dead." Tamaki's face was pure red and I could feel Kyoya's evil stare. I was having so much fun with this and who knew I was this good of a singer!

"I should save you-" I tilted my head and gave Tamaki a innocent look "But I want to watch you drown." I turned away and went over to Kyoya. I might as well give him some fun haha.

"There is nothing you could say or do-" I placed my finger on Kyoya's lips "Words mean nothing when your lips are blue." I smiled and Kyoya glared at me. I looked at Tamaki and got close to his lips. I held his chin like in those romantic pictures.

"I love you-" I felt Tamaki's face burn when I said that, even thought I didn't mean it. " Now that your six feet underground!" I pushed Tamaki back and went back on stage. I sang the rest of the song on stage and when I was finished everybody looked at me with shock. I giggled and bowed. I've just made a fool of myself but it was so worth it! All of a sudden Ariel stood up and started clapping. Everybody else stood up and clapped as well. Are they crazy!

"I loved it, Spike!" A girl shouted. Spike? Who the hell is Spike?

"Spike! Spike!" Everybody started chanting that name, until the one girl came on stage.

"I see you all liked it, well let's see how you act when we hear the next contestant!" She smiled. I walked off stage and sat down.

"You sing really good, Chiryoka!" Honey said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"It sounded like trash" Kyoya said.

"No one asked you" I glared.

"You should sing us a song" The twins smirked.

"Hmm maybe I should" I laughed. I glanced at Tamaki and he was still pure red. He didn't say anything, only stared into space. I wonder if I killed him? Nah he's still breathing. Maybe I should have fucked him while I was singing, nobody would have cared since they were so much into the song. Haruhi was trying to get Tamaki to talk but to no avail. Ariel tapped the microphone and looked into my direction and Tamaki's. Oh no..

"Hello! I'm Ariel and I'm going to sing Yu Kobayashi song Hanaji!" Ariel smiled really big and the music started playing. Ariel was singing her with full passion. You could literally feel it well me anyway. It was scaring me, why the hell would she sing this! Why me! After about four minutes she stopped sing and hopped up and down. Every started cheering and clapping. Ariel blushed and winked at me, I quickly hid my face. Lighting may you strike down on her horrible head! Ariel got off stage and ran to her table.

"Our last contestant is next!" She said aloud. Hom looked at me in confusion.

"Go up there Hom, sing a song for us" I said. Hom still looked confused.

"You know. Something you know and can sing".

"Yes, Sub master" Hom nodded his head and went on stage. All the girls started awing and giggling over his cuteness.

"What would you like to sing little boy?" She asked. Hom took the microphone from her slowly and tapped it. Hom was alil surprised from the sudden noise, but he spoke on.

"Secret.." Hom said. He didn't say a artist so I was alil worried. However music came on anyway and the girl ran off stage.

"I don't know if I'm a boy. I don't know if I'm a girl. I don't know when I was born - I don't know who's my mother." For some reason I felt like Hom was singing for more then just this contest.

"I don't know how I got alone. I don't know how I got mad - I don't know how I got mad. I don't think I should get back." Hom what are you sing?

"Tell me now that you really like the show. Tell me now that you really want to get high." How can Hom sing so good! It sounds like the song is made for him!

"Tell me now that you really like my style, oh tell you now that you are to commit a crime." Everybody was listening to Hom sing seriously, it's not like he means all this stuff.. Right?

"You want this, tell me how you want it to be. My mind, heart is broken. No one else but you was going understand my way but from the day I found you babe. You falling into me." Was Hom talking about me? No way this is just a song. What am I thinking?

"Tell me now that you really like the show. Tell me now that you really want to get high. Tell me now that you really like my style, oh tell you know that you are to commit a crime." Hom tilted his head like he was waiting for someone to answer.

"You want this, tell me how you want it to be." Hom did a twirl and stopped right in front of us.

"I don't know If I'm a boy. I don't know if I'm a girl. I don't know when I was born, I don't know who my mother is. I don't know when I got alone" Hom tilted his head again and looked at the ceiling.

"I don't know how I got mad - I don't know how I got mad, I don't think I should get back." Hom continued the song looking into space and sometimes at us. It was really good I must say, but confusing. When the song was over Hom just walked off stage. Nobody clapped or cheered, I don't blame them I don't even know what just happed. However since Hom was my pet, I jumped out of my chair and grabbed Hom's hand.

"You did great!" I smiled and lead Hom to his seat.

"Thank you" Hom said quietly. I sat down and Hom sat on my lap. The girl went back on stage and clapped.

"They were all wonderful am I right?" Everybody cheered and clapped.

"I thought so! Now it's time to announce the winner! There was judges picked in this audience in secret, so If you would please stand up" She said. Three girls a crossed the room stood up and to my horror Kyoya..

"What do you judges think! Just yell out their name!" She shouted.

"Hom!" Girl one said.

"Melody!" Girl two said.

"Chiryoka!" Girl three said. Girl number three you are the smartest person I know. Kyoya stood there and thought for a minute. Who ever he chose would win, unless he voted for Ariel then it would be a tie. However I don't think Kyoya would do that. I sat Hom down slowly and crawled up to Kyoya.

"Hey…. Kyoya…. Think of the food." I whispered. Kyoya glanced at me then at the girl on the stage.

"Melody." He said. I was blown back and Hom caught me. That bastard…. The food… dinner! Gone! Why! Hom was petting my hair, trying to calm me down. It seemed everyone was stunned by this, cause everybody's mouths was wide open.

"The food! Why Kyoya!" The twins asked.

"Three people could come only, remember." Kyoya said.

"That concludes our contest! Melody please come up and get your prize!" She shouted. Fuck this! I'm leaving! I grabbed Hom's hand and marched out of the karaoke place. I noticed it was really dark and there was barley any stars out, there must be clouds in the sky blocking them.

"Wait for us, Chiryoka!" The twins said and followed me.

"Stupid Kyoya! It was free food! Free!" I yelled.

"And it was sushi.." Hikaru sighed.

"Maybe next time." Kaoru said.

"You guys are rich, why not buy us some?" I asked.

"We didn't bring any money." They both said.

"Useless!" I shouted and gripped Hom's hand harder.

"Sub master" Hom said. I loosened my grip and sighed.

"Sorry…".

"We'll get you something next time" The twins smiled.

"Sure you will.." I pouted. Hom tugged on my arm and I looked at him.

"Time for bed, Sub master" Hom said and started leading me to the mansion.

"I guess your right" I sighed.

"Wanna sleep with us?" The twins smirked.

"No thanks, I would eat you two in my sleep. My dreams are quite the monster" I smiled.

* * *

I went into my room by myself and hopped into bed. The rest of the members caught up with us and Honey begged for Hom to sleep with him. How could I say no to a little boy so cute? So I said yes, I can live with one night by myself. I snuggled up to my pillow and waited for dreams to surround me. It took forever but I finally feel asleep. I was having some pretty weird dreams. Like a creepy figure kept on following me and touching me. Of course I didn't wake up to something so small, it's only a dream.

I woke up to someone closing my door.. Or not!

"Who's there?" I asked, someone pushed me down onto my bed, I was to weak to get away.

"Hello, my beauty. Sorry but I lost the contest. I was going to treat you to sushi, at least I can make it up to you tonight."

"Who are-" I was interrupted by the mysterious person kissing me hard. I couldn't breath cause the person was stinking their tongue deep into my throat. I wasn't freaking out like I should, probably cause I'm still half asleep. However I was fully awaken when the mysterious person grabbed my boobs. It finally stopped kissing me and I gasped for air.

"Your so cute and I see you have no clothes on. Even better." It laughed. The person started to lick my neck slowly, I felt no pleasure in this! Only fear! Who ever you are I will kill you! I felt the persons hand go down my stomach towards my lower part. That's when I lost it.. I screamed for help as loud as I could. The person covered my mouth and looked around.

"Be quiet, my beauty we don't want anyone interrupting us." Someone please save me! I don't want to lose my virginity to a shadow! person? it? Someone busted into my room and the figure quickly got off me. Tamaki was by my door looking in shock as the person ran past him. I didn't see who it was and I don't think Tamaki did either. Tamaki ran to my side and I quickly covered my naked body with the covers. Tamaki sat beside me and reached out his hand to touch me but he hesitated.

"I'm fine… I'm.. fine." I said, however something started going down my face. I slowly touched my cheek and it was wet. Was I crying? I can't be crying! Not over something like this! Tamaki saw the tears going down my cheeks and he looked worried.

"I can't be scared… I can't be.." I said in shock. What shocked me even more is that Tamaki hugged me. I thought he would never do that, specially to someone like me. I didn't push him away, or yell at him. Tamaki wasn't shaking either, he was calm and he held me close. The tears wouldn't stop coming and all I could do was cry. I haven't cried since I was little and that's when my dad died.. Tamaki never let me go, he held me all night until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Chiryoka: I was all most raped! O.O **

**Kyoya: I bet you enjoyed every minute of it -.-**

**Chiryoka: No! I was scared to death!**

**Tamaki: Now you know how I feel T.T**

**Chiryoka: *Stares at Tamaki with perverted eyes***

**Tamaki: *hides***

**Chiryoka: I thought so ^.^**

**(By the way the song Hom singed was Secret by Luka Megurine)**


	8. I'm not a lost puppy!

"Sub master? Are you ok?" Hom asked, moving my shoulder so I would wake up. I slowly opened my eyes, I noticed I had a small head ache. My body felt hot and oddly not pure? I know that I should at least feel kinda pure since I haven't raped Tamaki yet. Then I remembered what happened last night, someone snuck into my room and all most raped me. Tamaki came in during it and the person ran away. Tamaki hugged me in the end and I fell asleep. Did Tamaki really hug me? Maybe I imagined that part..

"Hom, what happened?" I asked. Hom just tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked. If Hom didn't see Tamaki in bed with me, then that means Tamaki must have left during the night. I slowly slipped out of bed and slipped a T-shirt and shorts on. Hom just watched me with blank eyes like always. Did last night really happen? Even with my awesome and clever mind, I don't think I could imagine all that. Besides if I did imagine that I would have raped Tamaki. My thoughts were disrupted when I heard knocking on the door.

"Chiryoka, are you ready for breakfast?" Koaru asked.

"Or would you rather have us." Hikaru said. I opened the door and gave them a wicked smile.

"To bad both of you combined is not enough to make me satisfied to the slightest content" I snickered.

"Well what if we include Hom?" They both asked, evilly. Did they really just say that? Makes me wonder if the twins are serious. Nah! They just wanna beat me and my pervetedness.

"Hom can satisfy me just by hugging unlike you two." I laughed. The twins shrugged their shoulders in defeat. Hikaru was wearing a black basketball jersey and shorts, and Kaoru was wearing the same thing except the color was green.

"Anyway lets hurry and go get breakfast before Honey or someone eats all the good stuff." Kaoru said.

"Hom, you want some breakfast?" I asked, looking over my shoulders. Hom nodded his head and grabbed me hand.

"May we hold hands too?" The twins smiled. I rolled my eyes, smiling. Good thing the twins came this morning, it helped me forget what happened last night. Maybe I can black mail Tamaki about last night too!

* * *

We entered the dining hall and saw everybody was all ready eating. Tamaki was talking to Haruhi like nothing happened last night. Kyoya was silent drinking coffee and going over some notes. Honey was gulping down tea cakes, while Takashi quietly watched. I took a seat across from Kyoya since the twins got a seat across from Tamaki. Hom sat down on my lap and grabbed a small coffee cake. Even though it was breakfast, I didn't see many breakfasty items on the table. Mostly sweets and kinds of bread. Kyoya glanced up to see me and quickly lost interest. What am I not good enough for your entertainment! You know what! Prepare for a surprise! I grabbed Hom and got up, placing him down on my chair.

"I'll be back everybody!" I smiled and ran out of the room. I looked around, looking for someone to help me and my plan. To my luck a couple of girls walked down the hall.

"Hey! Wait up! I have a favor to ask." I said, catching up to them. They looked at me and smiled.

"What is it, Spike?" One asked. Again with the Spike? Where did that even come from anyway? Whatever, not the worst name in the world. I couldn't help but smile evilly and look at them like they were tools, which they were in a way. I put my hands together and took a breath of satisfaction.

"How would you guys like to see the Host members just for a minute?" I asked, evilly.

* * *

I waited patiently in my tight space covered in strawberry sauce. Of course I wasn't naked, I had the special cosplay outfit on Doresu gave me. my breast were covered by coconuts and my cookie was covered by bacon straps glued together. Obviously Doresu didn't take his time on this one. I was in a sexy posse despite the limited space I had. I felt the girls lift up my plate and walk away, toward the dining hall. Prepare for a delicious breakfast Tamaki! I know as soon as he sees me, he's going to jump from his seat and rip my coconuts off. Then touch my-

"We brought a special breakfast." One of the girls said, shyly.

"How nice to see beauties like you girls early in the morning and what wonderful breakfast did you bring us?" I heard Tamaki ask. I sworn I felt the girls blush.

"Just wait and see." she said, and I felt her sit me down in the middle of the table. I heard the girls leave the room giggling. All most time Chiryoka, just wait for them to take the top off. However nobody was taking the lid off, no one even spoke.

"Hom, don't touch it." Kyoya said. Kyoya I swear if you ruin this I will kill you or worse... I grinded my teeth and waited.

"Why not?" Hom asked.

"Come on Kyoya, let's see what it is." Tamaki said.

"Yea we're hungry and the girls all ways make something good." Hikaru said. So the girls cook for them often? I wonder if I could sneak Tamaki a sex pill in his food? Certainly something to think about later.

"I have a bad feeling about this one." Kyoya said.

"But Kyoya! What if it's a giant cake!" Honey wined.

"I doubt a cake would be served on a long platter." Haruhi said. Shut up she-male! Your all most as worse as Kyoya! If you were a real guy.. Oh! I would make you pay!

"Takashi! Why don't you open it?" Honey asked. Of course Takashi didn't answer, I wonder if he's deaf but he only speaks threw mind contact. Like he moves his mouth to look like he's talking. Again there was a silence..

"Whatever, I'm not going to waste good food." Tamaki said. Yes! My slave! Release your master from its prison! Then I shall reward you with goodness! and sex! The lid came off and I winked at Tamaki. His shot back into his chair, falling backwards. He face was redder then it ever was and it looked like he was on the verge of consciousness.

"Time for your meal, Tamaki." I said, like a child. I felt someone touch my side and I glanced over my shoulder. Hom swiped his finger across my side to get some of the sauce off. He looked at it closely and licked it. He spit it out quickly cause of the sweet taste.

"Not surprise she taste bad." Kyoya said, sounding pissed. The twins grabbed their spoons and got some of the strawberry sauce off the plate.

"We think she taste sweet." They both said. Honey gave in to curiosity and grabbed my arm. He licked it and smacked his lips.

"Just like cake!" Honey cheered and started licking my arm.

"Stop! I'm for Tamaki." I said. Honey didn't listen and continued to lick my arm.

"Save some for us." The twins smiled and started licking my fingers. This is not going as planned! I'm going to get eaten by the twins and Honey! I yanked my arm away and sat up on the plate.

"I'm Tamaki's!" I shouted, crossing my arms.

"But you're our slave-" Koaru said "So you're our meal." Hikaru said.

"Not far!" Honey yelled and stood up on the table. The twins got on the table and crawled at me and so did Honey. If I move the bacon will come off!

"Back you beasts!" I yelled, grabbing a carrot that was on the plate. I pointed it at them like a sword, but of course it didn't scare them. The twins grabbed the carrot and placed it on the table.

"Is this necessary?" Haruhi asked, looking grossed out.

"No, but they don't care." Kyoya sighed. The twins grabbed my arms and started licking them, while Honey was licking the strawberry sauce off the plate.

"Unhand me!" I yelled and tried to get my arms away. However they were to strong... That and my arms were really sticky. Takashi just watched us with blank eyes and so did Hom. I swear they could be brothers since they both have that blank look on their faces. Tamaki was still on the ground paralyzed, so I took this chance to do something. I managed to slip out of the twins grip and toss myself off the side and land right on top of Tamaki. The bacon didn't come off thank god.

"Uh..." Tamaki wanted to say something but he couldn't due to shock. I looked at him with wide eyes and innocence. I grabbed his shirt like a kitten and buried my face in his chest.

"Tamaki, are you going to let them eat your meal! I know I don't have much meat, but I swear I can give you a endless supplies of juice when happy!" I plead, gripping his shirt tighter. I swear I could feel the heat come off of Tamaki's body and oh how it made me wanna go extreme. I started to unbutton Tamaki's shirt, each button I undid the heat from his body became worse.

"Your hot Tamaki, sorry but I can only make you hotter." I purred. Right when I got to the last button, Kyoya grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me off.

"Devil! Let me free! I must reproduce!" I hissed, waving my hands around.

"Can you be normal for one minute." Kyoya sighed, pushing me into a chair.

"I am normal!" I growled. Kyoya helped Tamaki up and button his shirt. Tamaki's face was stained red and he took a seat. Haruhi was trying to calm Tamaki down and Kyoya took a seat and sighed. The twins were sitting down as well but they kept their eyes on me, waiting for something fun to happen. Honey was happily sitting on the giant plate licking the strawberry sauce off. Takashi was only looking at us, sometime switching to a new person to look at. Hom was sitting down staring at me, like he was waiting for a order.

If I get up Kyoya will make sure I sit back down, or the twins will attack. I was so close to! I all most had his shirt off! I know I raped him threw eye contact but I don't think that's enough to get me pregnant. I can't give up! I glanced at Kyoya, he was looking over his notes. That reminds me! What did he check off when he was looking me up and down back at the school? I raised my head to look, luckily he didn't noticed. The words were to tiny for me to read were I was, so I scooted up. I could read it if I squinted my eyes, it was a check list!

1. Get things packed. Check

2. Get another volley ball. Check

3. Make sure girls know when to meet in the main hall. Check. Hey! I didn't know that! Does he want to leave me on here!

4. Install noise recorder in Chiryoka's room. Check. Oh god why... Kyoya you sick bastared! At least he couldn't see me.

5. Kill Chiryoka. In progress.

"What!" I thought out loud. everybody looked at me in surprise.

"Don't peep into people's personal stuff." Kyoya said and closed his note pad.

"Do you... Are you...Seriously?" I asked. Kyoya only looked at me and stood up. Everybody else got up after him and Hom came to my side.

"Sub master?" Hom tilted his head.

"Let's go to the main hall." Kyoya simply said and left.

"Come slave." The twins said and grabbed the back of my shirt. Why me! I'm innocent! Honey ran to Hom's side and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Hom!" Honey said and dragged him away.

"Sub master?" Hom said before he disappeared behind the corner. The twins dragged me along, while I was trying to think of a plan to rape Tamaki. I wonder what Kyoya is going to make us do today? If I'm lucky it will be the same thing we did yesterday but no partners. Then again I don't think Kyoya is that stupid to let me go alone. Only if he was a retard! I'm smarter than him so I should be able to out think him. If we become partners again I'll take him to a book store and I'm sure he'll get busy looking then I could get away! Perfect!

I didn't notice that we were in front of Kyoya while he was explaining what everyone was doing that day. To give me more time maybe I can drop Kyoya off in a bathroom and block the door with something, or lose him in the crowd. I know! I'll make him eat lots of ice cream so he'll get sick and leave me to come back to the mansion! How about I-

The twins rapped their arms around mine and smiled at me evilly.

"Did you hear that-" Kaoru said "Looks like we get a free day." Hikaru said. My eyes got wide and my mouth dropped open. Not because the twins said that, but a free day... Tamaki... free... alone... Rape! I pushed the twins away and fist pumped.

"Today's my day! Tamaki here I come!" I shouted with happiness. My excitement was ruined when the twins laughed out loud.

"You're our slave remember?" They said. O fuck... I faced palmed and looked at them with heavy eyes.

"Can I maybe-".

"Nope." They smiled.

"I didn't-"

"So" they smiled bigger. They didn't even hear what I had to say! I pouted and took a deep breath. I crossed my arms and just glared at them.

"Today were going to the town then we'll probably go the beach." Kaoru said.

"Maybe we can go see the park while were in town." Hikaru said. I wanted to knock them out so bad and run, but I knew I was no match for them. So I bit my tongue and nodded. Looks like I'll have to think of something else to get close to Tamaki. I looked around and saw everybody was gone. Even Hom, I bet Honey dragged him away. The twins dragged me out of the mansion and into town.

* * *

We stopped inside a pet shop, the twins were looking at the puppies. I looked around to make sure that it was good to run away. I don't think the twins will noticed.. I took a single step toward the door and Hikaru got in front of me.

"Trying to run away, slave." Hikaru smiled.

"No... maybe." I smiled faintly. I felt something tighten around me waist, I quickly turned around and Kaoru was holding a leash.

"Be careful don't want to get tangled up now do we." Kaoru said.

"I'm not a pet!" I growled.

"Kaoru, what a nice animal you got there." Hikaru laughed.

"Think so? It's a lost puppy." Kaoru snickered. Puppy! I'm no dog! Be glad I have to have Tamaki's child or I would torture the crap out of both of you! And how am I suppose to get away with this stupid leash around me! I tugged at the leash but it wouldn't get off me, it only tightened the more I tugged at it.

"Poor puppy, can't get away" They laughed. I growled and they laughed harder. After a minute of laughing they tugged at the leash and dragged me out of the store. They stopped dragging me in the middle of the crowd. The girls were running in every direction, shopping, meeting with friends, and whatever else they were doing.

"Why did you guys stop?" I asked. The twins looked at each other then around them.

"There it is!" Hikaru shouted, pointing to a small stand. I looked and it was a small tattoo booth. Of course not real tattoos, the one's that spray on. Once again the twins dragged me and they stopped when they were in front of the booth. There was at least 100 tattoos to chose from. The owner squinted at the twins and smiled big.

"Hikaru! Koaru! Nice to see you guys again!" The man said.

"Hey, Toga. We came to give our friend a tattoo." Hikaru said. The man looked like he was in his early 20s and he had long black hair. He was about the same height as the twins. He looked me over and smiled.

"Ok I'll do it." He said and sat me down in a chair.

"Wait! I don't want one!" I said.

"It's only spray paint gosh." Kaoru said. Hikaru looked at the board for a minute and pointed at the top left. I couldn't see it were I was sitting but Toga nodded his head in agreement. All three of them looked me over, then Toga nodded his head once more. The twins noticed and nodded to. What are they doing! I bet there going to put a tattoo of a pile of poo on me or worse! A dog! I closed my eyes and waited for the horrible tattoo.

"This might be cold." Toga said, then I felt something cold on the side of my neck. After five seconds it was over and I opened my eyes.

"Perfect!" They said. Toga got a small mirror from his desk and showed me. There was a bar code on my neck.

"Now people know your ours." They said. It didn't look bad on me actually, it made me look like a badass in my opinion. I ran my fingers over it, my skin was really smooth.

"Don't worry about the money, it was good enough just to touch a beautiful girls skin." Toga winked at me. I blushed just a little and I turned my face away.

"Thanks Toga, well we better go" They said and tugged on my leash.

"I'm coming! Don't rush me!" I growled and got up from my seat. As we were walking away I swear a small dark cloud in the sky. I didn't put much mind to it since it was small.

"Can we go to the park now, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course, Hikaru." Kaoru smiled. Don't go into the bushes my dear cat eyed friends, cause if you do then I'll have to take my revenge on you!

"What if our poor lost puppy gets tired?" Kaoru snickered.

"We can always tie her to a tree." Hikaru laughed.

"You guys are so mean.." I mumbled.

* * *

The twins did end up tying me to a tree in the middle of the park, all because I said I didn't want to chase a bird and bark. Do they think I'm really there dog... slave.. whatever.. I kicked a rock with full force and I sworn I heard the same cat yell when I threw my bowl out the window at home. I slowly went to the other side of the tree in case the cat came for revenge. I noticed someone sitting down on the bench far away from me.. Blonde hair... leaning forward like a prince.. Tamaki! Wait who's that with him? Black hair... glasses... sudden dark feeling.. Kyoya.. Damn..

So much for screaming for Tamaki to come and untie me.. I noticed Kyoya look at me and he smiled alil .Probably cause I was tied to this tree. I growled and turned my attention away. I saw the twins playing basketball with a couple other people. Hikaru had the ball in his hand and was about to shoot. A tall boy was in front of him blocking his path. However Hikaru jumped and tossed the ball to Kaoru. Kaoru smiled and tossed the ball into the hoop. There good at basketball but horrible at beating me in being perverted. Somehow I think their holding back on me. Doesn't matter! I would win either way!

"Look who's helpless." Kyoya snickered. I shot my attention to him and frowned.

"Not happy to see me?" He smiled. I saw Tamaki behind him, scared to approach me. How bad I wanted to rip free from my imprisonment and take Tamaki away. Stupid leash! Tamaki slowly came from behind Kyoya and stand beside him.

"Be lucky." I hissed. Tamaki flinched with my sudden hissing and took a step back.

"Don't worry Tamaki, she can't hurt you since she's tied up." Kyoya said. Wanna bet? I can still bite! Come on Kyoya just get closer and I'll show you my power! Tamaki stepped closer to me and laughed alil.

"I'm just not used to her not doing anything to me." Tamaki said.

"Aww miss me that much? Just untie me and I'll give you a present." I winked. Tamaki blushed alil and looked away. I'm surprised he didn't run away or hide behind Kyoya.

"Tamaki, you know since she can't do anything here's your chance to get revenge." Kyoya said. Do they know my hands are not tied up? Doesn't matter though since I'm so close to the tree.

"You know I won't do that to a girl." Tamaki said. I felt someone rap their arms around mine. It was the twins and it looked like they were listening in on our conversation.

"She's not a girl-" Hikaru said "She's our puppy." Kaoru said. I growled and pulled my arms away.

"See? She even growls like a puppy." They said.

"More like a ugly mutt." Kyoya said.

"What!" I yelled.

"Don't be like that Kyoya, we know you want her." The snickered.

"I wouldn't want her if she was the last human on earth." Kyoya glared. Tamaki held his hand out and tried to stroke my hair, but cause of the situation I snapped at his hand.

"She tried to bite me!" Tamaki shouted and hid behind Kyoya, shaking.

"I recommend putting her down since she's so violent." Kyoya said.

"We could never do that! How else will we be protected from strangers!" The twins gasped, hugging my arms. This is not funny! Wait... Hehe I can use this moment for something fun! I slipped out of the twins arms, falling to my knees. I looked up to Tamaki, letting a single tear go down my cheek. I gave him a scared and trapped look.

"Please master Tamaki, set me free from these monsters." I said, sounding small. Tamaki blushed and hid more behind Kyoya. The twins grabbed my arms and yanked me up.

"Hey! That hurt!" I yelled. The twins leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Did you forget our deal- " Kaoru whispered "If you did we will gladly take something from you." Hikaru whispered. What they said sent chills down my spine, even though I don't know what they would take from me. The twins looked at Tamaki and Kyoya, smiling.

"We're going to take our puppy to the beach, wanna join?" They asked.

"We'll love to!" Tamaki smiled.

"Just keep that mutt on a leash." Kyoya said.

"If I wasn't tied up... grr." I mumbled. I noticed another dark cloud in the sky, but smaller then the last one. Is it going to rain tonight? Nah I don't think so, but just to be safe I'll go to my room early.

"Hey! There you guys are!" Haruhi shouted running to us. Great now I have to go the beach with the she-male.. I was hoping I could get Tamaki to swim with me so I could rape him under water! Behind her was Takashi, Honey and Hom was on his shoulders. Haruhi stopped in front of us and took a couple breaths.

"We've been looking for you." Haruhi smiled.

"Chiryoka!" Honey cheered, hopping of Takashi's shoulders. Takashi took Hom off his shoulders and gently put him down. Hom walked up to me and tilted his head.

"It's a leash.." I mumbled. Hom nodded and tugged on the twins shirts.

"May I walk Sub master?" He asked.

"You'll just let her go." They said, bending over to look at him. Hom your so kind for trying to release me! You'll get a big hug when I'm free!

"I wanted the coffee cake in your pocket, so I would watch her in return for that." Hom said. Hom! You traitor! You chose a cake over me!

"Hmmm I guess." Kaoru said, handing Hom the leash. Hom held it tight, and held his other hand out.

"I was going to eat this later.." Hikaru pouted, handing the cake to Hom. Hom took a bite out of it and smiled just a little. Only I could see it, since I was paying attention.

"Where you guys going!" Honey asked.

"We're going to the beach, wanna come?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes! Takashi, we get to go to the beach!" Honey cheered, jumping onto Takashi's shoulders.

"Why is Chiryoka on a leash?" Haruhi asked.

"She's our puppy." They said, smiling. Not this again... I bent over and whispered into Hom's ears. "Hom, lets sneak away." Hom shook his head no and glanced at me.

"I was rewarded to watch you." Hom said.

"You asked to watch me!" I said.

"let's go! We don't have all day!" The twins yelled, getting ahead of us.

"Let's go everybody!" Tamaki smiled, catching up to the twins. Everybody started to follow them, but I sat down on the ground, crossing my arms.

"Sub master?" Hom looked at me.

"I'm not going!" I glared.

"Hurry up, Hom!" Honey shouted. Hom nodded his head and started walking forward. Hom couldn't be strong enough to drag me. However Hom only had to tug on the leash to make me fall over from his strength! Hom was really strong! I got up because I didn't want my stomach to get killed again from him. I kept my distance away from Hom, since I wasn't happy with him. He chose ea cake! A cake! Over me! Tamaki, I hope you know how to take angry sex!

* * *

The twins tied me up to a small changing shack near the beach, only because Kyoya told them to. I sat there legs crossed, with a pissed off face on. Today is not my day... I didn't even get to rape Tamaki while I was on this trip! My sexy outfit didn't work cause the twins and Honey all most ate me! Hom chose cake, over his master! Kyoya is being a ass! Wait... He is always a ass. Right when I thought that, Kyoya glared at me from the ocean. I flinched and turned my back towards them. Did he read my mind! No not possible! I'm just thinking things, Kyoya always glares at me.

"Can Chiryoka swim with us?" Honey asked Kyoya.

"No Honey, her smell will attract sharks." Kyoya said. Not true! I sniffed my pits and gagged. Ok so true...

"I don't think it will hurt us to let her swim." The twins said. Tamaki stopped swimming and looked at Kyoya, shaking his head no.

"Matter closed." Kyoya said.

"I want Chiryoka to swim!" Honey wined and Takashi grabbed him.

"Takashi! I wanna swim more!" Honey had tears showing in his eyes. Takashi walked him over to a sweet shack and Honey immediately shut up.

"Yay!" Honey cheered, stuffing sweets down his throat. I heard someone sit beside me, turns out it was Hom. Thinking about swimming, I didn't see Hom get in the ocean. I guess he doesn't like getting wet, which also makes me think. I haven't seen Hom take a bath ever since he came to my house. My face turned into disgust and slowly turned to Hom. He was watching everybody swim in the ocean with a blank face. I slowly bent over and sniffed his hair. I smelled nothing nasty, but instead a weird scent I didn't know. Hom looked at me, titling his head.

"Nothing!" I turned away, trying to look natural. Does he even take baths! he must or he wouldn't smell... weird.. Yea I need to stop thinking about this.

"Sub master, it's getting late." Hom said. I looked in the sky and saw a couple of dark clouds, now I knew there was a storm coming. I like the rain but I have problems with it.

"Yea.. We better head back." I said, then I remembered the leash.

"Hom, you need to untie me." I said, pointing at the leash. Hom got up and untied me. I jumped up and stretched.

"Free!" I smiled. Hom grabbed my hand, tugging on it, telling me it was time to go. I bent over and placed my finger on his lips.

"Shhh... Let me do something real quick." I said. Hom nodded, letting go of my hand. I looked around and saw Tamaki laying down on a beach towel. Now's my chance! I ran at full speed and jumped on Tamaki.

"How did you get free?" Tamaki yelled. I hugged him super tight, fixing my position on top of him.

"I couldn't stay away from my master! I tried but I couldn't resist any longer! I'm so hungry Master, please feed me." I said and groped him. Tamaki went instant red and pushed me off cause of shock.

"Don't touch me there!" Tamaki shouted. He was holding his chest, breathing hard.

"But Tamaki! I must feed or I'll starve! Unless you wanna fill me up for later." I winked innocently.

"I would never!" Tamaki yelled, stepping away from me. Kyoya grabbed the back of my shirt, preventing me from getting closer.

"Let me go! Demon!" I hissed.

"The only demon here is you." Kyoya sighed. I tried to get free, but I couldn't. I huffed in defeat.

"Let me go! I'm just going to go back to the mansion." I said. Hom walked up to us and so did the twins.

"Sub master, time for bed." Hom said, grabbing my hand. Kyoya let me go, cause he knew Hom wouldn't let me continue my lovemaking attempts.

"We'll take her there also, don't want our puppy getting lost." They twins said.

"I can take care of myself." I glared. The twins didn't care about what I said, so they pushed Hom out of the way and grabbed my arms. Hom didn't mind and just followed us. I tried to struggle free but I couldn't against their tight grips.

I told Hom to get some extra bed sheets from the girls since he was cute enough to get them. I know the girls wouldn't turn him down. I was pushed into my room cause of the twins and they locked the door. No! Not my sweet V-card! I must fight back! I was ready to defend myself, but the twins already pinned my down on the bed.

"You look pretty, Chiryoka." They said. This can't be the twins! They must be playing around, they would never do this to me!

"Get off me.." I said, trying to sound calm.

"What if we don't want to." They twins said.

"Shall I have the first kiss, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, smiling.

"Of course, Hikaru." Koaru said. What! Hikaru's face was getting dangerously close to my lips... closer..This is it! I head butted Hikaru as hard as I could. He jumped back and held his forehead.

"It was just a joke!" Hikaru yelled. Of course it was a joke... Oh well he dissevered it!

"Didn't seem like it!" I shouted. Kaoru was helping Hikaru with his forehead by pressing down on it with his hand.

"Why would we do stuff like that with you, Chiryoka!" Kaoru said.

"I don't know probably cause I'm sexy." I said. The twins looked at each other and laughed. I'm not sexy t them! How dare they! When I rule the world you two well be my toys! While Kyoya is in my dungeon begging for me to forgive him! Honey will be my personal butler and Takashi. Tamaki of course will be my baby- The twins once again pinned me down on the bed. However this time they looked serious.

"Chiryoka, we would like to be your first." The said.

"You both can't have me! And I won't let you!" I yelled. The twins looked at each other for a minute. Were they actually thinking on who will have me? Then they started laughing.

"We love messing with you, Chiryoka!" Koaru laughed.

"You should have seen your face!" Hikaru laughed, pointing at me. I glared at both of them, but I couldn't help but smile. It was pretty funny.

"Haha I bet I looked stupid." I laughed. The twins stopped laughing a minute later, then Hom walked in holding lots of blankets. I couldn't even see his face cause of how many there was.

"Sub master, I'm back." Hom said. The twins ruffled up my hair and smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Chiryoka. Don't dream about us too much." They laughed.

"Don't dream about me as all." I smiled.

"No promises!" They said, leaving my room. Those twins sure are weird.. But who I'm I to judge. I took some of the blankets away from Hom and started putting them over the hug e windows, I had to hold Hom up to get the top. I'm sure the girls won't mind me stapling the blankets together to create a curtain. After that I took my clothes off and got into bed. I pulled the covers over my head and Hom snuggled up to me.

"Why did we do that to the blankets, Sub master?" Hom asked. The rain started to hit against the window, I made sure my head was covered.

"Don't worry about it, Hom. I just wanted to." I said, hugging him. I took a deep breath and started to relax. However it was hard every time the sound of thunder roared through my room. I wasn't scared of thunder or even lighten it's just... I fell asleep thinking.

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining through the blankets. Hom was all ready up, packing my stuff up.

"It's time to go, Sub master." Hom said. I wish we got to stay longer, then maybe I could get Tamaki to have sex with me. I slipped on some clothes and helped Hom pack my stuff up. After that was done, Hom held my bag as we went to the main hall. I didn't see any of the members when I left my room , so I thought they have all ready finished packing. I was right about it too. Everybody was in the main hall holding their bags. Of course they were flirting with the girls, except Kyoya he was checking things off his list. I walked up to Kyoya, but stopped right in front of him.

"What is it mutt? I'm busy." Kyoya said, not even looking at me.

"I don't know.. But I feel like we had a similar situation last night... but you were on top." I said, looking at him closely. Kyoya looked at me, raising his eyebrow. I have superpowers to! I knew it!

"Must have been a dream you had." Kyoya said, closing his not pad. Don't deny it demon! I know you did something last night but with who? If he did it with Tamaki then my Tamaki radar would have went off. Maybe it was a dream, I just don't remember...

"Everyone it's time!" Kyoya said, aloud. All the girls started sounding sad, they must have had a really good time. I had... a ok time. Tamaki, don't think you can get away from me next time!

* * *

**Chiryoka: I'm going to miss this place T.T**

**Kyoya: Your just going to miss all the secret places to rape Tamaki in -.-**

**Tamaki: What? o.o**

**Honey: What if the secret places had cake for Tamaki and her to share! Wait what about me, Chiryoka! **

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Looks like someone is in trouble hehe :)**

**Chiryoka: I just said I was going to miss this place!**


	9. My evil friend came

After I got home, did my business, and dropped off Doresu's gift. I crashed hard core onto my bed, with Hom by my side. I let out a big breath of air and enjoyed the sent of my home enter my system. It feels like I haven't been home in months! The Host members can really beat the crap out of you.. I'm just a innocent little girl trying to have a baby, why must they make it hard on me!

"Sub master, I have work tomorrow." Hom said, stroking my hair. I swear it's like I'm his pet.

"I know.. Let yourself out in the morning.." I mumbled.

"You won't get up for school if I don't wake you, Sub master." I forgot about school.. I don't even know what day it is of the week. Friday? Tuesday? As long as it's not Monday then I'll be fine. No matter how hard I try I can't get that stupid image of Tamaki hugging me! I laid there on my bed and thought really hard for a minute. I don't get it, how could Tamaki hear me scream? I doubt he was awake that late at night. Wait didn't Kyoya install a noise detector in my room. However then Kyoya would have heard me scream not Tamaki. God this is to much to think about! It's in the past now, it doesn't matter!

"Sub master?" Hom poked my head.

"Huh? Oh sorry, just wake me up before you leave." I said, sitting up. It's not like me to get worked up! Because of a hug! Maybe Tamaki was half asleep or drunk! Most likely!

"Sub master, please get some rest." Hom said, laying me down.

"I don't wanna!" I yelled. Hom just tilted his head and pulled the covers over me. I didn't want to fight with him, besides he wouldn't know half of the things I would say to him. Hom snuggled up to me and closed his eyes. I knew he wouldn't fall asleep until I did first, I guess it was to protect me or something. I refused to think of anything else, so I fell asleep with a pure mind… Ok maybe not so pure!

* * *

I burst into the Host club, breathing hard from the running I had to do to get here. I was held up in class for who knows how long.

"Tamaki!" I screamed with anger.

"Somebody's in trouble." The twins said, as I ran by them. I looked around but I couldn't see Tamaki. Then I noticed Kyoya sitting down on a couch, messing with his laptop. I ran over to him and looked at him with anger.

"Where is Tamaki?" I asked, trying to calm down. Kyoya slowly glanced at me and sighed. He shut his laptop and stood up, fixing his glasses.

"He went with Haruhi to get some groceries." He said. I turned around immediately and headed for the door. However the twins blocked the door and smiled.

"We're not letting you go since you know were he went." Kyoya said, appearing behind me.

"Come on! I just need to ask to him about something. " I said, calmly. This is not right! Now I'm being imprisoned! Kyoya looked alil shocked due to my answer. Next thing I knew he grabbed my cheek and pinched it.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Who do you think!" I said, with tears forming in my eyes. He let my cheek go and looked me over closely. Then the twins appeared beside me, rapping their arms with mine.

"Perhaps she just wants her kitty petted." They both snickered.

"…. Huh?" I tilted my head. Like lighting the twins let go of my arms and hid behind Kyoya.

"Who is she?" The both asked. Kyoya didn't answer, he just continued to look at me.

"Listen I need to speak with Tamaki. So if you don't mind, imma be on my way." I said, once again heading for the door. The twins blocked it, just standing there looking at me. Kyoya put his arm around my shoulder and pulled my face really close to his. I couldn't help but blush.

"Umm… Must you face be so close?" I asked. Kyoya just stared into my eyes for a second then he let me go, almost pushing me back. He looked disappointed and not surprised at the same time.

"It's Chiryoka.." He sighed.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing!" I growled. The twins sighed in relief, smiling. At least they were happy it was me, but why did they think I was someone else? I seem pretty normal right?

"What do you have to ask Tamaki?" Kyoya asked.

"My business!" I said.

"Then you can't leave." Kyoya said, sitting down on a couch and pulling his laptop out. To bad for you Kyoya! I know how to use the twins! I went up to them and smiled.

"Yes?"

"So! What do you want?" I asked. They looked at each other and smiled evilly.

"We're not letting you threw." They said.

"What! But I need to find Tamaki!" I yelled. They shrugged their shoulders. I growled and ran to Kyoya's side.

"Let me go!" I said. He ignored me and continued with whatever he was doing on his laptop. Someone hopped onto my back and I ended up falling on top of Kyoya. My face was REALLY close to his, all I could do was try to smile.

"Chiryoka! I missed you!" Honey yelled, hugging onto my back tightly. Takashi pulled off Honey, then he lifted me off of Kyoya. I swear I saw him blush just alil. Did I make the great Kyoya blush! Must have been my imagination!

"I'm back!" Tamaki said aloud, walking in the door with Haruhi. They both had a hand full of groceries and they sat them down on the couch. I looked at Tamaki, he noticed my eyes on him and he hid behind Haruhi.

"Welcome back, Tamaki." I smiled. Tamaki looked shocked, but not as much as everyone else.

"Kyoya, who is she?" Haruhi asked, pointing at me. Kyoya sighed and stood up besides me.

"This is still the annoying Chiryoka. She's just… different today." He said. How am I different! I'm being normal I swear!

"I don't know why you guys are freaking out, but I need to speak with Tamaki." I said. Tamaki hid behind Haruhi even more.

"I just need to ask you a question." I tilted my head. Tamaki slowly left Haruhi's side and went up to me. I smiled and looked at everybody.

"Can we have some privacy?" I asked.

"Of course no-" The twins were interrupted by Kyoya and he nodded his head yes.

"But-" Kyoya glared at the twins.

"Whatever.." They both mumbled.

"But Kyoya! You don't like them alone together!" Honey said.

"It's ok this time." Kyoya said. Honey looked like he didn't want to leave the room at all. He probably wanted to hear what I had to say, but this is top secret information! Takashi grabbed Honey and threw him over his shoulder and went into the back room. Once everybody was gone I took a deep breath.

"Tamaki, this is very important. So important I'm afraid to ask you myself. However I must if I am to know the future of my well being. So please do not freak out when I ask." I said, calmly. I looked at Tamaki, making sure he was ready to answer. He gave me a serious look, so I knew he was ready.

"What.. Is.. Swiss!" I asked, dramatically. Right then the back door flew open and everybody fell out. Expect Honey he hopped into the air and yelled "Cheese!"

"I know, but what is it!" The twins looked at each other dumbfounded and tilted their heads.

"Dairy?" The both said.

"Yes! Thank you-" I pulled out my crossword puzzle and wrote dairy in the squares. "My crossword is complete!" I shouted with excitement. Tamaki looked completely shocked, I don't know what he thought I was going to ask. I think it had something to do with him? Who cares my crossword is complete!

"Everybody we need to talk…. Alone." Kyoya said, looking at me. Alone? I wonder what their going to talk about? Hope it's not about me. Everybody nodded their heads and went to the back of the room; in to the corner. I couldn't hear them at all and occasionally one of them would look back at me with a glare. Did I do something bad? I don't think so?

"Got it!" Everybody shouted, except Tamaki; he looked scared.

"Why me!" Tamaki asked aloud.

"Cause she wants your child, Duh." The twins said, shrugging their shoulders. Kyoya pulled out his note pad and wrote down several things to do.

"Everyone knows the plan?" Kyoya asked, glancing at everybody. Everybody nodded and Tamaki started to cry alil.

"Why me.." Tamaki mumbled. What is their plan? Maybe it involves me getting something to eat! I could use a nice bowl of ramen right now, with chicken and fried eggs. Now I'm really hungry!

"Imma go home and get something to eat." I smiled and headed to the door. However the twins got in front of me, hiding something or someone behind them.

"Your hungry?" they asked, smiling. I nodded my head. The twins winked at each other and threw Tamaki in front of me. He was wearing a blue Speedo and he was covered in chocolate sauce. He looked so scared that I thought he would have a heart attack any minute. I looked at him in confusion, then back at the twins.

"He looks delicious doesn't he, kaoru? " Hikaru asked.

"Why yes he does, Hikaru." Kaoru said.

"He looks nasty and dirty." I said. The twins shot back in shock, with their arms out like a shield to keep me away.

"Kyoya, are you sure this is Chiryoka?" They asked. Kyoya only gave them a glare and they immediately shut up. I shrugged my shoulders to myself, walking past them. Next Takashi stopped me and he looked down at me, with a blank face.

"Yes?" I titled my head. Takashi sat Tamaki in front of me, this time he was only covered in red ribbons. He looked like a present. I patted Tamaki's head and smiled.

"Sorry, but I don't accept people." I said, walked past them. Next person to stop me was Honey, he was smiling really big like he accomplished something.

"Chiryoka, I got you something!" Honey cheered.

"Is it Tamaki?" I asked. Honey shook his head, continuing to smile. Honey pulled out a whistle and blew into it. Tamaki came out of no where and sat by Honey's side. He had dog ears and a tail on him. He also had a red collar with a dog tag that said, fresh meat. He had only jean shorts on and his face was bright red.

"Go on, puppy. Say hi!" Honey slapped Tamaki's butt and he let out a bark. Tamaki looked like he was about to start crying.

"I'm sorry, but I already have a pet." I said, trying to smile. Honey's smile faded into a frown and he ran to Takashi, jumping into his arms.

"Chiryoka….. Not… Her!" Honey cried, burring his face into Takashi's chest. Takashi just stroked Honey's back saying shh. When I looked back to Tamaki, he was no longer there. This day is just getting weirder and weirder. I continued onward and once again stopped by somebody. This time it was Kyoya, he was holding his note pad and sighed. Kyoya snapped his fingers and Tamaki slowly came from behind Kyoya. He was dressed in a white tuxedo, there was a small black rose in his pocket. He was really red and the white tux made him look even redder.

"May I.. *gulp*.. Take this lovely… lady's hand?" Tamaki asked, holding his hand out. I couldn't help but blush and take his hand gently. I know this is all a act, but how can I not take his hand! Tamaki pulled me close, I couldn't help but blush worse. Tamaki came close to my neck and whispered. "Have my baby." Now that's a mood killer. I pushed Tamaki away and took a deep breath so I wouldn't punch him in anger.

"No thank you." I said, walking away from them. Kyoya should look like he lost, but he looked like he was not ready to give up. I have no idea why they are doing all this, what have I done to deserve this!

"Twins, last resort." Kyoya said and the twins got in front of me. They smiled at each other and Kaoru fell into Hikaru's arms.

"Kaoru, please not yet.. Please I need you!" Hikaru had tears forming in his eyes. Kaoru touched Hikaru's cheek slowly but passionately. He smiled, a single tear came down his cheek.

"My dear… Hikaru.. I.. love..-" Kaoru was interrupted by Hikaru's lips, they kissed for a couple seconds, then Hikaru pulled away and whispered "You.." Right then and there I felt a warm liquid come out of my low part, a liquid come out of my nose, and my face burned like fire.

"Look I really need to go." I said and ran out of the Host club.

* * *

I slammed the door behind me and took a breath of relief. Thank god I got away from them, why the hell were they doing that stuff to Tamaki and show me! I would never love that stuff! If their going to be like that tomorrow I might just stay home, one day away from school will do me good. I went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge for anything to drink, my throat was really dry. However we had nothing, but coffee everywhere and I hate coffee! How the hell is this even in the fridge? I don't even buy this crap. I saw a weird box in the back of the fridge, so I decided to throw out the coffee jugs and stick my hand back there to get it. I swear I felt something brush up against my hand, but I decided to be brave and continue to get it out.

It was very heavy and the smell of coffee came off of it really bad. I all most puked when I sniffed it, I did end up dropping it though. Coffee cakes poured out of the box all of the floor. Who the hell eats can eat all these coffee cakes! The smell of coffee was becoming to strong so I had to abandon the kitchen, still thirsty. I went to my room and changed into comfy clothes.

"I'm ready to take on the rest of the day!" I said to myself, proudly. I heard someone open my door and walk into the kitchen.

"Sub master, why is my cakes all over the floor." I heard someone shout. Holly crap there is someone in my house! What am I going to do! There's someone in my house and I'm by myself! I'm going to die! I'll be trounced and forced to do unwanted things! My life is ruined! What if-

"Sub master?" I turned to my door way and a small boy was standing there. He was in a very fancy hard to explain tux with long sleeves with ruffles at the end, were you couldn't see his hands. He also had a hat on.

"Who the hell are you!" I yelled, backing up into my corner. Hom tilted his head in confusion and took a step towards me.

"Don't come near me!" I screamed.

"Sub master, are you ok?" Hom asked, taking another step towards me. This is the end for me! I love you world even though I feel like I forgot something really important! Hom was about to stroke my hair, but I slapped his hand away in fear. For the first time in Hom's life, his eyes showed true fear. I shot up and pushed past Hom and ran out of my house. I went straight to my neighbors door and banged on it hard.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Someone busted into my house!" I screamed. Haruhi opened the door looking worried.

"What's wron-" I ran past Haruhi, into her house and slammed the door behind me.

"Some little man in a blue tux came into my house and tried to hurt me!" I said.

"Hom?" Haruhi asked.

"Who?" I was more confused then she was at the moment. Who is this Hom person? Was it that little boy who came into my house! Someone knocked on Haruhi's door, I hid behind her and pointed at the door in fear.

"It's him!" I hissed. Haruhi rolled her eyes and opened the door. Hom was standing there with a blank expression.

"Hey, Hom." Haruhi said, letting him come inside. I ran into her living room and hid behind the small tea table.

"He's the bad guy! How dare you let him in!" I yelled. Hom looked at Haruhi then at me.

"Why is Sub master scared?" Hom asked.

"I don't know, she just barged into my house saying a person busted into hers." Haruhi said. Hom slowly made his way towards me and held his hand out. I was in the corner, trying not to scream. This is the end! I knew Haruhi wanted me dead and she wanted to see it happen! That's why she opened the door! Good-bye cruel world! I closed my eyes, waiting for the fancy boy to kill me. However I felt and heard nothing. Then I felt someone stroke my hair gently. I opened my eyes to see Hom sitting in front of me, stroking my hair.

"I love you, Sub master." Hom said. I felt tears come down my cheeks for some reason. Why am I crying? From fear? But I don't really feel scared and this mysterious fancy boy just said he loved me! Maybe he's my lover and I just forgot! Hom scooted to my side and moved my arm were it was over his shoulders. He snuggled up to me and buried his face into my side.

"Don't you still want me?" He whispered. What is he talking about! I don't even know you! Haruhi was looking at us with a weird face.

"Uhh.. What happened between you two?" Haruhi asked. Hom was squeezing me tight and he turned his head to look at Haruhi.

"She slapped my hand away…" He said. Haruhi looked at me, knowing there was more to the story then that.

"I came home from the Host club as usual and while I was in my room. I heard someone come in and this little fancy boy yelled out for Sub master, which is probably me, I don't know. I was scared so I was in a corner and he tried to touch me so I slapped his hand away. Then I ran out the door and came here" I said. Hom buried his face in my side again and refused to let go. Haruhi sighed and bent down near Hom.

"Hom, she slapped your hand cause she was scared for a minute, it doesn't mean she doesn't want you anymore." Haruhi said. Hom didn't say anything, nor did he move.

"She was just daydreaming, so she thought you were someone else." Haruhi looked at me.

"Yea! I was just playing around haha." I said. What the hell is happening! This is so confusing! I felt something warm in my panties and my eyes grew wide.

"Hey… Haruhi, can I use your bathroom?" I asked, trying to smile.

"Sure it's down the hall." Haruhi pointed down the hall. I tried to get up, but Hom wouldn't let me go. I would kill myself before I let a stranger see me do my female business!

"Ummm… Hom? Right? I need to use the bathroom, so if you don't mind.." I said, slowly pushing him away. He didn't look at me, he only stared at the floor. I got up quickly and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

After dragging Hom home from Haruhi's floor, I sat him down on my bed. He looked really depressed. Hom refused to look at me and after while he got under the covers and faced the wall.

"I don't know why your so upset, but I'm sorry if I'm the cause of it." I said, sitting by him. He didn't say anything.. What did I do that was so bad? I think I'm pretty innocent. Without thinking I started petting Hom's head. After a minute or so, Hom finally looked at me. He had a blank expression and he sat up.

"Take off your clothes." Hom said, without emotion.

"What!" I screamed, jumping away from him. I knew it! He was a pervert! He just pretended to be nice so he could look at my epic sexy body! Why the hell would I take my clothes off!

"No! Why would I!" I yelled.

"You get hot at night with clothes on." Hom said, hopping off the bed. He quickly grabbed my shirt and looked at me.

"Don't you dare.." I hissed. Hom tilted his head and ripped my shirt off. That was my good shirt! Next Hom grabbed my pants and yanked them off, causing me to fall to the ground hard.

"Ow… my butt." I groaned. Hom grabbed my underwear and yanked them off too.

"Eek!" I crossed my legs together, trying to hide my cookie.

"Pervert!" I screamed. Hom went behind me and I felt him grab my bra strap.

"No!" I pulled away from him and jumped onto my bed. I pulled the covers over me and I felt Hom come onto the bed. He's not a pervert he's a monster! How can he undress me and keep that blank face! It's like he's used to this! My pure clean body is now dirtied by his eyes! Why I shoul- Hom yanked the blankets off easily and looked at me. How can he be so strong!

"Sub master, it's time for bed." Hom said and literally ripped my bra right off.

"Monster!" I yelled, covering my chest. Hom pushed me down onto the bed and rapped the blankets around me so tight that I couldn't move. Hom snuggled up to me and closed his eyes.

"How can you sleep at a time like this!" I tried to free myself, but it was way to tight. Hom just laid there, hugging me. I had the feeling he was still awake, but not like it matters! I finally gave up and laid there. This is not right! My day was horrible! First the Host member's shove Tamaki in my face in creepy outfits! Then him asking for me to have his child! Next this fancy boy calls me his sub master and undresses me! Then raps me up in a cocoon and sleeps next to me! Have they all lost there minds! I guess I fell asleep cause of all my complaining thoughts, but I tell you I woke up with a unwelcoming present in the morning all soaked in my sheets, that will probably never go away…

* * *

**Chiryoka: You guys are crazy!**

**Kyoya: Your the one acting weird, but then I again I guess it's normal for every female. When the time comes. **

**Tamaki: It doesn't matter.. T.T I was forced to act like a dog! **

**Honey: But you were a cute dog! -^.^-**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Maybe she was acting? Nah she's not that smart. **

**Chiryoka: Like I said crazy! and I am to smart! **

**Hom: Sub master, you legs are red. **


	10. A day with my dear,,,Takashi!

**Four days later…**

* * *

"I'm back from detention!" I yelled. Everybody looked at me in horror, like they are staring at a different person.

"I knew it! She was acting!" Hikaru yelled.

"You said she wasn't smart enough!" Kaoru yelled.

"Looks like I was wrong!" Hikaru said. Kyoya looked up from a book he was reading and sighed. I felt someone rap their arm around my shoulders. I glanced over and saw Tamaki. I can't believe it! He's hugging me! I knew that he would give in! Does that mean we've already done it? We must have! Mission complete!

"She's just excited. I'm sure the perverted Chiryoka is long gone." Tamaki smiled. Perverted? When was I ever perverted! Me perverted? Ha! Never! I just wanna rape Tamaki and have his baby, that's not perverted at all!

"Be careful Tamaki, she's not the Chiryoka your thinking of." The twins said, pointing at me. I couldn't help, but smile a evil grin.

"You guys just miss the old Chiryoka." Tamaki laughed. I rapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled his face close to mine. I gave Tamaki the evilest smile I could give him and winked.

"I'm back." I whispered. Tamaki's face instantly went red and he shot back; falling to the floor.

"No! You.. But yesterday you were so innocent!" Tamaki yelled. I tilted my head. I swear yesterday I was my normal self, trying to rape Tamaki. Maybe he was just having a dream? Silly Tamaki, I bet you dreamed of me being innocent then you raped me. Kyoya got up from his spot and went over to me, looking disappointed. He stood beside me and I sworn he had a small smile on.

"Shall I tell them?" Kyoya asked.

"Tell them what?" I asked. Kyoya turned to everybody and took a breath.

"For the past few days Chiryoka, has been innocent right?" Everybody nodded their heads.

"We'll instead of being moody and mean. She become innocent, cause she was on her per-" I covered Kyoya's mouth and glared at him.

"Watch your mouth." I hissed. Kyoya removed my hand and wiped his mouth. He only sighed and went to sit down. If what he says is true.. I'm not surprised, no wonder I woke up the past few days with blood covered sheets. I guess I'll have to give Hom the 'talk' when I get home. No wonder he kept on telling me to go to the hospital! I wonder if I worried him? Nah not possible.

"Chiryoka! The old you is back! I missed you!" Honey cried, jumping onto my back. He hugged me so tight, I thought I was going to die from suffocation.

"You were acting… so weird… I thought.. You were.. Replaced…" Honey said, trying not choke from his tears. Honey slid off my back and held his hands out to me. I picked him up and carried him like I used to. I haven't held him like this in a long time. Probably cause Hom always holds my hand. Honey quickly recovered from his tears and started to relax in my arms.

"What happened!" The twins asked, with a hint of anger. Tamaki was in his corner rocking back in forth. I guess he liked the 'innocent' Chiryoka better.. Like I care! I'm back and in charge! Kyoya glanced my way and glared. Ok then I'm back! And second in charge! How the hell can he read my mind? I shall not think about it!

"Someone answer us!" The twins yelled.

"Just don't think about it." Kyoya said. The twins wanted to keep on asking, but Kyoya gave them a evil glare. The glared back for a few second , but quickly got defeated and went away to sit down on a couch. We heard the door open, Haruhi stepped in holding grocery bags.

"I'm back. Oh hello, Chiryoka." Haruhi smiled. Oh god.. The she-male is here.. And why is she smiling? It's creeping me out.

"Did you get the coffee?" Tamaki was instantly beside her and looking in the grocery sack.

"I didn't forget." Haruhi pulled it out and showed him. He licked his lips and quickly grabbed it from her. Tamaki smiled really big and ran into the back room. How can he be so excited with coffee? It's disgusting! It taste like dirt and mold…. Eww.

"Chiryoka?" I turned around to see who said that and to my surprise it was… Takashi?

"Yes?" I tilted my head. Why in the hell would Takashi say my name? This is even more creepy then Haruhi's smile! Why me! Takashi just stared at me for a second then he just walked off to Honey.

"Takashi! Aren't you happy that Chiryoka is back!" Honey cheered, jumping onto his back. Takashi just simply nodded. That was scary… I thought I was going to die! Oh god thank you for letting a little girl like me live!

"Hey Haruhi, were do you live?" The twins asked. I couldn't help, but listen into the their conversation. I hid behind a couch that was near them and leaned in.

"Why you asking?" Haruhi asked nicely. I bet the twins are smiling right now…. Sick bastareds trying to find out were she lives and go steal her stuff… or worse! Rape her! But she's a she-male! She'll have both parts!

"We've always wondered what kind of house you live in, so we were wondering if we could come over?" The twins asked. They never asked me what kind of house I lived in! I'm right next door to Haruhi for holly sake!

"No." Haruhi said, smiling. The twins mouths dropped open and they just stared at her. Hehe rejected.

"You guys would just trash her house." Kyoya said.

"Would not!" The twins said. They so would, I can feel it in there aura. I'm so awesome that I have super powers!

"Leave Haruhi alone. If she doesn't want you two over she doesn't have to." I said, getting up from my hiding place. Everybody gasped and looked at me with wide eyes, minus Kyoya.

"You defend someone else!" The twins gasped. Hey! I'm nice! The twins appeared beside me and rapped their arms with mine.

"Well then can we come to your house.? We both know you want us too." The twins smiled. I thought for a minute. I wouldn't mind some company, I haven't had any in a long time. It would be nice to talk about things that I can't talk about with Hom, since his brain isn't the biggest. Wait.. This is the twins.. They well probably go threw my stuff and take, what if they find my manga vault! My room is not the cleanest either… Hom can't clean worth crap. Neither can I hehe..

"… No" I said. The twins let me go and looked me over closely.

"Hiding something?" They said.

"Of course not! I'm just a normal teenage girl with normal teenage girl things." I said, trying to smile. They twins weren't buying it at all. Crap! What should I do? I looked around frantically and I spotted Honey and Takashi. Honey looked like he was about to cry, then I also noticed that there was no cakes on his table. With out thinking any further I ran over to them and grabbed Honey's hand.

"Let's go get some!" I said and dragged him out of the club quickly, Takashi was right behind us.

* * *

I stopped dragging Honey in the middle of town. I didn't dare go to my house, cause I was afraid Honey would steal Hom's stuff. Not to mention Takashi would give me even stranger looks if he saw my room. I was bending over to catch my breath, I felt like I was going to burst.

"Are we really going to buy cakes?" Honey asked me, not looking tired at all. Takashi was looking around on guard, like he was ready to attack anyone who would threaten Honey. It would be nice if he was alil worried about me, since no one is. I bet if I walked into the Host Club on fire they would all ignore it. My life is so lonely.. I swear my face had the 'forever alone' expression.

"of course!" I said, after I gained my breath. Honey's face instantly turned bright and happy.

"Takashi! Did you hear that! We get to buy cake!" Honey said, jumping onto his shoulder.

"Were do you buy cake anyway?" I asked. Honey looked at me in shock.

"In a bakery of course!" Honey said. Ok now I feel stupid..

"Well where's the bakery?" I asked. Takashi started to walk forward and of course I followed. He walked into a small bakery. Being rich people I thought they would buy cakes at a big expensive cake house. Can't judge a book by there cover I guess. Here that Tamaki! Don't judge me! The bakery was small inside as well. However there was cakes and deserts everywhere. Each one looked absolutely delicious! There was small and big pastries, it was sugar heaven! The smell was also heaven! You could smell the sugar and bread in the air. Takashi walked up to the main counter and hit the small bell on the side.

"Coming!" A voice shouted from the back. That voice sounds familiar… A young man ran to the main desk and bowed in front of us. He had long purple hair put up in a ponytail and he was wearing a fancy kitchen uniform. Familiar… Then a small boy ran out and went to his side. He had short spiky blue hair and red eyes. He was wearing a messy, but fancy apron. He also had a small chefs hat on. Familiar….

"It's you two again, how nice to see you. I hope you buy plenty of cakes!" He smiled. The small boy looked at me and his eyes widen just alil bit. The young man also did and he looked alil shocked. Honey was looking at all the tiny cakes with his tongue sticking out. Takashi was bending down and looking at them too, every few seconds or so he would point at one and Honey would jump up and down in excitement. I couldn't keep my eyes off the young man and his helper. The young man tried not to look my way, but I could tell he was having trouble. His helper just stared at me with a blank expression. Familiar….

"Young lady, do you need anything? I recommended the strawberry shortcakes. There absolutely delicious!" He said. I snapped away from my staring and looked at the glass under the main desk. There was cinnamon roles, strawberry cakes, donuts, cookies, and more. The little boy came over to me and tugged on my dress. I looked at him in the eyes, they seemed familiar… He blinked and opened his mouth like he wanted to say something. However the young man grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away.

"Silly little Ho-… Hamilton! I told you to leave the customers alone, they don't want to listen to you talk about stuffed animals." The young man said, laughing. Why are they so familiar! Think brain think!

"We're done!" Honey said, placing a lot of small boxes on the desk. Each one held five cakes in them. Each cake was placed nicely, like they belonged there. The young man smiled and started to check the items off.

"I love cheesecake! Oooh! And coffee cake, you even got white sparkle vanilla cream cake! You have some really good taste, then again you always do!" He smiled. Takashi pulled out his money and placed a hand full on the desk. How expensive is this! I thought that the cake would be cheap since the store is small! Defiantly don't judge a book by it's cover…

"Thanks please come again" He said, staking the boxes. Takashi grabbed them all and looked at Honey. He was smiling really big and blushing alil. Probably cause of his excitement. Takashi showed a slight smile, it made me happy inside to actually see him smile or that feeling is just hunger. I don't think I ate lunch today or was it breakfast? I noticed Takashi had to many boxes in his hands so I took two away from him. He looked at me weird.

"Just helping gosh.." I said. Takashi barley nodded his head and went out the door.

"Wait for me, Takashi!" Honey yelled and ran out the door. Right before I went out the door, the small boy tugged on my dress again. I bend down to look at him.

"Yes?" I asked. He looked at me for a second and took a box away from me, he pulled out a small coffee cake and quickly shoved it down his throat. My mouth was wide open in shock.

"That was Honey's cake!" I shouted. He wiped his mouth and bowed. The young man ran over to us and grabbed the back of the little boys neck.

"Terribly sorry! He does that sometimes.. Tell me your address and I'll deliver a brand new batch, since we're all out of coffee cakes I'm afraid. Again I'm so sorry." He said. I saw two orange headed figures past by the window quickly and hide behind a bush. I decided to ignore it since I had a chance to get free cake, that probably tasted better then anything in the world. I'll jus tell Honey a giant bird came out of the sky and ate it. So smart it kills hehe!

"I live in the apartments not far from here, it's the pink door with a sigh that says Chiryoka's hive." I smiled.

"Hive?"

"I wanted my door to be a little different and I suck at remembering my door number" I laughed. The little boy tried to grab another cake, but the young man slapped his hand.

"Thank you, your cake will be delivered in about a day or two. Please come again and have a nice day, cutie!" He winked. I blushed alil and went out the door. Those two were so familiar, I can't put my tongue on it though.. Maybe they live close to me? Nah. I looked back and noticed Cosplay me Cute was right next door to the bakery and the name was Bake me Goods. What a weird name… Oh well it's not like I'll come back to this shop anyway. Honey and Takashi was waiting outside for me.

"You need to be quicker, Chiryoka!" Honey complained and grabbed my free hand.

"You'll be slow again unless I hold your hand." Honey smiled. Honey we all know you would be long gone if you saw any kind of desert even if it was on the floor. I doubt a smart, beautiful, and kind girl like me would be to slow to keep up with a small boy and a tall… freak? Simple way to put it. I saw the two orange haired people dash to another bush and hide. I didn't see them, so I just ignore it.

"Were are we going now? It's to late to go back too the Host club." I said. Takashi looked at a clock that was by the street corner, then back at us.

"How about the park?" He said. He said something! Such a rare moment! I think I'm dying! My heart… pain… wetness.. No that's just sweat.

"Yay! The park! Let's go, Chiryoka." Honey said and dragged me along. Takashi was close behind us and still on his guard. Honey was zooming past the people like it was nothing, I understand that he is small enough to not be seen by the people, but it's like he's going right threw them! How can Takashi even keep up! He's freakishly tall! Is he a ninja! How am I even keeping up! Why haven't I tripped? O god why did I think that! I tripped on my own foot, I know clumsy. However someone rapped their arm around my waist so I wouldn't fall. I managed to grip the boxes tight so the cakes wouldn't have fallen. I looked over my shoulder and saw Takashi holding me with his free arm. How can he hold all those boxes with one hand!

Takashi helped me up and slid his hand away gently. Honey was staring at us in aw.

"Takashi, you're a hero!" He gasped. I heard two faint laughs in the bushes near us, but there was to many people to fully notice.

"Thank you." I said. Takashi just nodded and continued to walk forward. How many times has he saved me anyway? Four, five, maybe ten for all I know. Who does he think I am? A princess in trouble of falling over cause she's to stupid to walk? Well Mr. Tall blank face, I can take care of myself! I got pissed and walked in front of Takashi. If he can act all high and mighty I can too!

I stayed in front for a while, refusing to look behind me. I knew they were still there cause I kept on hearing Honey laugh and talk to Takashi. I should be home right now, naked on my bed and reading manga! Hom should be sitting besides me and looking at my pit hole of a room. Forget the thoughts, Chiryoka! Be happy! I never go out and when I do it's just to the grocery store, school, or Cosplay me Cute. Honey ran to my side and grabbed my free hand.

"Chiryoka, you've been quiet. Are you ok?" Honey asked, looking worried.

"I'm perfectly fine, don't worry silly." I smiled. Honey gave me a bright smile and looked back at Takashi. He was looking around for anyone suspicious. I wonder how he can be on guard all the time? I could never do that or I would fall asleep from looking at things to much. Maybe he's a robot! That must be it! Wait that would make Hom a robot too. Since there so alike. However I don't think robots can get morning wood…

"I can't wait to eat the cake!" Honey cheered.

"Me too, I don't eat cake often." I said.

"What! Not possible!" Honey gasped.

"Is it that weird?" I asked. Honey nodded his head, his mouth still open.

"How much longer till we reach the park?" I asked.

"About five more minutes!" Honey smiled. When was the last time I went to the park anyway? There was the park by the beach, but that doesn't count. I haven't been to the park since I was little and with my dad. Oh how I miss the old days were I was little and I didn't have to try and rape Tamaki. If I had to have Honey's kid it would be much! Easier. He would probably just do it with me if I gave him a piece of cake or a piggy back ride. I should be happy that I don't have to rape Kyoya! God that would be a nightmare, he would slit my throat the first chance he got! Not with his own hands, he would probably summon his hoe's to do it. Kyoya you sick bastard..

"We're here!" Honey yelled and ran off into the park, but quickly came back and grabbed my hand.

"Come!" He said and yanked me along. Takashi walked over to a bench and sat the boxes down on it. HE sat beside them and kept his eyes on Honey.

"Can I sit the cakes down first!" I asked, trying not to drop them. Honey didn't answer me and he dragged me into a big bush. I thought we were going to get scratched up to death by the thorns, but it turned out the thorns were to small to hurt our skin. It was probably the same size as a small house! Honey grabbed the boxes away from me and sat them down in the middle of the bush. He brushed away dirt in two spots and took my hand. He sat me down on the clean spot and he sat down across from me.

"This is my secret spot!" Honey smiled. It certainly was a secret place, people probably ignore this place cause of the thorns on the outside. It was really big on the inside and the sun beamed down in certain spots. The smell of leaves and now cakes filled the air, it was kinda like a tea smell. I hate tea so I really didn't like the smell.

"Don't tell anyone ok? If you do I will be very sad." Honey said. I nodded my head, then we heard Takashi walk in, holding the boxes. He sat them down and sat by Honey. I kinda wish he stayed outside, cause now I feel really uncomfortable. If I reach for a cake he might slice my hand off! What shall I do? Cause drama? Be perverted? Eat dirt? Think brain!

"Want one?" Takashi asked, holding a small chocolate cake for me. Holly mother of god… He offered me a cake! I think my heart just exploded or that was gas. Dare I think more! What if it's poison! Takashi wants to kill me! I know I'm alil to close with Honey, but you don't have to kill me! I slowly and I mean slowly took the cake from him and held it to my mouth. He just stared at me waiting for me to take a bite. I took a bite and swallowed slowly.

"It's a special cake" He said. I froze and my eyes got huge. Special….cake….Poison….oh god why! Wait.. It's really sweet!

"It's sweet!" I gasped.

"I helped make it!" Honey smiled.

"I thought you bought all the cakes?" I asked, finishing the cake. Honey shook his head violently.

"Takashi and I made it! Just for you!" Honey cheered. Isn't Honey to short to make a cake?

"Who did most of the work?" I asked, starting to grow worried.

"Takashi… He didn't want me to get hurt." Honey pouted. Takashi… make… cake…. Poison! Death! I grabbed my stomach and tried to throw the cake up. I glanced at Takashi, he was eating a small vanilla cake and looking at the leaves above us. I don't wanna die! I didn't even get pregnant yet! My future baby won't even get to see the light! Evil Takashi! I fell onto my back and looked at the leaves. This is probably a fast acting poison since my vision isn't getting blurry.

"Chiryoka?" Honey asked, crawling to me. I looked at him slowly and touched his cheek.

"Honey…. Rape…Tamaki for me.." I said and closed my eyes dramatically. Honey started to shake me and he started to sniffle.

"I will, Chiryoka! I will!" Honey cried, laying his head on my chest. I waited for the poison to take my life, but nothing happened. Why am I not dying? Is the poison slow? Or is it even poison! Maybe there was a virus in the cake! I feel fine though… I couldn't feel Honey on my chest anymore. I guess it was just a normal cake. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Takashi standing over me, glaring. He did not look happy.

"Shit…" I whispered. Takashi grabbed me and threw me over his shoulders.

"I don't wanna die! Free me! Evil Takashi!" I shouted. He walked out of the bush and toward the pond.

"Takashi! Put Chiryoka down!" Honey yelled. Takashi kept on walking.

"Let me go!" I yelled. Takashi took me off his shoulders and held me out like a puppy. I thought I was done with the whole dog ordeal with the twins! Grrr… He kept on glaring at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Drop me now." I hissed. Takashi instantly let me go and I fell into the pond with a big splash. I resurfaced and spit out a whole mouth full of water. It tasted like raw fish!

"Meanie! I just cleaned this dress!" I shouted and swam to shore. Takashi walked back to Honey and grabbed his hand.

"Takashi! Why did you do that!" Honey asked, trying to get free from his hand. Evil Takashi, I will get my revenge! I growled and stood up on shore. I squeezed some of the water out of my dress and glared at Takashi. Honey and him was already leaving the park with the cake Boxes in Takashi's hands. How the hell did he get those so fast! And why are they leaving me!

"Wait up!" I shouted, running after them. My dress was soaking wet and my shoes. I worked really hard to get this dress clean, it took me forever to walk to the dry cleaners! I caught up with them and grabbed the back of Takashi's shirt.

"Slow down…. I'm tired…" I gasped. Takashi didn't stop walking at all and he didn't let Honey's hand go.

"Takashi, Chiryoka is tired!" Honey complained. Takashi let Honey's hand go and Honey went to me.

"Let's leave Takashi alone, let's walk in front." Honey said, grabbing my hand. More walking? I just wanna fall over and sleep! Honey led me to the front, a couple of feet away from Takashi.

"We're we going?" I asked.

"To my house, of course." Honey smiled. Honeys house, I bet it's a nice place. It's huge I bet. Maybe there is tons of flowers! I love flowers! I even bet there is a ton of… Fuck! I bet Takashi lives with him since he is always around him! I can't go if Takashi is! He'll kill me! I wanted to rip my hand away from Honey and run home, but Takashi was right behind us and he would most likely grab me. We stopped at a cross walk and waited for the sigh to turn green. However I thought it was ok to go alil early since I usually run past these things before they even turn red. There was no cars coming and there was no other people waiting on both sides, so we went ahead and walked forward.

"Nice and safe." I whispered to myself. Honey was smiling and humming a toon to himself. It sounded like a nursery rhyme. However he stopped and his eyes got huge with fear. He was looking at the road, frozen in fear. Before I knew what happened Takashi grabbed the back of our shirts and pulled us back onto the sidewalk. A huge pick up truck zoomed past in front of us and disappeared behind a corner. Then a group of motorcycles zoomed past and followed. The people riding them looked really familiar…. Haha not like I care.. Haha.

I could have been ran over…. I glanced over my shoulder and Takashi was looking down at us. Honey quickly burst into tear and jumped on Takashi. He held Honey close, then he looked at me. For some odd reason he pulled me close to him and hugged both of us.

"There there.." He whispered.

"It was so scary! Takashi!" Honey cried and dug his face into Takashi's shoulder. I was still in shock from my near death experience, that I just stood there with Takashi's arm rapped around me. After about a minute of just standing there, I pulled away from Takashi and laughed. It wasn't the best laugh, nor was it the happiest.

"I.. better go home." I said, trying to smile. Takashi looked at me with a blank expression."Thanks, Takashi." I bowed and ran off at high speed.

* * *

**Chiryoka: I am god! I cheated death! **

**Kyoya: More like saved. -.-**

**Honey: It was so scary! But now I wanna do it again!**

**Takashi: Never..**


	11. I never wake up!

"Hikaru, are you sure this is her apartment?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course it is, Kaoru. I saw her walk into this one." Hikaru said. Kaoru grabbed the door knob and looked at Hikaru. He nodded his head, Kaoru tried to open the door. Turns out it was locked.

"We're stupid! Of course the front door would be locked!" Hikaru said. Kaoru quickly slapped the back of his brothers head.

"Hey!"

"Be quite! We don't want to wake anyone up. Let's just check the back for a window." Kaoru said. Hikaru rubbed the back of his head from the blow and nodded; glaring at Kaoru. They quietly snuck to the back and then noticed her apartment was on the second floor… and so is the window.

"Nice one, Kaoru!" Hikaru growled.

"You didn't abject!" Kaoru snapped. The twins looked at the window, both of them thinking if the could get on the one another's back and get up there. They looked at each other and smiled evilly.

"I call top." Hikaru smiled. Kaoru glared and held his hand out in a fist. Hikaru held his out and nodded.

"Three wins." Kaoru said.

"Rock…Paper…scissors!" They both shouted quietly. Hikaru had rock, kaoru had scissors. Kaoru looked at his other half and growled.

"Rock.. Paper.. Scissors!" Hikaru rock, Kaoru scissors.

"Death round." Hikaru smiled. Once again they said the words, but a little slower this time. Hikaru scissors, Kaoru rock.

"Or is it?" Kaoru smiled. Hikaru raised his eyebrow, ready for a challenge. They both raised their fists high in the air for a second, then they brought it down like lightening; both of them closing their eyes. When they opened their eyes, Hikaru had paper, Kaoru had rock.

"Cheater!" Kaoru said. Hikaru was poking his brother while laughing.

"Don't be angry, that I'm better." Hikaru chuckled.

"Whatever, let's just sneak in already." Kaoru said. Kaoru got near the wall and crouched down alil, getting ready to hold his brother up. Hikaru got on top of his brother and reached for the window, he manage to open it. He was half way threw when Hom walked into the kitchen.

"Uh…" Hikaru froze in place and tried to smile.

"Hello, Thing one." Hom said. He was wearing another one of Chiryoka's old t-shirts and by the looks of it, no underwear. Hikaru ignored the lower half, even though he was a dude himself. He felt embarrassed to look at another dudes junk; besides his brothers. Hikaru wasn't that all surprised though that Hom wasn't wearing any underwear, since he does the same thing sometimes. However he was surprised that Hom called him Thing one.

"Ok then…. So Hom, wanna help me out here?" Hikaru asked, like this was a usual thing.

"I'll go get Sub master." Hom said, turning around.

"Wait! Don't do that!" Hikaru said, holding out his hand. Hom turned back and took a couple steps toward the twin.

"How about we make a deal? I'll do something for you if you help me in." Hikaru said. Hom stood there for a minute, then nodded his head in agreement. Hom grabbed both of Hikaru's arms and easily pulled him in. Hikaru wondered how Hom was so strong, hitting puberty? He didn't put much thought into it.

"Thanks Hom, I really nee-" Hom held his hand up in front of Hikaru and grabbed his sleeve.

"Help me up!" Kaoru yelled from outside. Hikaru pulled away from Hom and looked out the window. Kaoru had his hand's crossed, looking at the window. Hikaru gave him a thumbs up and pointed to the side of the building.

"I'll open the front door." Hikaru said.

"Don't get caught by her little human robot thing." Kaoru said.

"Haha…. Yea." Kaoru ran around the corner, to the front. Hikaru turned around, thinking Hom was still standing there.

"Hom?" There was no answer. Hikaru started to feel nervous. He thought Hom might have went to go wake up Chiryoka and tell her that they snuck in. Hikaru couldn't help, but feel nervous so he raced to the door, unlocked it, then ran down the hall. There was a door wide open, so he looked into that one. He saw Chiryoka laying down, asleep and Hom beside her, also asleep. Hikaru let a breath of relief go and he walked into her room. Letting his guard down and everything he took a step towards Chiryoka. Right when he was about to lean over her, he stepped on a toy and flew backwards towards the wall. He wanted to scream out a cuss word, but he covered his mouth. Hikaru hit the wall with a loud swishing sound.

"Shouldn't I have made a loud banging sound?" Hikaru whispered to himself. He tried to get off the wall but failed. He was stuck like glue and when he moved, he made a squishy sound. He all most let a scream of discus, but he covered his mouth. _What the hell am I stuck on? And why does it feel really sticky? _Hikaru decided it would be best to wait for his brother, hopefully he was smart enough to walk in on his own. _I bet he is just standing there waiting for me to open the door… Stupid brother_…

Hikaru tried once again to get off the wall, he manage to get off the wall a little bit, but he flew back and made another squishy sound. Hikaru decided to reach back and touch the thing he was stuck to. Not the smartest idea he had… It felt sticky and gooey, he brought it to his face and again not the smartest idea ever… He sniffed it. Instantly he sneezed and wiped it on his sleeve. **Again **another bad idea. His fingers got stuck and he had to yank really hard to get his fingers free. In the place where his fingers were, was finger prints that were bright white. Hikaru was on the brick of screaming his head off for help and the substance was still on his fingers.

Hikaru desperately tried to get the substance of his fingers, but it was no longer just on his fingers. It ran down and covered his entire hand! Hikaru couldn't stand it anymore! He opened his mouth and right when he was about to scream. Kaoru appeared, eating a sandwich. He was leaning on the wall all cool like.

"Sup, Bro." Kaoru said, looking down at his brother, who's skin was a pale white. Kaoru didn't know why his brother was on the wall, just sitting there. Shouldn't he be near Chiryoka, doing the plan? Maybe he got scared of Hom and stayed near the wall for comfort.

Hikaru had to bite his tongue, so he wouldn't yell at his brother. The sticky thing all over his back and hand was really starting to annoy him. Also where the hell did his brother get that sandwich!? Hikaru had to take a couple breaths before he could talk. Kaoru finished the last of his sandwich and bent over Hikaru.

"Well get up, we need to finish our prank." Kaoru said.

"I would if I could!" Hikaru growled. Kaoru tilted his head and grabbed his twins arm. Kaoru yanked, but his brother did not come off the wall.

"Dude your stuck." Kaoru said.

"Wow thanks, I didn't know that." Hikaru glared.

"Lets try this again…One…Two…Three!" Kaoru yanked his hardest and his brother was sent flying into him. They heard the loudest, and nastiest squishing sound when Hikaru was yanked off. The twins fell and made a loud banging sound when they hit the floor. Hikaru was on top of Kaoru, they slowly looked at each other then at Chiryoka. She just barley moved in her sleep.

"Dang. She's a light sleeper." They both whispered. Kaoru looked at Hikaru and froze in fear. He slowly raised his finger; which was shaking.

"Hi- Hi- Hikaru.. What's on your back?" Kaoru asked, his voice alil shaky. Hikaru got of off Kaoru and felt his back, his hand immediately stuck; his eyes grew with fear. Whatever was on the wall was now on his back. Hikaru was about to let out a scream, but Kaoru covered his mouth.

"Don't scream and stay still." Kaoru said and looked at Hikaru's back. Kaoru saw the brightest orange panties, but it was covered in some kind of white liquid.

"Hikaru, can you move your hand away?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru tried, but his hand was stuck tight.

"That's not good…" Kaoru frowned. Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand and tried to yank it off, but to no avail. When Kaoru tried to take his hand away, it just stuck there. The hand Hikaru used to touch his back was the one he had the white liquid all over. Now Kaoru's hand was stuck to Hikaru's.

"Ummm… Hikaru, I'm stuck." Kaoru said.

"Your joking.." Kaoru tried once more to yank his hand free, but failed.

"What the hell is this stuff!" Hikaru yelled. Kaoru slapped his twins head with full force.

"Shut up! Do you want to get caught?!" Kaoru said. Hikaru lost his balance and fell on the floor, Kaoru fell right behind him and landed on Hikaru.

"Lose some weight!" Hikaru mumbled.

"Not my fault." Kaoru said. Kaoru tried to get up, but was stuck to Hikaru's back.

"No way….." Kaoru said.

"Your stuck on my back aren't you…"

"Yeah…"

"I think we should give up on this prank and go home." Kaoru said. Hikaru didn't want to give up, giving up would be a insult to him! However they were in no spot to prank and the liquid felt like it was spreading.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Hikaru asked.

"If we can stand up, we can just walk out of here." Kaoru said.

"Lets give it a try I guess." Hikaru positioned his legs and so did Kaoru.

"On the count of three." Kaoru said.

"One…Two…Three." They both said, rising to their feet. They wobbled alil bit, but successfully got on their feet.

"Ok now let's quietly walk out." Kaoru whispered. Slowly the twins walked out of Chiryoka's room and into the living room.

"Almost there.." Hikaru said. Kaoru Decided to look away from his feet to look at the door; that was a big mistake.. Kaoru lost his footing and tripped, causing Hikaru to fall with him. Hikaru landed on top of Kaoru and they made another loud bang. The room shook alil and it caused a manga to fall off one of Chiryoka's shelves. They laid there in silence, waiting for a sound from Chiryoka's room. It was silent.

"That was close." They both sighed.

"Let's try again." Kaoru said.

"Oh really. Try what again?" They twins froze and slowly looked behind them. Chiryoka was standing there with the most scariest face they have ever seen. She was wearing a dark red tank top and black bootie shorts, her hair was a mess and her eyes looked blood shot.

"Umm… Hi Chiryoka, we just came to say hi and look at the time. We better be going haha…" Kaoru said.

"I don't think so. You two woke me up, I never wake up." Chiryoka smile got bigger. The twins felt fear grow in their body's.

"This is all a dream." Hikaru said, trying to get out if the situation.

"If this was a dream, you two would be naked having sex with each other." Chiryoka said. The twins were shocked by her answer, but not to shocked since it was Chiryoka saying it.

"Looks like you two are stuck, how cute. How should I torture you guys?" Chiryoka asked herself.

"How about you let us go?" The twins smiled.

"I would never do such a thing! Letting two lost boys leave on there own! Besides we haven't had any fun yet." Chiryoka gasped. The twins knew they would probably never see the light of day again, oh how they wished they were home right now in their beds asleep. Chiryoka bent down and smiled at them, really close to their faces. She grabbed both of their shirts and ripped them off, causing the panties to come off as well; so they were no longer stuck. Then she grabbed both of their hands and ripped them apart. Hikaru and Kaoru let out a tiny yelp of pain.

"Now both of you are free, lets-" Chiryoka noticed her orange panties on the torn shirts. " Aren't these the panties I threw at the wall and it was stuck? Oh well, thanks for getting it off. I would have never been able to! Now were was I? Oh yea! Let's play a game since I'm up now." Chiryoka said, evilly. The twins rubbed their hands and looked at Chiryoka with fear. What ever game she wanted to play, it was not going to be a nice one like little children play.

"If you guys can survive till morning, I'll forget that you guys ever snuck into my house. However if you lose… Hehe you'll find out." Chiryoka giggled. Hikaru gathered up the courage to ask what game they were playing.

"What game?" Hikaru asked. Chiryoka smiled a small smile and tugged at her shirt like a little girl.

"Well, you two have till morning to find eight notes hidden in my house. Of course I'll have to hide them real quick! If you find all eight before the morning then you two get a prize! However I will be trying to despo- I mean catch you two." Chiryoka said. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and frowned.

"Lets begin." Chiryoka smiled evilly and snapped her fingers. The lights instantly went off and the house was pitch black. The twins hugged each other tight and tried to look around. They saw nothing but darkness, there wasn't even a sound being made; silence.

"Kaoru, are we goi-" Something was chunked at Hikaru's head making a thunk noise and causing him to fall over, hitting the ground hard.

"Fuck.. What was that?" Hikaru asked, rubbing his head. There was defiantly going to be a bruise there in the morning. Kaoru felt around Hikaru and felt something big. He picked it up and felt it until he felt a button. He pressed it and a light show; it was a flash light.

"Were in luck, Hikaru!" Kaoru smiled. Hikaru took the flash light away from Kaoru.

"I'm holding it, since I got hit in the head with it." Hikaru said.

"Not far!" Kaoru whined. Hikaru glared at him and Kaoru saw a drop of blood go down Hikaru's face.

"Never mind." Kaoru said. Hikaru looked around the room, everything was normal. However when he showed the light where the front door would be, it was gone. In it's place was a bookshelf with manga on it.

"Kaoru, wasn't the door there?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm pretty su-" Kaoru slowly pointed over Hikaru's shoulder.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked.

"Chir- Chir- Chir- Chiryoka!" Kaoru screamed. Hikaru looked at his shoulder. Chiryoka slowly touched his shoulder and licked his cheek like a demon. Hikaru swear her eyes were pitch black and her face was white with black cracks. As soon as he saw her, she was gone. The twins let out a scream. Hikaru and Kaoru were white with fear and they took off for the kitchen. They stopped as soon as they touched the counter.

"Is she gone!? Where did she go?!" Hikaru asked, flashing the light everywhere. Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's shoulders and shook him.

"Calm down! Lets just think for a minute!" Kaoru yelled. Hikaru didn't completely calm down, but it was good enough.

"Chiryoka said we have to find eight notes to get out right? Well lets just find the notes." Kaoru said.

"But what if she gets us!" Hikaru shouted. Kaoru placed his finger near his lips to get Hikaru to be quiet.

"We just have to run and hide. Besides this is just a game, she won't really hurt us." Hikaru nodded his head and flashed the light at the cabinets.

"Lets check the cabinets first." Hikaru whispered. They slowly opened the cabinets, but found nothing.

"How about the stove? Maybe she put one in there." Kaoru said. Hikaru opened the stove and Kaoru was right, there was on hanging in the back.

"It says something!" Kaoru said. Hikaru shined the light on it and it said **I'M VERY HUNGRY**, in black letters all over the page.

"Haha she won't eat us.." Kaoru said, trying to laugh. Hikaru didn't feel any safer. They heard a weird hissing noise right above them, Hikaru didn't want to flash the light above them, but his hand acted on their own. Right above them was Chiryoka. She was on the ceiling looking at them with pure black eyes. Her skin was pure white with cracks, her blonde hair was pitch black and three times longer. Honestly she didn't look like Chiryoka at all. She moved her head completely upside down and hissed.

"Run!" Kaoru screamed and grabbed Hikaru's hand. He almost dropped the flash light. They took off for the living room and they stopped when the ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut and locked it. Hikaru was holding onto his chest, breathing hard. Kaoru was sitting on the sink, also breathing hard.

"We made it…. What is wrong with her! Why does she look like a demon!?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know!" Kaoru said. Hikaru shook his head like crazy, trying to deny what he just saw. Kaoru looked around the bathroom and found a note under the tub. It also had words on it….. And a picture. This picture was a drawing of a girl with long black hair with a evil smile. The words said **WITH THE SOUND OF A HARP THERE WILL BE BLOODY TEETH DON'T LOOK BEHIND YOU THERES NO TELLING WHAT ILL DO. **

Kaoru felt a shock of fear go threw his body, then he heard the sound of a harp. Hikaru went to his side and held his arm.

"Do you hear that?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru nodded slowly.

"What ever you do, do not look behind you." Kaoru whispered.

"Why not?" Hikaru looked behind him and saw Chiryoka standing there with her mouth wide open. Her teeth were sharp and stained red and three tongues coming out of her mouth. Hikaru and Kaoru were frozen in place with shock. One of Chiryoka's tongues slapped Hikaru and caused him to fall backwards and land in the tub. He hit his head pretty hard, Hikaru tried his best to stay conscious. Chiryoka slowly turned her head to Kaoru, her mouth still wide open. Kaoru screamed at the top of his lunges. Chiryoka instantly vanished. Kaoru took the flash light away from Hikaru and looked around. Chiryoka was no longer in the bathroom and the door was wide open.

Kaoru slammed the door shut and helped Hikaru out of the tub.

"You ok?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru rubbed his head and nodded.

"I swear I'm going to be retarded." Hikaru said.

"No time for jokes, we need to find the notes!" Kaoru said.

" I wasn't joking…" Hikaru mumbled. The twins looked around the bathroom one more time, but didn't find anything. Hikaru was about to open the door, but Kaoru grabbed his hand.

"I don't want to go out there…" Kaoru said. Hikaru hugged Kaoru tight and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry I'll protect you." Kaoru hugged Hikaru tight and took a big breath of Hikaru's scent. Not to be creepy or anything it helped calm him down when he smelled his brother.

"Ok… Let's go." Kaoru said, opening the door slowly. Hikaru took the flash light away from his brother and shined it around the room. It was quiet and Chiryoka was no where in sight.

"Lets check her room." Hikaru said. They walked into Chiryoka's room with caution. Hikaru looked around and found a note under Chiryoka's bed sheets. It had a picture of a girl with blonde hair with multiple arms. It said **SO ALONE FOREVER ALONE!**

"That's three right?" Hikaru asked.

"Yea.. We have five more to find." Kaoru said.

"I don't know how much more I can take…" Hikaru sighed.

"Same here." They heard a weird noise come from the closet. Hikaru was about to run for it but Kaoru grabbed his shirt.

"We haven't check the closet yet." Kaoru whispered.

"Lets check it later!" Hikaru said.

"No! Now or never!" Kaoru growled. Hikaru growled back, but didn't fight the fact they did need to check the closet. The sooner they find these notes the sooner they can leave. Hikaru and Kaoru nodded at each other and grabbed the knob together. They turned it slowly and threw the door open. Getting ready to run Hikaru shined the light in the closet. However Chiryoka wasn't in there, just a bunch of smut manga. To their luck though there was two notes on top of the manga. Note one said

Note two said **WITH OUT A MESS HAHAHAHAHAHAAH**

"She's joking!" Hikaru yelled. Kaoru stuffed the notes into his pokes, refusing to look at them.

"Lets just continue…" Kaoru whispered, calmly. Hikaru slapped himself and nodded. Hikaru was about to jump out a window soon if this didn't stop.

"We should check the kitchen again." Kaoru said. Hikaru didn't even hear Kaoru, he was to busy trying to stay calm. Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand and lead him out of the room. The twins entered the Kitchen, right as they stepped threw the door they heard a demonic laugh threw the hall. Hikaru screamed and hugged Kaoru. However right when Hikaru hugged Kaoru, something grabbed Kaoru's legs and pulled him away. Kaoru fell face first and he was being dragged away fast.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru screamed then nothing. Hikaru wanted to run after him but he knew that if he did he would die to and Kaoru wouldn't want that. Maybe if he can find all the notes Kaoru will be set free! Hikaru fought back his tears and entered the kitchen. He looked around and ended up find one in the back of the fridge. It showed a picture of Kaoru tied up. Hikaru crunched the note in his fist, he was no longer scared he was mad. He wanted his brother and he wanted him now! Hikaru knew there was one room left at the end of the hall and that's where he headed. Hikaru kicked the door open and shined the light around.

He saw someone sitting on the bed he shined the light on it. It was Hom sitting down with his hands on his lap. His skin was black and his eyes were pure red. He had long black tentacles coming out of his back and laying all over the floor. His butler outfit was torn and bloody , Hom had white sharp teeth showing with a huge smile. Hikaru dropped the flash light in fear and he felt someone breath on his neck. He felt a hand on his shoulder and long hair all over his body.

"Wanna hear a secret?" A demonic voice said behind him. Hikaru didn't say anything, he was to scared. The persons breath was right by his ear now and he felt the demon person thing lick inside his ear.

"There is no more notes." The creature laughed.

* * *

**Honey: I wonder if Hikaru and Kaoru pranked Chiryoka? :3**

**Kyoya: She was probably to stupid to lock her door, so they most likely succeeded. **

**Tamaki: At least it wasn't me this time, it took me forever to grow my leg hair back! **

***Honey and Kyoya stare at Tamaki* …**


	12. Danny, Oliver, Rosson Trouble! why me!

**CHIRYOKA'S POV **

I dragged my feet behind me slowly as I approached the Host Club door. I felt like I have gotten no sleep last night. Not to mention I woke up in my Grandpa's room with clothes on, so I felt like I was on fire all morning and I was dripping with sweat. Also the underwear that was on my wall was gone and it left a outlining that refuses to wash off. My hair was a big mess and I found a couple black hairs, don't ask me how they got there. My eyes are blood shot and have black veins in them. Maybe I'm getting a new disease? Hopefully it makes the people around me go sex crazy! I also noticed my skin was really white today and dry. I just need a shower, curse you Tamaki for making me come to school!

I sniffled and reached for the door. Before I could even touch it someone behind me grabbed my waist and pulled me in front of them. Then a pissed off hot boy came around the corner. Don't judge me for saying hot! I'm a hormonal teenage girl who wants to rape a blonde scardy cat, perfectly normal. The boy coming to me had light ashy blonde hair and dark almost black blue eyes. He was wearing a fancy shirt and pants that were pure white. He also had white fingerless gloves on.

Oh crap! I look like…. Crap! Doesn't matter he will defiantly stop and talk to me! Time to get my sexy on! Tamaki is so going to get jealous! The boy stopped in front of me. Here it comes he's gonna complement me! I showed him my cutest face.

"Stupid peasant, out of my way!" He growled. My cute face was shattered instantly and I was left gasping. What did he say! I'm fucking cute as hell! It's not like he looks any bet… fuck..

"You can't make me go to class, Oliver!" The boy who grabbed me got in front of me and had his hand on his hips. He had black hair and his left eye was a dark green, his right was a dark blue. He was wearing a dark green sweat jacket and pants. Oliver? What kind of name is that?!

"Danny, you dim-witted sibling! Why can't you pay attention to me for at least one occasion in a blue moon. You need the grades this slow on the uptake facility provides." Oliver said, trying to stay calm.

"I rather die!" Danny said.

"That can be arranged oh dear cursed replica of my blood. I will with pleasure pierce your jugular and watch you gradually die in front of my eyes." Oliver smiled evilly.

"I'll kill you first!" Danny whined.

"Go, lead on. Let us see if you will be able to suffice the means of wherever your incompetent thoughts travel." Oliver smiled. What the hell is going on and why is he speaking so fancy! My brain is about to explode! Just think about raping Tamaki and I will be alright.

"Fighting? Really?! Lets hurry to class." Another boy appeared over the corner. He had ginger hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a orange T-shirt with a band name I've never heard of, but seen. Black skinny jeans and worn combat boots. Another one! I swear if another person comes over from that corner I will kill myself…

"Well guess what smartass brother! It's-" Danny looked at me "Do you know the time?" He asked. I looked at the wall and saw school has been over for about 30 minutes.

"Schools out." I said. Danny jumped in the air and pointed his finger at Oliver and the other boy.

"Ha! School is out bitches!" Danny laughed.

"This is such a festive moment, you being almost of compatible intelligence to me." Oliver rolled his eyes. The other boy got in between them and held his hands out.

"Stop." He said.

"Rosson, tell Oliver to be nice!" Danny said.

"I would by no means be compassionate to that imbecile." Oliver gasped.

"Stop or I will use force, lets just go." Rosson said.

"I do not contain the urge to set off for our habitat, let us depart for regions unknown." Oliver said and started walking away. Rosson just shrugged his shoulders and followed. Finally they are leaving! I thought I was about to die!

"What about her?" Danny asked, putting his arm over my shoulders. Oh fuck me… Oliver looked over his shoulders and looked at me, like he just noticed I was there.

"There is no requirement for a inadequately dressed mortal to associate amidst us." Oliver said, plainly.

"Rosson and I look poor so there is no problem." Danny smiled and grabbed my arm.

"Wait.. What is happening?" I asked. Danny didn't answer he just started dragging me along with them. I don't even know these people! I might get raped and murdered! Why me!

"How about we go shopping for things? Maybe get this lovely lady something to eat?" Danny asked, smiling huge. Suddenly someone walked out the Host Club, me and Danny turned around and saw Honey. Danny's eyes grew huge and suddenly he had Honey in his arms.

"Your so fucking cute!" Danny squealed and took off with us. I knew that Takashi was not going to be a happy emo kid.

* * *

Rosson and Oliver were looking at some books and Danny was showing me some shirts. Trying to get me to pick one. I just wanted to run away from this hole mess. However Honey looked like he was having a good time, in his hands was a bag full of candy and a bag full of cute shirts. I noticed that Oliver would glance over at Honey and each time it ended up with him glaring. Is Oliver one of those people who is not afraid to kill someone else? Hope not or I am defiantly dead!

"How about this one?" Danny asked, pointing at a tight blue shirt. Danny and me had some kind of taste. He liked the tight, reviling, and thin clothes like me. I knew he must have dated a lot of women to be able to pick out the best looking clothes for my body type.

"Nah nah, how about this one." I said, pointing at a even tighter shirt that was low cut.

"Damn girl you got some taste!" Danny said.

"Well I do wear clothes like this quite often." A picture of Tamaki came into my mind, I did a perverted smile.

"You must have had sex a million times." Danny laughed. I wish I did then I could easily get Tamaki in my grasp. Why do I have to have such a unsexy body!

"My dear friend, I am a virgin." I said. Danny gasped dramatically.

"Your joking?"

"Nope." I smiled. Honey placed several more shirts on the counter and the cashier started checking the prices and stuffing the shirts in a sack. Where did Danny get all this money!? Is he rich like everyone else in this stupid town; minus the She-male. She's just like me sadly…

"How about this one?" Danny was holding a loose black dress. I thought it was cute even though it was a dress. I really did want it, but it wouldn't be right… Fuck that! When was I ever nice to strangers! Kinda…

"I love it!" I cheered. Danny winked and gave me a high-five.

"You is great! How would you like to be my 1345 girlfriend?!" Danny asked, smiling with to much confidence.

"Hell no!" I smiled. We high-five each other again and gave each other a thumbs up.

"Good!" Danny said. Perfect perverted people having a connection, what a beautiful sight. I felt like Danny could be like my long lost brother, even though we don't look alike at all and that I would never have Oliver for a brother. He is way to smart and speaks to difficult. Like Shakespeare's plays, I could never read them. Maybe Kyoya and Oliver are brothers!

"Let us depart to another unworthy place. I can not endure this situation no longer!" Oliver said.

"Whatever." Rosson shrugged.

"But I was still looking at the clothes!" Honey whined. I picked Honey up like I always do and gave his head a kiss.

"Come on, Honey. Don't you want to see other places?" I asked. Honey slowly nodded his head and I smiled. I didn't want to listen to Honey cry, specially cause Takashi is not here to calm him down.

"Like he said!" Danny whined. Oliver glared over his shoulder and Danny instantly went silent, but he looked mad. Oliver is like Takashi! Maybe they are twins! We left the store when Danny paid the cashier. A lot of people stared at us with weird looks, but I don't blame them. A short blonde chick holding another short blonde like a stuffed animal, a tall ginger, a pretty stuck up boy who gives humans looks like he wants to kill them, and a perverted flirt who doesn't know when to get rid of the perverted smile.

"So we're we going?" I asked. Rosson shrugged his shoulder and kept on following Oliver. I felt really awkward all of a sudden. Danny turned around suddenly right in front of me and laughed.

"We're heading to my house for some fucking fun!" He said.

"Haha really funny." I said.

"Refreshments." Rosson said.

"Oh food, that's nice. I am hungry how about you, Honey?" I asked. Honey was past out in my arms. He looked so peaceful. I didn't wake him up, I decided to just let him rest alil longer.

"He's so motherfuckin adorable." Danny awed. I giggled and gave Honey another kiss on the head. He was pretty cute for being so small and innocent. Curse me for being a perverted monster! Oliver stopped in front of a really fancy dinner.

"Let us indulge at this inadequately positioned refinement and with any luck my unwanted sibling will suffocate on his cuisine." Oliver said.

"I love you too." Danny glared. Rosson sighed and grabbed both of the brothers and dragged them to the fast food place across the street.

"I will not dine at such a barbaric facility! This is disgraceful and inhumane! The foods value is worth the earth I tread on!" Oliver yelled. Rosson just shoved Oliver into the place and wiped his hands on his pants.

"So demanding." Rosson sighed. I noticed a group of five sitting by the window. They all looked familiar, but I couldn't tell cause all of them had menus up to their faces. We walked in and took a seat by the front door, the group of people was three tables behind us. I sat Honey in a chair and I sat besides him. Oliver, Rosson, and Danny sat in front of me. Oliver was by the window, Danny in the middle, and Rosson on the edge. I picked up my menu and looked. I'm starting to agree with Oliver.. The foods names were horrible! Roasted duck feet with baby gravy, bowl of soup with period sauce, and salad ala fetus. Maybe I should just order water… I looked at the water and the picture had water crossed out and replaced with clear liquid…

"I think I'll pass…" I said. Danny slammed his menu on the table and fist pumped. He jumped up and yelled across the place.

"I would like three mini testi burgers and a large suck fry!" A lot of people stared, but not for long.

"Such unpleasantness, I decline to devour everything on this wretched menu!" Oliver growled.

"Eat or I will make you." Rosson said.

"You are my sentry dog! Do not command me what to do! I will decide if I desire to endure this indigestible mortal lard." Rosson just nodded and looked out the window. I noticed the group of people slowly look over their menu's and look at me. They all had shades on and serious faces on. I swear I know them! And talk about stalkers! However I must say I love their shades.

"I'll have the dumpling." Rosson said.

"So plain! How about the Popping whistle bristle bush?" Danny asked. I'm not even going to ask what food that is supost to be, I bet it's something disgusting.

"What is that?" Honey asked, looking over his menu.

"It's cake." Danny smiled. Honey's eyes grew wide and sparkled. He threw his menu in the air and cheered.

"I'll have that!" Honey said. Danny snapped his fingers and shot up again.

"We need a waiter! To make it better how about a waitress with big boobs!" Danny shouted. I busted out laughing and fell out of my chair. I couldn't help it.

"I was being serious." Danny said. I couldn't stop laughing I felt like I was going to die. Honey hopped out of his chair and grabbed my cheeks.

"Chiryoka! Are you ok?!" Honey asked, sounding scared. I laughed alil longer and coughed a couple times.

"Chiryoka's dying!" Honey cried. I giggled and hugged Honey.

"Silly little boy, I'm perfectly fine!" I said. Honey hugged me back and didn't let go.

"Don't scare me like that!" Honey cried. I could only giggle and sit Honey back in his chair.

"I was serious…" Danny mumbled.

"You two are entirely unsophisticated and dim-witted, if I could execute both of you, no each and every one of you pathetic mortals in this building, I would then be satisfied with blood and dread." Oliver said.

"Talk about dark…" I mumbled.

"Tell me about and I live with him…" Danny said. A waitress with big tits came to our table chewing some gum and looking at us with a blank expression.

"Fuck yea! Tits!" Danny yelled. She just rolled her eyes and popped a bubble with her gum.

"We would like to feast on your uncivilized cuisine and hopefully manage to gulp it down and in all probability die within the week." Oliver said.

"What?" She asked, not even caring. Danny was about to say something till I interrupted him, I know I said I would never do the lesbian act again, but this waitress needed some sweet lovin. I gave her a sexy face and licked my lips. I winked and took her pen away and started licking it.

"We would like some of you finest and-" I looked her up and down and licked my lips again, but slower " juiciest food." I winked. The waitress was blushing really bad and she nodded.

"Gladly!" She said and turned around. I smacked her ass hard and she jumped and took off. Just like a fine stallion, full of beauty, grace, and fat. I'll have to get her number. I looked back to the group of people behind us. One of them was blushing hard core and one looked annoyed, but not surprised. Danny had his mouth opened wide with amazement.

"Your god…." He awed.

"I know. Remember to smack the ass just right with enough force so they will jump." I smiled. Danny nodded.

"You two are absolute imbeciles! I swear you perverted freaks will pass away with some new variety of HIV and burn in agony." Oliver sighed.

"I'm a virgin thank you!" I growled. Oliver just ignored me.

"May we be in peace." Rosson said. Oliver all of a sudden slapped Rosson.

"Dog, did I say you could verbalize?" Oliver asked. Rosson touched his cheek and shook his head. Honey looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"Chiryoka, he's scaring me…" Honey had tears forming in his eyes. Oliver glared at Honey and then looked out the window.

"I need to go to the bathroom Chiryoka…" Honey blushed, his hands between his legs. I quickly reacted and scooped him up and took off for the bathroom. I didn't even think and ran into the boys bathroom. I went into a stall with Honey and locked the door. Honey just stood there looking at me; hands still between his legs.

"Well go pee!" I said. Honey blushed even worse.

"I can't with you watching!" Honey said.

"Oh yea…" I tried to open the door, but it was stuck. Why me….

"The door is stuck." I said.

"Then just stay turned around!" Honey cried. I'm locked in a stall with Honey, fuck me! I haven't even seen a guys wiener before! Wait…. There's Hom. Well he's my pet so he doesn't count! I heard Honey pull down his pants and pee in the toilet. I felt so embarrassed, I bet I was even blushing! Just think of something Chiryoka! Nothing perverted at all. Me being in a stall with Honey while he has his dong out and relieving himself, nothing wrong with that! I could so turn around right now and see how big he is! I bet he's huge even though he's short- stop it Chiryoka! We're thinking about Honey here! Sweet, cute, and little Honey!

"Ummm…. Chiryoka, there's no toilet paper…" Honey said.

"What do you mean? Your just peeing." I said.

"I had to do more then just pee…." Honey whimpered. Lord please send a angel down to take me away before I do something I shouldn't.

"You took a number 2 didn't you…"

"Yes…" I was about to turn around when Honey yelled. "Don't look!"

"How am I suppost to help if I can't look?" I asked. Honey was silent for a minute.

"Ok…. Just don't look down there!" Honey said. I turned around and saw Honey was pure red and had tears in his eyes. I bet he was more embarrassed then I was. I felt sorry for him and I never feel sorry! God this is the first! I tell yea the feeling isn't half bad I should do this more often. Sneak into peoples stalls and jam the doors and see them do their stuff, now that is the life. I saw there was no toilet paper left and I couldn't crawl under the stall to get some.

"Maybe you can just ignore it?" I asked. Honey was getting redder and redder.

"No!" Honey had a tear go down his face.

"Ok ok! Ummm… fuck I can't believe I'm doing this….." I grabbed my dress and started to lift it up. Honey was no longer white just red.

"What are you doing, Chiryoka!" Honey panicked.

"Using my dress for toilet paper." I calmly said, even though I was the opposite of calm. I was going to get my newly cleaned dress covered in Honey's crap and I would have to walk out naked. Not like anyone will pay attention to me anyway. When Honey saw my underwear he had to look down cause he couldn't stand the heat going threw his body from embarrassment. I threw my dress at him and turned around.

"Hurry up! And just leave the dress by the toilet I'll just order a new one…" I said. I was broke as fuck, but this was a special occasion…. In a way!

"I-I'm done…." Honey said. I turned around and the dress was stuffed behind the toilet and Honey had tears going down his cheeks; he refused to look at me in the eyes. I felt like running out the door and leaving the country so Honey wouldn't have to remember this horrible, but hilarious satiation. I took Honey's hand and we left the bathroom. As soon as we walked out I had a boss face on and walked liked nothing happened. A guy passed us and right before he went into the bathroom he called out to us.

"Hey little man! Nice hit!" He said, nodding his head. Honey just sunk his head lower. I refused to lose my boss face and sat Honey down. I sat next to him and looked at the three boys. Oliver refused to look at me no matter what. Danny's mouth was wide open and he was staring hard core. Rosson was staring into space. The group of people behind us seemed bothered. The blonde once was past out on the table, face red and everything. One had the menu really close to his face and the really tall one was acting normal. Two of them was staring at me with their mouths wide open and a short one was covering their eyes.

"You really are god." Danny gasped.

"Nice bra, like the pattern." Rosson said. I was wearing my orange tiger striped bra and underwear. I feel fierce in them! Ok!

"Why thank you oh looky there the food is here-" I grabbed a fry and ate it, it tasted like underwear " That was quite nice and I must say look at the sky. It's beautiful and full of clouds. I guess I wont get tan today which is a good thing in my point of view. How about desert? I love desert, specially ice cream-" Honey grabbed my hand, so I stopped talking.

"I wanna go home…." Honey whispered, still not looking at me. I guess it would be natural for us to go home now since that just happened. I bet he wants to kill himself Hahaha…. Wait I don't want Honey to die! He's to young! How old is he anyway? Five? Lets go with that!

"Ummm… I'm sorry, but we're going to go ahead and leave." I said, standing up. Honey squeezed my hand.

"Cake…." He whispered. After all this happened! He still chose cake! What about me! I'm hungry too! Oh whatever…. Danny busted from his chair and onto the table.

"What! But I didn't even bang you yet!" He shouted. Everyone went silent and we all stared at him.

"Ok then…. Well I'm having someone else's child and Imma go now." I said, grabbing Honey's cake and running out the store. I kept running until I stopped at my house which wasn't that far surprisingly. I stopped to breath in front of my door and so was Honey.

"Sorry… to make… you run…" I gasped. Honey just shook his head.

"Why won't you look at me?" I asked. Honey just covered his eyes and looked away. I grabbed his hands and yanked them away. Honey looked at me blushing and speechless.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Honey cried and hugged me. Why he was sorry, I had no idea. However I hugged him back and said it was ok. Honey just wouldn't let go, I swear I started having trouble breathing cause I was getting light headed.

"Ok Honey… I get it." I said. Honey let me go and wiped his tears away. Then he slowly nodded. A long black car pulled up and Takashi stepped out. Honey started tearing up once again and ran into Takashi's arms. He was pure on balling and Takashi was holding him tight. He looked at me, but didn't glare like normal. He nodded and got back in the car. I felt weird now above anything else. What the hell just happened? O well I'm tired.

"Hello, Sub master." Hom appeared beside me suddenly. I almost fell on my butt from fright.

"How did you… When did you…-" Hom grabbed my hand and took me inside.

"Come Sub master, lets take a bath." Hom said.

* * *

**Kyoya: You guys take baths together.. Saw that coming. -.-**

**Honey: I wanna join! I love baths! **

**Hikaru and Kaoru: May we as well. ;3 **

**Chiryoka: Leave me alone! **

**Hom: Sub master, why do you only clean my male part? **

**Chiryoka: I…. look at the time haha bye! **


	13. I don't wanna be killed!

**For those people who didn't understand chapter 9 well you see when Chiryoka is on her monthly period, she loses all thoughts of pervertedness and forgets things like Hom for instance. Of course, Kyoya being the smartass he is, he quickly figured it out :3 Hope that clears things up alil**

* * *

"Hey, my gorgeous baby daddy!" I shouted and tackled Tamaki before he even had the chance to see me. We fell to the ground and I ripped his shirt off.

"Get off! Help!" Tamaki yelled.

"Not today my beautiful sex toy. Your master is quite hungry for some play time!" I smiled and started pulling his pants off. We were in the back room and everyone else was in the main room. No one knew I snuck back here; even better part is nobody knew Tamaki was back here! I finally have my chance! Prepare my Tamaki for some sweet cookie! I managed to get Tamaki's pants off, however he also managed to get me off him and he fled to a corner.

"Bad choice Tamaki, you could have just run out the room or are you scared to? Because you're in your underwear." I laughed. I could feel my rape instincts kick in, I was like a crazy animal in heat! I charged at Tamaki and grabbed his arm; flinging him onto the couch. I jumped on top of him and rubbed my lower part against his. He was blushing hard-core and every time he tried to move his arms to get me off. I would stop him by rubbing harder.

"What's wrong Tamaki? Now do you want it?" I asked and bit his neck. He let out a tiny painful moan and I bit harder and licked it.

"I want you! Chiryoka!" Tamaki moaned. I cannot believe it! I finally have Tamaki in my grasp and he wants it! Baby here I come!

"Of course, Tamaki." I purred and grabbed his boxers. I pulled them down and grabbed hi-

"Time to get up, Sub master." I jolted up, breathing hard.

"FUCK!" I screamed and slammed my head against the wall, I was sent flying and fell off my bed; hitting my head on the floor.

"I was so fucking close! Dammit! Fuck!" I screamed, pulling my hair. Hom looked at me funny.

"Sub master, where's your dress?" Hom asked.

"Dress? Whose cares about a dress?! Just pick me something out!" I growled. Hom nodded and dug threw my dirty closet. I sat there biting my hand to death, trying not to scream again. I was so freakin close! God! Why did it have to be a dream! Fuck!

"Here you go, Sub master." Hom handed me a maid outfit that looked a lot like his butler one. I didn't have the time and energy to ask were he got it from, because I'm pretty sure I've never had this before. I slipped it on and grabbed Hom's hand. He didn't have to work today so I'm taking him to the Host Club of course. It's Honey gonna be one happy boy, if he doesn't remember what happened yesterday in the bathroom…

"Ready to go?" I asked, not sounding too happy.

"Of course, Sub master." Hom said.

* * *

"Hey guys….." I said, pushing the door open. Everybody was doing there everyday things, exept Kyoya he was typing really fast. Out of curiosity, I walked over to him as Hom ran to Honey's side. I looked over his shoulders and saw him typing out a form.

"What are you typing?" I asked. Kyoya didn't even hear me and kept on talking. The twins appeared and leaned on me.

"He's typing a sleep over email and sending it to all the girls." The twins said.

"That does not include you." Kyoya said.

"Now you say something!" I said. Kyoya went back to typing and sending. I wanna go…. Who says I can't go! I have everything ready anyway! The clothes on my body that is, which I got in a lot of trouble for wearing today, saying it's against school rules! Ha! It looks like our school uniform! Kinda!

"You're not going and your clothes don't count." Kyoya said.

"How did you do that?!" I gasped. Again no answer.

"We invite you!" The twins said.

"Really! Yay!" I cheered.

"No." Kyoya said.

"To bad Kyoya- "Hikaru said, "We invited her." Kaoru said. I can't believe it! A full night with Tamaki! I can lure him away and mate with him! No body will know and I can be free of this Host Club!

"When is it?" I asked.

"Tonight." Hikaru said. The twins got really close to my neck and smiled evilly.

"If you get-" Hikaru said, "you can sleep with us." Kaoru said.

"Sorry, but it looks like both of you couldn't even touch me with out popping a nut when you see me in my pajamas." I said. Honey ran up to me and tugged my dress.

"Can Hom come to?" Honey asked. Hom could be a huge help and he could keep everyone distracted as I do my business.

"Of course." I smiled. Honey's face lit up and he jumped around.

"Did you hear that Hom! You get to spend the night!" Honey cheered and hugged Hom. Hom just tilted his head.

"Spend the night?" He asked.

"You get to sleep with Hom instead of me." I said. Hom eyes went wide just for a second and he tugged at my dress.

"I wanna sleep with you, Sub master." Hom said. Honey looked butt hurt; he was frowning and looking away. I didn't want Honey to be sad so I grabbed Hom and Honey's hands and lead them to the backroom. It's about time I give them the 'talk'. I sat them on the couch and sat across from them.

"Ok you two, I have something serious to say. I'm going to give you the 'talk'. You both are grown boys expect you Hom. I have no idea about you… Anyway Honey soon you will feel an urge to poke your reproductive tool inside someone's-" Takashi appeared behind me and covered my mouth. Shit! Where did the emo kid come from! I'm gonna die! Save me, Tamaki! Takashi yanked me off the chair and picked me up. No, I don't wanna be dunked in water again! Takashi carried me out of the room and everybody watched as Takashi carried me out of the Host Club, but he didn't stop there! Everyone popped their heads out the door and watched as Takashi took me farther away.

Why are they just standing there! I need serious help! Takashi's gonna drown me! Takashi opened a window and held me out; he was just holding on to my dress. The ground was so far away! If Takashi drops me, I'll die! I knew you were evil! I covered my eyes and tried not to panic, but it was hard since I was dangling in mid air! I'm surprise Takashi can hold my weight with just one hand!

I guess it's time for me to die… I had a good life. I got to hang around a bunch of hot guys and live with a super awesome pet. I guess its ok for me to die now… Wait I'm still a virgin! I refuse to die now! I looked at Takashi; he was glaring at me.

"Never again." Takashi said. Do what never again? Oh! He means the 'talk'. "Well I'm just preparing them for the future! Who wouldn't want to get a piece of Honey's sweet ass! Takashi loosened his grip alil and I felt my body become heavier.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted. Takashi didn't look convinced, so he loosened his grip even more. I could fall at any moment! Takashi why!?

"I'm truly sorry! I won't give them the 'talk'!" I said. Takashi slowly let me back in and sit me down on the floor. I felt my body shake alil and my head felt light. Everyone gathered around me and bent over alil. After I regained my cool, I looked at all of them and stuck my tongue out. Last, I looked at Takashi and smiled evilly.

"I lied!" I yelled, hopping up and running away at full speed.

"Bad choice of words." Kyoya sighed.

"Well she live?" The twins asked. Kyoya shrugged his shoulders.

"No." Takashi said and took off after me. Fuck, he is fast! He's right behind me! He's probably fast because of all the girls he has to run away from. I quickly turned a corner and jumped over a fallen cabinet. I don't even wanna know how it got that way. Takashi ran and turned the corner, jumping over the cabinet, doing a flip, and landing perfectly. Is he a ninja or something! I can't beat a ninja!

"I don't wanna die!" I screamed. I wasn't even paying attention and I ran straight for the stairs. I ended up jumping by reflex. Fuck my reflexes and me! I closed my eyes; ready to get my neck broken. However, someone grabbed me and landed at the bottom of the stairs. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Takashi holding me. He looked alil worried and was breathing hard. I felt my cheeks blush for some reason.

"Thank you…" I whispered. Takashi nodded and then I remembered he was after me!

"Let me go!" I screamed and pushed him. He let me go and I took off at high speed once more. The thought popped into Takashi's head and he ran after me. I ended up running into a room and blocking the door with a table. I was in a classroom; I think math? I never pay attention. I peeped out the window and saw Takashi walk by. I gave a sigh of relief and looked around. Now how am I going to get out of here?

I was too high up for me to climb out of a window and Takashi was in the hall outside the door. Maybe one of these desks has a secret black hole in them that will lead me to safety. I heard Takashi go into the next-door classroom. Crap! He's checking the rooms! I ran under the Teacher's desk; hiding there. I covered my mouth so he couldn't hear me breath. I heard him struggle with the door, but eventually open it. He walked around the room and opens a cabinet door. Then he slowly made his way to the desk.

I don't wanna die this way! He may even rape me! I got out from under the desk and ran towards the window, I was gonna jump out! It was better then being raped by Takashi! I jumped and the glass shattered. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms. Might as well die epically. However, someone grabbed my ankles and prevented me from falling. Again, he saved me I swear I'm going to-

"Chiryoka, are you crazy!" The twins yelled. Both the twins were grabbing my ankles. There faces were turning red from my weight. I could lose a couple pounds, but hey! With out this weight I could never hold Tamaki down! The twins pulled me up and wiped their foreheads.

"Don't do that again!" Hikaru yelled.

"You could have died!" Kaoru yelled. I gave them a tiny smile and inched towards the door. They could be working for Takashi! I can't trust anyone!

"Well thanks for saving me… and look at the time!" The twins looked at the clock and I ran out the room. I managed to hide in another room down stairs. English I'm pretty sure. I heard the twins run past my door; shouting my name. I giggled and opened the door. I am a ninja! Way better then Takashi! I felt someone behind me… I slowly looked and saw Takashi looking down at me; glaring.

"Hehe… Why hello there." I laughed and took off. Takashi was behind me and right when he was about to grab me, I turned a corner and Takashi ran forward; hitting the wall hard. Ha! Take that emo kid! I am god! I ran out the building and into the rose maze; behind the school.

"They…can't… find me… here." I gasped. I looked around and noticed I was lost.

"Fuck me…." I mumbled. I decided to walk forward and hum a toon. I was home free! Now all I had to do was get out, go home, and get ready for tonight! Tamaki is so going to love spending the night with me! My body heat will surly turn him on! Maybe I should drag Tamaki to a room so we can be alone or maybe outside so it doesn't matter if he screams. I will think of something when the time comes. I managed to make it in the middle of the maze, because there was a giant fountain of a naked mermaid. I sat down on the edge of the fountain and let out a loud sigh.

I'm never going to get out of here! Maybe Takashi wanted this to happen! He wanted me to get lost, so I couldn't go to the sleep over and he wants to make Hom, Honey's sex toy! My poor pet is going to get banged by a cute small boy! I felt something grab my waist and pull me into the water. I tried to surface my head, but someone was holding it down! Someone grabbed my hands and pulled me out of the water. They must have yanked really hard cause I landed on them. I coughed a couple times, my vision was a little blurry, but when it cleared, I saw I was on top of Honey!

"Honey! You saved me!" I gasped. Honey slowly nodded and I noticed I was crushing him. I got off and hugged him tight.

"You're my savior!" I cheered and kissed his cheek. Honey blushed and giggled. Whoever grabbed me jumped out of the water and ran off. I didn't care I was too happy that I was alive!

"I love you! Honey! I love love love you!" I said. Honey blushed redder, Hom came out from behind the fountain; he looked alil sad. I noticed him and grabbed his hand; forcing him into the hug fest.

"I love both of you!" I smiled, kissing both of their foreheads. Wait! I can't trust anybody! I threw both of them onto the ground and took off into the maze. I'm sorry Hom and Honey, but I can't trust you!

"Sub master!"

"Chiryoka!" I heard them run, but not fast enough to catch up to me. I found the exit to the maze and ran into the green house. It was like a jungle in here! I didn't even know we had a green house! There was flowers everywhere and trees. The smell of the ocean lingered through the air and there wasn't even an ocean near here! I walked past a banana tree; my stomach growled so I grabbed one and munched on it as I looked for a hiding spot. I heard a hissing noise behind me. Should I turn around? Should I run? Fuck my curiosity… I turned around and saw a snake hanging from a tree. It had its jaws wide open at me. I think its poisonous! Why am I being in danger every single second! Am I just that evil I deserve to die?!

"Life! I salute you!" I gave a salute and was ready to be bitten. Before the snake could strike someone grabbed me and we landed in a bush.

"Come one! Am I jus the damsel in distress the chapter!" I growled. Tamaki pulled a leaf out of his hair, getting off me. Tamaki saved me! This is different! Thank you Jesus! I grabbed Tamaki's arm and pulled him on top of me.

"Where are you going, cutie?" I asked, licking my lips. Tamaki blushed and tried to get free. I ended up wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him close to my face.

"A hero deserves a gift." I purred.

"No thank you, I don't need anything!" Tamaki said.

"I think you do." I smiled and kissed him. Tamaki went on fire and was totally shocked. I was even shocked! I kissed him! I've never kissed him before! Before Tamaki could do something I pulled his head closer, so I could kiss him better. His lips were so soft and I could smell him. He smelled like fresh clothes and flowers. I kissed him for a good five seconds until he pulled away; face all red. He slowly touched his lips and looked at me in shock. I licked my lips, they tasted like strawberries.

"Want another?" I winked. Tamaki was to much in shock to hear me and he ended up running away; covering his lips. That worked up cause of a kiss? I touched my lips and licked them. Tamaki's lips tasted like strawberries, how cute! I giggled. I wonder how my lips taste? Hope he liked them cause he's gonna get a lot more then that! I ran in Tamaki's direction.

"Oh Tamaki! Where are you?" I called out. I heard someone run out of the green house, so I ran after them; smiling like the devil. Tamaki you can't run forever! I will kiss you! I ran into the school and looked around. No sight of Tamaki… I heard someone slam a door to the gym. There you are! I ran inside the gym and went to the boys changing room; thinking Tamaki went in there. Turns out he didn't so I checked the girls; same thing, not there..

"Where could he be?" I said to myself. I heard something crack behind me, I turned around and gasped. The giant shelf of basketballs was falling over! And I was in the way! I knew I couldn't get away fast enough so I crouched down and covered my head. I felt someone hug me tight and protect me from the basketballs and shelf. With a loud crash and bouncing balls the person slowly let me go and move the shelf off us. I opened one eyes and looked behind me. Kyoya sat the shelf back up and wipe dirt off his sleeve. I gasped, staring at him in amazement.

I can't believe the great Kyoya saved me! Then again I'm getting saved by everyone today… Kyoya looked at me and sighed.

"Can't you protect yourself? Your such a idiot." He said.

"Am not! And for that I'm not saying thank you!" I yelled.

"Like I would want your thanks." Kyoya said. Don't want my thanks! Well you don't deserve it! I got up and stuck my tongue out at him. Him just rolled his eyes and started picking up basketballs.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like? I'm cleaning up your mess."

"Oh…Well for that I will thank you." I said. Kyoya looked behind he shoulder and gave me a small smile. My eyes grew wide in fear.

"Who are you!" I screamed. Kyoya's smile faded to a glare.

"You are a idiot." He said. I backed up to the door and quickly got out. I took refuge in a class room, when I was all done breathing, I noticed Haruhi was sitting at a desk doing work. God… She-male.. The last person I wanted to see… I bet she's going to save me next. I went over to her and leaned on her desk.

"Hello there, She-male." I smiled. She still didn't get the she-male thing.

"I'm finishing up some work since all the guys are chasing after you." She said. Chasing after me? Don't I feel special. I bet the just wanna rape my sweet ass! Oh how I wish that was true..

"Do you know were Hom is?" I asked.

"I saw him with Honey out front a minute ago, I think they were waiting on you." Haruhi said.

"Thanks! See you tonight!" I said, leaving the room.

"Wait!" Haruhi shouted. She ran from her desk and hugged me tight. I blushed from shock. What he hell is she doing?! A girl hugging me! This has never happened to me before! This feeling is… weird! I pushed Haruhi away and looked at her weird.

"You looked like you could use a hug." She smiled.

"Well….. I didn't need one, but thanks?" I said, slowly back away.

"If you see Tamaki tell him I'm in the art room." Haruhi said. Fat chance! He's mine! Now I got to love rivals! This sucks balls and big ones at that! I nodded and headed out front. She-male was right, Hom and Honey was sitting on the steps talking to each other.

"No! Your gonna get a teddy bear!" Honey laughed.

"But you have a bunny." Hom said.

"Then how about I get you a bunny?" Honey asked. Hom nodded and smiled just a tiny bit. This was truly adorable! I just wanna eat them up!

"Hey you two!" I said. Hom and Honey jumped up and hugged my legs. I can tell they missed me and they should! I was almost killed a bunch of times today and saved surprisingly. Tonight imma thank them personality, specially Tamaki! Those strawberry lips are gonna enjoy me so much! Hom grabbed my hand and tugged.

"Its time to go, Sub master." Hom said.

"Remember Hom you have to be here by nine!" Honey said. Hom nodded and tugged my arm again.

"Don't worry Honey, we will be here." I said. Honey hugged Hom and me one more time.

"Promise?" Honey asked.

"Promise." I smiled. Hom started dragging me away; Takashi came out of the building and grabbed Honey. Honey crawled onto Takashi's shoulders and waved goodbye to us. I speed up as soon as I saw Takashi; he was glaring at me. I knew that tonight was not going to be a fun one… What am I saying! I'm going to make it fun! Prepare bitches!

* * *

**Chiryoka: Prepare for some sweet lips, Tamaki! ;3**

**Honey: What does your lips taste like! :o**

**Tamaki: They taste like cookies... **

**Chiryoka: Aww how sweet! **

**Honey: To bad it's not cake T.T **

**Hom: Sub master, the laundry's on fire **

**Kyoya: Not surprised... -.- **

***Chiryoka long gone***


	14. Sleep over with my Tamaki!

"Hello!" I shouted threw the hall. The school's lights were off and nobody was in sight. I checked the clock on the wall and it said 9:00 P.M. I'm here on time so where is everyone? Maybe the sleepover wasn't tonight and they just tricked me into coming here! What if there gonna pop out of nowhere and rape me! If it's Tamaki then that's fine! I wouldn't mind him at all! However, everyone else…. Let's not think about that!

"Sub master, where is everyone?" Hom asked. Hom was dressed in a cute tuxedo print shirt and pants. I was wearing a purple silk dress; it's comfortable so I'm not complaining.

"I don't know, maybe we should check the Host Club." I said. Hom gripped my hand tight and we walked up the stairs. I tripped a couple time's cause of the darkness and busted my face a few times by walking into a wall. All according to plan I swear! I didn't do that stuff on accident haha… I opened the Host Club door and peeked inside. A lot of girls were in their pajamas and having a great time. However I didn't see the Host members; maybe their not here yet? Right when I thought it was safe to come in a dark aura appeared behind me. Fuck….

"Ok Kyoya, I know it's you." I said, turning around. Kyoya fixed his glasses and laughed just a tiny bit.

"It seems your getting used to me." Kyoya said. Kyoya was wearing a grey tank top and baggy black pants. He stilled had his glasses, not like it's anything different I just thought he would wear contacts or something…

"Yes I am your quite easy to spot and sense. You might wanna tone down the evil essence." I said. Kyoya rolled his eyes and walked in; almost pushing me aside. What an evil! Smart! Kinda weird jerk! I swear if I could chop his-

"Sub master, let's go." Hom grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. I don't wanna sleep here with all of them! Hom threw me onto a couch and got on top of me. I turned my face away so I didn't have to look at him. Hom got close to my ear and whispered "Look at me, Sub master."

"No! I don't wanna be here!" I pouted. Hom grabbed both of my cheeks and made me look at him.

"Sub master, but you wanted to come." Hom said. I shook my head violently.

"You just wanna see Honey! I know he's cute and his ass is so adorable, but you have to learn to appreciate me!" I growled. Hom hugged me super tight and then he looked me in the eyes.

"I do appreciate you, Sub master." Hom kissed my forehead. All the girls in the club awed and screamed at the sight. Hom and me shot up from the couch and bowed before the girls.

"Hope you lucky lesbians liked the show!" I smiled. Hom just nodded his head. All the girls clapped and screamed. I haven't seen such a crowd of wild girls! I felt like they were gonna rip our shirts off at any moment! One of the girls grabbed her cookie and fell over with a moan. All the girls gathered around her for a minute, and then they dragged her into a corner. I dare not ask what they were going to do to her.

"Hey! Hom!" Honey jumped on Hom's back and hugged him tight.

"Hello, Honey." He said, blankly. Takashi appeared behind Honey and stared at me with anger. He wasn't over the whole 'talk' thing yet obviously. Why must he hold a grudge! Now it's gonna be 20% harder to get Tamaki alone!

"Glare all you want! I'm not gonna do anything to them." I mumbled.

"Challenge?" Takashi said. How did he hear me!? My eyes widen alil and I back away a couple steps.

"Hom, let's go eat some cake!" Honey said. Hom looked at me and I nodded my head. Honey smiled wide and dragged Hom away to a small table in the corner. I was left alone with Takashi; he was wearing a baggy black shirt and pants. I slowly glanced at him and he did the same to me. I felt my legs shake with fear and my mouth dry up. Why must he be so scary! I scooted away one foot and he scooted closer to me. This isn't going to work… Might as well die with a show! I took off running and Takashi ran after me.

"Come on emo boy! Catch me!" I shouted and jumped over a couch. Takashi jumped and did a flip; landing on the floor perfectly. Again with the show off moves, bitch please! Watch this! A girl had her legs spread wide open; she was stretching her muscles or just showing off for the boys. I did a dive and slid between her legs. I hopped back up and ran for dear life. Beat that Takashi! Takashi dived, did a role, and jumped back up; not even losing speed. What the fuck! Well I got another trick! I saw Tamaki come out from the backroom dressed in a white wife beater and blue shorts. I jumped for him and we landed on the floor.

Tamaki's face was red, but also white from fear. I immediately aimed for his lips and kissed him hard. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and rapped it around his. Before he could react I aimed my tongue deep into his throat. Someone grabbed my hair and yanked really hard. I flew back and hit that person in the legs.

"Ow my hair…" I groaned, rubbing my head. I looked up and saw Kyoya; he looked pissed as usual… Tamaki struggled just to get to his feet. His hand was over his mouth and he was beaten red; no longer white. God those strawberries were good! I want more! Come here cutie! I jumped for Tamaki, but Kyoya grabbed my dress by the neck. I was sent to the floor again with a choke.

"Meanie…" I coughed. Kyoya didn't let my dress go; he looked at me evilly and smiled just a tiny bit. I think I just made my death wish… Kyoya started dragging me away. I couldn't get away because I had to hold my dress back from my neck. Kyoya you evil bastard! I just wanted lips! Lips I tell you!

"You are the biggest idiot I know! Even worse then the twins!" Kyoya growled. Well sorry to make you jealous, Kyoya! It's not my fault you're my love rival! Kyoya dragged me into the backroom and threw me against the floor. He stood by the door and glared down at me.

"Disgusting… Twins make her behave." Kyoya said and slammed the door. I jumped for the door, but it was locked. I pounded my fist against it, but no one answered.

"Rapist!" I growled and fell to the floor. Now I'm stuck in here… Wait did he say twins? I looked around the room, but the twins were no where in sight. Maybe I thought he said that? I noticed the room had a strange green glow to it and it was awfully silent.

"Hello?" No one answered. I pray that the twins are not in here… I saw something sparkly at the back of the room. I got off the ground and slowly walked over to it. I bent down and picked it up; it was a piece of paper folded up. Why would there be paper on the ground folded? More mysterious is that it was sparkling. I unfolded the paper; it had black righting all over. I could only read the words revenge, why did you do it, you're a monster, payback, and it's your turn. It sent chills down my spine. I felt someone slowly touch my shoulder.

"It's your turn." It whispered. I screamed and ran to the corner of the room. I couldn't see anyone or hear anything. It was like someone pushed the mute button. I closed my eyes tight and slipped down into a ball.

"Nothing is there….Nothing is there…Nothing is there…" I whispered to myself. I opened my eyes slowly and saw nothing was there. See Chiryoka, it's all in your head. Nothing is going to hurt you; this is all just your ima- What was that?! For a split second a dark figure ran behind the couch. Just a shadow! Just a shadow! Everything in my head went blank…. Two huge black figures crawled my way. I couldn't move since I was in a corner. They slowly crawled and when they were close to me, they rose to their feet. One bent down and touched my shoulder. I instinctively grabbed its hand and bent it.

"OW!" It screamed. It can talk? If it's a ghost then duh it can talk! I jumped up and tackled the ghost. I pulled on its clothes and bit into its shoulders. They other ghost grabbed me and yanked me off.

"I think I'm bleeding, Kaoru!" The ghost yelled. Kaoru? Wait a minute… The twins! I turned around and saw Kaoru; he let me go and went to help his brother.

"That's what you get for scaring me!" I said.

"You didn't have to bite him!" Kaoru said. What was I supost to do?! Run away like most girls, I don't think so!

"It's not bleeding… You ok, Hikaru." Kaoru said, helping his brother up.

"You truly are a monster…" Hikaru said.

"Monster? Well maybe in bed, but other than that I'm pretty nice." I smiled. The twins looked at each other with a crazy look. Do they think I'm lying?

"Well… you two can just stand there in shock, but imma go ahead and leave. You know Tamaki isn't going to rape himself." I said, inching to the door. The twins snapped out of it and grabbed my arms.

"You're not leaving yet." They both said and threw me onto the couch. They held my arms tight and got close to my face.

"Why did you turn into a monster when we snuck into your house and forced us to play a game?" They both asked.

"Me a monster? Game? When did you guys ever sneak in?" I asked. I'm really confused right now… Why the hell did they sneak into my house!

"Don't act stupid!" Hikaru growled.

"When do I ever act stupid?" I said. The twins did not look happy at all, I felt like they were going to kill me any minute. Now would be the time to activate my ninja skills! I instantly grabbed a pillow that was behind Kaoru and I hit both of them in the face really hard. They flew backwards and I jumped off the couch.

"Catch me, twins!" I smiled and ran out of the room. I saw Kyoya talking to a couple girls on the couch; he was pulling the Host act because he was smiling and laughing a tiny bit. Ninja skills activated! I ran at full speed to him and dived for the couch. However Takashi appeared out of no where and grabbed me in mid flight. No not the emo boy! I squirmed in his hands, but he wouldn't let go.

"I'll eat you!" I growled. Takashi shrugged his shoulders and carried me away from Kyoya. No! I need to make him angry so he can leave the room! Takashi walked over to a big card board box and he dropped me in it.

"Let me out!" I yelled. I got no answer and Takashi tapped the lid shut. I'm stuck! How am I going to rape Tamaki in a box?! Hom help your master! That's a perfect idea!

"Hom, save me!" I screamed. I heard someone make a chair fall and quite footsteps. Yes! Hom come to your master, come and I will reward you!

"Hom, don't go to the box!" Honey said. No! Honey shut your adorable pie hole! Hom didn't say anything and I didn't hear any footsteps.

"Can I have the box?" I heard a female voice. Am I like a present or something?

"Why of course." Kyoya said. Kyoya you evil bastard! I'm not a gift you can just get rid of! The person walked over to the box and tried to drag it away.

"I need help." She said. Someone behind the box picked me up and carried me with ease. I'm going to be in some girl's closet for the rest of my life! I can see it now, me being in a box having to use my own hairs to build a fire. I have to resort to eating my clothes until there is nothing left. My life is going to end up crappy… I heard the Host Club door open and we walk out.

"Let me out! I don't wanna live in a box for the rest of my life!" I screamed. The person stopped walking and it went silent. Did they change their mind? God I hope so… I heard someone running and stop right by the box. The person tapped on it a few times. I did get heard! I tapped back two times.

"Can I have my Sub master back?" Hom asked. Hom! You didn't betray me! I love you!

"But it's my master, silly little boy. I want her to eat me out over and over again." The girl said evilly. I know that voice… Ariel! Help me!

"Sub master only likes me." Hom said. Your right! So right, Hom!

"Don't lie to yourself." She said. I swear I just felt her smile.

"Burn in hell, Ariel!" I yelled.

"Don't say such mean things, Chiryoka! I know you love me!" She said. You wish I loved you! Even liking you would be impossible! The person dropped the box and I fell over side ways. Ow… doesn't the box say fragile on it or something… I heard a slap and silence. Did she slap…..my Hom…? No! I punched my hand straight threw the box and rip open an opening. I crawled out and looked behind the box. I saw Ariel on the ground and Hom standing over her.

"Hom! Are you ok?" I asked, crawling to him. There was a hand mark on his cheek, but why is Ariel the one on the ground? Hom just stood there in shock; I guess he's never felt a slap before or even pain. I hugged Hom and stroked his hair. Kyoya appeared beside us and looked at Ariel's unconscious body.

"She past out cause of lack of sleep." Kyoya said. Lack of sleep? Highly doubt it, I bet Hom used his super powers and made her faint! I picked Hom up like a baby and glared at Kyoya.

"What?" He asked.

"You tried to sell me off to Ariel!" I yelled.

"I did not do such things." He said.

"Don't lie to me!" I said. Kyoya rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. Takashi came from behind him and grabbed Ariel's legs; he dragged her away into the Host Club. I will never ask what he is going to do with her. Well even emo boys have to have sex sometimes I guess? I went back into the Host Club and saw Tamaki talking to several girls. Time for some rape action! I gently sat Hom down on a couch and went over to Tamaki.

"Girls like you should defiantly go for a modeling-" Tamaki froze "Rape!" He yelled.

"Modeling rape?" The girl tilted her head. I rapped my arms around the girl's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Why yes of course, you would be great to rape models. I recommend doing it when their currently dressing up for the show. They can't get away in those tight dresses." I smiled. The girl started to tear up and she violently pulled away from me. She went up to Tamaki and slapped him hard.

"You're horrible!" She cried and stormed out of the Host Club. Damn… I didn't mean to be that bad… Oh well who cares! Tamaki touched his cheeks and looked at me. He went up to me slowly and looked into my eyes. He's gonna hug me! Or better kiss me! I bet that girl knocked some since into him! I'm here Tamaki! Give me a- Tamaki slapped me hard… I fell to the floor and everyone went silent. Everybody's eyes were on us… I felt tears well up in my eyes. I looked up at Tamaki; he was frozen in shock and anger. I didn't mean…. I didn't want…. Why? Tamaki finally realized what he did and he grasped the hand he stricken me with.

"I'm sorry…" He managed to say and he ran out the Host Club. All of us watched Tamaki disappear and when he was gone everybody went back to me. Kyoya sighed loudly and fixed his glasses.

"I better go get him." Kyoya said.

"No, its ok I'll get him… It was my fault anyway. I took it to far…" I manage to smile and rise to my feet. I was holding back the tears and the stinging sensation in my cheek. Damn Tamaki, slaps like a girl! Kyoya looked alil surprised in fact everyone did.

"Took it too far?" The twins tilted their heads like god smacked them in the heads. Before I could hear the gossip that was about to be spread about me; I rushed out of the room. I made it to the stairs, that's when I crashed down. I sat on the steps; tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I didn't mean too…. I don't mean to take it far…It just happens!" I cried. I never cry why am I crying now!? God what has happened to me?! I never cry! I never get this worked up! Why me…? Someone was walking down the stairs, but I was crying too hard to hear.

"Why me…?" Someone rapped their arms around me and pulled me close. I felt another pair of arms rap around me from behind me. I could hold the tears back, I tried, but that just made it worse. I must look like a fool! A complete fool! The person held me tighter and the person behind me hugged tighter.

"Just close your eyes…" Hikaru whispered "You'll be alright…" Kaoru whispered. The tears wouldn't stop! God please stop… We stayed like that for several minutes. I manage to stop crying and get myself together. The twins got up, but I didn't I still needed to find Tamaki. The twins looked down at me and frowned. They were about to leave until I grasped both of their hands.

"Don't leave me here alone…" I whispered. I realized what I just said and let go of the twin's hands. God what happened to me…? I looked up at the twins and smiled.

"Forget it. Go on I'll be fine! Imma go find Tamaki." I said. The twins looked at each other not really convinced. I got up and patted both of their shoulders.

"Get out of here you two idiots!" I laughed, pushing them alil. The twins didn't say anything; they just left looking worried. I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. Erasing the scene that just happened. I don't want to remember me crying ever...

* * *

**Chiryoka: My cheek… T.T **

**Kyoya: It will just be red for a couple days stop complaining. **

**Hom: Sub master, how about some ice?**

**Chiryoka: I don't want no damn ice!**

***Everyone*: O.O**


	15. Curse you wine! Not again!

"Tamaki, Where are you?!" I shouted. Where the hell can that pretty boy be? How long has it been? I bet the other Host members are playing seven minutes in heaven already! God I would love to get in a closet with Kyoya, make him pay for all the cruel things he's done to me! First I would make it seem like I was interested in him and talk all sweet, then I would get really close to his face; while he wasn't paying attention I would chop his di-

"Kyoya, is that you?" I heard someone ask from the end of the hall. Speaking of the hallway it's kinda more creepy and slightly romantic then usual. The hall looked like a dark purple and the moonlight was shining in from the huge windows. The curtains looked like they were sparkling and the floor shined from the moonlight.

Should I say something? Or act like Kyoya, I think I could pass off as him. I just have to be really moody and evil. I let out a loud sigh like Kyoya does and hid behind the curtain.

"Ok it is you Kyoya. I…. don't know why I slapped her…. I didn't mean to… I just got angry all of a sudden… You know how I feel about her-" Feel about me? Does he like me! I felt my cheeks become hot and my head become a little light headed. "Maybe I should go apologies? That will make things better right? I'm horrible…. Kyoya, your right I should have just told her a long time ago, but what will she say? Probably 'Really? Ok then lets go have sex!'… I don't want that though…" Don't want sex?! What kind of guy are you!? Every guy wants sex!

I walked out from behind the curtain and slowly walked over to Tamaki; he was sitting down on the steps, laying his head in his hands.

"Does she even feel anything for me…? She just wants sex that's all…" Tamaki mumbled. I bent down close to his ear and smiled.

"Well my dear Tamaki, it all depends on the dinner you buy me and what movie we watch." I said. Tamaki jump up in shock; his face pale but with a tint of pink.

"D-did you hear what I said?!" He asked.

"Every word." I smiled. Tamaki pulled his hair, turning away from me.

"You weren't supost to here! That was just random stuff that came out of my mouth! I didn't mean any of it!" Tamaki panicked. Didn't mean any of it my ass! If you didn't mean it you would have laughed or something!

"Sure." I rolled my eyes. Tamaki took a couple breaths and faced me.

"I'm sorry I slapped you, I didn't mean to I was just-" I grabbed both of Tamaki's cheeks and smiled gently.

"I know." I kissed him softly. Tamaki was shocked at first, but then he kissed me back; rapping his arms around me. We kissed once more and it lasted a good 5 seconds. Tamaki was blushing, not like he always does; he was blushing like he was shy. I hugged him and whispered in his ear with an evil smile.

"Ok then lets go have sex." I whispered. Tamaki let me go and backed away. He had his mouth open and his eyes were huge.

"What!" He gasped. I know I just ruined the romantic moment, but hey I'm not the romantic type. I don't even know why I kissed him, probably from hormones or something. I smiled evilly and took a step towards him.

"Let's have sex." I said, slowly. Tamaki couldn't believe what he was hearing! I couldn't help, but laugh at him.

"You know I'm just joking! Don't get all worked up, Tamaki!" I laughed. Tamaki sighed and smiled just a bit. After I calmed down; I grabbed Tamaki's arm.

"A prince deserves to be escorted back to the ball, or shall I say room." I said.

"It's supost to be the other way around." Tamaki said.

"Well tonight is different." I said.

* * *

We entered the Host club, my arms locked around Tamaki's. Kyoya was the first to notice; he just smiled alil and looked away. Hope he doesn't get the wrong idea. I'm just leading Tamaki back here because he'll get lost and probably pee himself.

"Tamaki, your back! I missed you!" A girl cried and jumped onto Tamaki, causing me to let go of him. Tamaki fell down and the girl hugged him super tight. She kissed his cheeks like a dozen times. Who the fuck does this whore think she is!? Jumping on my sex toy and kissing him all over! She had long light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ok Chapatsu, how many times have I told you not to do this?" Tamaki said, getting her off. She fluttered her eyes and smiled.

"Over a million times, but I love you, Tamaki!" She cried.

"I know you say it all most everyday." Tamaki sighed. Is Tamaki turning down a girl!? This is like a miracle! Is the apocalypse happening!? God why!?

"Why can't you just love me back? Is there another girl? If there is I'll show her up!" Chapatsu said. Tamaki blushed just alil and shook his head.

"There is not another! You just need to learn that I can't have a girlfriend cause of the Host Club." Tamaki said.

"I don't care about the Host Club! I care about you!" She said. I think I've heard enough of this crap, time for some action! I stepped in and smiled at Chapatsu.

"Hey there I think its time you give up, because Tamaki is mine and I'm going to have his baby. A whore like you should just leave and date those laid back pieces of fucks in the allies in town." I said. Her eyes grew wide and she had her hand on her chest like she was offended in every possible way. Which she should!

"What did you say?!" She asked, glaring at me.

"You heard me." I smiled.

"You bitch! Tamaki is mine!" She yelled and slapped me. It didn't really hurt compared to Tamaki's; it felt like I was slapped by a kitten. Haha kitten… I spit on my hand and wiped my cheek with it.

"Looks like a piece of crap just slapped me, how sad. Let's see how I should punish it." I formed my hand into a fist and punched her in the stomach with full force. I lifted her off the ground a couple feet and she fell to the ground; coughing up blood. She was holding he stomach and crying up a storm. I got over her and grabbed her hair, lifting up her head so she could look at me. I smiled at her and spit in her face.

"Don't touch me ever again." I whispered, letting her head go. She crawled in a ball; still crying and holding her stomach. Everybody looked at me with fear in their eyes. Exept the Host Club, they looked confused. I can fight so what! Every girl should learn how, I used to live in a crappy small house down town. You had to learn or you got raped everyday. Those were the good days, living every day like it was your last, the clothes looked like potato sacks, and everybody was rude as fuck. Kyoya sighed and snapped his fingers. Takashi picked up Chapatsu gently and walked out of the Host Club. I feel like the bad guy now… I'm a hero! Not a bad guy! All the girls were sitting in a circle laughing at each other and talking about something.

"Chiryoka, I should send you home right now." Kyoya glared.

"You don't wanna do that! I'm the life of the party!" I gasped. The twins appeared and grabbed both of my arms. The winked at me with the mischievous eyes.

"Yea Kyoya, you know she is the only fun person here-" Kaoru said "Beside us of course." Hikaru said.

"I got two votes to stay here, raise you hand if you want me gone!" I yelled. Everybody raised their hands exept for Hom, Honey, and the twins. Nice, I feel so loved right now…

"Well…. I win because my existence is worth all your souls." I smiled. Kyoya sighed and went to the group of girls. One of the girls jumped up and whispered in Kyoya's ear. Kyoya nodded and said something.

"Sub master, I'm hungry." Hom said, tugging on my dress. Dang I'm hungry too…

"I bet your hungry to, Chiryoka." The twins said. I was alil shocked, but I wasn't going to argue. I need food and I want it now!

"Yea… I pretty hungry!" I said.

"We can have cake!" Honey cheered. Cake is good and all, but I'm in no mood for it right now.

"How about cereal, Sub master?" Hom asked.

"You always want cereal." I blankly said. Hom just shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head. Of course not much of an answer. Tamaki was still in confusion of what he just saw happen in front of him. I put my arm around his shoulders.

"Confused I see, Tamaki. Well how about we get something to eat instead of being confused of my awesome sexy fist." I said. Tamaki didn't answer. He should be happy that I was able to get rid of one of his stalkers! I should make my own club were we get rid of the Host Club stalkers! Expect Kyoya's stalkers, he deserves them all! I wish there was a club were girls and boys only talked about me and how much they wanted to bang me.

"We have sandwiches and juice, be happy." Kyoya said, popping out of nowhere.

"Sandwiches again." The twins groaned. Kyoya shot them a glare and they glared back.

"Before we get into a glaring war how about we just eat." I said, getting in between them. The twins turned away with their arms crossed. Kyoya just rolled his eyes. Hom grabbed my hand and dragged me to the group of girls; which were laughing for some odd reason. They girls were all smiling evilly at me and two scooted apart so there would be room for me. Hom forced me down and he sat in my lap. Why did Hom bring me over here? It's creepy with all these girls staring at me!

"Hey there, Chiryoka!" All the girls said. I lowered my head like I was shy, but I wasn't; I was mostly scared that they might kill me with their eyes.

"Hello…" I whispered. I'm surround! Don't make any sudden movements and I should be ok… I hugged Hom close to me and bit his hair. Hom didn't seem bothered by it however; he did notice I was tense. Hom touched my arm with his hand.

"So we heard you come to the Host Club everyday?" A girl asked.

"You heard right, I do come here everyday." I said. They girls stopped smiling after that. Did I say the wrong thing? Hopefully not…

"Do you have any special feelings for anyone?" Another asked. Hmmm never really thought about liking one of the Host members. Do I like anyone here? Hmmm I wonder myself.

"No…" I said, not really knowing myself. It looked like they didn't believe me at all. We were silent for multiple minutes; I think I was squeezing Hom to hard cause he coughed a couple times. I couldn't take the silence anymore I had to do something!

"So who wants to play a game?" I asked. All the girls' expressions brighten up and they smiled to one another. God what have I done…

"Let's play truth or dare, but with wine." A girl said. With wine? How can you play it with wine? Shove it up your ass if you don't do a dare?

"How do you play?"

"You say truth or dare to the person; if they don't do the dare they take a sip of wine. If they pick truth but tell a lie they take a sip. It gets really fun after while." She said. This sounds like fun!

"I'm in!" I said. The girl smiled evilly and stood up.

"Kyoya, she wants to play!" She shouted. Kyoya? Wait a minute… this is the girl who whispered in Kyoya's ear a minute ago! I wanted to back out, but the other Host members got in the circle and so did Kyoya. The twins sat by me and Honey hopped in my lap with Hom. It felt like I was crushed, but I didn't complain. Takashi was by Kaoru and Tamaki was by Hikaru. Kyoya was by that girl who was across from me. We were in a big circle and five bottles of wine were in the middle.

"I'll go first! Kyoya, truth or dare?" A red head asked.

"Truth." He said.

"Is it true you are the smartest Host member?" She asked, almost letting out a giggle. These girls are pathetic! Just wait till it's my turn!

"Off of our IQ scores, yes I am." Kyoya said. The girl covered her smile and turned away; talk about nerd alert. She probably has straight A's and all that shiznit just for Kyoya, which he will never date her cause he loves Tamaki. How sad!

"Chiryoka, truth or dare?" Kyoya asked. Death moment!

"Dare!" I smiled. Hells yea I'm a dare devil! Kyoya thought for only a second then he smiled at his thought.

"I dare you to wear a boy's uniform." Kyoya said. Wow this is such a scary dare! He sucks at this game!

"Whatever." I stood up and went to the backroom; grabbed a uniform from one of the closets, changed into it and came back out. Kyoya looked over me and smiled for unknown reasons. Why did he dare me to do this I may never know? I sat back down and looked at Tamaki evilly.

"Tamaki, truth or dare?" I asked. Tamaki looked scared, but he slowly answered.

"Truth…" He whispered.

"Aww that's no fun, but I guess we'll have to wait until later. Is it true you enjoyed our kiss by the stairs?" I smiled evilly. Tamaki went red and he looked at everybody. I didn't bother because I knew that they were all staring at him wide eyes.

"I-I- uh…." Tamaki grabbed a bottle of wine and took a sip. Come on! You cheater!

"No fun…" I mumbled. I kinda tuned out the rest of the game until… well… I ended up like this…

* * *

"Tamaki, you have to kiss me!" I hiccupped. I was on top of Tamaki, my dress was all the way up and my bra was sticking out. A couple of the girls were drunk, none of the Host were. I was shitting out bricks kind of drunk. Nothing made sense to me and I have already drunk three of the wine bottles up. Takashi had to throw the rest out the window so I wouldn't drink them. He probably killed a cat in the process cause when he did throw them out a cat screamed and slowly went quite. Kyoya was fighting off two girls who were trying to pull of his pants. Takashi had Honey and Hom in the backroom with him, so they were safe from our horny wrath! The twins were on top of a cabinet just looking over the scenery, casually laughing at everything.

"Your drunk, Chiryoka!" Tamaki shouted, trying to get me off.

"Drunk? What's drunk? God I want strawberry!" I managed to grab both of Tamaki's hands and pin them down above his head. I kissed Tamaki hard and slid my tongue inside. I felt around and licked the roof of his mouth slowly. I pulled away and looked into his purple eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking cause of my drunken state. I kissed Tamaki's neck and bit it. He let out a small noise and I licked the bite mark.

"Just say it, Tamaki. You want me." I said. I kissed him again, but before I could continue someone grabbed my dress and yanked me off' sending me flying into a girl. Luckily I landed on top of her and I knocked her out; so she won't remember who landed on her by the time she wakes up. Turns out it was Kyoya; he didn't look happy at all and he was covered in kiss marks. I let out the loudest and weirdest laughed ever.

"You look like a kissing post! Haha!" I laughed, holding onto my stomach.

"I can't breath! Can't breath!" I gasped for air. Kyoya sighed and helped Tamaki up. Tamaki was covering his mouth and looking at me.

"Don't act like you didn't like it!" I giggled. Tamaki blushed and looked away.

"You know what sounds good… Sex!" I yelled and jumped on Kyoya. We fell to the floor and I almost sent Kyoya's glasses flying.

"I'm not Tamaki." Kyoya said blankly. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Who said I wanted to have sex with Tamaki. Silly little boy, I want you! Who wouldn't want you! I love you, Kyoya!" I shouted and was about to kiss him, but he cut me off with his hand.

"I don't want to be kissed by a drunken girl." Kyoya politely said and pushed me off. I sat there on the floor like a little girl, looking up at him with huge eyes.

"Did I make Kyoya mad?" I asked. Kyoya only sighed and offered me a hand. I gladly took it and got up.

"Don't say silly things when drunk, you might get someone's hopes up." Kyoya said.

"Ok, Kyoya!" I smiled. Kyoya smiled just a tiny bit and turned away. All the girls that were attacking Kyoya earlier were knocked out on the floor asleep.

"Did you poison them!? You monster! Die!" I started slapping Kyoya's back like crazy. Someone grabbed my sides and lift me in the air.

"I'm flying! I knew it! I believe I can fly!" I lifted my hands out like super man and waited for me to fly out of the roof.

"Why aren't I flying off?! My wings must be brocken!" I gasped. Takashi carried me away from Kyoya and sat me down on a couch, by Hom and Honey. My eyes grew wide and I fell of the couch; landing head first.

"Midgets! Everywhere!" I cried, holding my head.

"Sub master, are you ok?" Hom asked. I looked at Hom and started crying.

"The midget is talking to me!" I cried. Hom tilted his head and looked at Honey. Honey shrugged his shoulders and hopped off the couch. He poked my shoulder and I looked at him.

"Death at a slumber party!" I shouted. I rolled under the couch and hissed at Honey.

"Don't touch me evil cookie monsters!" I hissed. Honey tried to put his hand under the couch, but I slapped it away. Honey hugged his hand and a tear went down his cheek.

"Chiryoka doesn't like me anymore!" Honey cried. I saw Takashi walk over to the couch and lift it up.

"I'm exposed to light! Hiss! It burns!" I screamed and tried to crawl away. Takashi put the couch down; which still had Hom on it. Takashi scooped me up like a princess and I looked at him in the eyes.

"Daddy? Is that really you?" I asked, feeling Takashi's face. Takashi grabbed my hands and shook his head no. I felt like crying, but Takashi started rocking me back and forth.

"Shhhhh sleep." Takashi whispered. After he said that my eyes started getting heavy. Kyoya stood beside Takashi and smiled. Actually smiled!

"I'm surprised she is listening to you." Kyoya said. Takashi nodded and continued to rock me.

"I'm not tired….. At all…." I yawned. I tried really hard to keep my eyes open, but I just couldn't.

* * *

**Chiryoka: I fell asleep! No! x**

**Kyoya: Thank god.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Right when it was getting fun too **

**Honey: You look so peaceful when your asleep ^.^**

**Chiryoka: *Blushes from embarrassment* Leave me alone! . **


	16. Let's play a game, Tamaki

I woke up from a sudden heat flash and looked around. I couldn't see much due to me being surrounded by sleeping bags and hair….Hair? Wait that's my hair; thank god! I moved my hair and noticed something really wet all over me. Fuck…. Don't tell me I fell asleep! My entire dress was soaked with sweat, my hair was wet at the roots, and my face was red from the heat. Hom was snuggled up next to me and I was surrounded by the Host members. I was in between the twins; surprisingly. I thought they would have slept together.

"So….. Much….Sweat….." I mumbled, getting up carefully and grabbing a blanket that was over me. Some of my sweat dripped onto the floor and in everybody's hair. I smacked my lips, trying to get rid of the dry taste in my mouth. I can't sleep like this…. Clothes…. Must come off…. Vagina…So Itchy… I scratched my lower part and giggled… Vagina… Such a funny word…

I tripped over a girl and landed face first onto the floor. I swear my entire nose just snapped in half…I struggled to my feet. Holding my bleeding nose. A few drops of blood landed by a girl's leg. Oh well, who cares if people think she's on her period! I limped past the huge maze of girls, I pasted one girl who was under her covers and making strange sounds. Really really strange sounds… Eww… I tipped toed past her and walked straight into the door. What is up with me? Oh yea I'm tired… I slowly opened the door and left.

"Where to sleep?" I mumbled to myself. It was almost pitch black threw the halls; without the windows I wouldn't be able to see at all. I walked down two sets of stairs; I wanted to be far away so no one could walk in on me. I went into the arts room and looked around for a comfortable spot to sleep on. I got on top of the art bench and stretched; taking of my clothes and throwing them to the side. I snuggled up to my blanket and started to drift off. A loud bang came from the hall. I shot up and covered myself with the blanket.

Who is awake at this hour..?! Well, besides me! What if it's a rapist?! Or a monster!? Should I jump out the window? Run out the room? Fuck the desk so I won't die a virgin? Maybe it's just Hom? He did wake up once when I had to use the bathroom one night. That was one weird night, he went to the bathroom with me and peed in the bathtub while he waited for me; and then he just stared at me. I'm slow at peeing ok! Please be Hom! Or Tamaki! I licked my lips and giggled. Strawberries sound good right now, and some of Tamaki's cu- Someone hit me hard in the head with a book.

"What are you staring at? Or are you doing something else? Since your clothes are on the ground." I turned around and saw Kyoya. He looked like he didn't even go to sleep and he look annoyed.

"It's not what you think!" I gasped.

"You sure? Your face is red and you're all sweaty." Kyoya said.

"I was… just hot from all those girls around me! So I went to a different room to sleep no big deal!" I said.

"I am going to accept your lie for now since it's almost time for me to go to bed. Well you can't sleep in here, so you need to come back." I didn't lie! Ok maybe I did, but it was for a good reason! I can't tell him that I sleep in the nude or he'll black mail me for the rest of my life!

"I….. Do I really have to?" I asked, sounding disparate.

"Yes." He said, with a little bit of an attitude. Stupid Kyoya! I can't! Why can't you see that!? I should nock him out so I can sleep here!

"Don't even think about it." Kyoya glared. How does he do that!?

"Well? Are you going to get up? You don't want to see me when I'm angry."

"I don't wanna see that!" I panicked and jumped up, forgetting that I was naked. The blanket fell down and Kyoya saw everything. He looked away quickly and sighed. What!? Does my body not amuse you!? Am I that unsexy!? What am I thinking? I am sexy! Fuck you! I took a step forward so I could slap the sense into Kyoya however; I slipped on my dress and fell. Kyoya caught me before I fell down to the ground. My entire face went red and I was holding onto Kyoya's shirt really tight. Kyoya's arms were around me longer then they should have been. You think he would have just pushed me away, but he didn't. I let go quickly and backed away. Kyoya looked away so I couldn't see his face.

"Trying to seduce me too I see? Well you never will so put your dress on." Kyoya said.

"But it's soaked in sweat!" I whined. Kyoya covered his eyes for a minute out of frustration. He took off his grey tank top and threw it at me. I blushed alil at Kyoya's naked chest. He looked so…. Fuck you Chiryoka! Don't think such thoughts about the enemy! I shook my head and slipped the shirt on. It was long enough to cover me up; it was down to my thighs.

"Put your underwear on, idiot." Kyoya sighed.

"Hell no! Sweat makes my vagina itchy!" I yelled. Call me crazy for saying that, but I am not going to wear some sweaty underwear! Kyoya looked just a **tiny **bit shocked cause of what I yelled at him. Kyoya turned around and held the door open for me.

"Whatever… let's just go." He said. I tugged the shirt down a bit lower and went out the door. Kyoya was right behind me; I felt nervous because I felt like my butt was hanging out. I stopped in my tracks and Kyoya bumped into me.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"Can I walk beside you or something? Cause I feel nervous when you're behind me." I said.

"It's not like I care so you don't have to ask." He said and continued walking. I went to his side, looking in the opposite direction. Why am I nervous? Oh yea cause I'm fucking naked! Kinda, in my point of view I'm naked so there!

"Did you have a nightmare? You're tense." Kyoya said.

"No! Of course not!" I said.

"Not really convinced." He mumbled.

"Like I care." I rolled my eyes.

"You know I could leave you here to get eaten up by the school ghost." Kyoya said.

"There is a ghost here!? That's amazing! Go ahead leave me to die! I wanna see it!" I gasped.

"Why am I surprised? I knew you were going to say something like that."

"I like ghost and things like that! Don't judge me!" I said my hands on my hips.

"I already judge you to the fullest degree everyday."

"Now that's cruel." I gasped.

"You're cruel to Tamaki."

"Because I'm going to have his baby!"

"Do you really have to have his baby? Are you being forced to? Being forced and asked is a whole different thing." I stopped in my tracks again and thought. I am being asked to have his baby, but my Grandpa is dying! I have to have his baby! Then again life would be much easier if I stop now. I can't think that! I will not think that! I'm going to have his baby no matter what! Besides this mission makes my life funner. I smiled wide and continued back to Kyoya's side.

"You're not giving up are you?" He asked.

"Nope! My mission is still in progress, love rival!" I giggled.

"I was hoping that would have worked." Kyoya sighed.

"You need to try harder to get rid of me." I smiled with passion.

"Don't feel so high and mighty, because you know I'm not going to let you."

"Love rival, please understand I never give up something I want." Now that is the truth! Once I wanted to kiss this one boy. He looked a lot like Kyoya, glasses and everything! They could be brothers! Anyway, one day I couldn't take it anymore so I walked straight into school and into his class and kissed him. The entire class was in shock, the teacher had to drag me out of the room. I couldn't turn my work in for a whole week! It was so worth it though!

"Stop wondering off in your thoughts and go in already." Kyoya said. I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Kyoya holding the door open for me.

"Sorry." I said and rushed in. Everybody was still asleep exept for Hom; he was sitting in the spot where I was sleep. He sitting there patiently waiting for me. Right when he saw me, he stood up and rushed to me; dodging girls. He grabbed both my hands and yanked me down to his face, only inches away.

"Sub master, don't run off again with out me." Hom said. I slowly nodded my head and Hom let me go. I was shocked, how can Hom be so strong? I felt like my arms were going to be ripped off! Hom tilted his head and gently grabbed my hand.

"Let's sleep, Sub master." Hom said, leading me back to our bed.

"How sweet." Kyoya said sarcastically.

"At least someone loves me." I said, sticking my tongue out. Kyoya rolled his eyes and disappeared into the back room. Hom forced me to lay down my entire shirt flew up and Hom saw; which was not a problem. I fixed my shirt and covered myself up; Hom snuggled up to me and fell asleep instantly. He must have been really tired. My body started to sweat. God this stupid shirt! I wanna sleep naked so bad! I guess I'll have to sleep like this; I'm never doing this again…

* * *

"Don't wake her up!"

"Be quite, lily!"

Don't step there!"

"Ok open it already!" I slowly opened my eyes and saw a group of girls standing over me and trying to put some kind of liquid in my mouth. Anger slowly filled my head and I noticed it was still dark outside.

"She's awake!" A girl gasped.

"Told you to be quite!" I slowly got up and smiled at them evilly.

"Hello there girls, may I ask what time is it? It must be pretty late since it's still dark. Since I'm awake now how about we play a game? I love games." I said. The girls looked exited and threw the liquid behind their backs.

"We would love… Chiryoka, your hair is turning black." I girl gasped. My hair slowly turned black from my roots and to my tips, my hair grew until it was on the floor. The girls were terrified now and they let out a scream. I smiled; all of my teeth were razor sharp. Suddenly the lights flickered off and the room was dark.

**EVERYBODY'S POV**

Hikaru and Kaoru woke up first because of a familiar sound they heard not to long ago; a horrible mocking laugh. A loud blood curdling sound shot threw the Host club. Everybody shot up from their sleep and Kyoya came out from the back room. Nobody could see except for the windows. All the girls were in a circle, hugging each other and screaming. Honey jumped into Takashi's arms and started crying.

"I can't find Hom! Takashi!" Honey cried. Takashi was holding onto Honey tight and protectively. Kyoya managed to get to the Host members and calm them down. Tamaki was the one freaking out the most.

"We're all going to die!" Tamaki screamed and jumped into Kyoya's arms. Instantly another horrible scream was unleashed and the girls screamed louder. Kyoya let Tamaki go and he fell on the floor.

"Kyoya! You meanie!" Tamaki yelled.

"Not again." The twins whispered.

"What do you mean not again?" Haruhi asked.

"We snucked into Chiryoka's house once and woke her up" Hikaru said.

"And this is what happens! She grew long black hair; her skin was white and cracked!" Kaoru said.

"Don't forget about her pure black eyes!" Hikaru said.

"You're just making this up." Kyoya said.

"We are not! We did this before!" The twins yelled. Hikaru had a shot of fear across his face and looked down to the ground.

"The worst part was….. When I got caught by her." Hikaru whispered.

"What happened?" Honey asked, looking scared but also interested.

"Chiryoka, she didn't look like herself at all…. Her arms where like an insects and her hands were like giant claws. Her legs were long and pure bone with some kind of thorns growing out of them and her feet were claws too…. Her hair covered her body and…. And…. Her eyes…. One was her normal dark blue eyes… but the other…. Was red and huge like a bug….. Her normal eye looked blank like she didn't even care what was going on….." Hikaru covered his eyes and Kaoru hugged him.

"It's ok…" Kaoru whispered.

"What about you, Kaoru? Where were you?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't remember much after I was dragged away by her…" Kaoru said.

"Instead of talking about past experience, how about we try and get out of here!" Haruhi yelled. The twins looked at each other and frowned.

"If this is like last time-" Kaoru said "The exit doors will be gone." Hikaru said. Haruhi went pale and looked away. Kyoya sighed and examined the room, then got in the middle of the Host's rambling.

"We might as well go alone with whatever Chiryoka wants for now." Kyoya said. The twins didn't want to at all! But they didn't have much of a choice. All of a sudden something was chunked at Hikaru's head and he fell to the floor.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelped, helping his brother up. Kyoya bent over and picked up the object; it was a flashlight. Kyoya looked it over to make sure it was safe and worked: it was in perfect condition.

"Again…" Hikaru groaned, rubbing his head.

"**FIND 8 NOTES BEFORE MORNING**…" a voice rang threw all their heads.

"This is the same thing, Hikaru!" Kaoru cried and hugged his brother. Haruhi and Honey was shaking now and their eyes were huge. Honey was gripping onto Takashi super tight; refusing to let go for any reason. Tamaki rapped his arm around Haruhi's to try and calm her down; even though he was freaking out more then her. Haruhi heard a growl behind her and then a girl screamed.

"It's behind you!" She screamed, pointing at Haruhi. Haruhi quickly turned around and saw Chiryoka for just a split second then she disappeared into the darkness again. Haruhi hugged Tamaki out of fright, Tamaki hugged her back tight.

"**NO**!" A monstrous scream ranged threw the room. Kyoya split the pair up and the room went quiet.

"Since this Chiryoka were going against. Nobody touch Tamaki." Kyoya said.

"Not even a little touch?!" Tamaki asked, looking pale.

"Not one." Kyoya said. Tamaki backed up a little bit and looked around quickly. A girl walked up to the Host members shyly and showed them a flash light.

"One was thrown at us as well, we believe were our own group so it would be better and faster if we split up and find the notes." She said. Kyoya thought for a second and nodded his head in agreement.

"You may go ahead, but if you manage to find four notes come back right here." Kyoya said. She nodded and ran back to the girls. They talked for about a minute and exited the Host Club.

"You sure it was a smart idea to let the girls go on there own?" The twins asked.

"I believe it will end this game faster, so don't worry." Kyoya said. Nobody said anything for several minutes.

"Let's go then." Kyoya said and went out first. The Host followed him close behind.

"Where should we check first?" Haruhi asked.

"Let's check the first floor first and work our way up." Kyoya said. No one said a word the entire way down.

* * *

"How about we check the office first?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya nodded and they slowly went into the room. Kyoya flashed the light in several places, but didn't find anything.

"I found one!" Honey cheered and ran over to Kyoya. Kyoya took the note; it said **MINE ALL MINE! **It had a picture of Chiryoka hugging a person that looked like Tamaki.

"Why me?!" Tamaki cried out. Something touched Tamaki's back and slowly clawed its way up; one it reached his ear it whispered. _Cause I own you… _Tamaki screamed and jumped into Kyoya's arms. Kyoya quickly let him drop and flashed the light to where Tamaki was standing. Nothing was there.

"Stop screaming over every little thing." Kyoya glared.

"But something touched me and whispered in my ear!" Tamaki complained.

"We believe you." The twins said. Tamaki felt a little better.

"We better hurry unless you guys want to wait for her to come." Haruhi said and went out the room with Kyoya. Everybody quickly follow and went into the girl's bathroom.

"I can't believe I'm in here…" Tamaki cried, covering his eyes.

"It's not that bad! Look the girls have pretty sinks!" Honey smiled, playing with the sinks water. The sinks were sparkly clean and had gold edges. Kyoya was flashing the lights in the stalls and saw a note on the toilet lid. It had a picture of Chiryoka slicing her throat and the blood flowing down the page. Honey splashed the water all over the place; thinking if he played around a bit he could forget everything that was happening. However, the water got darker and darker until it looked black. It was all over Honey's hands and arms.

"Takashi!" Honey screamed. Kyoya flashed the light on Honey and they saw he was covered in what looked like blood. Takashi scooped up Honey and backed away from the faucet. All of the faucets turned on violently and blood poured out of them and onto the floor. The giant mirror that hanged over them all began to crack on the edges. Slowly four long black smooth tentacles like arms came out of the mirror and lay on the floor. Two hands grabbed the bottom of the mirror and someone slowly got up. It was Hom and he still had that blank expression he always had one. His skin was black and his eyes were pure red.

"Hom!" Honey cried and jumped out of Takashi's arms. One of Hom's tentacles swat at the floor and produced a loud banging noise. It cause Honey to jump but he stop there. Honey climbed onto the cabinets with the sinks. Hom just looked at him and raised his hand out for Honey to grab. It came out of the mirror and Honey hesitated but slowly reached out for it.

"Honey, no!" Haruhi yelled. Takashi quickly grabbed Honey and threw him at the twins. The twins caught Honey and their eyes grew wide at the sight they just witness. All of Hom's tentacles shot up and grabbed Takashi and pulled him into the mirror, Hom rapped his arms around Takashi and smiled that evil smile Hikaru remembered.

"Takashi!" Honey cried and tried to go after him, but the twins wouldn't let him. Hom and Takashi disappeared and the mirror turned normal; no cracks and traces of Hom being there. Honey forced himself away from the twins and went to the mirror; banging on it, screaming for it to bring him his Takashi back. The twins had to drag Honey out of the room.

"I-I want…. My Takashi…" Honey was crying full on tears and hugging Haruhi. Haruhi was holding Honey like a baby and whispering in his ear.

"Now do you believe us, Kyoya!?" The twins growled.

"I believed to two from the start." Kyoya said. The twins didn't want to argue so they let this one go, Kyoya could have said something to them so that they would have felt a tiny bit better. Honey managed to stop crying, but Haruhi didn't let him go.

"So…. Where next?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya thought for a minute then pointed the flash light at the stairs.

"The next floor, we found two noted down here so one should be on the next floor." Kyoya said.

"What if there is still one down here?" Tamaki asked.

"We found them all here, because no one would hide too many things in one area." Kyoya sighed. Kyoya lead the way upstairs and everybody followed.

"I wonder if the girls found any notes." Hikaru asked.

"Hopefully they are still alive." Kaoru said. The twins shivered and kept their thoughts to themselves. What if the girls got killed by Chiryoka or Hom? What if they found a note but lost it? They would be trapped in this nightmare forever!

"Let's check the biology room." Haruhi said.

"Why there?" Tamaki asked.

"One time I heard Chiryoka talking about biology, so maybe she hid a note there." No body argued and went into the biology room.

"Chiryoka talking about school. She must have been sick." Kyoya said. Everybody stopped when they heard a sudden nock on the door.

"Did you hear that, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, holding onto his brother tight.

"Y-Yes…" Hikaru whimpered. The nock got a little louder and then a huge bang.

"**ONE…..TWO…THREE…. IT HURTS HURTS HURTS HURTS**!" Chiryoka screamed and the banging stopped.

"Is she is pain?" Honey asked, walking towards the door. He was about to open it until the twins grabbed him.

"No, Honey! Are you stupid?!" The twins yelled.

"But Chiryoka sounded like she was in pain!" Honey whined.

"That's not Chiryoka!" Tamaki yelled. Everybody looked at Tamaki in surprise.

"We know…." The twins whispered. Honey calmed down and Haruhi hugged him.

"She's fine, Honey." Haruhi said. The door slowly opened and slammed shut. Everybody jumped and huddled together. Kyoya went to the door and stood by it; he then tossed the flash light to the twins. Hikaru caught it and looked at him in confusion.

"I'm tired of this silly game, so hurry up and find the notes. I'm going back to the Host Club." Kyoya said and left.

"Wait! Kyoya!" Tamaki ran out the room for him. All there was left was the twins, Honey, and Haruhi.

"They left us…" The twins were in shock. Haruhi had to take a couple breaths before she could speak.

"Let's just hurry ok." Haruhi said, taking the flashlight away from the twins. She looked all over the room, but couldn't find anything.

"I guess there isn't one here…" She mumbled. She looked back at the twins and Honey. They were all pale and pointing above her. She felt hair cover her shoulders and touch her face. She slowly looked up and saw Chiryoka smiling at her. Chiryoka's tongue slipped out of her mouth and landed on Haruhi's face. Haruhi slapped her tongue off and ran to the twins. Chiryoka tilted her head and quickly crawled towards them and jumped behind them. They all screamed and ran for the door, but it was locked.

"What are we going to do!?" Honey yelled. Chiryoka slowly walked towards them with her hand out' like she was reaching for them.

"**IT HURTS**…" Chiryoka whispered. Honey stopped banging on the door and looked at Chiryoka.

"Chiryoka, what hurts!?" Honey asked. Chiryoka looked down at Honey and slowly opened her mouth. Honey felt like there was a burst of hope until her tongue shot out and rapped around Honey and she swallowed him whole!

"She ate him!" The twins screamed. The door immediately swung open and everybody fell to the floor. Hikaru quickly got up and helped Kaoru and Haruhi up and they all ran to the third floor. They didn't think they just ran. Honey was eaten alive! How is that possible! The three ran into the art room and locked the door. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on a desk hugging each other. Haruhi was walking back and forth, thinking were the next note could be and how is it possible for a human to eat another human whole.

* * *

"Kyoya, wait up!" Tamaki gasped as he ran for Kyoya up the steps. He managed to catch up with him at the top.

"Tamaki, you really must work out more." Kyoya said.

"Leave me alone…" Tamaki said. Kyoya pulled out the folded notes they found and looked them over.

"Only two…" Kyoya mumbled.

"Do you think one is in the Host club?" Tamaki asked.

"Possibly the final note." Kyoya said.

"Why the final?"

"Usually in games the last thing required is in the place were you first start." Kyoya said.

"Maybe the girls found some notes and the twins, Haruhi, and Honey." Tamaki smiled.

"Maybe…. I guess we can go look." Kyoya said. Tamaki clapped his hands in joy, because Kyoya actually said yes to one of his ideas. They made their ways up to the Host Club with out any problems or noises, but they were nervous because they didn't see or hear from any of the girls; not even traces of them being anywhere. Kyoya opened the door and walked right in, Tamaki had to look before he entered.

"Stop being scared, it's not like she's going to hurt you." Kyoya said.

"Easy for you to say… How can you even see! I can't see anything!" Tamaki whined, bumping into a couch.

"I know my way around things." Kyoya said, complementing himself. Kyoya felt a sudden chill behind him, so he turned around calmly.

"Yes, Chiryoka?" Chiryoka was standing only a few inches away from his face; she was smiling wide, blood was stained on her teeth.

"**YOU MUST REALLY LIKE YOURSELF**." She giggled. Kyoya just nodded alil and she let out a horrible laugh.

"**WHAT IF I TAKE YOU NEXT? WILL YOU STILL BE AS COMFEDENT**?" Chiryoka asked.

"Yes." Kyoya said. Chiryoka smiled wider until the side of her lips ripped.

"What would you do if I told you that Tamaki was behind you?" Kyoya asked. Chiryoka tilted her head; blood poured out of her mouth and onto the floor. Tamaki had a frying pan in his hands and he quickly swung down, hitting Chiryoka on the side of the head. You could hear Chiryoka's neck snap, but she didn't fall over and die like a normal person. Chiryoka slowly cracked her neck back into place and turn into completely around to look at Tamaki; not looking happy. Tamaki's eyes grew wide with fear and he dropped the frying pan. Chiryoka gently touched Tamaki's hair and smiled.

"S-S-Sorry…" Tamaki managed to say. She put her finger up to her mouth and giggled.

"**SHHH…. YOUR FATE IS ALREADY SEALED." **Chiryoka said. Instantly a long bony tail ripped out of Chiryoka's back and rapped around Tamaki. Kyoya took a step forward and Chiryoka's head twisted around and glared at him, but still smiling.

"**DON'T EVEN TRY**!" Chiryoka screamed. Kyoya stopped and fixed his glasses; trying to think of something quick. Chiryoka's tail picked Tamaki off the ground and she jumped onto the ceiling; still holding onto him. Chiryoka looked at Kyoya and laughed.

"**CAN'T THINK HUH? HOW PATHETIC." **Chiryoka laughed. Kyoya gave Chiryoka his evil glare and she shuddered alil; despite her having the upper advantage. She tilted her head and rose Tamaki up to her face; her mouth opened wide and she licked his lips with her long tongue slowly. Tamaki started crying and screaming for Kyoya to help him. All of a sudden Chiryoka's body twitched and she groaned in pain. Her hair grew longer and two more tongue's came out of her mouth. Her arms and legs grew in length and got thinner.

"**ANOTHER NOTE FOUND**!" She growled, almost sounding not human. Kyoya had to think for a minute before he could understand her. Chiryoka groaned once more and her entire rib cage ripped open wide; exposing her organs. There was a giant blood splat on the floor under Chiryoka and a rib or two. Quickly Chiryoka stuffed Tamaki into her stomach and her ribs went back into place. You could see Tamaki through the cracks; he was moving around screaming for help. Kyoya couldn't help, but watch in horror as Chiryoka disappear with Tamaki.

"You think your winning hehe…" Kyoya said to himself.

* * *

"I found a note!" Hikaru cheered and showed his brother. The note had a picture of Hom turning into the monster he is now. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi barricaded the room they ran into; thinking it could buy them some time to calm down and think of a plan.

"Where did you find it?! We looked all over the room!" Kaoru smiled.

"I found it in Chiryoka's desk in the back of the class, hidden in her book." Hikaru said. Haruhi came over to the twins and took the note away from Kaoru; she looked it over and nodded,

"So that make's three?" Haruhi asked. The twins nodded.

"Kyoya has the other two." The twins said. Haruhi folded the note and stuffed it in her bra; the twins quickly looked away; kinda blushing.

"What?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head. The twins just shook their heads violent and slapped each others cheeks. Haruhi was even more confused, but she chose to forget it. All of them heard a sudden crack from the windows. Cracks formed on all the windows corners and shake alil, but quickly came to a stop.

"Don't tell me…" Haruhi whispered. Black tentacles came out of all the windows and laid on the floor. Hands grabbed the middle window and Hom rose up. One of his eyes was cracked and his hair was a tiny bit longer; it looked like he had tons of layers. He wasn't wearing any clothes, but his skin was pure black like a shadow so you couldn't see anything. Hom raised his hand up and two tentacles did the same.

"Run!" Hikaru yelled and ran to the door, but stopped because it was barricaded.

"We're so stupid!" Kaoru yelled. Haruhi glared at Hom and walked straight up to the glass. Hom looked down at her, blankly.

"Hom, stop now!" Haruhi glared. Hom tilted his head and rose his other hand; two more tentacles rose up. Hom moved his fingers and the tentacles moved along with them. They slowly rapped around Haruhi; however she kept her glare on him; even though she was scared to death. The tentacles felt like slime on her skin and smooth. Suddenly there was a loud crash sound and Chiryoka came out from behind Hom inside the mirror. She grabbed him tightly and bit into his neck; blood squirted out and onto her face.

"**SHE'S MINE!" **Chiryoka screamed and dragged Hom out of sight; his tentacles let Haruhi go and slowly went back into the windows. The twins ran to Haruhi's side and helped her stand; she was shaking really bad. After about a minute she calmed down and pushed the twins away.

"I'm fine now…" She said.

"You sure?" The twins asked, reaching out to help her again. She nodded her head and went to the door. She started unblocking it quickly. The twins went over and helped her. In all of there minds they wondered when will this nightmare end. After the door was finally unblocked the three quickly went into the Host club and shined the light around. The saw a bright light in the corner; Kyoya was sitting there typing something down.

"Kyoya! Where is Tamaki?!" Haruhi asked, running to his side. Kyoya was looking up something Haruhi didn't understand, but she didn't question him since he was the smart one. Kyoya didn't answer her and kept on typing. The twins appeared and looked at the screen, they too didn't understand. Kyoya quietly shut his laptop and got up. He fixed his glasses and smiled a tiny bit. They all tilted their heads and looked at him funny.

"Twins, get a big mirror and bring it here. Haruhi, I need you to give me the flashlight and be patient for a minute." Kyoya said, calmly.

"I have a bad feeling…." Hikaru said.

"Just trust me." Kyoya said. The twins didn't look happy, but they agreed and went into the back room.

"What are you planning?" Haruhi asked.

"You'll see." The twins brought out a giant mirror and gently sat it against a couch. Kyoya looked the mirror over and pulled out a sharpie from his pants. He wrote some strange righting in the corners and drew a small circle in the middle.

"Haruhi, I need you two stand-" Kyoya placed Haruhi kinda close to the mirror "here and stay still." Kyoya said.

"What are you doing?" The twins demanded. Kyoya gave them a glare and they looked away. Haruhi wanted to move, run, do anything to get out of this situation, but couldn't since it might get her out of this nightmare. Kyoya grabbed the twins arms and dragged them into the darkness, they hid behind a couch. Kyoya began to say some strange words; the mirror started to crack in the corners and the circle in the middle of the mirror glowed. The room seemed to get darker and heavier. Haruhi was about to run to them, but Kyoya signaled her not to move. Two long tentacles shot out at Haruhi, but out in the darkness Chiryoka jumped out at her!

"Duck!" Kyoya yelled. Haruhi did what she was told and fell to the ground immediately. Chiryoka flew and went straight into the mirror and rammed into Hom! Hom's tentacles went back into the mirror and Kyoya jumped over the couch and ran to the mirror. He pulled out the sharpie again and marked a line threw the circle. It glowed brighter and it trapped the two in the mirror. Chiryoka was screaming her lungs off trying to tear Hom apart; he was doing the same, but not screaming. Kyoya grabbed the flashlight from the ground and hit the mirror with full force. The mirror shattered into millions of pieces and the entire room lights came on. Before them laid an unconscious Chiryoka, Hom, Tamaki, Takashi, Honey, and the girls. Chiryoka's skin was still pale and cracked.

"Let's just leave them there for now." Kyoya said, looking exhausted. All of them was tired, who wouldn't be from all that running and heart attacks. Kyoya checked his pockets, but didn't feel the notes. IT was like they were never there. Haruhi felt inside her bra, also nothing was there.

"The note is gone!" Haruhi gasped.

"Same here, also there is no blood stains." Kyoya said.

"Hold on!" The twins said and ran out the room. Several minutes later they returned in shock.

"There's no blood in the girls bathroom and the room we hid in; everything is back to normal!" The twins said. Nobody could believe it. It was like tonight never happened….


	17. Hom's farewell gift

I left the front door wide open and dragged my feet to the living room. Hom came in behind me and shut the door. I felt like I was hit by a speed train, eaten by birds, raped by big wangs, and left to die. My body was once again pale and dry, my hair had even more black strands in it and my eyes had more black veins. I looked like a sick scary movie chick. I couldn't even make it to my room, I fell to the floor and rolled over on my back; I stared at the ceiling until Hom got in my way. Hom also didn't look to good, his skin was dark and so was his hair, and his eyes were blood shot red.

"Sub master, do you want some tea?" Hom asked.

"I don't like tea…" I mumbled. Hom nodded and went to the kitchen. I just said I didn't like tea! Not like I care right now, God I am happy to be home right now, maybe I can get a quick nap, and a nice bath. Hom walked in with a juice pouches in both hands. He sat one down on my chest and he sat down next to me; opening his and drinking it. I opened my pouch and sat up to drink it. I wonder how I am wearing Kyoya's shirt right now. I don't remember asking…. I spit juice all over his shirt and threw my pouch into the air.

"Did I sleep with him!?" I screamed. Hom all most dropped his juice in shock. I couldn't have! If I did my vagina would hurt right now, what if he didn't pop my cherry, but maybe I popped my cherry some other way, maybe I was drugged so I can't feel down there?! What if he- Hom gently pushed me over and sat on my side.

"What happened last night?" I asked.

"I don't remember, Sub master." Hom said.

"You're my pet! You should remember!" I said. Hom shrugged his shoulders and finished his juice and tossed it in the kitchen.

"You're picking that up…" I glared.

"Yes, Sub master." Hom got up and went to the kitchen. I hope I wasn't being rude… Not like I care, he needs to be in trouble sometimes or he's going to end up a brat. Great now I sound like his sister… Hom came back and bowed in front of me.

"Sorry, Sub master for being alil….. What you call rude?" He questioned himself. I got up and smiled at him. I ruffled his hair and hugged him tight.

"It's ok silly little pet." I giggled. Hom hugged me back tightly and I decided to do something I would probably never do. I grabbed his hands and spun him around the room. Hom was in shock at first, but he smiled a full on smile! He looked really happy for once! He is human! Kinda! I stopped spinning him around and I smiled evilly at him.

"Catch me!" I yelled and ran into my room. Hom followed and jumped onto top of me before I could reach my bed. Hom pinned me down and held my hands above my head. I couldn't break free because he was so strong, must be from all the milk he drinks. Hom had that blank expression he always has on and he just looked at me. I tried to move, but he wouldn't let me.

"Ok Hom, That's enough." I said. Hom didn't say anything and he just looked at me. One thought came into my head, this thought was so weird and different that I could probably destroy the world with this one thought… He's going to eat me!

"Don't eat me!" I cried. Hom snapped out of it and blinked.

"Sorry, Sub master." Hom got off of me and went to my closet; he went inside and shut the door. Why he did that I have no idea. I crawled to the closet door and knocked.

"Hom, don't hide from me." I laughed. Hom just knocked back and stayed silent. Why is he acting like this? Puberty? Oh god I hope not I couldn't handle a even bigger-

"Sub master…. I feel…. Funny…" Hom said, I could barley hear him.

"Well… How does it feel? Funny?" I asked. Hom went silent and slowly opened the door. Immediately I saw the problem Hom has a… you know… Uhhhh… Boner. My god who knew he could have such a huge chong for a little boy! I just stared at it in shock… So huge….. So big…. Must touch… I touched it and Hom quickly turned around. I felt fine I've touched it before, because we take baths together all the time.

"Hom, its ok every boy gets it. It will go away in a few minutes or so." I said. Hom slowly nodded and faced me, still having a boner. He didn't look me in the eyes, I felt like I did something wrong. I swear I'm innocent! We stayed silent for several minutes; Hom was still hard.

"Ok… Ummm how about we go take a bath? We're sweat and stuff." I said, trying to make things less awkward. Hom thought for a moment and then nodded his head and grabbed my hand; leading me to the bathroom. I closed the door behind us and turned on the water. I glanced at Hom and saw he was back to normal. I giggled to myself; I guess my little pet is growing. It will be sad when he has to leave… I don't need to think about this!

"Ok Hom, come here I'll undress you." I said and held my hands out. Hom lifted his hands up and I took off his clothes. I smiled and looked at him in the eyes.

"Would you like to undress me this time?" I asked. Hom grabbed Kyoya's shirt and took it off me; he folded it and placed it on the wooded bench. My bathroom wasn't the fanciest bathrooms ever, it was quite simple actually. There was a shower on the wall and a drain in the middle of the room. A small bath and a small sink besides it; my favorite part was the huge mirror on the wall. You can see the entire bathroom! I also had two wooden chairs by the shower; sometimes I wash Hom's back there instead of the bath. I turned the water off and slipped into the tub. The water felt like heaven on my skin. Hom slipped in too and I grabbed him; hugging him close.

"Does the water feel good?" I asked. Hom nodded and laid back on me. I poured some water into Hom's hair and put some of my shampoo into his hair; I had to buy a whole new brand cause of that lesbian chick. That was so creepy… I scrubbed Hom's head, I could feel Hom's body tense up and he sat up.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Hom didn't say anything and he was covering his private part. I looked over his shoulders and saw he had a boner again. I felt my cheeks blush for some reason; I looked away and tried to laugh.

"So… Hom how is work?" I asked, scrubbing his head.

"It's ok, Sub master." Hom whispered, uncomfortably. I think he's hitting puberty… I washed the soap out of Hom's hair and got my scrub brush for his back. He still had his boner; I tried my best to ignore it. I scrubbed Hom's back gently and hummed a tune. Hom relaxed again and closed his eyes; listening to me hum. After I was done washing his whole body I lifted him out of the tub and went over to the chairs.

"How about you wash me?" I asked; Hom has never washed me before and since I'm tired I bet he wont care. Hom grabbed the scrub brush and shampoo, he turned the shower on and I felt the warm water hit my back. It felt so good… Hom poured some shampoo into my hair and started scrubbing. I swear I am in heaven! I felt something hard touch my back and my eyes shot open. Don't tell me… Hom tensed up and quickly washed my hair. He kept a distance when washing my back and he took his time.

"Hom, don't you think it's time to wash my front?" I asked. Hom nodded and went in front of me and was about to wash my chest with the scrub brush. I grabbed the scrub brush and sat it down.

"No silly, you have to use your hands. I'm more sensitive then you are." I said. Hom nodded and poured some soap into his hands. He slowly washed my breast and felt them really good. I all most laughed, because he touched them like a curious child. He washed my stomach gently and then we he got to my lower part… he really got curious. He washed it slowly and really felt it. It didn't bother me since I was zoned out, until he stuck his finger in there. My eyes widen and I looked at him in shock, he quickly pulled away and looked alil scared.

"Did I hurt you, Sub master?" He asked. I calmed down and shook my head; trying to smile.

"No, of course not." I said. Hom went back to blank and he washed my legs. After he was done I gave him a really tight boob hug.

"I love you, Hom!" I yelled. I felt something hard press against my female part. I blushed super bad and scooted Hom away. I should have thought on that one… I looked away from him.

"So I guess we're done here? How about we go shopping?" I asked, getting dressed. Hom nodded and his boner went away after awhile. I quickly dress him and I looked away from his male part. I was actually embarrassed to look at Hom's private part, I'm never nervous! I'm used to seeing it. I guess it's just cause of the boner alerts…

* * *

I was looking at some shirts at a cheap clothes store, Hom was looking at the small toys on the counters. I noticed a cute white shirt that said cookie eater in black sparkly letters. I wonder if Tamaki would like this. Then again would this turn on girls? Who cares, I through the shirt over my shoulders and continued to look through the shirts. Hom tugged on my pants and I looked down. He was holding a small heart shaped gem. Why would Hom want a girly thing like that? When do I care! Damn Chiryoka! I tried to take it from him, but he wouldn't let me.

"I want this, Sub master." Hom said. He grabbed my hand quickly and dragged me to the cashier; he put the heart on the counter and my shirt. I didn't even get to look at the fruit flavor lubricant jell in the bathroom stalls! Hey you never know if Tamaki likes fruit flavored vagina. The cashier checked the items and put them in a sack for us. Hom took the sack before I even had a chance and dragged me out of the store. I really wanted the fruit flavored lubricant! Hom stopped dragging me when we were at the park.

"Let me have a break, Hom!" I gasped and plopped on a bench. Hom looked around and noticed something; how do I know, he's eyes opened wide for just a second. I looked in the direction and saw… TAMAKI! With….. Kyoya… I shot up, full of energy and rushed over to Tamaki. I didn't even think I jumped into the air and tackled Tamaki to the ground. He didn't even see it coming! Haha! Ninja skills!

"My dear Tamaki! I almost died with out you! I've been so lonely! Give me some strawberries to make me feel better." I was inches away from Tamaki's lips until Kyoya yanked me off. Tamaki was red and he had trouble getting to his feet.

"Nice to see you… Too…. Chiryoka." Tamaki said. Hom caught up to me and he stood by Kyoya, blank as ever. Kyoya sighed and fixed his glasses.

"I thought going to the park would give us some alone time." Kyoya said.

"Well no alone time for you! I can't let you ruin my beautiful Tamaki's butt hole!" I said. Tamaki looked at Kyoya in shock mouth open and everything! Kyoya just sighed and grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me near the water.

"No! Not the evil water!" I yelled. Kyoya stopped and made me face him.

"Can you please leave us alone, I need to get some serious business done with Tamaki." Kyoya said.

"Your dick is not serious business to me, my mission is and I must complete it!" I said, fist pumping. I saw a flash of irritation go threw his eyes. It scared me a little, but not enough to make me run away! Me and Kyoya glared at each other for several minutes until Hom got in between us.

"Sub master, I'm hungry." Hom said.

"Look your pet is hungry, so run along and feed him." Kyoya said. Don't think I'm giving up! I will never die! I mean… Give up!

"How about you treat us to lunch, then I'll leave you two alone." I said.

"Why would I feed you? I can easily get rid of you."

"Because I can smell you." I glared evilly. I got the nose of a devil! I can smell Tamaki's desire to eat me out right now!

"Isn't that right, Tamaki?!" I asked, pointing at him. He tilted his head in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"No need to say it, its ok I understand. Don't worry we shall do it soon." I said, patting his shoulders. Tamaki was in even more confusion. He didn't need to say anything; I can smell the urge to rape me right now from miles away! I went over to Kyoya and coughed.

"So! Lunch?" Kyoya sighed and looked in his wallet.

"Let's eat a roman shop!" I cheered. I haven't had good roman in forever! I would love some chicken and egg! Everybody started walking off with out me.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled and ran after them.

* * *

"I demand chicken and egg roman!" I yelled, slamming my fist down. We were sitting down in a small roman shop. Everybody had gotten there roman, but me! I want food now! Or how about something else. I scooted close to Tamaki and licked his cheek. He was hot like fire after that!

"Can I eat you, Tamaki? I am so hungry." I purred. I noticed Hom grabbed my shirt and pulled me back over to him; he wasn't even looking at me, he was still eating his roman. No Hom! You're ruining my perfect moment with my meal! I went back over to Hom and sat down with a horrible expression on.

"I wouldn't look like that, your going to scare away the chief." Kyoya said.

"You're not even trying and you scared everyone away." I glared. Kyoya just quietly ate his noodles, not even thinking about a combat. I knew it! He isn't that good after all! He can't even say something back! Kyoya rolled his eyes; stupid mind reader… A chief came out with a bowl of roman and sat it front of me; he bowed to apologize before he ran back into the kitchen.

"Finally!" I cheered and dove into my food, before I knew it I was eating air. Kyoya took my bowl away and poured my roman into his bowl. I felt the pits of hell rise in my stomach! How dare he steal my roman! I shot up from my chair; clenching my fist.

"Why did you do that?! Give it back!" I yelled. Kyoya quietly started eating my food; I took a step forward and clenched my fist harder. He glanced at me and took another bite.

"Give it back…" I growled. Kyoya slowly took another bite, I was about to punch him, but Hom jumped in front of me with his hands up.

"No Sub master, calm down please." Hom dropped to his knees and bowed to me. I'm I a…. Princess! Oh god I'm a princess! Bow to me Hom! Bow forever in my glory! Hom looked at me with sadness deep within his eyes; it stricken me right in the heart. I grabbed Hom's hands and forced him to stand. I hugged him and smiled, I could tell something was bothering Hom, but I doing know what. Maybe it's from puberty? I felt it again! Hardness has pushed against my sexy leg! I hugged Hom tighter and blushed, Kyoya looked at me; confused while finishing off my roman.

"Wow Chiryoka, I thought you were going to kill Kyoya for taking your food." Tamaki laughed. I was trying my best to keep Hom close to me, so Hom's boner couldn't be seen. I didn't want Hom to get embarrassed! He could explode or something! I heard Kyoya snicker and he got up and approached me.

"So are you hungry, Chiryoka?" He asked, trying to hide his smile. I felt my tummy growl, but I kept it to myself.

"No I am not." I said. Kyoya touched Hom's shoulder and looked at me in the eyes.

"Is Hom ok?" Kyoya asked, sounding not a bit worried. I should punch him right now or summon Hom to rape the shit out of him with his huge hot dog!

"He's perfectly fine." I said. Kyoya put his other hand on my shoulder and for a split second I saw a…smile…of…pure…**EVIL**! Kyoya grabbed Hom and tore him from me, Hom fell to the floor and everyone saw.

"You devil." I whispered. Hom gazed around and noticed everyone was staring at him and laughing; he looked at me last, he was confused about this whole thing. I quickly scooped Hom up and glared at Kyoya with pure death. How dare he embarrass my Hom! I walked up to Kyoya and raised a fist to his face.

"Never again…" I whispered. Tamaki got between us, waving his arms in the air.

"Ok how about we be nice and order more roman, I'll pay." Tamaki said. I didn't take my eyes off of Kyoya and showed him my teeth; meaning I was serious.

"No thanks, Tamaki." I said and turned around; leaving with Hom in my arms.

"But wait! Chiryoka!" Tamaki yelled, trying to come after me. However, Kyoya grabbed Tamaki's shoulder to stop him. Tamaki faced Kyoya in confusion.

"Why did you do that?!" Tamaki asked. Kyoya sighed and fixed his glasses before answering.

"I did it for Hom." Kyoya simply said and sat down for more roman. The chief happily to his order and fled to the kitchen, Tamaki sat beside his friend.

"What do you mean for Hom?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya looked at Tamaki and smiled a tiny bit.

* * *

I slammed my door shut and laid Hom down on my bed, his boner long gone. It's not his fault he's a boy with puberty problems! If I could go back right now I would punch Kyoya so hard! Grrr! Hom sat up and tilted his head.

"Why were those people laughing at me, Sub master?" Hom asked.

"Cause there complete assholes!" I yelled. My poor Hom being laughed at like that! I bet every person in that place has gotten a boner before, including the girls! I punched my wall and left a big crack. Hom was shaken cause of this and hopped off my bed. He hugged me from behind and buried his face in my shirt. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Hom really tense. I bent down and pet him.

"I'm calm now see." I pointed at my smile. Hom didn't look very convinced. Hom stroked my hair and smelled it.

"I liked your old smell better, Sub master." Hom said.

"Haha Same here, but that lesbian stalker uses the same one and its creepy." I said. Hom nodded his head and looked away.

"How about I buy a different one that smells better?" I asked. Hom didn't say anything and continued to look away. Something big was on his mind and it really bothered him.

"Are you like this cause of that evil Kyoya! I swear I will personally kill him for you! You didn't deserve e to be humiliated like that! It should have been me I know, since I can burn people back. I should go right now! I bet he's still there-" Hom grabbed my face and yanked me towards his lips; he kissed me with passion and sadness. I felt my entire insides jump and my eyes widen from shock. I think I ended up ripping my eye lids alil. Hom looked into my eyes and kissed me once more. I couldn't pull away, something made me freeze. Hom pulled away and he looked sad.

"Sub master, I must leave for awhile. Master wants to work on me." Hom said. Work on him… What does that mean? Hom went to my closet; grabbed a magna and gave me a really tight hug.

"I'll be back, Sub master… good-bye." Hom said and left. I didn't move from that spot… I didn't even think.

* * *

**Chiryoka: I….But….He….Pet…. **

**Kyoya: Looks like I helped. **

**Tamaki: I'm so confused! . **

**Honey: Same here!**

**Tamaki: When did you get here?!**


	18. A replacement

I was sitting on my bed in the middle of the night, Hom hasn't come home yet. I'm starting to think he won't. Why did he leave? Work on his body? Maybe work on his Mind? What if Hom was really a robot and Doresu is going to throw Hom out and make a new one. God… My head is spinning. The biggest part in my mind is that why did I leave my bowl of cereal by the window! It fell out and I will never get it back! Oh and there's the part that Hom kissed me. I wonder why he did that. He gave me a good byes kiss, because I might never see him again? Present? Just for fun? No more thinking!

"Why!" I screamed, falling backward on my bed. I don't wanna think anymore! Curse my overly active perverted mind! I really need to sleep… Then again it's not like I'm doing anything tomorrow… I guess I could go by Doresu's shop and see Hom, but that would be awkward… When do I care if things are awkward! Tomorrow I'm going to go see my pet! I fist pump and jumped on my bed with joy. See I can make anything fun! I did one last really strong jump and hit the top of my ceiling super hard; it caused me to black out.

* * *

I woke up to someone banging on the front door and really sweaty clothes. I slipped out of bed, hit my head really hard on the floor, and drag myself to the front door. I slowly opened the door; the twins fell inside and landed on each other on my floor. Why the hell are they doing here? What time is it anyway? The twins were in their school uniforms and their faces were red from the heat outside; they probably ran here. I closed the door and they got up like lightning and got all up in my face.

"Why weren't you at school!? For once we actually needed you!" The twins yelled. My ears ranged and I pushed them a suitable distance. So I guess I slept through school, oh well I needed a day off anyway.

"I didn't feel good." I said. Hikaru felt my forehead and so did Kaoru. They both wiped their hands on their shirts cause of my sweat. I guess my sweat was enough to convince them since they didn't ask anymore questions.

"Why did you need me today?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore!" They growled. Damn… Must have been important since their so angry…

"Ok… Well I'm going out today so if you don't mind leaving?" I asked politely. The twins looked like they were insulted and they blocked the door. They are just asking to be raped by my mighty broom!

"Aren't you sick? You shouldn't be going outside." They said. Crap… I should have said I was taking the biggest crap of my life and died half way so it took a long time to be revived by the gods.

"Can at least get dressed?" I asked, not really caring. They both smiled evilly and clanged onto my arms.

"Would you like some help?" They evilly asked. Even though they think I'm sick, they still act like this… I love them so much! I smiled and licked both of their cheeks; they let go in shock and touched their cheeks. I giggled.

"Now you guys are sick too!" I laughed. They both laughed and looked at each other with menacing glares. Oh crap… They both grabbed my arms and licked both of my cheeks.

"And your infected-" Kaoru said "By are cutis." Hikaru said. I shook them off and wiped my cheeks.

"Well if I am I'm going to use both of your DNA's to make clones of you two, but females and make them kill you." I said, sounding serious.

"Wait...Really?" The both asked, looking frightened.

"Of course not!" I laughed. I can't believe they actually thought I would do that! Their so stupid! Then again it doesn't sound have bad! What was I doing again? Oh yea! Getting dressed and going to go see Hom. I inched away to my bedroom door and looked around for a distraction.

"Look a flying bird with a dildo!" I gasped, pointing behind them. They turned around and looked everywhere.

"Where did it go? Wait…. Were inside!" They both said. By the time they figured it out I was already in my room with the door locked. At least I can get dressed now; I swear they are so persistent. How can they be like this anyway! Follow me like crazy and bug me twenty four seven! It's like they are going to tackle me and have my baby! Sounds familiar…. Oh well. I shrugged my shoulders and picked up some dirty clothes off my floor and slipped them on. It was a simple black T-shirt with huge grey letters saying Fuck off! And some grey skinny jeans. I really didn't care about my hair so I left it as it is. I opened my door and the twins were right there; in my face, breathing angrily.

"Why hello there! When did you two get here?" I asked, trying to laugh.

"Trying to hide from us are you?" They smiled evilly and grabbed my hands. Oh shit! Rape to the fullest degree! They dragged me to the kitchen and pinned me against the counter. I'm not ready for this! My vagina card is for Tamaki only! I closed my eyes ready for the raping and blood. However, nothing happened… I slowly opened one eye and saw the twins just staring at me with confusion.

"Why are you like that?" They asked. I was in a ball on top of the counter with my hands covering my face and cookie.

"I…Well…. I just like sitting like this!" I said. They just looked away and started to mess in my cabinets for food. I'm not made of money! I don't even know how I get money honestly, I don't work, I don't sell stuff, and I just go to school and rape Tamaki. Hikaru got out a box of cookies and looked at it with fascination.

"What is this stuff?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru took the box from him and looked it over.

"I think its cookies, Hikaru." Kaoru said. Hikaru took one out and ate it, trying to fully taste it. Are the serious? Have they never eaten a cookie before?

"It it, Kaoru! It just taste cold and not as good." Hikaru said.

"Really?" Kaoru took one and quickly shoved it down his throat. He nodded his head in agreement and took three more from the box. Hikaru took some more and put the box back in the cabinet. There went my perfectly good expensive cookies…

"How did you get these?" They asked. For once I'm the superior smart one! I stood up on the counter and fist pump.

"I traveled to the great river of the water god and past the lost plains of blood, I had to fight a thousand beasts with great horns and fires breathe to make it to the enormous flying ship of Zeus! Then I was mounted on a majestic Pegasus that glittered in the sun. We flew into the war zone of dreadful zombie like angels and devils; I fought courageously and full of enthusiasm! Once I defeated there grand leader I was rewarded those box of cookies from the great sun goddess Amaterasu." I said. The twins awed in my glory and clapped there hands.

"Is that why you are kinda crazy, because all the war got to your head? "Kaoru asked. I was stricken by an invisible bolt of shame and fell off the counter. The twins blinked a couple times and tilted there heads.

"I'm not crazy! I'm just tired from the adventure." I glared, rubbing my head.

"We wanna go on your next adventure to get more of these cookies. There actually pretty good." They said.

"Sure…." I rolled my eyes, looking away with a fake smile. All of a sudden we heard a loud bang and something falling in the living room. Before the twins could get up and go see, I got in there way and gave them a look of adventure.

"I got dis!" I cheered, disappearing into the living room. I wasn't paying attention and ended up tripping over the unknown item. I busted my face on the front and slid down slowly, leaving a thin blood trail from my nose. The twins stood over me and had a 'saw that coming' expression on there faces. I shot up quickly and covered my nose.

"That was according to my plan, don't worry!" I said. I looked down to see what I tripped over; it was a long box with a purple ribbon tied around it. There was small letters across the top; I had to bend over to read it.

"Neko…" I said. The twins bumped me out of the way and read it themselves. They both looked at each other and smiled evilly. Don't tell me… They torn off the top and gasped at the thing inside. I peeked over their shoulders and gasped with them. Inside the box way a little boy; around the same height as Hom. He had long straight lime green hair; he was wearing some kind of robotic clothing. It was glowing a strange blue color on some parts. He had big black cat ears and a long black tail. I thought these things only existed in manga's!

"What is it?" Hikaru asked.

"What is it!? How dare you ask me! It's none other than a neko!" I yelled. Now how do I turn him on? Usually in the manga's the main person kisses them, maybe I should give it a try? I took a deep breath and bent over to kiss him. When I was only inches away from his lips, a hand shot up and blocked me. What the-

"Don't even think about it." The neko's eyes shot open and reveled dark green cat eyes. I jumped back and bumped into the twins; they too were shocked. The neko sat up and looked around; his ears twitching every time there was a sudden sound. I can't believe it a real neko! I've always wanted one and now I do! This is like a gift from god himself! I couldn't hold in my excitement I had to hug him! I tackled the neko with full force and squeezed him super tight.

"What are you doing?!" He tried to push me away, but I was to strong for him.

"You're so cute! And your ears are priceless! I've always wanted a neko and now I got one! I love this!" I shouted. Fear spread across the neko's face and he's body went numb. An idea slapped me across the head; I tossed neko to the ground and ran to my drawer, pulling out a collar, and putting it on the neko before he could process what was going on.

"This is too much!" He yelled, yanking at the collar. I smiled at his attempt.

"You can't take it off no matter what you do." I giggled. The twins looked at each other then back at me, they had no idea what was happening. The idea of leaving entered there minds, however they were scared that Chiryoka would kill them if they tried. I picked up the neko and hugged him super tight. I couldn't get over his cuteness!

"No more! Put me down now!" He yelled. I gave him one more squeeze and gently put him down. I should dress him up in gothic clothing or futurist style! He will look so adorable! So many ideas and outfits to try on him!

"Thank you, now please tell me who are you people and why am I here?" He asked.

"I'm Chiryoka and this is Hikaru and Kaoru, they are twins. As for you being here I have no idea; however I think I'm your new master!" I said. The neko fell over; making a beep sound when he hit his head.

"I refuse…" He mumbled. Am I a horrible master!? I think I'm a great one! Hom doesn't complain at all! He likes it when I dress him up as a girl, make him clean my room everyday, cook, organize my huge collection of manga, feed the stray cats, play house with me, and take me on walks! The neko got back up and dusted off his outfit.

"Even though I'm going to hate saying this, but the program inside my head finally decided to work and it says that I Neko must stay with my new master Chiryoka until your former pet Hom is repaired and ready to work again. I must follow you everywhere, make sure your happy…and listen to all of your commands." He said, not sounding happy. I clapped my hands, jumping up and down with excitement.

"We're going to have so much fun together! Tomorrow I can introduce you to the Host Club!" I cheered. Neko made another beep sound and frowned.

"I don't want to go to a place full of fan girls and prettied up boys." Neko said. How did he know this!? Maybe god gave him all of earth's answers! The twins got up in Neko's face and Hikaru poked his forehead.

"We are not prettied up boys." Hikaru said.

"Oh really? All I see is two twins full of lies about each other." Neko said. The twins didn't understand a single word he just said.

"Humans are so unintelligent." Neko sighed.

"I accept that! Now you two out!-" I grabbed the twins and dragged them out of my house "You two have a nice day and I'll see you two tomorrow! With a surprise!" I smiled, slamming the door in there faces. Now that they are out of the way, it's time to see my replacements body; I smiled a perverted smile. Neko gave me a look of fear and he took off for my room, slamming the door shut and locking it. I banged on the door and scratched at it.

"Don't be shy! I just wanna see of your bigger than Hom!" I shouted.

"I will not open up to someone like you! I'm even tempted to rip out my program and kill myself!" Neko yelled.

"No! Don't do that! See I'll be a good girl!" I sat down like a lady and waited for Neko to open the door. However, he never opened it… I sat there impatiently and I could hear Neko messing with stuff in my room. Please don't let him find my fruit flavored dil-

"How can you read this garbage? Manga's are for people with no life's and mates!" Neko shouted. Well… I have no life… Or lover so I have all rights! Soon I will have Tamaki's baby so those two things will not matter!

"You even have these weird Cosplay outfits! What are you? A freak!?" He is making me feel bad about myself… I wonder if Neko came with an instructions guide. Wouldn't hurt to look… Neko opened up the door and threw a hand full of manga's at me. They were all my favorite ones too!

"Throw all of these away! I refuse to live in a house with this junk!-" Neko also grabbed all my Cosplay outfits and threw them on my head. "Don't forget these." Neko wiped off his hands and went back into my closet to look for more stuff.

"I don't have to-" Neko shot me a death glare and I immediately shot up and ran outside with my stuff in hand. I slowly opened the trash can and tears went down my cheeks with great sadness! My precious manga that I… yea definitely me! Not my grandpa at all! Got and worked… cried hard to get! This is my life and pride I'm throwing away here! I grabbed the first manga and lifted it over the trash. I'm I going to really do this? It's like throwing away my heart. I looked away and closed my eyes tight; letting the manga fall into the trash. It felt like I was shot by a million bows and burned to a crisp. Must…. Hurry….Before…Body…Gives…Out…. I grabbed the rest of the pile and quickly dropped them into trash; not even bothering to close the lid, I took off for inside.

"I'm a monster…" I whispered and fell face first into the floor. I heard Neko walk out of my room and look at me with no petty.

"How pathetic." He simply said and walked into the kitchen. How can he say that! I am not in anyway pathetic! I'll show him! I got up and ran into the kitchen; Neko was looking a box of crackers.

"Cereal! I chose you!" I yelled and threw a box of cereal out the window; making a cat cry out in pain. I swear that cat needs to move or something! Neko looked at with confusion.

"Are you mental?" He asked.

"Of course not! I used my awesome skills to throw the cereal monster out of the…. Cereal! That was Hom's favorite too!" I leaned out the window; Hom's cereal no where insight not even crumbs. Neko walked past me and into my room.

"Wait! How can you ignore me!?" I ran into the room and saw Neko fixing my bed into a nest. I guess he really is part cat… Waits that's my bed!

"What are you doing?!"

"Making my bed, it was messed up and nasty." Neko said; finishing up.

"But that's my bed." I frowned.

"Not anymore, you can sleep on the floor." Neko curled up into a ball and made a beep sound. I looked around me and saw nothing I could use to make a pallet. I went up to Neko and gave him the puppy dog face. He barley opened his eye and hissed. I whimpered and backed away into the corner. I guess I'm sleeping with nothing tonight… literally. I took off my clothes and curled up. The floor was cold and dirty; I guess Hom was slacking off! I sneezed and tried to close my eyes. The idea of sleeping with clothes on came into my mind a couple times, but I didn't want to wake up hot and covered in sweat.

"Night idiot." Neko said.

"Night…" I whispered.

* * *

**Chiryoka: This is horrible... he is horrible... pickles are horrible...**

**Kyoya: So you like girls now? **

**Honey: You don't like Tamaki anymore! T.T**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Hehe **

**Chiryoka: You guys are horrible!**


	19. Neko&Chiryoka, A purrfect duo!

I woke up to a loud bang against my head; thank god I was to knocked out to feel it… oh wait… here it comes…

"Holy fucking mother of penises shit!" I screamed, holding my head.

"Watch your language useless potty mouth." Neko said, rubbing his hand.

"What did you hit me with!?" I yelled. Neko shoved his hand in my face, almost breaking my nose.

"Fucking piece of holy water in my grave!" I yelped, holding my nose. Is his hand-made out of metal?! He's a neko so yes it is… Damn it!

"Your five minutes late for school." He blankly said digging threw my closet for a shirt. Why is he digging in my closet? Probably to burn my stuff! He pulled out a plain white T and looked it over.

"I'm going to the bathroom, don't wait up." Neko said, leaving the room with my shirt. Don't tell me….. Just ignore the thought Chiryoka; he's probably just going to wear it. Neko's words finally popped into my head, making me jump up and hit my wall face first. I'm five minutes late! Why didn't he wake me up! I quickly slipped my dress on and brushed my hair. I heard the toilet flush down the hall and Neko walked into my room holding my shirt; it was covered in crap.

"Uh…..Why…." I couldn't even manage to say anything, I was in total shock. Hom wasn't the smartest pet in the world, but at least he knew how to use toilet paper. Neko threw the shirt on the floor and walked out to the kitchen. I looked at my shirt and frowned. I loved that shirt…

"20 minutes late" Neko called out. Fuck! I'm going to get detention! I grabbed my bag and Neko.

"Let me go!" Neko complained, but couldn't get away. I rushed out the door with Neko in hand.

* * *

I walked to the front door of the Host Club, snickering cause of my new plan to rape Tamaki. I was wearing white cat ears and a white tail. Neko looked at me like he was insulted.

"Don't tell me you're going in there like that?" He asked.

"Nope. We're going in there with me dressed like this." I smiled and yanked him into the Host Club with me. The twins were the first to notice me and they silently laughed. They must be so turned on by my outfit that they couldn't help, but let out some hormones by laughing. Kyoya looked at me and sighed; I must look so hot right now! I saw Tamaki talking to one last girl. It was none other than Chapatsu! That whore! Talking to my Tamaki! I pounced on her with full force, making her hit the ground hard.

"Take that bitch!" I hissed. I laid on her back with pride; I took down my kill with barley any energy wasted. I looked up at Tamaki and noticed he had the most…Happiest expression. Did I save him from the whore?! I must have!

"Kitty!" he screamed, hugging my head super tight. This isn't right? I should be hugging him! Tamaki rubbed his cheeks against mine, cooing and awing at my cuteness. I am god.

"Hello, still here!" Chapatsu said. We both ignored her. Kyoya grabbed Tamaki by his shirt and yanked him off; he gave me a glare. I immediately got up and dusted Chapatsu's dress.

"Meow." I tried to smile. Kyoya helped Chapatsu up and she glared at me with pure anger.

"Who do you think you are?! Tackling me to the ground and then laying on me like I'm a rug! I should have you arrested!" She yelled. I crossed my arms and twitched my ears; how they did that don't ask.

"Now now Chapatsu, no need to get mad. She's just a poor peasant with no life." Kyoya said, leading her to the door. Me a peasant! How rude! Tamaki rapped his arms around me and hugged me super tight.

"Such a cute kitty!" Tamaki smiled. Honey and Takashi looked at Tamaki like he was insane.

"Are you ok Tamaki, your hugging Chiryoka?" The twins asked. Tamaki looked around the room and looked at them in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Chiryoka isn't here." Tamaki said. Tamaki doesn't recognize me? This is my chance! I'm a kitty in heat and I need my pleasure. I purred and meowed at Tamaki.

"So cute!" Tamaki hugged me tighter.

"She's the so-called cat you're hugging!" The twins said. Tamaki looked at me, shaking his head.

"No resemblance at all." He said. I saw two black cat ears pushing Honey aside and went straight up to Tamaki. Oh no…

"You are the dumbest human I have ever met, that cat in front of you is my stupid master Chiryoka." Neko said. Tamaki looked at Neko, blinking a couple times.

"Two cats!" Tamaki hugged both of us.

"Unhand me!" Neko pushed Tamaki away and hid behind Takashi.

"Tall man, do not move or I will claw out your neck." Neko threatened. Takashi shrugged his shoulders. Tamaki moved me away and pouted.

"Will I don't need two kitties anyway, I have this one." Tamaki snuggled his head against mine. I'm in heaven…. With raping powers! I got out of Tamaki's gripped and got on all fours. I better keep up the act or he'll figure me out. I rubbed my head against his legs and purred. Honey jumped on my back, cheering with joy.

"Chiryoka, the kitty!" Honey said, petting my head.

"Meow." I licked Honey's cheek. Tamaki took me away from Honey, holding me protectively.

"My kitty." Tamaki said.

"I want to hold her to!" Honey cried.

"This is ridicules…" Kyoya sighed. The twins looked at Kyoya, smiling evilly. Now was their chance to have a little fun. They quickly grabbed me and threw me at Kyoya. We both fell to the floor and our eyes met. I swear I saw Kyoya blush a tiny bit. I snapped out of it and scratched his cheek. Kyoya pushed me off and rubbed his cheek. There was barley a scratch; I need to sharpen my nails when I get home. Tamaki held me away from Kyoya and gasped.

"How dare you steal my kitty?" Tamaki said. The twins laughed out loud, falling to the floor.

"Revenge so sweet!" The laughed. Kyoya ignored them, glaring at me. In those eyes I could tell he was going to get me back later. I silently meowed and Tamaki sat me down on the couch.

"Don't worry Kitty; I won't let Kyoya get you." Tamaki sat besides me, petting my head. Why didn't I come up with this before?! This plan is fool proof! Now all I gotta do is get him to have sex with me! I licked Tamaki's fingers.

"That tickles! Stop!" Tamaki giggled. I sucked the tip of Tamaki's middle finger, licking it all around in my mouth. Tamaki blushed in surprised, yanking his finger away and wiping it on his shirt.

"You're a very… loving kitty haha…. How about we play a game?" Tamaki said, going to the back room real quick. He came out with a little toy ball. I swayed my tail in joy as he tossed the ball into the air. I pounced into the air, missing the ball on purpose and landing on Tamaki. He caught me in his arms and laughed.

"You missed Kitty." He smiled. Now's my chance! I licked Tamaki's lips and he blushed a tiny bit.

"You're so silly." He sat me down and proceeded to toss the ball again. Dang it! Why can't you have a fetish for animals! I caught the ball in the air and gave it to Tamaki; when he grabbed it I yanked him to the ground with my teeth. I got on top of him, rapping my tail around his leg. I purred while slowly licking his neck.

"Should we do something?" The twins asked, awkwardly. Kyoya just shook his head and went back to typing on his computer. I nipped Tamaki's neck and licked his lips again.

"Are you ok kitty? Oh! You must be…. You know!" Tamaki pushed me aside and ran over to Neko. What is he doing? He grabbed Neko against his will and grabbed me. He pushed us into the backroom and locked the door.

"Now you two don't make a big mess!" Tamaki yelled with excitement. Neko looked away from me and held his head, like he had a head ache. Can robots even get head aches?

"I swear if I get through this I'm going to rip my programming right out." He mumbled.

"God you're whiny…." I said.

"I'm whiny because that stupid blonde idiot thinks you're a cat! And the worse of it all is that he wants us to mate!" Neko yelled. Mate? Oh! No wonder haha I'm so blank right now.

"Hey, at least he didn't say Neko, mate with this cute kitty right now!" I laughed, pointing at myself. All of a sudden Neko's eyes grew huge and went pure green.

"Um…. Neko?" Neko got on all fours and started crawling towards me.

"Are you ok?" Neko didn't answer; his expression was blank like Hom's.

"I'm just going to go hang out over there so…" I tried to make a run for it, but Neko pounced, taking to me to ground. Neko tugged at my dress until there was rip he could use to tear my dress off.

"What are you doing? Stop!" I shrieked. Neko managed to rip the upper part of my dress off; he started to purr. Why the fuck is he purring! Did Doresu give me a hormonal raging neko on purpose! He knows I must have Tamaki's baby! Neko started ripping the bottom of my dress. You know what really sucks I already had to get a new dress and now I have to again!

"Stop! Neko!" I cried. Neko threw my dress aside and ripped my underwear off with ease. No! My beautiful clean virgin body! Now I have been seen by unholy eyes! I can never marry now! Neko slipped his pants off and I saw his bright green boxers. Who knew robots worn underwear!

"Neko don't rape me!" I screamed. Immediately Neko's eyes went normal; blinking a couple of times before he noticed he was on top of me and his pants were off.

"You disgusting human!" He growled, pulling his pants back on.

"It was your fault! You tried to rape me!" I said.

"Only because you ordered me to!" Neko snapped. I didn't get to say anything because Neko kicked the door open and raged out. Everybody peeked their heads in and all of their faces went red exept for Kyoya, he knew this would happen. Why are they blushing? I know I'm hot and all….. Oh… I'm still naked….

"Don't look!" I yelled, grabbing my torn dress and covering my impure body. Tamaki looked shocked and confused; he looked around the room like he lost something.

"Where's kitty!?" Tamaki asked. I felt the top of my head, I still had my ears on, but as for my tail Neko must have ripped it off. "And Chiryoka when did you get here?!"

"I… Uh…. I flew threw the window." I smiled.

"No use in lying." Kyoya said.

"Keep your mouth shut smart man! I'm trying to trick him!" I said aloud. The twins appeared beside me a smiled evilly.

"We must say Chiryoka-" Kaoru said "you have a nice body." Hikaru said. I couldn't help, but blush a bit. I buried my face in my dress and let out a frustrated scream. I just wanna go home…. Someone dropped something on my head; I slowly looked up and saw Takashi above me. On my head was a very large shirt. It looked too big for me even for Takashi. Maybe this was a lazy day T-shirt. Honey was on his shoulders looking down at me like nothing happened. I bet it was because he's seen me like this before. The whole bathroom incident...

"Thank you." I said. I slipped the shirt on and slowly got up to see if it was long enough to cover my cookie. Luckily it was, but not much. The twins looked me over and smiled.

"You don't look half bad with barley anything on." The snickered.

"Shut up! Or I'm going to make you." I glared.

"Haha don't bite us." I showed them my teeth, I wasn't afraid to bite them at all, but in my current situation someone was going to get flashed. They only laughed with their fingers out pointing at me.

"Whatever…" I grumbled. Tamaki grabbed my shoulders suddenly, spinning me to look at him in the face; his face was close not like I minded. Hehe strawberries…

"Have you seen Kitty? I can't find her anywhere!" Tamaki said. God those strawberry lips are pulling me in, I must have a taste. Even a small taste would be fine! "Maybe she ran out of the room without me seeing?" Tamaki didn't notice he was still holding onto my shoulders.

"Strawberries…" I whispered.

"What?" Before Tamaki could react I dove into those sweet strawberry lips of his! I kissed him hard, so hard we fell to the ground.

"Hey! Not now!" The twins yelled, covering their eyes. Everyone could see my hot adorable ass and cookie.

"Oh Tamaki, why wont you let me have your baby? We would make such adorable children!" I said, kissing him again. Kyoya yanked me off and dragged me out of the backroom. "No! Tamaki, save me!" I yelled. Kyoya threw me down onto a couch.

"Don't get up or I well make you see true fear." He glared.

"Oh so scary?! I've seen my grandpa jack off to a picture of a bowl fruit!" I said. Kyoya didn't say anything he only looked deeper into my eyes with his deadly ones. I could feel my inside quickly crumble and give in. I had to look away or Kyoya was going to kill me with his killer glare. No wonder the twins are so scared of him! Honey ran out of the backroom and hopped next to me. He snuggled up close and smiled.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Kyoya looked at Honey like he was asking what he was doing.

"I'm sitting next to Chiryoka, is that a bad thing?" Honey asked, tilting his head. Kyoya just sighed and sat on the opposite couch, pulling out his notebook. Takashi was the next to leave the room and he stood next to Honey. It gave me an eerie feeling. I swear this moment is just going to get weirder. Tamaki and Haruhi walked out of the room together and Haruhi looked a bit annoyed.

"Come on, Tamaki. I bet Kitty went that way." Haruhi said. Fuck going to get weirder! It just turned into hell! I can't get up and Tamaki is with the She-male! I must escape! I noticed Neko was sitting in a corner, curled up into a ball. He looked really pissed off and tired. Maybe I can use Neko to help me?

"Neko, get the She-male away from Tamaki now!" I yelled. Neko's eyes grew pure green once more and he slowly got up from his spot. He looked at Tamaki then at Haruhi. They stopped in there tracks to look at Neko to see what he was doing. Neko walked over to Haruhi and grabbed her hand with force.

"Ow that hurts." She winced. Neko literally dragged Haruhi away from Tamaki; he dragged her right out of the Host Club! Tamaki was shocked, but he ran after them.

"Tamaki, wait for me!" I yelled, jumping off the couch, flashing Honey, and running out of the Host Club.

* * *

I stopped to catch my breath in the middle of the crowded streets. I looked around, but could not see Tamaki or the other two. Where did they take off too?! I had Tamaki in my sight just a minute ago! I told Neko to get She-male away from Tamaki not to take off with her! Great…. Where should I look? The park? Stores? Condom shop? I like the last choice. I was about to head for a condom store until I spotted Neko still dragging Haruhi. I really wanted to go to the condom store….

"Neko! Stop dragging Haruhi!" I shouted. However, Neko couldn't hear me through the huge crowd. Damn it! Haruhi noticed me through the huge crowd and waved with her available hand. I shouldn't be helping them! I should be looking for Tamaki and raping him! I had to push through people just to get to them. I probably flashed a couple of people, because little kids were crying and asking their parents why I wasn't wearing any pants.

"Neko, let Haruhi go!" I gasped. Neko went back to normal, and looked around.

"Stop telling me what to do!" He growled. I didn't have the energy to argue with him, I'm tired from the running, pushing through people and the day all together. I wasn't looking forward to sleeping on the floor tonight…

"Thank you for helping me, Chiryoka." Haruhi said.

"Yea yea… what…. Ever…" I said. Neko looked like he was about to blow a gasket. Damn… dramatic…

"Let's go home already! I'm tired of this stupid place and people!" Neko said. Home sounds like heaven! But what about Tamaki? Oh well he'll be ok.

"Going home already? Well if you say so. I'm going back to the Host Club. Neko dragged me out before I could grab my stuff." Haruhi said.

"Not like I care." I mumbled. Haruhi waved us good-bye and disappeared into the crowd.

"Now let's go home." I said, walking away. However, Neko grabbed my hand quickly and stopped me in my tracks. He was sitting on the ground, looking alil pale.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He glared at me and his eye twitched.

"You used up most of my battery so now I can't walk!" He complained.

"How did I use up your battery!?"

"By telling me what to do!" Well… That makes sense. "Carry me or something!?" He demanded.

"Fine meanie butt!" I got down so Neko could get on my back; he wasn't as heavy as I thought. He was quite light actually. You think since he was a robot he would be fucking heavy.

"How are you so light?" I asked.

"I'm made of the newest and lightest material." He said. I wonder what kind of material that is. I don't want to fry my brain so I'm not going to think about it.

"Neko, do you remember anything before you came to my house?" I asked. Neko was silent for a minute.

"Not really, my programming is new so I was probably just made or my program was wiped out completely." He said. It's so weird owning a robot, but it is so awesome even though he is a huge dick!

* * *

I saw someone sitting in front of my door, they had blonde hair and was wearing my school's uniform. Don't tell me... It's Tamaki! I rushed over to him, he didn't even noticed I was there.

"Tamaki, what are you doing by my door?" I asked. Tamaki looked up and noticed it was me. Who did he think it was? Kyoya! Hell no! It's a hot ass rapist!

"Hi Chiryoka, have you seen kitty?" He asked. He's still looking for me? Dang he must really like me as a cat.

"No I haven't but when I do would you like me to bring her back to the Host Club?" I asked, smiling even though I knew I was the cat and I was never going too be found. Tamaki's face lit up alil and he hopped to his feet.

"Really? You'll do that for me?" He smiled.

"Of course." I said. Tamaki grabbed both of my hands, making me all most drop Neko; he was asleep on my back.

"Thank you! So much Chiryoka! And I finally thought of a name for her, imma call her Shiro." Shiro... that's no bad at all, I like the ring to it! I might use that name in the future.

"By the way Tamaki, how did you find my apartment?" I asked. Tamaki looked confused like he didn't know what I was asking.

"You live here? I just laid here to catch a break before I went looking for Shiro." He could have sat on a bench somewhere, but I'm not complaining! I got to see Tamaki and now I can fulfill my mission!

"Hey Tamaki, would you like to come inside for a minute?" I asked, opening my door.

"I would love to, but I better get looking before it gets to late! Thanks anyway." He smiled. Damn it! I can't let him go!

"Are you sure? I have plenty of coffee and cookies."

"No thanks, maybe next time." Tamaki quickly dashed off before I could bribe him further. No! My beautiful sex toy gone with the wind! I will get you Tamaki even if it's the last thing I do!

* * *

**Chiryoka: I was the cutest and most adorable cat ever! **

**Kyoya: More like the ugliest mutt. **

**Chiryoka: Hey! Don't be mean!**

**Honey: I thought she was cute! **

**Tamaki: Where are you kitty! T.T**


	20. Preparing for a ball

I woke up again with a loud bang against my head, this time the pain came instantly, but not as bad!

"Holy mother of fuck!" I screamed, curling into a ball.

"Wake up, your 10 minutes late." Neko said. Why does he even bother to get up in the mornings? Ow my head….

"Thanks for the notice…" I mumbled.

"I don't want your thanks." He said, and went to the kitchen. I'm starting to hate mornings now…I struggled to my feet and slipped my dress on, brushed my hair, and for once I added a little change; I put a small purple bow in my hair. Not bad I must say for myself. I went to the kitchen to see if Neko wasn't digging in my cabinets. I peeked over the corner and saw him eating a bowl of cereal. I'm surprised he can eat human food, wouldn't it like fry his circuits or something? His ears twitched a couple times; his eyes instantly shot at me, glaring.

"Must you spy on me? I bet you have better things to do." He said. I have a thousand things better to do than look at your cold face! Each one starts with 'let's do this to Tamaki'. "Now you are 30 minutes late for school." I don't care about school; I can win this staring war! "Won't you get homework or do the teachers think you're so annoying they don't even bother."

"Like I would do my homework anyway!" I growled. Neko caught on to what was happening; his tail swayed from side to side with excitement. He knew this was a war to see who was dominant in the house. Of course I will not lose! Especially to a super adorable neko!

"So you don't care about your grades?" He smiled.

"Not one bit." I snickered.

"Then you don't mind being expelled?"

"Nope." Neko laughed under his breath and twitched his ears.

"That means you won't see your idiot blonde friend again." All went silent….

"Fuck you!" I screamed, high tailing it to school.

* * *

I walked into the Host Club, almost collapsing instantly. I ran all the way to school and I ended up missing first period. Please God don't let me get expelled! I must rape Tamaki! I noticed there was nobody in the Host Club. Did they all have an event and didn't tell me! I swear when I see them I'll make then regret knowing the name Chiryoka!

"Should we…. How about…. Maybe….no!" I people talking in the backroom. I better act natural and ninja like to finish this objective! I slowly walked to the door and placed my ear against it.

"Wait for it….three….two…one…" Instantly the door swung open and I flew back; hitting my head on the floor really hard. Ow…. Again my head…

"Wow Kyoya, you must be really good at telling when Chiryoka is near by!" Honey cheered.

"Sadly it's a curse." He said.

"Wish we could do that, you never know when she's going to be a lost puppy again." The twins snickered. As soon as I get here they already start being mean to me. I can be like that two!

"Kyoya, you really should do something with Tamaki before I do. It must be sad to see your man being stolen by a little girl." I smiled, getting up from the ground with grace. Kyoya looked like it didn't even affect him, well Kyoya I to have ability. I can tell when something gets on your nerves! And I hit a spot!

"Don't even think about it and I have no time for you today, we are all discussing about the next ball." Kyoya said.

"A ball?" Tamaki went into his princely mode and got on one knee; grabbing She-males hand. How dare she bring horror upon my dear Tamaki's hand! I shall kill her with passion!

"Yes a ball, we have one every so often. Everyone comes and dances-" Tamaki quickly grabbed Haruhi's waist and twirled her around "with their partner, and feast upon a wide- Tamaki titled Haruhi and twirled her again "of dished, then finally when the night is over. Everyone watches the fireworks." Tamaki bowed in front of Haruhi and looked at me. One thing popped in my head… How the fuck can they afford fireworks! Wait there rich… never mind…

"Sounds weird." I finally said. Tamaki gasped and so did Honey.

"How can it be weird? There's lots of cake and girls to dance with!" Honey said. Well I don't really like girls so…

"And the fireworks are beautiful! Most couples you see in the school asked each other out during the ball!" Tamaki said. The twins appeared beside me and whispered into my ears. "Don't worry we think its alil weird to, but it is fun." I don't like balls or things like this! I hate getting all prettied up and doing my hair, it's too much work.

"It doesn't matter what Chiryoka thinks she is not aloud to come." Kyoya said. Ok now I must go! If Kyoya says I can't I must!

"Don't be like that Kyoya, let her come." Haruhi said. Shut up She-male! I don't need your help!

"Yea Kyoya, you know she'll make it much funner." The twins evilly smiled.

"I'm making the right choice, she's not coming and that's final." He said. OH HELL NO! I'm coming and that's final, no matter how much I just wanna scream at him, I better lay low.

"No it's ok guys, I understand. I might as well ask since I'm not going. What kind of ball is it?" I asked. Kyoya hesitated, but Tamaki quickly told me with a huge smile.

"Masquerade!" A masquerade? Isn't that ball with masks? Sounds…. Heavenly; I couldn't help but smile evilly. Honey hugged my leg super tight and frowned.

"I wish you could come, Chiryoka! And Hom!" Honey cried. I wish Hom could go too… It would be much better than Neko! I'm bringing him anyway!

"When is this ball?" I asked. Tamaki was about to yell it out, but Kyoya covered his mouth. However, that didn't help because Honey said it anyway.

"Tonight at 12." Honey smiled.

"Perfect." I mumbled under my breath.

"Maybe I can help set it up?" I asked.

"No!" Kyoya growled, before anyone could answer. "In fact I don't even want you to hear about the plans for it, because you will just butt in so I must ask you to leave now."

"I didn't want to stay anyway! I got better things to do!" I yelled, angrily leaving the Host club.

* * *

I busted through Doresu's shop door and banged my fist on the front counter. Who is Kyoya to tell me to leave?! Now I'm defiantly going! And I will make Kyoya's time miserable! I will also rape Tamaki with full force! Since everyone will be wearing a mask no one will recognize me! Now what dress will I wear so I will stand out from the rest of the girls? They don't deserve the attention of the crowd!

"Doresu, I need a masquerade dress now!" I shouted through the store. Doresu popped out of no where and instantly grabbed my hand; dragging me to the back room.

"Of course I will help you my perfect Cosplay model! That will be a whole page of photos!" Doresu happily said. Maybe I should have just borrowed a dress from somebody… Doresu made me try on many crazy colorful outfits on and pose in even crazier poses. After about half an hour later he finally was satisfied with the results.

"These are beautiful! I can't wait to show these!" Doresu hugged them close, jumping with joy. Show them? Oh god why… "I would give you one of my fantastic dresses, but since you are my special little girl. I will make you a brand new and fabulous dress!" He patted my head and safely placed the photos in an album. Doresu took my hand gently and kissed it.

"My princess, let us make you a dress." He said, charmingly. However, in my case he's acting like a pedo bear! He made me stand on a stool and he grabbed his measuring tape. He measured my body at every angle until he was satisfied. Then he showed me two colored clothes.

"Red or blue?" He asked.

"What are they for?"

"Don't ask! Just pick your dress is going to be a surprise." He smiled. Pray that my dress will look good.

"Blue."

"Just like your eyes. " Doresu said. He put the clothes away and took the bow from my hair. I tried to get it back, but he was too quick for me. There goes my tiny change that made me look unbelievably sexy!

"Don't worry you'll get it back." I crossed my arms and pouted. I hate doing things like this, I just get so irritated. I wonder if one day I can drag Tamaki here and Doresu will make him try on mutable slutty and mouth watering outfits that will make him feel horny about himself so he'll have to have sex with me to feel better. So many outfits so little time!

"Ok, when do you need the dress? Oh who am I kidding! Come by tonight and you can pick it up." Doresu cheered. Does he even know what the dress is for? "By the way, are you going to the ball tonight? My little sister is with her date." I take that back…

"Uh…. Why yes I am. And I didn't know you had a little sister? I know you have a little brother." I said. Doresu looked shocked at my response.

"I thought I told you about her, I probably did we just both forgot. Well her name is Kikei if you see her tell her I said hi. She never visits me anymore… Probably cause of her boyfriend… No time to be sad right? I need to get started on your dress!" Doresu pulled out a huge needle from a drawer.

"Who is her boyfriend?" I asked, looking at his silk thread. There was many colors and patterns; some of which I thought was too weird to sell.

"I think his name is Ham? Such an odd name, but the oddest things are the most fascinating." Doresu smiled. Ham? Ham… Sounds familiar…

"What does she look like?"

"It's been a while since I've seen her so I don't really know…" Dang she must be really stuck up or a slave to the Ham guy… Damn! That name is so familiar! I should travel back in time to found out who it is!

"The dress must be a surprise!" Doresu grabbed my shoulders and dragged me out of the backroom. "Come back tonight and I'll give you the dress then, also I'll do your make-up and hair!" Doresu pushed me out of the store and slamming the door; also flipping the sigh to close.

"Ok! Thanks!" I shouted at the glass. Hopefully he doesn't make me look like a clown… Well what should I do know since I have to wait till tonight, I don't want to go home because Neko is there and he will most likely be a huge dick to me? I noticed two orange headed twins walk through the crowd. Looks like I just found some fun! I followed Hikaru and Kaoru, but kept a safe distance away from them. I didn't want them to hear or see me; today I shall be a spy! They walked into a huge party store; probably for the ball. I peeked into the window until they were far enough away. I silently opened the door and dashed for a counter to duck behind. They were laughing at some of the stuff on sale, and picking up masquerade masks to try on. Even though this store looked cheap, the stuff here was expensive! And the masks the twins were trying on were specially made for a masquerade ball!

"How about this one, Hikaru? Reminds me of a fox." Kaoru said. Kaoru tried on a fox shaped mask that was a glittery orange. "Look there's another one for you too." Hikaru tried on the mask and they both laughed.

"We should buy these ones!" Hikaru smiled.

"But Kyoya told us to get something fancy." Kaoru said.

"When do we care about what he says?" Hikaru snickered. Kaoru shrugged his shoulders and they went to the cashier. I wonder if I can get a mask here. Fuck that! I would have to sell my soul and body to just pay for a party cup!

"Have a nice day and do come again." The cashier said. The twins left their masks on while they left the store. I followed behind them quickly. So far this wasn't very…. How do you say…? Exciting. Where is the action? Blood and women! I need to see body parts!

"What are you doing?" A scary aura appeared behind me. I slowly looked over my shoulder and saw Kyoya glaring down at me. How the hell did he find me?! And right when I was doing something fun!

"Um… Hello there? What are you doing on this fine day?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"I'm getting stuff for the ball tonight, in which you're still not aloud to go." He said. I'm so going, nothing you can do about it! HAHAHAHAHA!

"That's nice and thanks for the reminder. I was just about to run home and cry in shame." I said. Kyoya saw the twins looking at stand. He sighed and immediately glared at me; shooting a ray of evil threw me. I could feel my barrier crumble inside me and scream for help. I shall not lose to you evil man! I glared back at him; sending fires of naked women and yaoi! He didn't flinch at all and he continued to make my insides fall.

"I give in!" I cried, falling to my knees dramatically. Kyoya showed a tiny victory sneer. Wait a second… now! I shot up and tackled him to the ground. I caught him off guard! Haha I am the master of trickery!

"Get off me now." He glared.

"Not until you till me why I can't go to the ball." I smiled. Kyoya easily got me off and he wiped off the dirty from his uniform.

"Do that again and the only answer you will need is if you will die slow or fast." He said. I backed away and laughed.

"I shall not die slow or fast! I will die when I have completed my mission to steal your man! And his first child!" I said. Kyoya now looked annoyed; like he was going to strangle me right here in public.

"I have no time for you; I have a lot of stuff to do before tonight." Kyoya said, shoving past me and fading into the crowd.

"Hey, I'm not done with you!" I shouted. I didn't get an answer, only a couple glances from people. I will make him pay so hard! It will bust less than five minutes! How shall I do it? Make him drown in my period blood? Make him eat Neko's shit? So many choices! I looked around and saw the twins were no where in sight. Damn it Kyoya! You made me lose my targets! Now what will I do!? I guess I'll just go home for now… even if Neko is there…

* * *

I was sitting on my living room floor, staring at the clock. Only five more minutes till I head for Doresu's store to get ready for the masquerade ball. Neko looked at me from the kitchen door; a box of cookies in one hand.

"You've been staring at the clock for hours, how much longer do I have to see your miserable face in my presence?" Neko asked. I didn't bother looking at him, I was in the zone! I must not be broken till I leave!

"No answer? Ok then I'll make you." Neko grabbed a hand full of my hair and tugged really hard.

"Penis is my vagina's third hairy hole!" I screamed. I think he just pulled out my skin… He let go and I grabbed my head in pain.

"Why do you use force…?" I groaned. Neko grabbed my neck collar and dragged me to my bedroom; almost choking me in the process. My life is fading…. I see the light…. No that's just a white shirt… Neko let me go when he dragged me on top of a pile of shirts. Each one was covered in crap! I shot up and hit my head against the wall. More head trauma….

"What was that for?" I asked.

"To remind you it's time for you to leave, in fact your two minutes late." Neko shrugged his shoulders. Two minutes late! Doresu might have left already! I rushed out of my house not even bothering to close the door.

* * *

Doresu was waiting outside his shop for me, when he saw me he happily jumped and grabbed my hand; forcing me into his shop quickly. He let me go when I was facing a big clothe.

"Are you ready to see your beautiful ball gown?!" He asked, excitingly. I'm I ready to see? I'm I ready to rune Kyoya's night? Rape Tamaki with all my might? Hells yea!

"Yes I am." I smiled. Doresu pulled the cloth and before me was a dress I knew if I was a normal girl I would never have gotten the chance to wear. The dress was long and strapless. It was a sparkly deep ocean blue color, a white ribbon was around the waist, and there was a small shiny diamond in-between the breast. I couldn't believe this dress was for me…

"Do you love it?" Doresu asked. I nodded my head; I was too shocked to speak. Doresu clapped his hands and picked up a box on a dresser. He showed me the box; urging me to open it. I slowly opened it and saw long white silk gloves. I swear I'm going to have a heart attack! He sat the box down by the dress and last he picked something up gently from another box. It was a tiny sparkly tiara with a small sapphire. He placed it by the dress and he smiled at me.

"I love it all…" I silent said. Doresu took my hand and lead me to a seat in front of a mirror; he faced me away from it so I couldn't see my reflection.

"Are you ready to become a different person?" He asked. Become a different person? If I become a different person will everyone not recognize me? Well that's not a problem Chiryoka; it's exactly what you need for tonight. I nodded my head and Doresu got his make-up out, he carefully put the make-up on me, not once did he have to wipe something away or fix it. Once he was done he started to straighten my hair and cut layers. He trimmed my bangs and he looked over my hair several times.

"You ready to see?" Doresu asked.

"Yes." I smiled. He rotated the chair and I looked… I didn't look like Chiryoka at all, my usually tangled messy hair was now soft and straight, my dull blue eyes now popped with sparkly white and light blue eye shadow with black eye liner, and my cheeks were a soft rosy pink.

"I can't believe I'm looking at myself…" I gasped. Doresu smiled with pride and he showed me my mask. It was a dark blue bunny shaped mask. There were tiny white moons around the eye holes and sparkles.

"Why did you do my make-up if I'm going to wear a mask?" I asked, taking the mask from him gently.

"Well my sister told me that at a Host Club masquerade ball, you show your face to someone to confess your love to them." He said. Good thing I don't have to show my face to anyone! I guess the make-up will make me look better when I rip my mask off to laugh at Kyoya!

"Come on, let's try on your dress, we don't have much time left." Doresu smiled. He helped me put on my dress, it fit perfectly. I put the gloves on and then I noticed I didn't have any shoes.

"What about sh-" Doresu put his finger to my mouth and took both of my hands. He led me to a closet which I have never seen before. He slowly opened the door and I saw rows and rows of shoes. Of course me being the girl who didn't like to dress up and buy shoes a lot of them looked horrible to me. However, a pair in the back caught my eye. I rushed over to them and picked them up. They were black high top converse.

"Converse for a ball? Are you sure? How about some glass slippers?" Doresu asked.

"Hell no! I don't want those Cinderella shit! I'll lose them just like she did." I said. Doresu flinched at my answer, but it didn't hurt his feelings he was used to my personality. I put the converse on; you could only see the tips cause of my dress.

"Looks like you're all ready for the ball! Oh wait!" Doresu grabbed my hand and dragged me back into the room. He grabbed the tiara and placed it on my head.

"Now you are ready." Doresu said helping me put my mask on. I looked at the mirror once more and now I really didn't look like Chiryoka.

"What shall I call myself?" I asked myself.

"What?" Doresu looked over my shoulder and I giggled.

"I don't look like Chiryoka at all and people will most likely ask me my name. I don't want to get there hopes down so lets give me a fake name." I said.

"How about Usagi? It means rabbit so it will match you perfectly." He smiled. It does match me and I like the sound to it. I'm going to have so much fun tonight!

"I love it, but how am I going to get there?" I asked. Doresu smiled charmingly and showed me his arm. I took it and he lead me out of the store. I looked around to see if there was a car or something to take me, but there was nothing in sight even people.

"I don't understand." I said.

"I will be your escort there since it's not too far and if your feet start to hurt I'll carry you." Doresu said. I didn't argue or fuss I nodded my head and giggled. Doresu may be weird and out there with his ideas but he sure does know how to make a girl feel special. Doresu and I started to walk to the ball, we talked about my life when I was young and I tell you there was something's I wish I never knew about.

* * *

**Chiryoka: Prepare for a whole new me!**

**Doresu: You will get all the boys I just know it! :D**

**Chiryoka: And lots of booty! Hehe**

**Doresu: That's my girl! TuT**


	21. A masquerade's kiss

Me and Doresu stood in front of the entrance to the ball, there was already a lot of people here and more coming every minute. Some of the people weren't even from my school.

"Are you sure you can't come in with me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't I have to go home and work on Ho- I mean I need to go back to work I have to stitch up a sweater." He said.

"Ok…" Doresu lifted my chin up and gave me a smile of reassurance.

"You will be fine now go in there and make them boys fall to there knee's." Doresu said. I looked away not really sure about going in, I should just run inside, slap Kyoya and run back out. That plan doesn't sound half bad. "Listen to me; you will be the spot light of the party. So don't be nervous and be yourself."

"If you really knew me you would have said 'be as normal as you can and get drunk so that people think you are not Chiryoka." I said. Doresu only giggled and gave me a slight push to the front door. I looked back at him and smiled. Why am I so nervous about!? I am Chiryoka! I am god fucking Chiryoka! I can do what ever I want! I'm going to go in there and make Kyoya's night a living hell and rape Tamaki! I took a deep breath and walked inside. However a tall butler with a bear's mask prevented me from proceeding.

"Name please." He said. Oh shit bro shit! What to do what to do! I should have never done this! All of a sudden someone grabbed my arm.

"Don't worry man; this hot piece of ass is with me." I looked and saw…. Oh god…. Ham was holding my arm and winked at the butler. The butler nodded and gladly opened the way. When we were far away enough from the butler dude he let me go and showed me his big bulge.

"So sexy, you wanna have a haha banana party." Ham snickered. I couldn't keep my eyes of his huge big long…. What am I doing?!

"Um... I'm good." I said.

"Don't deny it cutie butt, you know you wanna eat some sausage. Maybe you wanna you know try the ham special." Ham thrusted the air and winked at me. Oh god I know I'm a sucker for this type of stuff, but for some reason there's a tiny scream in the back of my head saying ' he has a girl friend! Dumbass!' I wonder if I should ignore it. I didn't even have to think long cause a girl with long pink hair and gigantic breast came out of no where and hugged him super tight! She was taller than Ham and she looked alil older.

"Baby! I went to get you some punch and you disappeared! I was so worried!" She squealed. Ham rapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. She was wearing a short hot pink dress that was low cut and her mask was sparkly light pink with hearts on the sides.

"Don't worry stacked buns; I was only helping my sister get in." Ham said. Sister!? Me and Ham siblings!

"Oh its ok baby, just tell me next time before you run off." She smiled. Ham groped her butt and she giggled. She playfully slapped his cheek. "Save that for later hehe."

"Luna, why are you so god damn beautiful?" Ham asked.

"Cause you lick my skin clean." She blushed.

"That's my girl." Ham kissed her neck mutable times. This is awkward… I'm just gonna slowly walk away… I tried to tip toe away, but Ham grabbed my hand.

"Where you going sis? I thought you were going to show me the balcony." Ham said.

"Actually I'm just about to go…. Eat a butt load of cake!" I said, pushing his hand away.

"Hello there, what's your name? Ham never told me he had a sister." Luna smiled. I noticed that a lot of guys were staring at me; I decided to push it to the back of my mind and get out of the situation.

"My name is Usagi and I must tell you Ham has a strange addiction to rubbing his nuts on magnets, he did it all the time when he was five, so you better watch out you never know when he'll slip a magnet in your passionate love making time." I giggled. Luna blushed a tiny bit and hugged Ham super tight, pretty much suffocating him in her boobs.

"I'm sorry baby I never knew! From now on I'll let you stick a magnet up my pipes!" She cried. Ham managed to move his head so he could speak.

"I'm ok with that." He gasped. I said that to make him mad or at least go away, but it looks like he's…. like me… fuck…

"Well brother I must go, my boyfriend is waiting for me." I lied. Ham tried to grab my hand again, but he was to busy trying to lick Luna's breast. I slipped through the crowd and saw Kyoya not to far away. How did I know it was him? Well he was not wearing a mask and even if he was I could feel the evil aura coming off his body. He was talking to a big group of girls; all of them were wearing cat masks. He was constantly making them laugh and blush under their masks.

"Prepare to die." I whispered to myself. Right when I was about to rush to my victim, a boy grabbed my hand and kissed it. He had short black hair and really black eyes; he was wearing a white dog mask with gold designs on it and he was wearing a white tux.

"Hello there beautiful, can I have this dance?" He asked.

"I'm kinda busy right now, maybe later-" Before I could run away he grabbed my waist and my hand. He hugged me close and smiled; he was really tall compared to me. "Umm…I'm not used to this."

"Don't worry, it's not that hard. Here follow my step." He said, and slowly started dancing. I couldn't help, but move along with him. I was trying not to step on his feet; he noticed I was looking down.

"Are you scared? I promise I don't bite." He kindly said, lifting my chin up.

"Let me guess you only bark right?" I asked. He let out a small chuckle and continued to dance. He twirled me and tilted me down to where I was almost off my feet. How the fuck am I doing this?! Maybe I should fart so I can quickly flee!

"You can dance actually pretty well." He smiled. He twirled me again and drew me close.

"I-I never knew that I could dance." I stuttered. Why am I acting like this!? I never would do something as stupid as dancing! Come on Chiryoka! Break free and murder Kyoya!

"What is your name? It must be lovely like you." He said.

"Usagi." I said. Now Chiryoka! Break free! I let his hand go and managed to get out of his grip. He looked alil shocked, but I didn't stay long enough to see what he would do. I was already in the crowd moving to Kyoya. I just noticed I made that scene back there dramatic, ha! One point for me! I snuck up to Kyoya and squeezed past the crowd of pussy mask girls. Kyoya saw me immediately. Did he figure me out?! No that can't be it, he probably just saw me because I squeezed though these whores. Kyoya smiled.

"Who are you?" He asked politely. Oh shit Kyoya being nice to me?! I think I just had a heart attack! The girls offered me some space, but not from kindness. They all had death locks on me and were ready to pounce.

"My name is Usagi, who are you?" I asked, fluttering my eyes.

"Kyo-"

"You don't have to answer you lying cheating man whore!" I cried. I slapped his arm kinda hard and made fake tears appear in my eyes. I shook my head dramatically and held my hands to my chest close. "You didn't have to leave me there all alone and cold! If you loved money more than me you could have said so and have spared me the moment of losing my purity! Do you know what those men did to me?! Do you?! You probably do because you probably paid them! You sold my body to a bunch of strangers!" Kyoya was in shock for a second, he didn't say anything to defend him; then again I didn't let him. All of the girls gasped in shock, covering their mouths in disbelief.

"I loved you, Kyoya! And you just threw my heart away!" I yelled and took off into the crowd. Haha one group of girls now hates him, and with that they will spread the rumor through out the ball! So now none of the girls will want to talk to him! I am a genius! I stopped moving through out the crowd when I was by the food table. There were three long tables crowded with all kinds of dishes I have never seen before. I could feel my mouth water, I must try some… I grabbed a small fish looking biscuit and took a small bite. I instantly spit it out and wiped my tongue with my hand. That tasted like pure on shit! What the fuck was that! Bird crap on bread!?

"Hello there cutie what is your name?" I heard someone ask behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw three guys all dressed in black tux's and pig masks.

"My name is Usagi." I said.

"You are adorable as a bunny." He said. He's two buddies nodded there heads in agreement.

"I guess so now why don't you and your little followers go hit one someone else, I'm trying to eat here." I said, turning away from them and picking up a lemon tart. The guy took the tart from me and ate it, while licking his lips.

"Don't kill us." He laughed. One of his followers grabbed my hand and kissed it. I quickly moved my hand and held it to my chest.

"I like a girl that bites." He winked.

"I can do more then bite, it's called punch and twist." I growled. All three of them laughed and he took another tart from the table. He shoved it in my mouth and licked his finger.

"Your lips are sweet just like your body." I quickly swallowed the tart, which was not half bad and glared at the guy.

"You know what will be sweet? The blood I'll be drinking from you when you're begging for your life." I said. He put his hands up in the air like he was offended.

"Oh I see, you like to go ruff. Well me and my boys like it ruff all at the same time." He said.

"If that was suppost to be perverted, I will show you perverted." I groped the guy's balls and he purred.

"Eww…" I took my hand and wiped it on my dress, curse me for trying to show off!

"That felt good to me sweet cheeks, how about you show me in private?" He asked.

"Ok that is enough, this is a ball not an R rated movie. Why don't you guys split up and have fun." Danny said, barging in. This can't be the same Danny from before?! Can it?! He looks the same. Danny's hair was teased and he was wearing a dark green tux with a black tie.

"I swear on my own being that if you do not wear your mask I will do my part and tear out your entrails and sacrifice them to the unholy spirit!" Oliver grabbed Danny's arm really tight and slapped his mask on him. Danny's mask was dark green and had what looked like boobs drawn on. Oliver was wearing a silver tux with gold buttons, his hair was kinda messy and he was wearing a blank gold mask.

"Calm down grumpy pants and let loose! Damn!" Danny rolled his eyes. I noticed the three guys were gone and no where in sight. Danny must have scared them off, thank god! Someone in the crowd jumped really high and squealed. Danny gasped really loud and raised his fist in the air

"No! He got one! He's taking the lead! I can not lose! I must grope balls!" Danny yelled and took off into the crowd.

"Dang I didn't know Danny could scare off people like that." I tried to laugh.

"That's only because he tried to stroke all three of the pathetic mortal's genitals." Oliver rolled his eyes. So much for Danny being a super hero with powers… Oliver didn't even give me a glance he went into the crowd shouting big words at Danny. Every so often a guy would jump into the air, screaming something. That was certainly awkward…

"Hello there pretty lady, can you help me get a cake off the table." I looked to my side and saw Honey in a bright pink tux, and bunny mask; it looked different from mine though. I guess Honey can't see through my disguise, which is a good thing!

"Of course." I smiled, grabbing a small powdered cake off a silver tray. Honey quickly took it from me and gulped it down. Damn he must really be hungry…

"Thank you" Honey nodded and then looked at my face more closely. Oh shit he's going to find out it's me! What to do what to do!? "You're wearing a bunny mask like me! But your's is more pretty." Honey giggled.

"Not true, your's is adorable like you." I said. Honey blushed alil bit and took my hand. He kissed it and giggled like a little girl.

"Your making me shy, your's is more adorable than mines." He said. I have a feeling this is how Honey acts around the clients. I should slap him for treating me this way! "Would you like to dance…? What is your name?"

"I'm Usagi and you are?" I asked, taking both of his hands.

"Just call me Honey." Honey smiled and played with my fingers. "Your hands are soft!" He gasped. I looked around the room while Honey was distracted with my fingers; I couldn't see Kyoya anywhere. I have to make him run out of here crying! I suddenly grabbed Honey's hands and held them close to my chest; not noticing that it made Honey grab my breast. He blushed a bright red, but tried his best not to freak out.

"Have you seen Kyoya? I must see him." I said getting really close to Honey's face and making him blush worse.

"W-Why do you ask?" Honey stuttered.

"I'm his girlfriend and I must see him! Well I'm not his girlfriend yet, but I must confess my love to him now!" I made it look like I had tears in my eyes. "Please you must help me find him!"

"I-I'll help." Honey said, and slowly backed away a distance. Why is he so shy? Then again he said I would make him that way, didn't know he was serious! Now that's what I call acting!

"Thank you so much!" I hugged Honey super tight. "Now lead the way Bunny brother!" I smiled. Honey at first slowly went through the crowd, but soon sped up when we appeared by some stairs.

"I'm not aloud to go up stairs sense I have to watch these lovely girls dance!" Honey smiled, with his hands out. A couple girls gasped and awed. God they make me sick… "Kyoya should be up there talking to Tamaki." Honey then shook my hand really fast and took off into the crowd. Tamaki is up there to!? Hell Kyoya can wait! I must rape Tamaki first! I went up the stairs; horrible and twisted thoughts about Tamaki racing through my mind. He's going to be so delicious! I can taste his lips now! I looked around when I got to the top of the stairs. There was a huge crowd up here also, but that won't stop me! I noticed a really tall dude trying to flirt with two girls. I rushed over to him and jumped onto his back, to get a better look.

"Don't move or else!" I warned, scanning the area.

"What the hell get off?" He made me get off and the two girls giggled. I made him look like a total fool, 2 points for me! Before he could say more to me, I was already gone; Tamaki was in my line of sight! He was talking to Kyoya, laughing and smiling. Tamaki was wearing a white tux with a wolf mask; it was grey with sun and moon designs on it. I didn't even hesitate I grabbed onto Tamaki's arm tight.

"Oh my look at you, how beautiful." Tamaki had his prince charm activated! Thank god I'm used to it so it has no affect! I looked into his eyes and he smiled. "You have beautiful eyes, I must know you name."

"I'm Usagi." I simply said, letting him go and doing a curtsy. All of a sudden Kyoya had to butt into my raping moment!

"Tamaki, don't bother with her she's just one of those girls who try to hook up with men." He sighed. Say that again and I will shove a boot up your ass!

"Nonsense, look at her she's beautiful. I highly doubt she would do a thing like that." Tamaki grabbed my hands and held them dramatically. I wanted to grab his man boobs so badly!

"She called me her boyfriend." Kyoya said.

"I did not you liar! You tried to hit on me, but I refused. Then you got mad and tried to yank me into a closet!" I cried. I once again used the tear trick, it instantly worked on Tamaki. However, he didn't get mad at Kyoya.

"Usagi that was probably a different guy who tried to do that to you. Kyoya would never do that he has no interest in girls." Tamaki said. Yea I know that, he has taste for men and that's you. Kyoya was losing interest fast, but he didn't leave like he usually would. I hugged Tamaki suddenly and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Tamaki, can we be alone please? I have something to tell you." I said, shyly. Tamaki hesitated, but agreed. Kyoya didn't look happy at all.

"Tamaki, I thought you were trying to tell me a story about how you found a tiny kitten in an alley way." Kyoya said. The thought hit Tamaki in the head; he totally forgot what he was telling Kyoya.

"Sorry Kyoya, the thought completely slipped my mind haha… This will only be a second." He laughed. More about an hour since I will show you what its like to be a man! I'm going to make a baby out of you!

"Terribly sorry Kyoya, I thought it was you who did that to me." I said, taking off with Tamaki. I lead him to a balcony and made sure no one was watching us. I closed the big doors and took a deep breath. I'm so pumped!

"What did you have to tell me, Usagi?" Tamaki asked, offering me his hand. I took it and smiled at him; trying my best not to smile evilly.

"I've been wanting to tell you for a very long time… I'm having a hard time mustering up the courage…" I looked away dramatically. Hey, I might as well have some fun doing this! You never know when I'll get the chance again!

"Come on now, don't be shy." Tamaki lifted my chin up and looked me into the eyes. I didn't look at him though and made fake tears appear. I should so become an actor! These tears are golden!

"But I'm afraid of the answer…" I whispered.

"Don't worry, I promise the answer will not be bad." He smiled warmly. I backed away from his quickly and faced away. I looked at the ceiling and took a breath.

"I-I still don't think I should tell you." I nervously whispered. Tamaki came from behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Please tell me." He whispered back. I turned around like lighting and gave him an evil smile and glare.

"I'm going to have your-" Suddenly Kyoya busted the doors open and stood there calmly. I felt Tamaki flinch in shock. I looked over my shoulder and glared at Kyoya. I instantly knew he was pissed off. He walked over to us; never looking my way.

"Tamaki, may I have a word with Usagi first. I wanna make sure she knows what she is doing." Kyoya asked nicely. Tamaki smiled at his friend and nodded.

"Of course, it must be really important!" Tamaki instantly fled the scene; I shot an evil glare at Kyoya when he was gone.

"Must you play with Tamaki?" Kyoya asked. I turned around and crossed my arms.

"Why of course, how else can I have his baby!" I turned to him, taking off my mask like I was an evil villain, and in a way I am! I rape little boys for a living! Mwhahaha! Kyoya didn't look surprised at all.

"I already knew it was you." He sighed.

"What! How!?" I gasped.

"Blue eyes and blonde hair." He raised an eyebrow, like he was surprised I even asked. Shit I should have worn a wig!

"Doesn't matter, I will still have his baby and rape him tonight!" I said. Kyoya got closer and grabbed my arm. I shook him off and backed away. "Don't touch me! I'm sick of you getting in the way of us! You're just jealous because you can't have Tamaki for yourself!"

"I don't want him. He is my best friend and that is all he will ever be, but your head is so thick and stupid you refuse to believe it." He said.

"I know you like him don't lie! I can see though your eyes! You want to rape him just as much as I do!" I yelled.

"I would never do such an act; if you don't stop I will make sure you're expelled from school. We have suffered enough from your trouble making."

"Go ahead and try, but I won't stop! I will never stop until I complete my mission! And now I will make you life horribly misa-" Suddenly Kyoya grabbed my arm and forced me into a kiss. However, it wasn't forced like I thought, it was sweet and passionate. He didn't let my arm go; he used his other hand to grab my waist and pull me close. I couldn't pull away… he wouldn't let me… When he finally let my lips go he smiled. Smiled! Actually smiled for the first time ever!

"Horribly what?" He asked. I tried to get the words out of my mouth, but I couldn't I was in to much shock. He smiled god damn it! The world must be ending! I must be dreaming! Kyoya let out a soft chuckle and rested his forehead against mine. He sighed contently, continuing to smile. I think my heart is going to burst! He smiled! Omg! Kyoya's eye went wide and he snickered. He let me go slowly and looked at the door way. He calmly walked away to the door and I noticed the man in the dog mask was standing there. I was in to much shock to notice that Kyoya winked at the man while passing him. He fucking smiled! How is that possible! Wait did he just kiss me? I looked at the door way and saw that both of them were gone.

"I guess I… should go back…" I stuttered. I walked out of the room like I just saw a death scene; I walked down the stairs and took a seat by the food tables. I leaned my elbow down and rested my head. For some reason I was tired…

"Hey there, you tired all ready." I looked up and saw the twins. The both had bright orange tuxes with black lines on the pants; they were wearing the fox mask I saw them buy before. I nodded my head and sighed.

"How about we cheer you up, a pretty face like you shouldn't frown." The smiled, offering their hands. I didn't want to take them, I was just too tired. However, I didn't want to be rude to my friends so I took their hands and smiled. I need to get my energy up! I still need to rape Tamaki later! They lead me to the dance floor and spun me around a couple times; they really knew how to dance with three people! They knew when to take turns, all come in, and spin me. They truly do everything together! Now I miss Hom since we do almost everything together… They noticed I started to slow down and frown. They suddenly took me off my feet. Hikaru was holding me bridal style and spinning me. He then handed me to Kaoru and he did the same thing.

"Smile for us beautiful." The said. I couldn't help, but smile. These two are ridiculous! After about 10 minutes of dancing they let me go back at the food tables. All of three of us were much happier, well me anyway. I couldn't even remember why I was sad and tired. I took a sip of juice and giggled.

"Why are you giggling? Do you think we're cute now?" They laughed. I shook my head and gulped the rest of my juice down. It was almost time for the ball to end, everyone was talking and leaving; some even had no masks on cause they have expressed there love to someone. Expect for the Host members of course. I think it's time for me to go as well.

"Well boys it's time for me to go." I smiled.

"Awww you should stay with us longer." They begged. Oh I would love to! But I'm tired and they don't know it's me Chiryoka.

"Sorry, but I must go home." I said and walked away from them happily. They didn't argue and turned their attention to a group of girls. I passed by the man in the dog mask, but I stopped in my tracks for some odd reason, I looked over my shoulder and he also stopped in his tracks. We both looked at each other for a minute, and then he slowly took off his mask. I couldn't believe my eyes…. Takashi…. He gave me a warm smile and then turned around; disappearing into the crowd. He didn't put his mask back on either. I didn't put much thought to it and returned home that night. Thank god Doresu was outside waiting for to walk me home.

* * *

**Chiryoka: I tell yea! One crazy night! :O**

**...**

**Chiryoka: What no answer?**

**...**

**Chiryoka: Come on! **


	22. A new home

"Princess Chiryoka, please ride me to the magic world of… no Tamaki….. Touch me there…." I mumbled in my sleep. Neko was on my bed as usual, he was staring at me like I was crazy. After about five minutes he hopped off and hit me in the head super hard.

"Taco's in my bedroom!" I screamed.

"Stop talking in your sleep and get dress." Neko said. I rubbed the spot where he hit for a minute.

"Why? It's the weekend and I wanna sleep in…" I said. Neko raised his fist again and raised his eyebrow. "Never mind!" I shot for my closet and slipped on a plain white T and jeans. I don't remember buying these clothes though…. Oh well free stuff! Now only if someone could give me a free bottle of hormones then maybe I could get a hold of Tamaki once and for all! Neko twitched his ears and swung his tail. I knew he had something up his sleeve.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, glaring over my shoulder.

"Nothing." He glared back. We stayed like that for several minutes until he broke the cycle. "We're going to the store, a diner cause I'm sick of your food, and then I need to see Doresu." I bet he's going to beg to leave me. Well Neko you can leave I don't want you! I want my bed!

"Stupid…" I mumbled. His ear twitched and he glared at me. "What I didn't say anything!" I raised my hands in defense.

"I don't care about what you have to say." He said. Not like I care… "Let's go already." He twitched his ears and left.

"Wait for me!" I followed.

* * *

We went to our local grocery story, looking for cat products; not surprised… I've never been to this store since most of the foods I get are from Hom, I have no idea where he gets the stuff, but it's good so I'm not complaining. I got bored of follow Neko around in the cat aisles so I left him and told him to come get me when he's done. I'm now looking at the manga aisle in the back. Who knew a simple story like this could sell such hot yaoi! I felt saliva go down my lips while I read. Two young cute looking boys were confessing their love for each other with kisses and groping. The blonde boy kissed the other deeply and slipped his hand into the other boy's pants. The boy let out a moan and started to blush.

"Oh yea….. Touch harder…" I mumbled. I swear I'm getting a girl boner! The blonde slipped the boys pants and boxers off; slipping his finger into his ass. Omg I'm going to die of a heart attack! Must continue reading! They continued to kiss and not break contact while the blonde was playing with him. I closed the book quickly and ran to the counter. I slammed it down; some of my saliva getting all over the place.

"Hello may I help…. You…" The young man looked shocked. My eyes were blood shot and my drool was coming down like water.

"Must….buy…." I growled. He slowly grabbed the manga and punched in the numbers. He handed it back while I shoved money into his hand. It was all wet. He had a face of degust while he slipped it into the register. I took the book and shoved it in my pants. Mine… all mine…. I laughed evilly and ran to back again. I went back to the manga; looking for another yaoi to satisfy me.

"Don't you dare…!" I heard a hiss behind me. I looked over my shoulders and saw Neko with a hand full of cat food and toys.

"But I want to…" I whispered. He swung his tail with annoyance. I slowly backed away from the manga's and sighed. I really wanted another one too…. He's eyes went down to my crouch and he sniffed the air. HE glared at me instantly.

"Put it back." He hissed.

"To bad I already bought it." I stuck my tongue out, smiling with victory. He looked away and just rolled his eyes.

"Buy this stuff or I'll make sure you'll wake up wishing for death." He said. I made sure the manga was safe in my crotch. I ran to the counter again and slamming money down. The man jumped and put his hand up like he was about to punch me.

"Another manga?" He asked.

"No I'm afraid…" I mumbled, while Neko sat the stuff down. The man checked each item and I wished Neko wasn't so expensive… Once that was done with Neko grabbed the sacks and he bolted up with surprise.

"Idiot go get me a small toy ball, I forgot to grab one." He demanded.

"Why should I listen to you?" I snickered. Neko barley twitched his tail and I was gone in a flash. I ran to the pet aisle; feeling like my soul was bitten and poisoned. I looked around and saw a little stack of cute cat toy balls. I picked up an orange one and looked at the price. I literally had no money left; I don't even know how I'm going to pay for lunch. Something caught my eye in small letters. 'Made of 100% human nuts' Oh my glub…. I picked up a different ball and looked. '100% breast' oh glub… I picked up a small mouse toy and looked. 'Human fetus inside guaranteed' why…. I'll buy it! I snatched it up and went back to the front. I bought it with some fake coins I found in one of the toy aisle and smiled evilly. I must have fetus… so much fetus…

"Thanks and come again." The guy said awkwardly. I grabbed Neko quickly and ran out the store before the guy could realize the money was not real. We stopped a good distance away; I was trying to catch my breath while Neko looked down on me with shame.

"Hey at least I got your stuff." I gasped.

"I could have easily gotten this stuff inside these toys from you. I wanted the stuff I couldn't have easily gotten a hold of like 'Dog penis stuffers' or 'living baby girl clit' I swear you humans are so dumb." Neko hissed. I hissed back and then we both got into a hissing fight, several people stopped into their tracks and watched. I grabbed my boobs and shoved them in Neko's face; one of the mothers covered her son's eyes. Neko flange his arms around wildly trying to get away from my awesome tits. Finally Neko grabbed them and flinged them away. He gasped and wiped his tongue with his shirt.

"You disgusting human! Why did you do that!? I can't stand… oh god!" He screamed. I took this chance to run away from Neko and into a near by alley way. It would do me good to be gone for a few minutes away from Neko. He was just making me feel weird! So very very weird! I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. Glub I just wanna disappear sometimes, it would make the world a much…. Less perverted place haha. I could hear Neko scream my name well kinda haha more like 'human waste of space'. I slid to the ground and smiled. Alleys are so pretty there so dark and mysterious. A perfect place for a rapist like me!

I heard someone walk into the alley from the other side. I didn't bother looking because it wouldn't make a difference; it's probably a lonely hobo trying to sell something. The foot steps stop right beside me; still not bothering to look up. "I'm not bothered on what ever you are selling, just continue walking and be on your way."

"I guess we'll just leave then puppy." I my eyes shot up and I saw the twins grinning down at me. What the hell are they doing here?! Raping an innocent girl in an alleyway! That's my job! "You know we were going to bring you along with us, but since your so busy sitting here-"

"No! I would love to go! Where ever you guys are going!" I jumped up. The twins laughed and looked around.

"Why are you in an alleyway?" Hikaru asked.

"You know me haha waiting for the perfect rape victim." I smiled. The twins shrugged their shoulders. I saw Neko getting dangerously close in the crowd. I hid behind the twins and peeped in between them.

"Slowly walk out of the alleyway and head for a building." I whispered. The twins saw Neko and they nodded their heads; slowly walking out of the alleyway and towards and ice cream café across the street. We passed right by Neko with out him noticing I was there. We slipped into the shop like a group of bosses. I placed my hands on my hips and looked into the sky's. "I am awesome!" The twins clapped their hands and whistled "Thank you thank you" I bowed.

"Buy something or get out!" An angry manager yelled. We looked at her like she was crazy; she returned the look.

"Fair enough. We were coming here anyway." The twins said.

"Coming here already?" I said, confused. The twins smirked and grabbed my arms, dragging me to the counter and sitting me down.

"We decided to get ice cream earlier so we were heading to your house to ask if you would like-" Hikaru said "to come join us, but we saw you in the alley so it made the journey much quicker." Kaoru said. The manager got her scooper and waited for our orders.

"That's nice! Nobody wants me around." I smiled I ordered a vanilla soft cone and the twins ordered chocolate with sprinkles. The manager rolled her eyes and slowly made our choice. "So how was your day?"

"It was ok, but slow." they said.

"I can understand that. Haha nah! I've been dragged around by a lazy robotic cat and spending all my money on ridiculous things!" I said. The lady handed our ice creams and disappeared into the back muttering. I would love to tap her ass… I mean slap it… I mean…. Grrr

"Is he really that mean?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh yes he is, I just wanna strangled him!" I laughed. I dug into my cone happily not caring where it went on my face; surprisingly I didn't feel anything on my face! The twins smirked at each other and motioned their eyes at me. I licked the top into a point and smiled. I made a spike hehe. All of a sudden the twins licked both of my cheeks; really close to my lips. My face instantly went bright red and I almost dropped my ice cream.

"You had ice-" Kaoru whispered "cream on your face." Hikaru whispered.

"I'll put ice cream on your faces!" I growled, trying to hide my abnormally blushing face. The twins looked down to see my expression and when they saw me blushing, they started giggling. "Stop laughing!" Kaoru made it where there was chocolate on his nose and he blushed in embarrassment. Hikaru dropped his ice cream and hugged his brother.

"My beautiful brother, don't be embarrassed. Here I'll help you." Hikaru licked Kaoru's nose slowly, Kaoru had a frozen face of lust. My body was now hot and my face was like fire! I dropped my ice cream and stared at the twins like a dog about to mate.

"Hikaru, I-I-" Hikaru placed his finger's on Kaoru's lips and shook his head.

"No need to speak, I have my treat." Hikaru licked Kaoru's ice cream and licked his lips in satisfaction. "I wonder if you would taste better." Hikaru kissed his brother lightly and I felt something wet rush into my pants. Dammit….

"Hikaru, I never knew that-" Hikaru glanced at me and smiled in victory; placing another kiss on Kaoru. "Hikaru." Kaoru moaned his brother's name.

"Oh glub yes…." I mumbled, drool running down my lips. The manager popped out of now where and split the twins apart.

"No gay love in my shop! Now leave! I have to clean up your stupid mess unless you wanna stay and help." She growled.

"Oh glub yes…' I mumbled, not noticing the manager was there. The twins grabbed my arms and lifted me up from the chair.

"Sorry ma'am and bye!" they dragged me out of the store quickly. "What just happened?" I looked around to see what happened and where I was now. We were in the middle of the streets and the twins were laughing their heads off. "What's so funny?"

"You are! My gut!" Hikaru fell to the ground, gripping his gut.

"My air!" Kaoru dramatically fell to the side of his brother. They both hugged each other still laughing. I looked around and frowned.

"I lost my ice cream…" I cried. The twins managed to stop laughing and get back up without busting a gut.

"We'll get you-" The ice cream manager flipped the sigh to 'We're not sorry we're closed' staring at us the entire time and faded back into the store. "How about we do something else."

"I'm going to miss that ice cream…" I mumbled. The twins touch my shoulders and shook me alil.

"Cheer up, how about we stop at your place for a little bit? Maybe show us some manga?" Kaoru said.

"Yeah! Why not, I bet you got some good ones." Hikaru smiled. Good ones? More like hot at fuck ones! Two boys slowly kissing and getting in each others pants…. Oh yea…. I felt more wetness.

"Sure! I need to change my pants- I mean I need to eat your twos di- I mean how about we bump bu- I mean!" The twins laughed and grabbed my arms.

"Let's just go." They said. Why am I so tongue tied?! Glub I'm stupid! I must be chocking on Tamaki's imaginary dong!

* * *

I stared at my front door in shock; my mouth wide open and ready for bugs to fly in. The twins stood by my side staring at my door, wondering if it was a joke.

"Maybe their not serious?" Hikaru said.

"Maybe it's the wrong apartment door?" Kaoru said. I couldn't answer; my mouth was to busy letting air in. The twins nudged me, but I only fell over face first into my door. The twins grabbed me and held me up.

"What am I going to do…?" I mumbled. The twins looked at each other and nodded. There was a big note on my door in red letters. 'The person who lives here please pack your belonging before the end of the day, you have not paid your rent in weeks. Thank you for your support… not really you didn't pay us so get out!'

"I'm homeless…" I gasped.

"Hey Chiryoka, if you want you can live with us for a little bit?" They said. I shook my head in shock and lost my footing; the twins almost dropped me.

"Our mother wouldn't mind, plus she's always wanted a daughter." Kaoru said. My poor room full of memories… gone… I'm gonna feel sorry for whoever buys my apartment.

"We have plenty of room and you can go to school with us! Plus our mother wouldn't mind Hom when he comes back, she wouldn't even mind Neko." Hikaru said. I looked at both of them still in shock. Are they serious?

"We have a huge garden in the back-" Kaoru covered Hikaru's mouth and blinked at him.

"Tamaki sometimes comes over." I hugged the twins tight

"I'll stay!" I cheered. Hikaru and Kaoru sighed; hugging me back. Hikaru pulled out his cell phone and dialed his mom's number.

"I'll talk to mother, you call the butler?" Hikaru asked his brother. Kaoru already had his phone out and waiting.

"Already on it." Kaoru smiled. I was still hugging them, my body was about to hump the shit out of both of them! I must have humping time! Someone grabbed my shirt from behind and yanked my down to the ground. Neko looked at me in the eyes, fire burning with rage.

"You left me alone, and I had to carry my own bags! You are the worst master ever! Not to mention I had humans asking me questions!" Neko hissed. I tried to smile and Neko ripped the note off the door. He narrowed his eyes and crumpled the note. "Now I'm homeless! I swear I will claw you apart!" A large limo pulled up into the drive way and I jumped up and leaned over the railing.

"That's huge!" I gasped, falling over the railing and landing into a trash can.

"Are you ok!" The twins yelled, looking over. I popped my head up and smiled.

"Just dandy!" I laughed. Glub so many dirty things to do in the limo! Tamaki I will have so much fun with you! I wonder if the twins would mind if I got the insides dirty. A tall man with hot ass black hair and red eyes stepped out. He bowed and opened the doors to the limo. I hopped out of the trash can; knocking it over and tripping a couple times.

"Are you Chiryoka?" The butler asked politely. I nodded my head in excitement. The butler grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I'm Sebastian, your new servant. If you need anything just call for me." He said, holding the door open for me. I was about to step in until Neko grabbed my shirt and went before me.

"It's what you get for leaving me behind." He huffed, getting comfortable in the seats. The twins told Sebastian something and he giggled; shaking he's head. I slipped in next to Neko, he scooted me over so I wasn't so close. The twins stepped in and had a fight to see who would set next to me; Kaoru won and he stuck his tongue out at Hikaru.

"Not fair, Kaoru! You cheated!" Hikaru yelled.

"You wish it was fair!" Kaoru laughed. Neko sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Stupid humans…" He mumbled.

"Stupid robot…" I mumbled. I looked at my old apartment and sighed. I'm going to miss that place, so many memories… "Wait! What about my stuff!"

"Don't worry me lady, I will come back and get it." Sebastian smiled. Oh glub…. He's going to get a surprise…

* * *

**Chiryoka: New house, new possibilities, and new space for yaoi! **

**Sebastian: You like yaoi, me lady?**

**Chiryoka: Do you like yaoi? =.=**

**Sebastian****: Why yes I do in fact.**

**Chiryoka: I love you! **


	23. Scalesaur has no friends

**My loyal fans I have a special challenge for you guys! However, since I am evil and do not like spoilers mwhahahaha you have to wait till the end of the chapter. SEE YOU THEN! - EEK**

* * *

I stood in my brand new and huge! Bedroom. In the corner was a huge queen size purple bed with silk pillows all over, a huge window with a balcony; with light purple curtains. On the left was a huge bathroom with whatever expense shit I need to clean myself with. By my bed was a wooden table with a candle. The floor had a super soft dark purple carpet that just wanted me to sniff it with passion! Neko sat on my bed curled up into a ball and asleep. Stupid cat…. This time you can't have my bed!

"Do you like it?" Kaoru stepped in. Kaoru was wearing a loose red T-shirt and jeans. I looked behind him, thinking I would see Hikaru with him. "My brother is down stairs talking to mother about you staying here, she can't wait to meet you."

"She won't eat me will she?" I asked, being full on serious. Kaoru laughed and scratched his hair; he looked around the room and saw my entire luggage in the corner.

"You don't have lot stuff, I'm surprised. Don't girls have a lot of junk?" Kaoru asked. I gasped dramatically and fell to the floor. How dare he insult me and the cruelest way! My manga is my stuff every bag is full of it! Kaoru grabbed one of my bags and was about to open it; I did I ninja roll and tackled Kaoru to the ground.

"Bad boy! Do not look at my stuff!" I snapped. Kaoru blushed a tiny bit, when I poked his forehead. "Do I get an answer?" Kaoru nodded his head. "Good now get undress to I can compare your size to Hom's" Smiling evilly, I tried to pull his shirt off, but he pushed me and hid behind my bags. "You think that will save you? Sorry to say, but you are now mine!" I jumped into the pile of bags and grabbed Kaoru's pants. He tugged until finally he grabbed my hand and yanked it off.

"Not so strong now are you, Chiryoka!" Kaoru laughed.

"I may not be strong or smart…. Smart….intelligent… anyway! I will see it!" I growled and went for another attack. Kaoru grabbed my hand instantly and pressed it against his face. He grabbed my other hand and did the same thing.

"Your hands are cold, Chiryoka. I knew you were cold blooded!" Kaoru laughed. I yanked my hands away and pressed them against my cheeks. They were cold…

"Not my fault! It's just that since I'm so hot people have to steal it just to feel good about themselves around me!" I smiled. Kaoru eyes grew wide and he pointed at the window.

"Look a flying naked guy!" Kaoru gasped. I immediately jumped up and ran to the window; pressing my face against it with great force!

"I don't see anything!" I yelled. Kaoru was tip toeing towards the door; I glanced over my shoulder and smiled evilly. It's been a long time since I've brought out this one Cosplay…. However, it is time to bring it back into action… Evil justice must be served! I dived into my bags and emerged with a big red chibi dinosaur hat on, a long red cape, sharp red glasses, and a red cane. I smiled crookedly and dove for Kaoru. I took him straight to the ground and placed my cane against his neck. He looked a tiny bit scared, since he knew I wasn't afraid to cut him. "Any last words? For you have gone against evil justice." Kaoru snickered and grabbed the tip of my cane.

"Think fast." Kaoru ripped the cane out of my grip and tossed it aside. I was in to much shock to notice Sebastian stepped into the room.

"My cane!" I gasped. Kaoru grabbed my arm and pulled me down; rotated us so he was on top, and he showed a smile of victory. I can not give up; I refuse to lose to some one who abandons evil justice for some measly reason! I will slice his throat and make him beg for mercy! Sebastian watched us with entertainment, while he waited for the right moment to interrupt us. He leaned against the wall, even though he knew it was against his code, for some reason he felt different around the young blonde girl in front of him. Probably because she gave off a lazy and persistent vibe.

"Any last words?" Kaoru mocked. How dare he use my own words on me! Now he shall pay with his balls!

"Oh my dearest Kaoru, I have but one word to say to you." Kaoru tilted his head and smiled, waiting for my 'last words' "Die." I pushed him aside and ran for my cane; Kaoru grabbed my leg and caused me to fall. My cane only inches away; I used all of my might to reach it. I managed to grab my cane right when Kaoru tugged me towards him. I flipped my body around and swung my cane hard at Kaoru. It hit his side and he let me go, with instinct he grabbed his side and growled in pain. I was in my role playing mood and once I'm in my cosplaying mood it's almost impossible to get me out. I stood over my fallen victim and smiled with pride. He tried to destroy me… he tried to run…. But evil justice will always…be served hehehehehe. I placed my cane at his neck and tilted my hat down to make me look even more evil.

"Now Kaoru, you have gone against evil justice, tried to defeat me in battle, and worst of all run away. How will you pay for your sin? Blood, lust, maybe you should beg? I love to see my victims cry for their life's before I slice their throats." I laughed. Kaoru looked into my eyes and didn't think I was serious. I pressed my cane against his throat until a tiny trail of blood went down his neck. Right then Sebastian stepped in; grabbing my cane and yanking it away.

"I think that's enough, me lady. The head mistress is ready to meet you and Hikaru is also waiting." Sebastian said, politely. How dare he steal me weapon away from me?! I Scalesaur will not forgive him! I cracked my knuckles while Kaoru got up and rubbed the spot where I stabbed him.

"Thanks, Sebastian." Kaoru said. Sebastian smiled warmly and opened the door for us. "Aren't you going to take the stuff off?"

"Me? Take off my identity?! Never will I ever show my true self to an outcast!" I gasped, dramatically.

"I don't think mother will-" Sebastian coughed out loud and winked at Kaoru. "Oh ok then, well then Ms…?"

"You may call me General Scalesaur!" I snickered.

"General Scalesaur, when you meet mother be very polite and please don't do what your doing now and defiantly do not tackle her down and slice her throat like you tried to do to me." Kaoru said, nervously.

"Hehehehehe why of course traitor, I would never do such a thing." I said. Kaoru only sighed and walked out the door, I was in close behind. Now how shall I get my cane back? Hang the butler? Choke him? Maybe I should show him what it is like to be a man! Sebastian placed a hand on my shoulder and offered me back my cane; he noticed I was all tensed up and obviously thinking of something evil. "Smart move, butler." I took my cane back and looked it over for any scratches; luckily there was nothing wrong with it. Hehe now I must trick the main woman of the house. Good thing I'm very smart!

"Me lady, shall I go wake up your friend?" Sebastian asked. My friend? Scalesaur has no friends! Ever since Demo Neko my rival died in combat by my very own hands….

* * *

**ROLEPLAY FLASH BACK**

"_Scalesaur, why…. Did…you do it?" Demo neko said, looking into my eyes. I had my cane stabbed into Demo neko's stomach. Blood flowed around her like a pool of red diamonds. I had my hat extremely low so I didn't have to look at my dieing friend. _

"_You said I was a traitor, Demo neko. I've done what I thought was right, your group had stupid laws that I just couldn't go by… You know I had to do it! You know I didn't have a choice! It was for evil justice!" I yelled. My mission… I had to kill the head boss of the whole city; he didn't let people like me live for free… I had to work myself to death everyday and not to mention feed my little sister. She didn't make it because of him! I had to do what I had to do! Demo neko tried to stop me… She always screamed at me 'please don't do this Scalesaur, please come home with me!' I didn't listen to her… I couldn't listen to her! I couldn't throw away evil justice to be just like the rest! Just like her and the boss! _

"_Scalesaur, you could… have come home… I didn't want to….see you die…" Demo neko frowned. _

"_I couldn't have died even if I tried to. I've done what was needed and I shall continue to serve evil justice for the sake of all of those who follow it. Demo neko; tell me why did you choose his side? You had a choice." I asked. Demo neko now had blood going down her beautiful soft lips. Her eyes became foggy and I could tell she was slipping fast. _

"_I chose….. His side… for us… I wanted us… to be free…" Demo neko whispered. I took my cane out of her dying body and dropped it to my side. _

"_Be free!? You know he would have used us for his laws and then tossed us away once we were useless!" I yelled. The boss was a horrible man. He had a system that had to be followed and the people who didn't obey had to be exposed of. Very few people like me decided to create a different system called evil justice. We lived in the outskirts of the city and always helped those who were on our side. I have killed countless people and stole from hundreds for the sake of myself and evil justice. _

"_You were a good friend…. Scalesaur…. Please….. Don't…. lose yourself…" Demo neko closed her eyes as two tears fell. _

**END OF ROLE PLAY FLASH BACK**

* * *

I didn't know what to say, but I guess I could use someone to boss around.

"Sure go ahead." I snickered. Sebastian bowed and disappeared back into my room. Kaoru was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me.

"Come on, Chiryoka!" Kaoru called.

"It's General Scalesaur to you!" I yelled, pointing my cane at him as a threat. Kaoru raised his hands and rolled his eyes smiling.

"Ok General Scalesaur lets go." Kaoru said.

"Much better." I said, going down the stairs. Kaoru and I walked through several hallways until he stopped in front of a huge door. Kaoru blocked my way and grabbed my shoulders. I decided not to slice his throat yet since I needed him as a shield just in case the main woman tried to hurt me.

"In there is mother and Hikaru, I beg of you please be nice and don't threaten her." Kaoru whispered. Don't threaten her huh? No promises. I tucked my cane and hands into my cape while I rapped it around me; I tilted my head down so nobody could see my face.

"Of course, Traitor. I will be on my best behavior." I crossed my fingers. Kaoru sighed with relief and smiled. He opened the door slowly and we saw Kaoru's mother sitting on a huge silk chair across from Hikaru. Their mother looked very young and beautiful I have to admit. Their mother had long orange hair and gorgeous yellow eyes. She was wearing a short stylish purple dress with a fur collar and red high heels. Hikaru for once in his life looked very serious for some reason it turned me on… hehe a loyal servant of evil justice sure loves serious faces. Their mother noticed our presence and smiled when she saw me.

"Mother, this Chiryoka." Kaoru said; shooting me a serious glance. I bowed respectively and smiled evilly before I rose back up.

"Hello ma'am and I are sorry to say but your son has mistaken my name, I am Scalesaur a loyal servant to evil justice." I said. Their mother smiled at me and looked me over. Her smile widen with every passing moment.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Scalesaur. Hikaru asked me if you could live here for awhile. Do you really want to stay here?" She asked. I nodded and took a seat by Hikaru; who still hasn't spoken a word. "I have no problem with you staying since we have so much room, but are you willing to agree to my demands?"

"It depends on your demands?" I snickered. She smiled and snapped her fingers. Sebastian entered the room along with Neko. Neko looked pissed and his hair was a mess; his tail was twitching all over the place.

"Sebastian, fetch me a fresh glass of wine. Would you like some, Scalesaur?" I was just about to answer, but the twins stopped me.

"No! She's good, mother!" Hikaru and Kaoru said. Mother looked alil shock, but ignored their remark.

"No thanks. I'm not much of a drinker." I said.

"Very well. Also Sebastian, bring in the wardrobe." Mother said.

"Yes, Master." Sebastian went out of the room silently and Neko stomped over to me. He grabbed my hair and yanked me down to his level. I could see the burn rage of hell in his eyes. A worth opponent I see. Hehehe good thing I'm pumped and ready for action!

"Why did you ask that dim-witted fancy man to wake me up!?" Neko hissed. I smiled wide and grabbed Neko's long hair. He narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Scalesaur doesn't listen to little brats." I snickered. Neko smiled and tugged my hair.

"Is this a challenge?" He smiled. I pushed him away and got my cane ready to attack. Neko's nail grew longer and he showed his teeth. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time." I tilted my hat and twirled my cane.

"I see hehe, can you defeat evil justice little brat? I will never go down easily!" I charged at Neko and swung my cane fast; however he dodged and ripped the tip of my cape. He really is a good opponent hehe this will be interesting!

"Mother, she's just trying to show off to you!" Kaoru said.

"Yea she does this all the time!" Hikaru said. Mother ignored her sons and continued to watch me and Neko fight. Neko twirled and jumped into the air to round house kick me. I managed to duck and hit Neko's stomach with the top of my cane. He flew up and hit the wall hard.

"I guess you can fight. Well it just makes it funner." Neko said, twitching his ears. Neko charged at me and slid in-between my legs and slicing them. I fell to my knees and growled in pain. "But I guess you're not that good." I shot him an evil glance and quickly spun around; tripping him in the process. He fell over hitting his face; before he could get up I already was above him and holding him down with my foot. I pressed my cane against the back of his head.

"Honestly the only thing I have to say it that you're not a fighter, but a simple piece of metal." I snickered. Neko hissed and rapped his tail around my cape; yanking me off of him. He jumped on top of me and scratched my face.

"I'm not just metal!" He yelled and scratched me again; knocking off my glasses. My special secret gear! How dare him! Shit just got real! I grabbed Neko's hair and threw him to the side; getting on top of him. I pointed my cane at hit throat.

"I wonder if metal junk like you can bleed to death." I snickered. Neko glared like he was daring me to do it. I didn't even think I pierced Neko's throat. I little spark showed and then I was sent flying. I hit the wall causing a few pictured to fall to the ground. I had to shake my head violently just to regain my sight. Neko pinned me against the wall, I could feel his breath. "Go ahead brat, kill me! Set me free from my pain!" Neko raised his claws and looked deep into my eyes. All of a sudden Mother rose from her chair clapping.

"That was amazing! What a fabulous show! I remember when I used to roleplay all the time." She cheered me and Neko snapped into reality and looked at her. Where am I and how did I get into my Scalesaur Cosplay? Neko backed away from me; crossing his arms and refusing to look in my direction. "Come here daughter, give me a big hug!" I stood up, but went straight back down. There was a huge stinging pain in my legs. I looked and saw wide claw marks on my calves. Blood flowed down with ease and onto the carpet. The twins saw the blood and their faces went pale.

"I don't have to pay for that do I?" I asked, being dead on serious. The twins rushed to my side and helped me up.

"Why ask such a thing? You injured darling." Mother said, looking worried. How did I even get these cuts on my legs anyway!? Did some giant cat rape me!? Sebastian finely came back, holding a glass of wine and dragging a huge rack full of clothes behind him. Mother walked up to Sebastian and took the wine. "Sebastian, please tend to Chiryoka's wounds."

"Certainly ma'am." Sebastian smiled and took me away from the twins.

"Will she be ok?!" They asked. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh alil under his breath.

"It's just scratches young master's she'll be fine." Sebastian said, leaving the room. We went all the way down the hall and into a small medical room. I guess the twins come here when their sick? Sebastian gently sat me down on a medical bed. He took out a small medical kit out from the bottom drawer and started to tend to my wounds.

"This may sting." He said, pressing a cotton ball soaked in peroxide on my legs. Sting? STING! More like burn! The peroxide caused my wounds to open alil and bleed. Sebastian looked a little worried and he put the medical kit aside. He went to the top shelf and pulled out a different medicine and bandages. "Looks like the scratches are deeper then I thought, so I'll have to rap it up."

"Oh…" Sebastian gently covered my scratches with some kind of green cream. It didn't burn like the other stuff, this time it felt cool and relaxing.

"You'll have to take a bath everyday and change the bandages until it's fully healed." Sebastian said, finishing with my legs.

"Take a bath everyday!? I can barley remember to take one once a week!" I yelled. Sebastian laughed and got another bandage but smaller.

"If you need, I'll help you." Sebastian winked. I blushed alil bit and turned my direction away.

"I can manage on my own…" I mumbled. He placed the same cream stuff on both of my cheeks and put the bandages on.

"Since your cheeks are not in bad condition you can take the bandages off tonight. Also me lady, how do you like it here?" Sebastian asked.

"It's good, it's huge though. I might get lost… Oh well if I get lost I'll just scream my head off and pee on walls." I smiled. I made Sebastian laugh again. He put everything away and offered his hand. I took it and he helped me stand. I shook alil bit, but I quickly recovered. "Hey! I can walk now! Thanks you not half bad" I slapped Sebastian's back.

"Your very welcome me lady, now the master has informed me that you need to get ready." Sebastian smiled.

"Why do I have to get ready? I'm not getting married am I? Cause my body is only for Tamaki!" I said.

"No you're not getting married. The young master's are taking you out to look around the area." Sebastian said opening the door for me. A day out in town huh? Well twins lets make this a day you two will never forget Hehehe

* * *

__**No Chiryoka speech and complaints this time loyal fans! Instead I have a challenge and a reward for who ever wins! Dun dun dun! The challenge is tell me through message or review (Doesn't really matter) on what funny or perverted moment *wink wink* You would love to see Chiryoka do to one of the Host members! Also since I just love you loyal fans, if you would like how would you feel to be in a chapter and meet Chiryoka! Will she be nice to you? Perverted? Hate? Will she rape you!? :O So you need to send me details of you character along with your choice of moment. The winner will be in the next chapter and will get to spend a day with her and the twins! **

**Neko: And me! Stupid human!**

**Also Neko... well that's all I had to say! I love you all loyal fans and don't get raped! - EEK**


	24. Airi you poor soul: part 1

**Hey loyal fans I am proud to announce the winner of the contest! It's DUN DUN DUN A-chanTheGreat! I just loved her idea of the shower scene and panties, gotta love those panties yummy *drools for a good minute and doesn't wipe it off* her character is Airi Sato so keep an eye out for her! Also I would like to give a shout out to awks for the awesome ideas. However, I just couldn't put them in the story this early in time, but who knows me being my evil self. I might just you know *wink wink***

* * *

I walked out of the room with Sebastian and immediately took off away from him. Even with my injured legs I was pretty fast. Now where could they be? There room? My room, most likely my room looking for a book of plans to rape Tamaki! They will never find it! Just to be safe I'll check their room. Where is their room…? Imma go with the rooms around mine, I doubt they would let me have a room far away from theirs because I'm so sexy! They need the sight of my body around or they will die! I made it to my hallway and I started with the room across from mine because it smelled like dirty socks. However, it was just a playroom full of toys and outfits. Why would they need a room like this? I guess they have a little girl fetish? I checked the room on the left of mine and peeped in. It was very simple with a huge bed in the middle of the room. Two tabled where on the sides of the bed, there was a huge window that lead to a balcony, and a door that lead to a bathroom. I sniffed the air, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I decided to smell the bed and I smiled evilly. I found the twins room! Right next door to mine! I heard the shower running in the bathroom. I bet one of them is in the shower; I better lea- check on them to see if they are drowning! I cracked the door open and peeped inside. It was pretty good size and the air was thick with mist. The shower was huge! I couldn't see who was in it though…

"Hey! Make room for me!" I yelled, opening the door to the shower. My eyes grew so wide they almost popped out of my head, well at least something popped out of my body… poor cookie… Hikaru and Kaoru! Were naked in front of me all wet… both shower… Scrubbing body's…. wet… naked…. Huge… two wangs… too much… I fell backwards not even feeling the pain of my head hitting the tile.

"Chiryoka!" They both said, looking out of the shower. If I could get nose bleeds… I would make a lake… They both got out and bend over to see if I was alive. "Are you o-" Hikaru slipped on the slippery tile and landed right on top of me! Oh glub yes….

"Sorry!" Hikaru blushed. Kaoru tried to help his brother up, but only ended in slipping to and landed on top of Hikaru! This looks just like a scene in my manga! "Kaoru, stop poking me and get off!" My poor panties…

"Hikaru, I'm trying!" Kaoru managed to get off barley, but slipped again and rammed right into Hikaru.

"Oww!" Hikaru yelped and fell to the side. Kaoru slipped off of Hikaru and fell on top of me, now I know what Hikaru meant. I felt poking… POKING! OH GLUB YES!

"This is so embarrassing…" Kaoru said and slipped off to my side. The twins were laying on both of my sides naked and blushing like mad. Thank you slippery tile, you are now a god. My entire body was soaked cause of the mist and my bandages were now useless. I felt the ones on my cheeks slid off. "Is Chiryoka dead?"

"I think we killed her…" Hikaru said.

"Mother is going to be so mad if she finds out we did this…" Kaoru groaned. I lifted my hands up and slapped both of their chests. I felt pure muscle and of course nipple! I didn't mean to do it! It was just my hormones kicking in! Must fight back for Tamaki!

"She's alive!" The twins gasped and sat up to look at me, but the tiles stricken again! They both slipped forward and kissed each other hard; laying on my stomach. I think I just dehydrated myself…

"Sorry, Hikaru." Kaoru said.

"It's ok, Kaoru." Hikaru said. More please…. More! The twins moved their heads to look at me, but got a face full of breast. I could feel the heat from their faces! OH GOD! The twins shot back and hit their heads on the shower door. I could no longer feel my poor legs; I think I might have drowned them. Hikaru noticed a towel and grabbed it quickly; covering his and Kaoru's junks away from me. NO! I need more!

"Maybe we should wait until someone comes and saves us." Hikaru said, face still bright red.

"We just need to be extra careful and crawl out." Kaoru said face even redder then Hikaru's. I felt drool going down both sides of my face like a river. If I die now I won't regret it… The twins slowly got on their hands and knees and slowly crawled out of the bathroom; I continued to lay there with a huge smile. After about five minutes the twins poked their heads in and saw I was still laying there in my dirty thoughts. They walked in and bent over to look at me closer; they were now dressed.

"Did she drown in her own drool?" Hikaru said.

"Let's drag her out." Kaoru said, grabbing my arms. Hikaru nodded and grabbed my legs. They dragged me out and laid me across the floor; when I lay down I made a squishy sound. "Reminds me of the time we snuck into her house…. Bad memories."

"More like terrifying." Hikaru shuttered. I blinked a couple times and saw Hikaru and Kaoru looking down at me. "Hey! She's alive!" I sat up and shook my head; drool flying everywhere and getting all over the twins.

"Yea… she's alive…" Kaoru grumbled, wiping drool off. Hikaru went into the bathroom and brought out a small fancy rag. He handed it to me after he was done wiping off my drool. I took it like I was half asleep and slowly wiped my drool off, dropping the rag several times. "Here let me see it." Kaoru took the rag and wiped the drool off of me. Hikaru noticed my clothes were all wet so he went to their closet and looked for some clothes for me.

"What should she wear, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"Just pull out our basketball clothes." Kaoru said. Hikaru pulled out a black basketball shirt with the number two on it and some blue basketball shorts. Hikaru brought them over and handed them out to me, but I just blinked at them and giggled.

"Hehe….. Naked twins…" I giggled. The twins blushed and looked away for a minute.

"Put these on, Chiryoka." Hikaru mumbled.

"Naked…." I whispered and more drool went down my lips. Kaoru wiped the drool away and sighed; he saw my scratches on my cheeks were bleeding and my legs.

"Her bandages are ruined! And she's bleeding!" Kaoru said. Hikaru sat the clothes aside and took my leg bandages off. "What are you doing!?"

"Taking them off, there all soaking wet!" Hikaru said. My legs started bleeding more and the twin's faces went white.

"What should we do?!" Kaoru panicked.

"Let's call Sebastian!" Hikaru said, picking up his cell phone. Kaoru rushed up and snatched it away.

"We can't do that! We'll get in trouble by mother! Besides how we'll we explain this?!" Kaoru yelled.

"Fine, I'll just go get some bandages." Hikaru said, leaving the room. Kaoru sighed and got another rag from the bathroom to wipe away the blood from my legs with. I just giggled because the image of the twins kissing popped into my head.

"You sure are a handful…" Kaoru sighed, wiping the blood off my cheeks. I only giggled and touched Kaoru's cheek; he froze in place and stared at me.

"You… look…hot….naked…" I smiled. Kaoru blushed and looked away glaring. "Just saying." I sat up and looked at my legs. Reality hit me so hard that one of my cheeks ended up bleeding again. "My legs are bleeding…"

"And your cheek again!" Kaoru said, pressing the rag against it. Hikaru returned and had a hand full of bandages.

"We can't put these on her since she's wet." Hikaru said.

"Then undress me." I smiled evilly. Hikaru smiled when he noticed I was back on planet earth.

"Don't tempt us." they both said. I laughed and stood up from my puddle of womanly water.

"Turn around and give me some clothes." I said. Hikaru handed me the basketball clothes and they both turned around. I took my clothes off and I mean everything off; I slipped the basketball clothes on and smiled, I didn't mind going free verse today.

"You can turn around haha…. BIG boy's hahahahah!" I busted out laughing, falling to the floor. I ignored the stinging pain in my legs and rolled around, holding my gut.

"You're getting blood on our floor!" They yelled and stopped me. I got up after I took several breaths to calm myself down. They sure were BIG! Hahahahah. I sure love BIG! Boys specially when their HUGE! Oh god my gut! I fell to the floor again and started crying. "Stop!" The twins yanked me up and sat me down on their bed. I slapped my knee several times and all most ended up choking on my own tears and spit.

"If she dies, I call her clothes to give to mother for a present." Kaoru said.

"Not far…" Hikaru glared, pouting at his twin. They began to get into an argument about what stuff they would get from me if I died. They were so into it they didn't notice I wasn't laughing anymore and now Neko was standing beside me; being the poopy butt he always is and not looking at me.

"Should we interrupt them?" I whispered.

"Like I care, personally I would love it if they started fighting." Neko snickered.

"You're so mean…"

"Proud to be." Neko smiled. I wanted to hit the back of Neko's head so bad, but I knew I would just end up hurting myself and make him feeling even more proud. After about a good five minutes they calmed down and saw I was alive.

"Dang… I wanted her clothes…" Kaoru sighed.

"So much for her bath items…" Hikaru pouted. Well Hikaru! I don't have any bath items! Mwhahaha!

"Well now that you two are not fighting anymore can we go now?! I'm ready to ruin your guy's day- I mean have some fun!" I smiled big. Neko sighed and went to the door.

"I'll be outside…" He groaned and left. What a party pooper… The twins pouted and sighed.

"I really wanted her shirts…." They mumbled. My shirts? Those perverts! My shirts can only match my beautiful god like body! Hikaru grabbed one of my legs and Kaoru got the other, they got a mouth full of bandages and gently started patching up my legs. I couldn't help, but blush. They were being so careful and I saw worry in their eyes. "We should have stopped you two…" I blushed even worse from their concern.

"I'm fine! Really! Me and Neko fight all the time, this is no different!" I said, hiding my cheeks. They finished tying up my bandages and they both kissed my wounds at the same time. I think my cheeks are on fire…! They moved up and slowly putted the bandages on my cheeks and kissed them as well. Allow me to correct myself; I think my cheeks are now boiling in a bowl of lava.

"This fight is different we can tell, you never came to the club bleeding or bruised. Please be careful with Neko and don't worry us again." They both said, looking into my eyes and being serious. My cheeks…. Melting… face… burnt… I could only nod because if I said anything it would end up sounding like pure on shit flying in the air. Hikaru grabbed a small brush from their dresser top and climbed on the bed and went behind me. He gently brushed my hair and Kaoru wetted the rag and wiped any dirt marks from my face and body. I couldn't move or speak! Come on Chiryoka! Speak! Dance! Rap mode activate or something!?

"You have lovely hair, Chiryoka." Hikaru said. Stop saying nice things!

"Also your skin is so smooth and flawless." Kaoru smiled. No more kindness!

"Your hair is so long and soft, I'm jealous." Hikaru smelled my hair. "And it smells nice." I'm starting to get scared!

"You're like a princess." Kaoru kissed my hand. I swear I will kill you both! I looked down and smiled evilly.

"Thanks but no thanks. You two sure love playing around with me, but I can play to! So watch out twins today shall be special!" I said, quickly flinging them aside and walking to the door. I opened it wide for them and bowed. The twins looked confused and some what frightened by my sudden comment. They both walked out with silence.

* * *

Kaoru was looking at some cookies while Hikaru was looking at small cakes. We ended up in a small bakery not far from their home. It was nice; I must admit it smells like fresh coffee which I hate… The color was oddly very pink which I hate… and the workers all looked like lesbians how do I know? They all been staring at me in every possible way while slowly licking their coffee cups and getting it all over their dirty cookie licking lips… Nice my ass…

"This place is much better than our old house." Neko said, sniffing the glass.

"I liked 'my' house better." I groaned. Neko twitched his ears, rolling his eyes and continuing to sniff the glass; he eventually licked it but frowned in distaste.

"Maybe we should try the lemon tarts?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't want lemon this time, how about sugar cookies with small star sprinkles?" Kaoru said, pointing at them. Hikaru shook his head and looked at the menu.

"What about a large hot chocolate cake for us to share?" Hikaru smiled. Kaoru looked at the menu, thinking for a minute.

"Sure why not. I haven't had chocolate in a long time." Kaoru shrugged his shoulders. I squished in between them and banged my fist on the counter. A freakishly tall employee literally rose from the bottom of the bottom and he looked down at us; well I think he did? He had long black hair covering half of his face. I looked up at him, blinking a couple times, I was afraid to say anything now.

"What would you like?" He asked, not even moving his mouth. I think the person before us is Satan! I backed up a couple feet, dragged the twins close together to hide me, and then I grabbed Neko and hid behind him. I think my heart stopped from fright…

"We would like one hot chocolate cake with four milk glasses, also we would like one small tray filled with small candies." They both said. The man pushed one button on the register and he literally faded away under the counter. Once he was gone I pushed in-between the counters again and looked over it. I saw no one… I think I have the power to see demons! No wonder I sense Kyoya all the time….

"Speak of the devil!" I yelled, turning around and pointing at the door. No one was there… "I guess I was wrong?" I think my senses are dying out! Or maybe he is finally turning good? Haha! What a funny joke.

"What devil?" The twins asked, looking at the door with confusion.

"Nothing…" I sighed. Neko saw a nice seat by the windows and he went over to them, swaying his tail side to side. He took a seat by the window and purred at the sight of bikes going by. I was surprised because there was enough room for all of us to sit there. I noticed even the twins were surprised to see Neko actually… being happy! Satan does live in this bakery! Sugary goods are evil! I blinked and instantly the tall Satan man was at the table Neko was sitting at, placing the deserts down, and when I blinked again he was gone. Mind fucked moment. The twins grabbed my arms and dragged me to the table like nothing happened. Did they see that at all?! I sat next to neko even though I didn't want too… The twins sat across from me and happily drank their milk. Neko sniffed his milk a couple times before he licked it. I took a piece from the cake and trailed off looking outside the window. People were walking and driving by like normal.

"Do you like the cake?" The twins asked; they had crumbles all over their faces.

"Yea it's good, but to much chocolate for my taste." I smiled. The twins gasped dramatically.

"You should have said something! We could have gotten the lovely sweet tarts!" They yelled. I raised my hands up in the air.

"Calm down! I like the cake." I said. The twins raised their eyebrows and stared at me. You think staring at me is going to make me crack?! Well guess what! No it will now! I stared back at the twins and licked my lips; they did the same. Hmmmm not gonna flinch? How about this! I raised a hand and they did the same. So we're playing the mirror game?! Bad choice my friends! I grabbed my boob and swirled it around. The twins smiled evilly and did the same. "Sexy move!" I stood up and grabbed my cookie; they shot up and did the same, not even scared at all! I blushed red and sat down in defeat.

"We're awesome." The twins high-five each other.

"You two are mirror images of stupidity." Neko rolled his eyes.

"Don't be mean cat!" They glared.

"I'll be mean if I want! I'm just highly intelligent compared to you two!" Neko hissed. I banged the table with my fist.

"Keep it PG please." I said.

"We're always PG." The twins smiled

"For now…" I mumbled. I turned my attention to the window again, because the twins started talking about how awesome they were. I saw a familiar figure in the crowd… Who could that be? Are those glasses? I sense… EVIL! Kyoya! I knew my radar was right! Just alil off haha… Please gods if you are listening to me don't let Kyoya find us. Wait who's that behind him? I saw a really short girl with long brown hair in a braid. She was literally inches away from Kyoya. Kyoya looked really irritated and like he was about to kill someone. The girl was wearing a white T-shirt with red stripes and she was wearing a jean skirt. Thank god Kyoya doesn't know I'm here or he would kill me out of rage! Haha thank you bakery! All of a sudden Kyoya's eyes shot directly at me and I was blown back; hitting my head on the floor hard. I think I'm bleeding…

"Chiryoka! Are you ok?" The twins asked in shock. I glanced past the twins and saw Kyoya's evil glare looking down at me. God kill me now… Kyoya walked into the store and the girl was right behind him; looking at his back with curiosity.

"I am god." Kyoya said with his lips. I felt my heart freeze and shatter with fear. The girl grabbed Kyoya's arm and looked down at me.

"Kyoya, is she alive?" She asked, shyly. Kyoya brushed her off and sighed.

"Sadly she's alive." Kyoya said, still glaring at me. What made him so angry?! I didn't do anything!? The girl pouted and crossed her arms; she saw the twins and Neko looking at us with weirdness. She blushed alil with embarrassment and hid behind Kyoya; grabbing his shirt. One thing to say right now… Damn she's short! Her eyes were hazel and I could tell she wasn't fully Japanese. I shot up and got really close to her face; she gasped in surprise.

"Hmmmm your not Kyoya's girlfriend." I said. She blushed and looked away.

"How do you know?" She mumbled. I crossed my arms and smiled with pure evil!

"Because I'm his girlfriend!" I said.

"WHAT!" Everyone gasped; except Kyoya he just sighed.

"Nah just joking, I would never date such a freak. My body and soul is for Tamaki! Also I can tell is because he also likes Tamaki! But he will never have him!" I said, baring my teeth at Kyoya. Kyoya pushed me away, fixing his glasses.

"I've told you before. I have no interest in Tamaki you fool." Kyoya said.

"No need for lies Kyoya, it's only gonna make things worse." I smiled. The twins appeared beside the mysterious girl and looked her over.

"We haven't seen you around before? Do you go to Ouran High school?" The twins asked.

"That expense school for the rich kids! I wish I could go there, but my mother and I are barley making it by…. I mean no…" She said, shyly. I went behind the girl and slapped her ass. She jumped in shock and hid her face from us.

"Yep, she's not lying." I said, showing pride in my skill. I have a special ability to when I slap people's butts I can tell if there lying or not. The twins clapped there hands in amazement. Neko hopped down from his seat and he stared up at the girl. Her eyes widen and she hugged Neko.

"A real Neko! No way!" She cried, swinging him around. Neko flattened his ears and forced her off. He fixed his shirt and grumbled something.

"All humans are the same!" He hissed.

"Don't be a donkey." I said, tugging his hair.

"Doesn't hurt pig." Neko glared. I glared at him and he glared back. We had another one of our glare wars until the twins got in-between us.

"No need for more fighting." They laughed. Kyoya walked over to me and grabbed my arm tight and dragged me out of the store.

"Hey! Let me go!" I screamed, trying to get free from his devil grip. He dragged me to the alley way close to the store. Right when we crossed the corner the girl ran outside; looking in all directions in a panic.

"Where are you, Kyoya?" She yelled. I was about to call out to her, but Kyoya covered me mouth and dragged me to the back. He pinned me against the wall and got really close.

"What are you planning today, Chiryoka? I heard about you moving in with the twins, are you going to use them to get close to Tamaki?" Kyoya asked. I felt a small sweat drop go down my face. I tried to laugh off the question, but Kyoya glared deep into my eyes. Is he serious?

"You sure are funny, Kyoya. I'm living with the twins so I won't have to sleep on the streets. Isn't that a good enough reason?" Kyoya pressed me against the wall with his body. He didn't like my answer. What to do? What to do!? "It's the truth!" Kyoya pressed me against the wall harder. "That hurts…" Kyoya immediately released his grip and sighed. Who knew Kyoya could be like this? Feisty much haha.

"What you say may be true, but I don't fully believe you. Honestly I think I should make you live with me for now. You will just cause more trouble being there." Kyoya said.

"I will not cause more trouble! And hell no! I'm not living with you never ever!" I growled.

"Kyoya! Why won't you accept me!?" We heard the girl yell. Kyoya raised an eyebrow and he snickered under his breath.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but how about we make a deal? If you can keep her off my back for the day I will not make you live with me." Kyoya said. That's black mail! I think? Well doesn't matter I don't like it!

"That's unfair!? I don't even know her!" I pouted. Kyoya glared at me and raised a hand to show he's not afraid to pin me to the wall again. I shuddered and nodded my head. "Sure, its sounds like fun!" Kyoya lowered his hand and pulled out his phone; he dialed a number.

"Yes, can you pick me up by the small bakery by the twin's mansion? You should know since you come by here a lot. Yes…. Yes…. Right away…. Thank you." Kyoya put his phone away, fixing his glasses. The girl saw us and her face brightened with excitement, but then she saw me and grew a tiny bit worried. We met up with her and she hugged Kyoya.

"I thought I lost you! Don't ever leave me again!" She cried. Kyoya pushed her away and sighed with agitation. The twins and Neko walked out of the bakery and met up with us; totally confused on the situation. Neko didn't care though; he was just quietly licking his milk. A long black car pulled up and a maid with short green hair and eyes stepped out. Her maid outfit was a bright orange and green. She opened the door for Kyoya and bowed. "Don't tell me you're leaving!" Kyoya silently walked to his car; the girl was about pounce on Kyoya, but my instincts to live made me tackle her. Kyoya got in his car and they drove us.

"Kyoya! Come back!" She cried. Kyoya stay far far away! I got off of her, helping her up. She covered her eyes and silently cried for a minute.

"Do you really like Kyoya? He never talks about you." The twins said. I slapped the back of their heads. "Ow! What was that for!?" I pressed my finger against my lips, glaring at them.

"I really like Kyoya! I would love to be in his pants! I mean I would love to hug him all day." She blushed.

"I know the feeling; I just wanna rape Tamaki and have his baby. It's my life goal, I don't know about loving him though. You don't have to lie I can sense a fellow pervert. Who are you anyway and how did you meet that devil?" I asked, putting my arm around her. She blushed from embarrassment and looked at the ground.

"Well my mother works at one of Kyoya's hospitals and one day he came in to check up on things, I happened to be there at the time and it was love at first sight! He's glasses are so cute and his deep black eyes just draw me in… anyway! I was changing into a nurse's outfit to help my mother with some of the patients, and Kyoya happened to open the door right when I was pulling up my skirt. He saw my panties…. I thought it was fate at first, but he just simply closed the door and left like nothing happened…. I asked my mother about him and she told me she was working for his father. I just had to meet him again so I was able to track him down…. I mean stumble upon him and that happened to be a couple hours ago. So I've been following him thinking I could get in his pants… I mean be with him, but he doesn't seem very interested…Also call me Airi." She said, saying it all very fast. I didn't even get half of that!

"Kyoya's just an ass; you should go for a pop star or something. How about you hang out with us for the day? It will be fun I promise!" I smiled. Airi looked at the direction Kyoya drove away then back at us. The twins grabbed my arms and hugged them tight.

"We don't bite." They smiled. Neko stopped in front of me, twitching his ears.

"I bite." He said, blankly. Airi backed away alil, think even longer. I think she's gonna run off at any minute now… just watch. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"I would love to hang out." Airi said. My mouth dropped open and the twins had to keep me up. She wants to hang out! What is wrong with me today! I should be scaring her off not making her smile! Curse you Kyoya with your black mail!

"Well then were should we go?" Hikaru asked. I covered his mouth quickly and pushed him aside.

"We didn't even introduce ourselves yet! I'm Chiryoka, this is Hikaru and Kaoru, and last this ass hole is Neko." Neko hissed at me.

"Nice to meet you all." Airi smiled. The twins bowed, Neko rolled his eyes, and I smiled back.

"Back to our question. Where should we go?" The twins asked.

"Well… I'm kinda hungry." Airi said, covering her mouth shyly. I grabbed her arm, winking at her and then at the twins.

"Let us go get pocky!" I cheered. Neko crimpled his nose in distaste.

"Pocky?" Airi tilted her head. I gasped in shock and shame. She doesn't know what pocky is?! I should slap this hoe!

"Pocky simple way to put it is the best food ever!" I said, waving my hands in the air dramatically. Airi eyes showed excitement and joy.

"I can't wait to have one!" She awed. I grabbed her arm and yanked her, the twins, and Neko's tail all the way close to my old home were the pocky stand was. The twins picked out strawberry, Neko chose simple vanilla and I chose cherry. Airi couldn't decide so she just got milk chocolate. We all sat down at the park to eat our god given food. I sat in between the twins, Airi stood along with Neko. Airi looked over her pocky and barley licked it. She smiled wide and bit into it fast. Before I knew it she had already eaten half of her box. I and the twins just stared at her as she did so.

"So…. Hikaru, Kaoru do you like yours?" I asked. Hikaru and Kaoru had a piece of pocky hanging out of their mouths; they happily nodded their heads. I smiled evilly and bit both of their pocky; inches away from their lips. They both blushed bright red and looked away fast; dropping the rest of their pocky out of their mouths. Airi gasped out loud and blushed.

"Did you just?!" She couldn't get the rest of her sentence out.

"What?" I tilted my head, chewing the pocky. Airi blushed brighter, taking a few breaths before speaking.

"You just did the pocky myth! You know!" Airi said. I gasped and dropped my pocky in shock. I just did the pocky myth!

* * *

**Chiryoka: End of part one of my fabulous day with Airi**

**Airi: You sure are hyper ^.^**

**Chiryoka: I know, but hey! I'm awsome!**

**Neko: Kill me now...**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: *still blushing like mad***


	25. Goodbye Airi

Wait… What's the pocky myth again? Oh well doesn't really matter! After we all finished our pocky; we sat there in silence thinking about what to do next. Neko sat next to me and coughed; I barely glanced his way. Neko twitched his ears a couple times before he raised his hand in the air. Everybody looked at him, waiting for an answer. Instantly he hit me on the back of the head and I was sent flying into a tree. I slid down slowly; scratching up my already scratched face. Thank god the bandages stayed on…

"Neko, what did you do that for!?" The twins yelled.

"I have to hit her every one in a while or I start to grow bored." Neko said. The twins face palmed each other. Airi helped me up and gasped at my face. I smiled crookedly.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"Yes! Well no I suppose? I just noticed you had bandages on your face and legs. How did you get them? You're not a gang member are you! I heard there quite bad here!" Airi gasped. I felt another sweat drop go down my face.

"What!? Of course not, how could I be in a gang. I and Neko just got into a fight this morning that's all." I said. Airi sighed with relief. The twins rapped their arms around me; snickering.

"How could Chiryoka be in gang? Does she look like-" Kaoru said "She would be in one? She's too weak." Hikaru said. I pushed them off, crossing my arms.

"I can fight pretty good thank you." I huffed. The twins showed me their fists, punching the air repeatedly.

"Oh yea? Then fight us!" They snickered. I laughed out loud and landed on my ass. Do they really think they can beat me in a fight! They must be drugged up or something. "Why are you laughing?"

"She's very special you get used to it." Neko said. Airi bent over to look at me more closely.

"She looks fine to me." Airi said. I grabbed Airi's shirt and yanked her down close to my face. She blushed bright red. I sniffed her scent of sugar and hospital. What a weird combination.

"Do I really look fine? Cause I must say you look exceptional." I purred, kissing Airi on the lips hard. Now I know I said I would never kiss another girl since the whole Ariel thing. Which I think she is still stalking me. However, Airi just pulled me in with her scent! Don't judge me it's all her fault! She should shower less! Airi pulled away, covering her mouth. Her face was redder then ever and her eyes were huge. I wiped my mouth, returning to my feet. The twin's mouths were wide open and the looked at us. Neko just shrugged his shoulders.

"Y-You…. Stole… M-My…. First… K-Kiss…. That was for…. K-Kyoya!" She said, tears welling in her eyes. Damn… dramatic much. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She was in too much shock to push me away. I guess I better fix this even though this isn't much of a big deal. It's just a kiss.

"Now you're probably in shock right now and on the verge of suicide. But I promise you kisses are not a big deal. There just lip on lip contact. Your first kiss with a girl is no problem; I've kissed a girl before…. This was a mistake… anyway! I promise you I will make it up." I said. Airi glanced at me and wiped her eyes. "See watch, I will show you kisses are not a big deal." I grabbed the twin's shirts and pulled them in fast; before they could even think what was going on. I pecked both of them on the lips, sending them into a world of confusion. Hikaru and Kaoru hugged on another and fell to the ground. I think I might have killed them… oh well more stuff for me! Airi covered her cheeks, gasping. Neko walked up to me and slapped my leg. "OW!"

"Quit killing people's lives." Neko said.

"I'm doing no such thing!" I hissed. Neko raised his hand again, threatening to hit my other leg. "No need for that haha…" I raised my hands in the air. Neko nodded and stoked his tail with victory. Damn robot cat thing… "Ok everybody, let us put this whole kissing thing aside and…. How about…-" I licked my finger and held it into the air; not a single breeze hit it. "We go swimming!" The once shocked twins hoped into the air.

"We can go swimming at our indoor pool!" They smiled. Airi's face immediately lightened up and she clapped her hands. I think I found an awesome idea! High-five for me! I held my hand in the air. Everybody just looked at me blankly. No high-five..? Neko came out of no where and grabbed my shirt, yanked me down to his height, and then he high-fived me.

"I thought you were always mean! I guess I was wrong." I smiled.

"I slapped your hand hoping you would be cursed to drown." Neko said, twitching his ears.

"I take that back…"

"Ok now, no more talking you to. Let's go to our house so we can go swimming!" The twins said, grabbing my hands.

"We're do you live?" Airi asked.

"You'll see." The twins winked. Before I could say anything, the twins yanked me along. Airi followed behind; smiling wide. Neko sighed; wishing we would all drown.

* * *

I gasped at the sight before me. The pool was the biggest thing I've ever seen; besides the ocean. There were three slides on the side; all three of them were twisted. On the other side of the pool were a trampoline and diving board was so you could jump into the water. All around the pool was a tropical forest. Beside the pool was a changing station. The twins went in first and came out wearing the same swim soot, but different colors. Hikaru's was orange and Kaoru's was red. Airi went inside after that into the first stall. I stood there in my own thoughts. Am I really hanging out with the twins? Shouldn't I be out there in the world looking for Tamaki so I can rape him!? Maybe if the twins and Airi are distracted I can run out quickly! However, the twins will surely notice me! Good thing I have my old swim suit from the beach! I went into the second stall. I once again gasped at the sight. All over the side was swim suits of all kinds! I quickly turned away; breathing hard from temptation. I… must not…. Be noticeable… I decided it was safe for me to take off my bandages to swim; because I was no longer bleeding and I didn't plan on swimming long. I slipped my black and blue zebra striped swim suit on and dashed out of the changing station; leaving my clothes there. The twins were already in the water; they looked at me and frowned.

"Is that your old swim suit from the beach?" Hikaru asked.

"Why didn't you choose one that was in the hut?" Kaoru asked.

"Do I look bad or something?" I said.

"No! It's just that mother ordered those just for you." The twins said. She ordered them just for me… I wish my grandpa was like that… oh well! "If you change into one of mothers swim suits, we won't drown you."

"You two don't scare me!" I smiled evilly. The twins glared at me; full of evil. I felt a chill go down my spine. "Ok…. I'll change…" I went back into the hut and slipped my swim suit off. "Those twins sure are mean… I like my old swim suit thank you…. Neko didn't throw it away for one…" I turned around and saw Airi blushing like mad; covering her bare chest. Oh holy cheese god! I must have walked into the wrong one! What to do what to do! "Ummm hello there, beautiful!" Airi let out a scream and punched me right in the face; I was sent flying out the door and onto the concrete, hitting my head hard. Oww I didn't mean too… I looked up and saw Neko looking down at me. He didn't change or anything.

"I can't believe you're even comfortable enough to walk around naked. I though you sleeping-" I covered Neko's mouth fast.

"C-Chiryoka…" I glanced to my side slowly and saw the twins blushing like mad. I then glanced down and saw I was naked. I strike a pose, smiling.

"Like what you see?" I purred. Neko flattened his ears, grabbing my legs, and throwing me back into the changing room. I hit the mirror face first, sliding down. Maybe next time I should knock first before entering… Can't…. feel… face… After about a minute recovering from all of that. I looked at the swim suits for me to try on. However, one stood out immediately. I took down the white sparkly bikini with see threw ruffles all over. The bottom was more like a skirt in my opinion. I slipped it on and posed in the mirror. "I must say me likey!" Now it is time to blow their minds away! I came out and saw Airi was now in the pool. She was wearing a simple blue top with black shorts. Oh well I saw her body enough already Mwhahaha! The twins stopped playing and looked me over. With a tiny pink tent to their cheeks; they clapped.

"Much better! Just don't go flashing us again!" They smiled.

"Don't act like you didn't like it." I smiled, evilly. Now I have the ability to show off my body to the twins so they will do what ever I say! I shall become their master now and forever! Mwhahaha god I'm evil. "Prepare for the water goddess!" I took off at full speed; I the beautiful Chiryoka will do a perfect dive! If I could pause life right now that would be perfect… I slipped on the edge and fell into the water face first.

"Chiryoka!" The twins and Airi gasped, swimming to my spot. The twins held me up; my face was red. Airi couldn't help, but giggle at my expression. I looked like I saw the face of god and then died with grief. You think this is funny?! Oh we'll see about that! I shot from the twins arms and tackled Airi. I took her under water and held her down. She tried to push me off, but she wasn't that strong. A thin line in my head snapped and I released her. I think that line was 'don't do it or you'll die' or something like that. Airi swam to the surface and gasped for air. I looked around underwater. The pool was beautiful underwater as well! There were tiny fishes swimming around in all colors. There were tiny plants too! I also noticed the pool had a deep end! I went to the surface for a quick second to gain some air, and then I dived back under before someone could stop me. Haha I'll try not to brag, but I'm a great swimmer if I do say so myself. I swam all the way to the deep. I almost lost all my air at the sight. At the bottom of the pool was a tiny black pearl sitting on an open clam shell. I…..must….have it! I swam back up to the surface.

"Chiryoka! How did you get all the way over there?" Kaoru yelled. I saw Neko sitting on some pool chairs; he was curled up into a ball, asleep. Airi decided to swim to where I was; despite the fact I almost drowned her. The twins followed behind her.

"There's a black pearl under the water, at the bottom!" I said. Airi dove underwater to see for herself, she came back up with a shocked face.

"There is!" She gasped. The twins snickered at each other.

"Mother put it there so who ever grabs it… what was it again, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"Mother said who ever grab the pearl gets to marry us…" Kaoru said. Hmmm marry the twins huh? Well I have no feelings for them, but maybe if I take it their mother will let them be my slaves instead!

"But it's so deep! I doubt anyone could get it. Also why would your mother do that?" Airi asked.

"Mother was a top swimmer when she was younger; I guess she likes the idea." The twins shrugged. I think it's about time I win over my slaves now! I took a deep breath and dove under water. I managed to get inches away from the pearl, but I had to retreat because I ran out of air.

"What are you trying to do?! Get the pearl?!" The twins blushed. I had to take a couple breaths before I answered.

"What do you think?!" I yelled. The twins couldn't say anything, but watched as I tried three more times, but each ended the same way. Airi grabbed my arm before I could dive once more. All three of them noticed my skin was pale and I was growing frustrated.

"Maybe this is enough swimming for one day?" Airi said. I tried to shake her off, but I was too tired. She dragged me to the edge of the pool, and then the twins helped us out. I sat at the edge of the water; staring were the pearl was. Airi rapped a towel around herself, sitting beside me. "Do you like the twins, and that's why you want the pearl?" I almost fell into the water cause of her words.

"What! No of course not! I am for Tamaki only! I want the pearl for reasons!" I growled. Airi giggled, kicking her feet in the water.

"Sure haha reasons." She smiled. I swear I will push you into the water… The twins dropped a towel on me.

"You're gonna catch a cold." They said. I threw the towel aside, glaring at the water. Damn pearl you will be mine! I got up and was about to dive in once more, but the twins grabbed me quickly; pushing me down onto a chair. They put the towel on me like a cocoon.

"Let me go!" I yelled. The twins shook their heads and Airi came to stand beside them.

"That's enough swimming for today. You're gonna get sick." The twins said. When I become your master, I swear I will make you two swim for the rest of your lives! I tried to get out of the cocoon, but failed. Airi giggled at me. You too shall feel my wrath! Neko appeared out of no were, rubbing his eyes from his nap.

"I swear you humans are so loud." He said.

"Shut up Neko, or I will push you into the pool." I glared.

"I like to see you try. Your all tied up and helpless." Neko said. He has me there… But not for long! The twins picked me up together.

"Put me down! I will have the pearl!" I hissed. Airi grabbed our clothes real quick and then we left the pool house. Right when we were about to go inside the mansion. A familiar black limo rolled up the drive way. All of us stopped in our tracks and the twins put me down. I held the towel around me and Neko stood close beside me. Airi's face brightened up and she ran to the limo.

"Kyoya!" She cheered. Kyoya and his driver stepped out of the car. We walked up to them and we saw Airi was in complete shock. "You must be kidding?" Airi had tears forming in her eyes. I looked at Kyoya with a confused expression. He only sighed and relaxed against his car. His servant stayed standing straight and still.

"What's up, Kyoya?" The twins asked.

"I guess I will have to tell you all as well. Airi and her mother are going to America." Kyoya said. My eyes widen, something didn't feel right. Airi covered her eyes so no one would see her tears. She didn't want to leave Kyoya… I felt something inside me burn and I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed Kyoya's wrist and yanked him all the way to the pool house. No one yelled… nor stopped me.

"Tell me the whole story." I glared. Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Why must I explain to you? It's not like you have know her your entire life." Kyoya said. I have no time for this! I grabbed Kyoya's collar and yanked him down to my eyes.

"You'll tell me or I will make you pay. I might be stupid sometimes, but I know Airi loves you deeply! Why are you sending her to America! I know this is your doing!" I yelled. Kyoya grabbed my hand, making me let go. He fixed his shirt and glasses before speaking.

"I'm sending her to America, because I can not have her on my back all day. I have important stuff to do and you already distract me from that. I couldn't handle another person interfering. In fact you should be thanking me. Airi and her mother will have a better life in America. They will get more money down there and my father already bought them a house and Airi is enrolled into the nearest school-" I punched Kyoya's chest hard enough to knock out his breath.

"Have a better life? HAVE A BETTER LIFE! She's gonna be separated from the person she loves! Do you know how much that hurts!? Do you?! When Hom left me I couldn't speak nor could I eat! I don't even know if he is coming back now! Did you get tired of him and sent him away?! I should kill you! I'm surprised that you didn't even send me away! I'm much more of a bother aren't I!? I fucking hate you Kyoya!-" Tears we're pouring out of my eyes. I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't. I punched a tree next to me; leaving a dent and making some leaves fall. "You should send me away instead of her! She's done nothing wrong were I have! I'm trying to have Tamaki's baby! I'm living with the twins! My pet left me! My grandpa is in the hospital! Why don't you just give me back my pet and grandpa and send us to America!? You won't have to deal with me anymore and Tamaki will be better! Everyone will! Just leave Airi alone! You hate me anyway so it shouldn't be hard for you to send me-" Kyoya hugged me really tight, refusing to let go. I pounded his back with my fist hard. Even though I was hurting him he didn't let go. I couldn't punch him anymore. I just let go, continuing to cry for my now leaving friend. Kyoya loosened up, hugging me gently.

"There's nothing I can do now, her plane is leaving today. My father is already expecting her to work in his hospital in America…" Kyoya said, softly. There's nothing I can do…. It's too late… I bet Airi is more wrecked up then I am right now…

"I hate you…. I hate you, Kyoya…. Hate you…" I cried. Kyoya didn't let me go; he continued to hug me until I was calmed down. I didn't speak a word to him after that. He didn't even try to talk to me fearing I would get more upset. We left the pool house and we came back to the group in the front yard. Airi was crying her eyes out; the twins were trying to comfort her. Neko was no where to be seen. Kyoya's servant saw us coming; so she faced us, bowing. The twins saw my face; my eyes were red from crying and I looked like I could pass out any minute.

"Airi, we'll drive you home so you can get ready. Let's go." Kyoya said. His servant opened the door for Kyoya and he got in. His servant opened another door for Airi.

"Thank you guys for being my friends, maybe someday I can come visit." Airi cried, trying to dry her tears. She went up to me and hugged me. I didn't say anything. "Thank you, Chiryoka for trying to help me." She gave us all one more hug and got into the limo. They drove off quickly. The twins looked at me with worry.

"Did Kyoya do anything?" They asked. I simple shook my head and went inside. The twins followed me, but didn't say anything. I went straight to my room with out a word. I lay down on my bed and for the first time and probably last; Neko laid beside me, petting my head for comfort.

* * *

**Chiryoka: Well there goes a fellow pervert... my eyes burn... **

**Neko: Shut up and go to sleep already =.=**

**Chiryoka: Damn cat from hell... **


	26. A surprise

"Chiryoka? Time for school…. Are you ok?" I slowly opened my eyes, the twins were on the side of my bed; already dressed and ready for school. I barley moved my arm….. Sweat…. So much sweat….. "Did you have a nightmare? You're really sweaty." I sat up, groaning from yesterday. God yesterday…. I slid off my bed; the twins kept a safe distance. I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My eyes were alil red and my hair was a mess. I noticed I was still wearing my swim suit, but now it was wet with my body sweat… I saw the scratches on my face were pretty healed up, but my legs were red and irritated. I guess I should take a shower… I turned on the shower, slipped off my swim suit, and sat down on a small bench. The water hit my back smoothly.

"I'm taking a shower." I called.

"Want us to join?" The twins yelled back. I only chuckled, I heard them leave the room or that was Neko. Doesn't really matter, because right now this water is blessed. I closed my eyes, resting my head on my hands, and hummed a soft toon. Times like these I truly love, sometimes I even think about… well nothing… but that's a good thing. I heard someone open the shower door and close it. I didn't even bother to open my eyes.

"Twins go away! I've seen your body before, but you can not see mine! Tamaki's only remember?!" I grumbled.

"I've seen enough of that horrible flesh, I need a shower to you know!" That voice…! I shot open my eyes and saw Neko standing there… NAKED! His hair covered most of his body. Despite him being short and young, he had some muscles; his body showed tiny green lines that spread through out his body, probably because he was a robot. Neko sat next to me on the bench, squeezing shampoo into his hand. Why the fuck is Neko in the shower with me!? I thought he would never let me see him naked! Nice body I must admit!

"Ummmm…. What are you doing…?" I glanced at his lower region, trying to see a glimpse of his size. Damn! His hair is covering it up, Neko's bright green hair become dark like a forest from the water. I couldn't help, but blush.

"Don't you dare try to look at me down there be glad I'm even bathing you!" Neko said, scrubbing my head with the shampoo. His claws felt great against my scalp and I could tell Neko was trying his best not to hurt me. The shampoo smelt like the rain forest, hmmmm curiosity has been activated! I grabbed a tiny piece of Neko's hair and smelled it. "Yes, my hair smells like the rain forest." He rolled his eyes.

"I like it." I said. Neko rinsed the shampoo out and got up to grab a sponge. He put the sponge against my back, slowly scrubbing me. "Why are you nice all of a sudden?" Neko scratched my back with his claws.

"Never mind!"

"I needed a shower to since your disgusting body sweat got all over me, knowing you; you wouldn't have gotten done anytime soon." Neko said. Back…. Feels… so good…

"Yea…" I nodded, fading away into Neko's scrubs. This is heaven….Neko washed the soap off and hit the back of my head. "Hey! What was that for!?"

"No dosing off! It's your turn to wash me now! I am still your pet." Neko said, dropping the sponge in my lap. I growled and got off the bench. Neko sat down like a prince, smiling from being a boss. I poured shampoo in his hair and began scrubbing… so much hair… damn… I could hear Neko purring; I guess I'm doing a good job? Dang I never noticed that Neko's hair was so soft and real feeling? What else of his is real? Hmmmm hehe evil thoughts. I washed the shampoo out and poured soap on my hands, rubbing his back. His back feels real now what about…. "What are you doing!?" I slipped my hands onto his man area and squeezed. Hmmm feels real and- I slid it all the way down. It's huge! Just like Hom's! Neko hopped up, covering up his tube.

"Y-You're huge!" I gasped.

"Yea?! So! You have no right to touch me there with your dirty human hands!" Neko hissed.

"Oh yea!? Well I'm your master so I can do what I want with my pet! You know what I'm gonna say this cause I know it will bug you! Neko rape your master!" I laughed. Neko's eyes grew wide and pure green. Wait a second his eyes did that before… Oh no… Neko got on all fours and crawled toward me. "Neko, what are you doing?" my back touched the wall, leaving me trapped. Neko pounced up, grabbing my shoulders and taking me down with him. Neko grabbed my legs and ripped them open. I kicked him in the face, only to shout in pain. Damn robot metal!? Neko tossed his long wet hair aside to reveal his… HUGE! "I don't wanna be ripped open! Neko don't touch your master!" Neko's eyes returned to normal.

"You did it again! You're so disgusting and stupid!" Neko yelled, rushing up and leaving the shower. He grabbed a towel and slammed the door shut. I sat there, breathing hard from such a sight. One day I must make Neko and Hom stand next to each other to see whose is bigger! I got up and exited the shower, grabbed a towel, and left. Neko was no where in sight. Haha stupid cat… I slipped on my school dress and fixed my hair into my normal pig tails. I look normal and ready to rape! Tamaki prepare for me because it's been so long since I've seen you! I rushed out of my room.

* * *

I pushed the door open dramatically and walked in; sing out loud dramatic music. The entire Host's looked at me; Kyoya however, looked away quickly, sighing. Honey dropped his cake instantly and ran to me. He hopped into my arms, almost to tears. Dang he missed me this much and it's like only been a couple days. I'm loved! What did I do those past days? Oh well who knows!

"I've missed you, Chiryoka!" Honey cried. I hugged Honey super tight… This doesn't feel right. Someone is missing? I glanced around and noticed Takashi was gone. He would never let Honey come to school by himself! Maybe he's taking a huge crap! That must be it! I smelled something so familiar it killed me. That smell! I must have those….. STRAWBERRY! I dropped Honey and sniffed the air. I scanned the area and saw my target. Tamaki was standing in the corner talking to Haruhi. Oh the dang She-male, looks like today it must witness me and Tamaki make love! I ran to my target at lighting speed, ramming right into him. We hit the wall, dragging him down with my lips. God those strawberries…. Once I decided it was ok to give him air, I licked my lips; purring.

"Tamaki, you must have missed me! I truly missed you and our 'time' together! Please remind me of our love making ways by ramming me right now! In front of everyone!" I cried. Tamaki blushed like old times, trying to push me off in a friendly way. I kissed him again as long as I could before Kyoya pulled me off and glared at me with evil.

"Why hey there devil…" I groaned. Kyoya threw me to the side. Yep I can tell he is so jealous! But he will never have Tamaki! The twins just came inside the Host Club, looking like they just woke up from a nap.

"Hey, Hikaru and Kaoru." Haruhi smiled. The twins waved at She-male and crashed on the couch together. Dang I wonder what kept them up all night. Then again there was the whole Airi situation…

"Hey to you to Chiryoka." Haruhi said. I hissed at her and crawled away animal style. She just tilted her head in confusion. I will never accept you! I bumped into Neko who was looking at Honey's cakes. Neko's ears and tail shot up in surprise, until he saw me then he just hissed.

"Stupid human, can't you see I'm busy." Neko said. I got up and pouted.

"Looking at cakes makes you busy?" I asked, not showing much interest. Neko flattened his ears in agitation.

"I smelled them to see if I could eat one."

"Really? Why not just try one."

"Because I don't want to bite into one that smells like you." Neko hissed.

"I think I smell and taste quite good unlike you." I said.

"I would prefer it if you stayed away from me." Neko glared.

"I would love it if I could! But you would die with out me." I glared back. All of a sudden there was a loud bang. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the front doors. Someone tall was standing there. Hmmm formal blue butler outfit with ruffles….. Light blue hair…. Red eyes…. Small top hot… HOM! I stood there in shock. The Hom I once knew changed. He was now Takashi's height, his hair was now to his shoulders, he looked older, but other then that he looked the same. Is this really Hom..? Why am I not moving! Neko turned his attention to Hom and he flattened his ears more. Hom glanced around until he saw me. Instantly he walked towards me ignoring everyone. He stopped right in front me, looking down.

"Sub master?" He titled his head; his voice was now alil deeper.

"Hom?" I said. Hom fell to his knees, hugging me with all his strength. Can't…. breathe… Neko grabbed Hom's shoulders and threw him off of me. I gasped for air, while Neko stood in front of me. Hom regained his feet fast, looking down at Neko with no expression.

"Not trying to break up the love fest, but who are you." Neko asked, glaring.

"My name is Hom and Chiryoka is my sub master." Hom said.

"Haha very funny, but Chiryoka is my master." Neko said. Hom didn't like Neko's answer, I could see alil bit of anger in Hom's eyes. Kyoya sensed the unnaturalness in the air and stepped in between them.

"I don't understand how both of you want Chiryoka, but that is enough." Kyoya said. Honey stopped himself from stuffing cakes down his throat long enough to see what was going on. Hom saw the now taller and more mature Hom; Honey's eyes lit up and he sky rocket from his cakes.

"HOM! Your back!" Honey cried, clinging to Hom's leg. Hom looked down and saw the familiar little blonde boy. Hom picked Honey up to look at him better. Once Hom knew who he was holding he hugged Honey tight. "I've missed you so…. M-Much! I thought Y-You were never going to come back!" Honey had tears going down his face like a river. Hom didn't say anything; he just rocked his body side to side; trying to calm Honey down. Such a beautiful sight… I think I feel tears coming on! Neko looked even more pissed off now. It's not our fault that no one likes you Neko…

"I'm leaving!" Neko hissed, walking to the front door. For some odd reason I wanted to grab Neko's hand and stop him, but something was telling me if I did I would regret it. Neko stomped right out the door. Hom glanced in the direction.

"Well…. Ok then dramatic much…" I mumbled. Haruhi walked up to Hom and had to stand on her tip toes just to pet him. Hom glanced at her and tilted his head.

"Nice to see you back, Hom." Haruhi said. How dare she touch my property! I shall have her tortured and raped for such a crime!

"It is nice to have you back! But wow have you changed! I remember when you were so small just like Honey!" Tamaki awed.

"Trying to sleep…" The twins mumbled from their couch.

"Yes I know it's great to have Hom back and all, but please there is no need for so much excitement." Kyoya said. I pushed Kyoya alil with my elbow to get his attention.

"Be nice to my pet or I'll kill you." I whispered.

"I almost forgot I need to speak with you in private." Kyoya said. Then I shall slice your throat open with pride! Hom appeared beside me, almost making me fall over in shock.

"May I join? Sub master." Hom asked. Kyoya grabbed my arm and pushed me aside, without letting go.

"Sorry Hom, but this is a matter between me and her." Kyoya said. I'm starting to feel uneasy….

"Ok." Hom simply said, but for some reason Hom didn't sound like… well…. Happy… Honey grabbed Hom's hand, tugging on it several times.

"Hom, come eat cake with me!" Honey cheered. Hom nodded his head and gave me a quick glance before he walked away. I just smiled and waved. It's not like Kyoya was going to hurt me or anything. Kyoya yanked me out of the Host Club and all the way to the 2nd floor.

"Kyoya, this is a long way. I thought we were just going to talk." I said. Kyoya didn't answer me. What is he doing?! And where is he taking me?! Should I call for help or murder him. It's not like anyone is going to miss him, right? Well in my opinion the world would be better off with out him! Kyoya turned a sharp corner and pinned me against the wall. "What are you-" Kyoya covered my mouth with his lips. What! I will murder him! Who cares what happens to me! Kyoya slipped his hand under my shirt and slowly started rising up. I freed my hands and tried to punch him, but he quickly countered me and pinned my hands above my head. Kyoya pressed his body against mine so I couldn't kick him. Damn! I'm completely trapped! Must… fight… back… Kyoya slipped his tongue into my mouth and explored. Fighting powers slipping… away…

"Chiryoka, you look beautiful all helpless." Kyoya said, calmly before kissing me again. I glanced to my side and saw Takashi by the far corner staring at us in shock. I closed my eyes tight from embarrassment. I didn't want Takashi to see me… I wish it was Tamaki who saw us like this. Then he might have slapped Kyoya and dashed away with me in his arms. Kyoya noticed Takashi presence. Kyoya smiled evilly like he always does and slowly let me go from his grasp. Kyoya didn't look at Takashi's direction, but I knew he did that on purpose. I slid down to my knees, staring at the ground. "You don't taste half bad." That's the last thing Kyoya said, before he went back to the Host Club. Why didn't I stop him? I know I was helpless but still!? I looked where Takashi was standing and saw he was no longer there… He didn't help me… Why? I lay back against the wall, taking a deep breath. Dang… Kyoya taste like blueberries!

"Sub master, are you ok?" Hom rushed from the corner and leaned down to see me eye to eye.

"I'm…..-" I better not tell Hom or he'll kill Kyoya. "Fine" I simple said. If anyone is going to kill Kyoya for what he did it will be me! Hom synced something was wrong with me so he picked me up bridal style. "Hom?" Hom just barley smiled at me. Sometimes you gotta love having a pet…

"Let's go home, sub master." Hom said. I rested my head against Hom's shoulder sighing. Even today was a handful. I'm surprised I'm even healthy with all this going on. If one more thing happens I can see myself going mad.

"We have a new home, Hom." I whispered, slipping into sleep.

"I know…" I fell asleep before he could finish.

* * *

**Chiryoka: I missed you, Hom! *hugs Hom super tight***

**Hom: I missed you too, sub master.**

**Honey: Don't forget me! *joins the hug***

**Hikaru&Kaoru: We wanna join *hops in* **

**Chiryoka: Can't breath...**


	27. Passing on

I woke up in my new bed, undressed and covered; Hom was passed out beside me, he had me in his arms. For some odd reason I felt alil embarrassed being naked in front of Hom since he looks different. Hell! I shouldn't be feeling this way! He is just my pet and he's seen me naked a thousand times! I struggled my way out of Hom's grip and slipped on my school dress.

"Sub master, where are you going?" Hom said, rising from his sleep. Dang I barley made any noise and he still shoots up.

"We still have school remember! Did you forget?" I laughed. Hom got out of bed…. Naked! I saw his full on god like body! And he got bigger! Oh god has mercy on me! Hom scratched his head, while slipping on his usual clothes. When did Hom start sleeping naked! I'm not gonna fight it, he looks sexy!

"I have not forgotten, sub master." Hom said. Someone knocked on my door loudly, it kinda shocked me alil. I opened the door slowly, Sebastian was standing there.

"Me' lady the car is outside ready for you. The two young masters are waiting as well." Sebastian said. Hom appeared behind me suddenly, looking at Sebastian closely. Sebastian offered his hand politely. "Hello sir, I'm Sebastian. I'm the two young masters and Chiryoka's servant." Hom didn't know what to do with the hand in front of him.

"Ignore him haha…. His name is Hom, he's my pet." I said, shaking Sebastian's hand for Hom. Sebastian only smiled. "Anyway….. Let's go, Hom!" I grabbed Hom's hand and yanked him to the car outside.

* * *

I plopped onto on of the couches; taking a huge breath of relief. School was hard today…. So much brain work…. Hom sat down beside me. Everyone was doing there usual thing. Kyoya on his computer is typing, Honey and Takashi talking and eating cake, the twins picking on Haruhi and Tamaki, and let's not forget me… I'm just sitting here so that's not normal. However, I have a weird feeling..? I don't know what it is, but it's like kinda bad. I'm sure it will go away sometime soon. Honey stopped from his sweet wonderland so he could run over and hug Hom.

"Hom, wanna eat cakes with me?! I have coffee cake for you to try!" Honey smiled. Hom glanced at me, but didn't say anything. I motioned my eyes to the table of cakes and sweets; telling him it was ok. Hom got up without a word and kinda smiled at Honey. "Yay! Takashi even likes them too!" Now I am alone… I might as well rape Tamaki and make him scream for mercy! I slid off the couch and crawled under it. When Tamaki comes to sit down I will drag him under and since there is not enough space for both of us he can't fight back! I shall make babies with him in the dark!

"Haruhi how was your day?" Tamaki asked.

"It was ok, but math was kinda hard." Haruhi smiled. God I hate the She-males smile! The twins pulled at Haruhi's hair so she would get mad. "Quit it you to!" she laughed. Now her laugh sickens me!

"Come on! Haruhi have some fun!" The twins said.

"I know how to have fun!" Haruhi said. The twins poked Tamaki's forehead a couple times to get him started as well. Tamaki however poked them back. They all laughed out loud. Dang… They all look happy together… Not like I care! Who needs happiness! The group slowly made there way to my couch. I can smell the rape now! All of a sudden a loud phone rang through the Host Club, turns out it was Kyoya's. He simply answered it and walked into the backroom. That was weird, when does he ever have his phone on ring? Not like I care!

"Hey, have you two heard about the new gang in the neighboring school?" The twins asked, leaning their heads in.

"No? What about it?" Haruhi asked, taking a seat. I don't want you! Go away!

"Well we heard that a big group of new students suddenly appeared and enrolled into the school. And under three days they took over! Like took over! Even the teachers are scared of them and all the girls have to listen to them. I think the leaders name was Rin? And to make it even more interesting the leader is a girl! Apparently she likes girls and is looking for the old gang leader that ran the school." The twins said. Hmmmm this all sounds familiar?

"Wow! Under three days! She must be strong!" Tamaki said, a sweat drop going down his face.

"I wonder who the old leader was." Haruhi said.

"Who knows, but Rin is tearing that school apart looking for him." Hikaru said.

"I and Hikaru were thinking about taking a look there, we might see a fight happen." Kaoru said.

"Well you guys have fun, I'm going to go home and rest." Haruhi said. Tamaki finally sat down on the couch. The smell of rape is strong with this one!

"I'm gonna go home too haha…. I'm very busy!" Tamaki said, trying to laugh. I slowly slid my hands to grab Tamaki's legs. Oh I've been waiting for this for a long time! Suddenly right before I grabbed Tamaki's ankles; there was a door being busted open. We all looked at the backroom were Kyoya was. For some reason he was a little pale.

"Has anyone seen Chiryoka?" Kyoya asked, coming over to the group. Honey and all of them stopped eating cake and joined as well. I wonder if I should come out now. Hell no! I'm so close just have to wait alil bit longer!

"No we haven't, what is it? Are you ok, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya had to calm down alil bit before he could speak.

"Chiryoka's grandpa…. Passed away last night." Kyoya said, all most in a whisper.

My mind went blank.

"Chiryoka's grandpa… is gone?" Honey asked, not really sure what was going on. Kyoya nodded.

"How!?" The twins asked, growing upset.

"Old age, it was his time they said." Kyoya said.

"Why didn't the tell Chiryoka? Why did you get contacted?" Haruhi asked.

"Her grandpa was put into my Hospital and they couldn't get a hold of Chiryoka, since she moved in with the twins. So they contacted me since they figured out she went to my school." Kyoya said.

"Wha-… What should we do?" Tamaki asked, sounding really concerned.

"We tell her, that's all we can do." Haruhi said. Hom just stood there glancing around the room looking for me. Honey had tears in his eyes and was holding onto Takashi's hand tight. Takashi looked pale like Kyoya, but he was silent. I slipped out from under the couch silently and stood behind it; facing everyone.

"Chiryoka…" Kyoya tried to start speaking. I just blocked him out and everyone else. I looked at all of them with a sadden face. It took only but a second for me to bust into tears and before I knew it I was running out of the Host Club.

"Grandpa's dead! He was suppost to be here for me! He was suppost to live to see my future child! That was my mission!" I cried. I ran all the way to the roof and stopped in the middle. "Why did he go? I don't want to be alone! I want…" I slowly started walking the edge. The Host's busted through the door and gasped. I was standing on the edge of the school. I was looking down with no expression. The wind my hair was the only sound I could hear.

"Chiryoka! Don't do it!" Tamaki yelled. Everyone was scared to dash to me, because I might jump off right then and there.

"Chiryoka, think before you act." Kyoya said. I looked over my shoulder to look at my group of friends. They were all pale even Hom looked worried and frighten.

"My mission…. I have failed…" I simply said, taking a step closer.

"Stop!" Honey cried out. Takashi had to hold Honey so he wouldn't run at me. This wind feels so good… I wish to feel it more…

"You don't have to do this!" The twins called out. I looked back to see below the school. The ground was so far away, everyone who was still here looked like ants. I felt the wind tug on my dress, telling and begging for me to join it. I closed my eyes and listened to the winds calls. I felt my weight shift forward.

Takashi saved me.

"No." Takashi grabbed me around the waist, pulling me down from the edge. I didn't fight him; I stood there limp in his arms. I raised a hand towards the edge, since that's the only thing I could do.

"Please… let me join my family…." I whispered, desperately. Everyone rushed over to us; they looked like they saw a ghost. I couldn't hear there words… I didn't want to… I just wanted to… do something with myself… Hom took me from Takashi's arms and held me so I didn't have to walk. We returned to the Host Club. Hom sat down with me still in his arms. Everyone sat around me; waiting for me to speak.

"Why did she do that?" Tamaki asked.

"From shock." Kyoya simply said. That answered everyone's question they were to scare to ask. A series of forgotten memories entered my head, causing me to go even more silent.

* * *

"_Grandpa, why is Daddy in the ground? And who is this lady in the picture with him?" I asked. Grandpa squeezed my hand, trying to gain some comfort from me. _

"_They wanted him to help in heaven, Chiryoka. And that lady is your mother." Grandpa said. The lady in the picture holding my daddy's hand was pretty. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. I saw strange righting below the picture, I pointed at them with curiosity. _

"_What does that say?" I asked. _

"_Is says 'forever here my beautiful daughter.' "Grandpa said, a few tears going down._

* * *

"_Grandpa, you're never going to believe this!" I cheered, running into our small apartment. Grandpa was lying down on the mat, reading a book. He sat it down gently and smiled at me. _

"_What is it?" He asked. _

"_I've made a lot of knew friends at school today! It's all thanks to these!" I raised my fist in the air and kissed both of them. Grandpa just laughed and coughed a few times. _

"_So you entered that competition?" Grandpa asked. I nodded happily and twirling. _

"_Yep and I won first place! They made me their leader and everything! I'm so happy!" I smiled. _

"_That's good you found yourself a group of friends. Can you make some soup?" Grandpa asked._

"_Of course!" I ran into the kitchen._

* * *

"_GO! CHIRYOKA!" The crowd cheered. Of course some of them are yelling unwanted words. I was covered in sweat and blood. My opponent was in worst condition however. I flashed a punch to his cheek and then another and then a couple more. My knuckles were numb with adrenalin and my face was bruised with anger. This fight would earn me the title of being there gang leader. I have fought many times and I do not plan on losing now! _

"_You're pretty good." My opponent said, spitting blood out. _

"_You're pathetic." I smiled. His face grew red and he punched me in the jaw. I spit out some blood and counter attacked with a swift kick in the balls. He grabbed his junk and then I upper cutted him, sending him into submission. A two hour fight has now just ended…. With me as the winner._

* * *

The memory was cut short when I felt a strange feeling in my heart. I could only describe it in one word.

Anger.

I pushed my way off of Hom, looking forward with angry eyes. An old habit was now alive within me and what better way to treat it then to fill its desires. Everyone was at the edge of their seats, waiting for something to happen. I cracked my knuckles with ease and snickered.

"Let's go earn my title back." I smiled, walking out the door. Everyone rushed behind me, the twins leaning over me.

"Don't tell us-" Hikaru said "You're the leader Rin is looking for!" Kaoru said. I only snickered at their stupid comment.

"Maybe I am, not like it matters anymore." I said.

"Are we going to that old school you two were talking about?" Honey asked hopping onto Takashi's back since he could no longer keep up with my quickening paste. Hom walked beside me like a knight waiting for a sudden attack so he could prove his worth. Hom's face was blank like always, but I felt like he was saying something in his red eyes. Like he was always there for me no matter what.

"Were else." I growled. Haruhi stopped in her tracks, Tamaki looked back and stopped; everyone did but me and Hom.

"If you're going there then I'm going home, I don't like fighting." Haruhi said. Everyone started to get second thoughts. Would they follow me to see if I was ok? Were they going to put themselves into a fight for my safety? I didn't care not anymore… I had one thing on my mind and that was anger and something else… something dark and it was growing. The twins looked at one another and nodded. They knew what they were getting themselves into, but right now they didn't care. I did one thing today that could have costed me my life, how could they possibly let me go alone now?

"We're going with Chiryoka." they said and caught up with me. Kyoya sighed like normal and walked after the twins. Who knows what was on his mind. Takashi looked at Honey.

"We can't let her go alone! We have to protect her or she'll do something bad!" Honey yelled. Honey might be small, but he knew how to fight and damn good! Takashi also knew how to defend himself and others; he knew he couldn't forgive himself if he left me alone. Takashi nodded and ran after us with Honey still on his back. Tamaki and Haruhi stood there, now not knowing what to do. Tamaki looked worriedly at Chiryoka.

"Go after her." Haruhi smiled. Tamaki was shocked for a second, but he smiled and ran back to us. Tamaki might be the princely type, but he wasn't going to sick around like one. Even if it meant getting hurt he felt like it was his job to protect all of us. Haruhi would be fine since she was just going home. Haruhi laughed alil to herself and started walking to the exit.

"I wish I could fight haha, but please let them be ok..." Haruhi said to herself.

* * *

__**Chiryoka: looks like the old me is back**

**Honey: Is the old Chiryoka nice?**

**Kyoya: I wouldn't count on it.**

**Tamaki: Do we really have to fight!?**


	28. Old gang, old friends

The twins noticed I was walking in the opposite direction of the school.

"Ummm Chiryoka, the school is that way." They said, pointing left. I sighed loudly; the twins and everybody else following me were getting on my nerves.

"I know that, I'm not fucking dumb. A leader knows when to fight and now is not the time. I'm going to rally up my old gang." I said, flatly.

"You have more than one gang?!" Tamaki said.

"Stupid…" I mumbled. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at me, I simple glared at him; signaling him to back off.

"The gang that currently runs Aka high school is a large one and just use going in there and starting a fight is pointless. We need more people to help us or we'll most certainly fail." Kyoya said.

"But Kyoya, wouldn't it be worse for us to have a huge gang! What if they turn on us!?" Honey gasped.

"Listen brat, my old gang would never abandon me. They left the school right when I did, and I know there still together since I've seen them around." I said.

"I'm not a brat…." Honey whispered, laying his head on Takashi's shoulder. If I remember correctly they should be holding up in the café down town.

"Wouldn't it be easier to go by car?" Tamaki asked, obviously getting tired from all the walking.

"Awww you poor thing, want me to carry you?" I pitied. Tamaki looked away in embarrassment. I just snickered and picked up the paste. Hom scanned the area for any dangers around, now that's a true slave. I cut through an alley way; which made Tamaki shiver with fear. I could tell none of them have gone down this part of town. The lovely city we lived in slowly started turning dark and polluted. The buildings became shorter and poorly painted; with large family's running around the inside and out. Cats and dogs roamed the streets and alleys. The air smelled heavily of smoke and urine. "Home sweet home" I took a big wif of the air; smiling.

"You enjoy this? It's really dirty…" Honey said, watching a wild rat pick up trash and run away; only to be caught by a cat, then a dog caught the cat, and then a bird caught the dog and flew away. "I'm scared…"

"Its fine Honey, remember you have Takashi." Kyoya said. The twins examined the graffiti on the walls and fences; awing at some of the more compelled ones.

"This place may be dirty but-" Kaoru said "- you people sure know how to draw." Hikaru said.

"That one looks like a sucker!" Tamaki smiled, pointing at a large picture. I walked past Tamaki and whispered "That's a dick." Tamaki's face went pale and he froze. Kyoya grabbed his shirt and dragged him along.

"Where are we going?" The twins asked.

"To my old hang out, by the way if an old looking guy that is naked but has a coat on and asks you to buy some sugar…. Buy it." I laughed. Honey almost jumped off of Takashi's back, but Takashi made sure he stayed.

"They sell sugar here! Maybe cakes to! Takashi, keep your eyes open for the man!" Honey cheered. Takashi shot me a glance, but I just shrugged my shoulders and kept walking. The local people noticed are fancy clothes and stared at us with unwanted eyes. Some of them however remember my face and looked away quickly.

"The people remember you Chiryoka, feel proud?" Kyoya said.

"More then you ever will." I said, flashing a glare at an old man who was staring me down. He let out an Eep and took off inside his house. After a few more alley ways and animal deaths we stopped at the back of the café. I blocked the Host's way and placed a hand on my hip. "Now is your chance to back out like pigs and leave, if you don't run away now I will make sure you don't leave." Every one of them nodded and looked determined; Tamaki however, had a small look of worry. "Good now my gang isn't the nicest and honestly not the cleanest. Do not talk to one of them unless they talk to you and do not eat the food."

"What's wrong with the food?" Honey asked.

"Just don't eat it." I glared.

"I bet it's poisoned so visitors like us will perish and become slaves! Kyoya hold me!" Tamaki yelled, hoping into Kyoya's arms. Kyoya let him drop to the ground. "Mean…." Tamaki rubbed his head. I sighed, the gang is going to hate me…I walked to the back door and knocked three times and then kicked it. No answer. Who do those fuckers think they are! I busted through the door with half force, knocking the door wide open and making my gang jump. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gasped in shock. I took a couple steps in and snorted.

"Why didn't you bunch of assholes answer the door!? I should kill all of you!" I growled.

"General! Your back!" The entire gang yelled. Kyoya noticed all the members were boys and some of them were at young age. Most of the younger members ran up to me and crowded me with questions like 'where were you?!' and 'nice to see you again'. I raised my fist and they all went silent. "Where is Himitsu? Or did she quit." A tall boy with white hair and grey eyes approached me; he looked very familiar.

"Is it really you Chiryoka?" He asked, leaning in to look at me better. I pushed his face back and then I remembered the person instantly.

"Hope, I told you hundreds of times to call me General." I said. Hope's face lit up when he heard me speak his name.

"You remember me? Chiryo- General where have you been?! Last time I saw you I tried to talk but you ran off! We've been worried about you!" Hope said. I sighed and placed my hand on my hip. Hope is one of the members of the group who constantly bugged me and tried to win my affection by trying to protect me, but would end up getting in my way. Honestly he isn't much of a fight and I have no idea why he joined my gang.

"I've been busy with other matters." I said. A tall girl walked though the crowd and smiled at me. She had short black hair, small glasses, and green eyes; also the biggest boobs you've ever seen. I'm not going to lie I'm often jealous of her bust. She was wearing jeans and a low cut shirt with the word Yuri on it.

"It's been long time, Chiryoka." She said, fixing her glasses.

"It seems you've keep everything in line, Himitsu." I said. Himitsu is my second in command; I guess she took over when I left the gang. She is extremely smart and handy at times.

"Yep, we've been waiting for your return. As you may know the new school leader; Rin, is looking for you and wants to beat you." She said.

"I know perfectly well and sadly I'm going to have to make her beg for mercy." I smiled evilly. One of the young members ran up to Takashi and looked up at Honey. Honey looked at him with curiosity. The little boy had long choppy brown hair and black hair with blacker eyes.

"Hi, what's your name?" He asked. Takashi kept a locked eye on the little boy. Honey didn't know if it was safe to answer the boy; afraid that the boy could hurt him.

"Honey…" Honey whispered. The boy smiled and clapped his hands.

"I'm Tobi, nice to meet you." Tobi said. Honey hopped off of Takashi by avoiding his grip and smiled at Tobi. Honey offered him his hand; smiling. Tobi shook his hand with joy.

"Nice to meet you too!" Honey said. I and Himitsu walked to my room; which was the back room. In it had an old dirty mini fridge, a huge bed, and clothes everywhere; I used to sleep here when being chased or when I was mad at my Grandpa. I plopped onto the bed, stretching and smelling the scent of cigarettes. Himitsu pulled out her note pad from her boob crack. The Host's quickly followed me and piled into the room. I bit my tongue trying not to yell.

"All of you can wait outside, while I and Himitsu stay and discus the plan." I said. Honey had no problem with it since he had his new friend to play with. Honey, Hom, and Tobi ran out and went to a small corner full of old toys that were there for the younger members. Hom may have changed but he was still a kid at heart. The twins really didn't want to leave, but my evil glare sent them running out. Takashi followed Honey. Tamaki stood there not knowing what to do.

"I should stay so I can help discus the plan." Kyoya said. Himitsu examined Kyoya closely and nodded her head as an approval.

"Ummm… I don't want to leave there scary..." Tamaki said, shaking. Two of my gang members walked in because they heard Tamaki's comment. They grabbed his arm, smiling and laughing cause of his clothes.

"We're not scary, come on will show you." They snickered.

"Don't hurt him to bad." I said.

"Come on Chiryoka; don't be like this I won't make any noise!" Tamaki pleaded.

"Let's go talk." They said, dragging Tamaki out.

"Chiryoka!" Tamaki yelled. Kyoya glared at me, I just leaned against my pillows sighing.

"Don't worry they won't hurt him." I said. Himitsu pulled up a chair from the corner and she flipped through her notes.

"By my calculation, we should be able to get to the roof top if we let most of the gang go first and get rid of the ones guarding the stair cases. After that we will proceed to the top where we should encounter Rin and since we knocked out most of her guard we should be able to knock her out quickly.-"

I raised my finger to stop Himitsu. "I'm fighting Rin."

"Are you sure? I heard she's pretty tuff and is known to not fight fair." Himitsu said.

"No questions." I glared, shifting my body alil. Himitsu handed her notes to Kyoya and he looked over them quickly.

"I like these plans, but there are a couple problems. There's the chance of one of the members escaping and informing Rin. Also there's a chance none of them are waiting and there all waiting on the rood. And what if there not on the roof." Kyoya said.

"They'll be on the roof; Rin waits there every lunch time thinking Chiryoka will come. Also none of them will escape because our gang is quick enough to get them so I'm not worried. If there all on the roof then I guess were up for a whole blown war." Himitsu said.

"I don't care what happens just as long as I get to hurt Rin." I yawned. Hope popped his head in and smiled at me.

"I got you something… General." He blushed. I was curious of what he got me so I motioned my hand for him to come in. Hope had his hand behind his back and he slowly went up to me. I was laying on the bed with my hand resting on my hip and the other holding up my head. Hope scanned my body; making him blush worst.

"Hurry up." I said. Hope snapped out of his fantasy land and handed me a small box of apple dust cigarettes. My eyes lit up and I ripped open the box immediately. "Where did you get these?!"

"I know how much you like those…. So I made a couple deals with people and I managed to get them." Hope said, scratching his head. I took one out and lit it; inhaling the sweet scent of apples.

"You did well, Hope." I said, exhaling. Hope nodded and rushed out of the room whispering something to himself; happily.

"I didn't know you smoked." Kyoya said.

"I don't really smoke, because these aren't really cigarettes since its just apple sugar and paper. However, these are rare here and the apples they get to make them are like heaven" I said. Himitsu took one for her and lit it.

"Just don't have too many Chiryoka, you know how you get." Himitsu warned. Kyoya didn't look convinced but since the smoke really didn't smell like normal cigarette smoke; he let it slide. Another interruption had to pop there head in. Just one of the younger members ranting.

"General, your blonde friend is really funny! He can't stop shaking!" The young boy laughed.

"That's very nice; you know his lips taste like Strawberries." I smiled evilly. The little boy's eyes glistened with curiosity.

"You mean the small red fruit?" He asked.

"Yes and there even more juicy." I said.

The little boy ran out like lightning and yelled with joy. "General says his lips taste like strawberries!" We heard many voices and awes of curiosity. Then we heard a familiar scream. "Don't kiss me! HELP!" I snickered under my breath. Kyoya once again glared at me.

"Their just kissing him, no harm in that. Most of the boys in my gang are gay. I wouldn't blame them; most of the girls here are whores or are taken by more civilized and rich people." I said. Kyoya got up and exited the room with a sigh. The screams stopped and I heard the outside become silent.

"He seems like no fun." Himitsu said.

"You have no idea." I mumbled.

"Anyway, we're going to have to wait till tomorrow to make our way to the school and then we shall wait in one of the class rooms till lunch. Some of them members still go to that school so they'll wait in there usual classes. Once the bell rings for lunch we will all meet up on the 10th floor stair case and proceed as planed." Himitsu explained.

"Sounds good enough for me, hey Himitsu why did you drop out? You were like the best student there." I asked. Himitsu put her note pad back inside her boob crack, getting up from her chair.

"I saw no better use with you gone. Everything went down hill like before and girls were once again forced to do most of the stuff." Himitsu sighed. I'm not surprised everything collapsed with out me. Before I came to that school; all the girls were being forced to do everything and the boys did what ever they pleased. The teachers never help and in fact most of them had there ways with the students. I decided to stand up and take down the gang leader who was in charge of everything. Once I took him out, I restored order for the girls and everything was almost ok; at least survivable.

"I guess I'll have to restore order once more, when I beat this new loser." I said.

"You're leaving you school? But it's so big and nice, why would you want to leave?" Himitsu said.

"If I have to leave then I will it's not like I'm doing anything there anymore. It's nice and all but most of the people are preppy as hell." I sighed. Himitsu removed cans of beer for us.

"Things are tuff everywhere I guess, no matter how nice it seems." Himitsu said, taking a sip from her beer.

"That's the truth!" I said, taking a sip also from mine. The twins ran inside and slammed the door behind them. They were all red and panting.

"We…. Were….being…kissed… By m-men." They gasped. Himitsu let out a small giggled.

"That's hot." I smiled. The twins looked at both of us like we were crazy.

"That's funny to you!? We just got molested by boys all because they wanted to see how our lips tasted. You should have seen what they were doing to Tamaki!" They yelled.

"Well get used to it, cause we're staying here for the night." I said.

"We're sleeping here! Why!?" Hikaru protested.

"I don't think we'll live to see the day!" Kaoru yelled.

"You'll be fine, now got tell Hom that I'm going to sleep and he must join me! Tell the gang member's as well!" I said. The twins wanted to complain more, but just grumbled to themselves and went out. Himitsu finished up her beer and threw it on the floor.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Chiryoka, have a nice night." Himitsu bowed and left. After she left the entire Host member's came in and so did Hom.

"Why are all of you in here?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We don't want to be out there anymore…. Their weird and I've been kissed by guys!" Tamaki said. I could tell the members were really trying to taste Tamaki's lips; because now they were red and slightly swollen. I unclipped my bra and the Host's eyes grew wide. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm getting undressed so I can sleep, if you want to sleep in my bed you'll have to strip too. I hate human sweat on my bed." I said, lifting up my dress.

"I wanna sleep with Chiryoka!" Honey cried. Takashi lifted him up and left the room. The twins were already long gone and Tamaki.

"Are you sure? About the fight." Kyoya asked. I threw my dress off and Kyoya looked away; blushing a tiny bit.

"As I'll ever be. Now hurry up and strip or leave." I said. Kyoya left quietly.

"Sub master, I shall protect you always." Hom said, slipping off his shirt. I took my panties off and tossed them down.

"Thank you, Hom." I smiled. Hom took off the rest of his clothes and lay down on my large bed. I crawled in and lay on top of Hom. The rise and fall of his chest made me relax for the first time today. I could hear a soft heat beat in his chest. I know something is wrong with me… I shouldn't be this way… But I know that I must. Who cares if I'm the old me, my gang missed me and now that I'm back we can be a big family again. Who needs rich people and there problems…. I drifted into a deep slumber. Hom stayed up most of the night to make sure I was safe. He didn't really trust the gang members. Once Hom knew I was asleep; he let out a small smile. He stroked the top of head and ran his fingers threw my hair.

"I love you, Chiryoka…" He whispered.

* * *

**Chiryoka: Tomorrow I shall become the devil!**

**Tamaki: My lips hurt and I wanna go home T.T**

**Honey: Tobi says I taste like cake! Me and cake are now one!**


	29. Rin, I will kill you!

"Rise and shine, General!" I opened my eyes slowly and lazy like; I scanned the room and saw three little boys with there hands up in a solute. I slid off of Hom and stretched my arms. The little boys covered there eyes respectively. I slipped my old gang clothes on and oh did it feel good to be my old self again. I was wearing a red shirt with black and white sleeves, black jean shorts, and plain converse.

"That was always your favorite outfit." Himitsu said, leaning on the door.

"Well I need to look threatening don't I?" I smiled. Himitsu looked at Hom; still naked and asleep on my bed.

"I didn't know you did that kind of stuff?" She said.

"You have the wrong idea, he's only my pet." I said, putting my hair up in its usual pigtails.

"Who knew someone like you would have a pet." Himitsu laughed.

"Believe it or not I've changed alil." I snickered, shaking Hom to wake him up. Hom opened his eyes immediately and hopped out of bed. He grabbed his clothes, but I stopped him when he was slipping on his shirt. "Hold on Hom, we're going to a fight today and a big one so we don't want your clothes getting dirty do we?-" I handed Hom a dirty torn up black T-shirt, baggy jeans, and some thin red fingerless gloves "- wear these, they might be dirty but there better than nothing." Hom looked at the clothes awkwardly before slipping them on. I could see Hom's muscles through the rips in the shirt. When he slipped on his gloves I'm not afraid to admit it Hom looked like a true fighter.

"Sub master, these are really dirty and I smell dry blood." Hom said. Oh yea…. One of my members used to wear those clothes until he died…. Just joking! He just moved to a better part of town that is all.

"Ignore it." I said, walking out of my room. Everyone was already awake and getting ready for the fight. The youngest members were wearing the thickest clothing; to help with impact. The older members were wearing the tank tops and some were even wearing shorts. Even the Host's were awake except… Honey; he was passed out on Takashi's shoulders. I noticed the twins changed into some of my gangs old clothes. Hikaru was wearing a thin red hoodie with the words blood shed on the back; with no shirt underneath and baggy black sweats. Kaoru was wearing a blue tank top with black shorts. They both were wearing one black glove.

"Hey Chiryoka! You didn't tell us that you guys have awesome street clothes!" They called out; Hikaru was trying on a spike collar. I walked over the twins; everybody stepping out of the way. I grabbed Hikaru's collar and yanked him down to my eye level.

"Do you think you have the right to wear my gang's clothes?" I asked, staring into his eyes. Hikaru was shocked at first, but he quickly showed confidence. I looked deeper and I saw something I couldn't explain like… curse me for not knowing! I pushed Hikaru back and Kaoru stopped him from falling over. I patted my hands clean and sighed; turning my attention to Kyoya and Tamaki. "Do you two plan on fighting in your uniforms?"

"I rather not fight at all." Kyoya said.

"Then don't. I do not care if any of you are here to help or not." I glared. Kyoya simply fixed his glasses and opened a small note pad. I faced Tamaki and approached him; he held his arms up in a protective manner. "I'm not going to hurt you-" Tamaki smiled with relief and lowered his arms "- for now anyway." Tamaki went pale and started sweating. I laughed out loud and patted Tamaki's shoulder kind hard.

"That hurt…" Tamaki whimpered, rubbing his shoulder.

"Pretty boy be a man." I said.

"But I'm tuff!" Tamaki cried. I rolled my eyes and went to the back of the room. I stood on a stack of boxes; facing everyone. Hom stood beside me like a body guard, on my other side was Himitsu reading her note pad silently.

"Listen up!" I yelled. Everyone instantly dropped everything and looked at me. "As you all know to day is the day we take back our old home. However, a new threat has entered our lives and it looks like it's not going to go away with out a threat. Yes I understand we might be out matched or the authorities will come, but no matter what happens I will stay and hold my ground no… Our ground! No one will push us around anymore for your leader has returned!-" Everybody yelled with excitement "Who cares if we're poor and horribly dressed! We're going to show them that we are the boss and make them run out crying and begging for mercy! It's been awhile since we've fought, but this come back is going to make everyone fear us once more!" Everyone tossed their plastic cups and whatever they could get their hands on into the air.

"Chiryoka, we must leave now if we're going to make it in time." Himitsu whispered.

"Let's go and remember the leader is mine! Let's go kick some ass!" I screamed. Everyone rushed out of the doors; some falling from being pushed aside, but that didn't stop them. Kyoya cut through the running people and grabbed my shirt; yanking me down from the box.

"Do you know what you are doing?" He growled. I titled my head, smiling evilly and with no feeling.

"What do I have to lose?"

* * *

I stood in front of my whole gang and the Host's; facing my old school. It was 27 stories high and despite the area being poor it was pretty big. However, the children are what make it horrible. Teachers never do anything nor teach a thing, kids run around when ever they like, and most of all bullying… You have to be tuff or you have no hope at all. Trash was all over the ground and the once working water fountain was now covered in condoms. Honey looked around with disgust and horror. I took a deep breath and exhaled aloud.

"It feels good to be back!" I smiled.

"You like this place?" Tamaki asked, poking a piece of trash with a stick. The trash jolted up, hissed at him, and scurried off. Tamaki was now hugging Kyoya for dear life.

"General, do we really get to go in there?" Three youngsters asked. I nodded and their faces lit up with excitement. Honey looked at Hom and saw he was too busy scanning the area to notice him; Honey frowned.

"Chiryoka! What if you get hurt?!" Hope said, standing really close behind me.

"No worries and its General…"

"Rin should be on the roof by now; all we need to do is waiting for lunch." Himitsu said.

"I hate waiting…" I mumbled.

"I know that perfectly well, but if we want this plan to work you must wait." Himitsu sighed. Kyoya studied the sign and then he went past all of us and went straight into the building. "Stop!" Himitsu took off after Kyoya. The gang looked at me with curiosity.

"Half of you try to get some information on Rin's group, but stay clear of them for now. The other half stays in hiding until me or Himitsu signal you." I said aloud.

"Yes!" The gang split up in minutes and all that was left was me and Host's… Hope as well…

"Can you please go run off with the rest of the gang?!" I said, with irritation.

"But what if you get hurt?! I have to stay and protect you!" Hope said.

"I think I'll be fine…" Honey hopped onto Hope's shoulder; all most making him fall over.

"We have to protect you Chiryoka!" Honey said. Takashi appeared beside them and nodded in agreement.

"You often run into things and never think thoughts through. We're not surprised if you end up hurt. However we will help you." The twins said.

"Ok! Whatever! I don't care what you people do, just stay out of my way!" I barked and went inside the school. Who are they to say they can protect me?! I'm not some snot nosed princess who needs help with everything! I can fight on my own in fact I could do this whole gang battle on my own! I managed to lose the others by slipping into an abounded classroom. I glanced around and my eyes grew wide… This was my old class… I went to the corner and saw my old desk was still there… All over the desk were mean words and pictures. Some of the words were 'fake' 'man lady' 'orphan'… I opened my desk and saw that it was empty. So no one sits here… I wouldn't be surprised.

"You remember your old desk, how cute." I swinged around and saw my old rival standing against the wall… Kanari was my old rival when I came to this school. From the very first day Kanari was on my back; making sure everyday here was horrible. Kanari has long choppy pick hair, a long black uniform dress, and as always bright pink lip stick on; those bright green eyes always irritate me…

"Kanari, long time no see. Did you grow a couple inches since we last met?" I snickered. Kanari's cheeks flushed red with anger.

"Don't speak like that out loud! I hope you know I'm in Rin's gang and I could easily take you down." Kanari said.

"Oh I'm very scared. Must I remind you I know your secret and I can now tell everybody in the school?" I laughed. Prepare for a shocker… Kanari is a transsexual. Yep! Big boobs and an average sized dong last time I saw. One day when Kanari was bullying me in the locker rooms; he pushed me into on of the shower stalls. Trying to get my outfit all wet and show off my new developed boobs however, I started my training then and ended up pushing him into the water. I saw his secret and from then on he bullied me even worse saying that if I told anyone he would kill me.

"I'll still kill you…" He glared.

"I like to see you try." I said. Kanari took a small breath and sat down on top of my old desk. He giggled as he traced some of the words on my desk.

"I didn't come down here to fight, just to talk. I see you've changed a lot." He said. I glared at him and kept my guard up. "Now now don't be like that. I've changed as well in fact I've become quite the fight too. Everyone missed you when you left; there were a lot of gossip about you. Like 'she killed her grandpa' 'she's just a dirty hoe after a rich son' and even 'nothing but a crazy bitch' excuse my langue."

"I didn't kill my grandpa…" I said.

"Oh I believe you! But you know people say things all the time for fun and drama. It's not like you were after a rich kids baby all because your grandpa told you to and he ended up passing away before you could even complete you goal." Kanari giggled. I banged my fist on a desk and left cracks.

"Shut up." I said.

"Oh my! Getting all worked up are we? You know what's even sadder, there's a rumor going around that you have a human pet only for your sexual needs because you could never get a real man." I grabbed one of the desks and threw it at Kanari; he quickly jumped off my desk. "Don't be violent with me! You know… Rin's on the roof right now waiting for you-" Kanari opened the classroom door for me slowly. "She's been the one spreading most of the rumors." I didn't need to stay a minute longer. I pushed Kanari out of the way and ran up the stairs towards the roof. Kanari leaned against the classroom door; smiling with victory.

"Naïve as always…" He chuckled.

* * *

I managed to run straight up to the roof; only because I knew a secret stair way that was blocked up years ago. I ran out of the wall and went up the last set of stairs; busting through the roof door.

"Rin!" I screamed. All around me was gang members; obviously of high standards. One particular person stood out however. A tall girl was sitting on the railing at the edge of the roof. She had short blonde hair; blue eyes, and was wearing a school girl uniform but not this school's uniform. She looked over her shoulder and smirked. She jumped off the railing; laughing for some reason. Two of her members grabbed my arms; I flipped the one on my left and punched the other in the face.

"My face!" He cried, falling to the ground. Rin only smiled in amusement.

"I see the talk around town is true. The once great Chiryoka has returned and here to take back her title. Sadly she will not succeed." Rin said, full of confidence. I popped my knuckles and snorted.

"I'm not here to talk, Rin." I growled. Rin snapped her fingers and one of the gang members got on their knees; she sat on top of him, crossing her legs.

"But I like chit chat before I beat someone senseless. It's much more satisfying knowing your opponent and defeating them." She snickered.

"You seem to know plenty about me since you've been spreading rumors." I said. Rin looked confused, but then her face went curly like she remembered something evil.

"I do know much about you, but I would love to learn more." Rin said. I took a couple steps forward, but her gang members got in my way.

"Don't be so hasty." One of them said.

"Get out of my way or I'll seriously hurt you." I glared.

"Your to cute to be a fighter, why don't you just leave with me." A tall member winked. I snapped my teeth at him.

"Calm down boys, you'll get your turn with her when I'm done pulverizing her." Rin said. All the guys got out of my way. Rin was now standing up and slipping on fighter gloves; they were bright pink.

"I'm going to stain that pretty white uniform with your blood." I smirked. Rin approached me and smiled when she looked into my eyes.

"Dark blue eyes just like the darkness in the ocean. I can tell they've grown darker with anger." Rin said. I tried punching her face, but she dodged. "When I defeat you, you eyes might as well be black!" Rin punched my stomach; however, I managed to grab it to weaken the attack. I tried to kick Rin's legs to make her fall, but she jumped in the air and punched my shoulder with her free hand. I flew back, hitting the ground hard.

"That's our boss!" The gang members cheered.

"You'll regret that!" I growled, charging at her and hitting her stomach. Rin stood her ground and grabbed my arm.

"I assure you, I'll regret nothing." She smiled, twisting my arm and throwing me down. I let out a scream in pain, holding my arm close to my chest. What's wrong with me? I should be kicking her ass right now… I stumbled to my feet and crack my arm back in place. "Still fighting I see? I've been waiting for a challenge." Rin ran at me, aiming her fist at my face. I dodged, grabbing her arm and twisting her body around; punching her face directly. I then punched her stomach and kicked her down.

"I'm just warming up." I laughed. Rin wiped some blood away from her lips; muttering some words under her breath. Rin rose to her feet and cracked her fist. I could tell something snapped in her mind and I was now in trouble; but the adrenalin rushing through my veins refused to tell me other wise. Rin kicked my side hard, I punched her chest, she twisted my fist, I kicked her shoulder, so many punches and kicks were thrown between us. Her gangs watched with amusement and were cheering their leader on. We took our fight to the edge of the roof; she held me over the edge.

"We could end this now before it gets ugly, just say you give up and I'm to strong for you." She whispered. I pushed her back luckily, punching her stomach.

"How about you say those words." I smiled.

"CHIRYOKA! WHY DID'T YOU WAIT FOR THE PLAN!" Himitsu screamed from the roof door. Everybody looked at her. Himitsu's shirt was messed up and her hair. I could tell she's been fighting her way up here. The Host's and my gang spread out around her. Tamaki gasped when he saw my condition. My hair was a mess; only one pigtail remained. My face was bruised and cut. Rin also looked pretty bad. Rin took that chance of me being distracted and punched me right across the face; making me falls to the ground.

"Chiryoka!" The twins gasped and ran for me; but one of the gang members punched Kaoru in the stomach.

"Kaoru! How dare you hit him!?" Hikaru punched the guy in the face; they two began to start a fight. Kaoru quickly recovered and joined his brother. A couple guys charged a Himitsu; trying to grab her overly large breast; she punched every single one of them. Tamaki screamed like a little girl, but when he saw me on the ground trying to regain my feet. He swallowed his fear and punched one of the members.

"My turn!" Honey jumped off of Takashi and they got back to back. A whole group of gang members ran at them; they easily took them down. My gang was fighting most of the members that was on the sides. The entire roof was filled with violence and screams. Kyoya was surprisingly a good fighter and let say Himitsu was on a murdering rampage. Hom tried his best to reach me, but every time he was stopped by a member.

* * *

**Chiryoka: I'm going to beat you to a pulp! **

**Rin: Go ahead and try! **

**Himitsu: It doesn't matter who wins, I'm going to kill you Chiryoka for not waiting! **


	30. A floating top hat

**Short I know, but for a reason T.T -EEK**

* * *

"Pay attention to me!" Rin shouted, pushing me to the ground. I hit my head against the edge of the roof; my vision became blurred. I could see the figures of everyone trying their best to fight. I spit out some blood and rose to my feet. I spin around; kicking Rin in the stomach.

"You don't deserve my attention you ugly excuse for a fighter." I snickered. I could feel the blood rush to my head and my instincts kick in. I could feel my old self take over and consume me. I took out the last pig tail in my hair and threw the tie off the roof. I cracked both of my knuckles; laughing under my breath. "It's time you face the real me." Rin smiled and popped her neck.

"Oh? I bet you're no different." Rin spat, rushing at me. I grabbed her forehead like lighting and bashed her head on the ground. Himitsu glanced at me and smiled happily.

"Looks like the old Chiryoka is truly back." Himitsu said aloud.

Kyoya knocked a gang member out with his book easily "How can you make sure?"

"Look at her eyes, they're no longer her dark blue. They've turn completely black! Her eyes always changed when she was in a fight." Himitsu said, punching a guy in the nuts. Kyoya looked sort of worried, but he kept his attention to the fight. Honey jumped on to a gang member shoulders and knocked him out by tapping his neck.

"I got one!" Honey cheered happily.

"That's one of us!" Hope yelled. Honey blushed from embarrassment and knocked another member out the same way. "Still one of us!"

"Do you hear that? Your friends are worthless and knocking your own team out!" Rin laughed.

"Friends!? You've mistaken." I grabbed Rin's short hair, pulling her up from the ground and shoved her away. Rin didn't hesitate and rammed into my stomach. I flew back and hit one of her members; knocking both of us down. I kicked myself up and kicked her stomach; she grabbed my foot and twisted it. However, mid way through twisting I yanked my leg away and kicked again. Rin fell down and I got on top of her. I grabbed her hair and bashed her head to the ground several times, and then I punched her face even more. Rin's face was bruised badly and she started to cough out blood.

I didn't stop there.

"Who's stronger?! Say it!" I yelled, punching her. She tried to say something, but couldn't cause of the blood in her mouth. I stopped for a second so she could spit out the blood and speak.

"You're nothing." She grinned. My eyes narrowed and I grabbed her neck.

"I'll kill you!" I screamed. Rin struggled to free my hands, but couldn't due to my anger. I could see her eyes starting to stress.

"Stop Chiryoka!" Himitsu called. I pressed down harder and her eyes started to roll to the back of her head. Tamaki grabbed me from behind and pulled me away.

"You're going to kill her!" Tamaki yelled.

"She deserves to die for her words!" I screamed; elbowing Tamaki's stomach. He let me go, clenching his stomach. Rin was already on her feet; she was a true fighter if she could still stand by now. However, it looked like she was about to fall over any minute now. Rin was about to charge at me with the last of her energy, but Kanari stepped through the fight and held her back easily.

"Now now 'Boss' let me take care of her." Kanari grinned.

"That's not right, I defeated your leader. What is your status?" I asked, my old self still coursing through my veins. Kanari stepped up to me, he could only laugh.

"My status? Well look around you!" Kanari yelled, holding his arms out. I looked around and saw most of the fighters were bowing down.

"Don't tell me you're-"

"Yes! My dear Chiryoka! I am the leader. You've just taken down my best fighter, which I am highly disappointed at for failing. I was hoping I wouldn't have to lift a finger-" Kanari glanced at Rin; who was leaning on some of the gang members, she didn't look very happy. "I'm afraid now I'm going to have to beat you down till you cry and break your back, but that's okay, I bet you're used to your back on the bed." My eyes flared and I charged at Kanari. One of the gang members grabbed me from behind; holding my arms behind my back and putting my neck in a head lock. "Don't be so hasty there, I just wanna talk alil bit." Kanari walked around me in slow circles. I glanced around and saw every one of my members were held captive or knocked out.

"I'm going to hurt you." I managed to breathe out. Kanari chuckled under his breath; lifting a piece of my hair to smell.

"I remember your hair used to smell like fresh fruit, but now it smells like dirt and crap. You must work on that you stupid girl. You may be back into fighting, but hygiene is important and helps represent a person." Kanari said.

"Don't touch her!" Everyone looked towards the door; Hom was standing there, being held down by five members. Did Hom just raise his voice..? Kanari walked over to Hom; the members making way for him.

"What do we have here? A very formal dressed tall boy. What? Is she something important? Wait a minute- you're her pet! How does it feel to bang an invested pit?" Kanari snickered. Hom tried to free his arm so he could punch Kanari, but couldn't due to the weight on his body. Kanari bent down and spit in Hom's face.

"Hom!" Honey cried out; he was being held by a very muscular boy. Kanari saw Honey and laughed out loud.

"Two people?! Wow you're very skilled." Kanari said. I have to think of something to get free! What can I do?! If only I had most of my strength back then I could easily jumble this guy holding me! Come on Chiryoka think! Wait..? What is this sick thought in my head? I would never do such a thing anymore! But… Fuck me. I glanced up to the boy holding me with innocent eyes.

"Excuse me BIG strong boy; my breasts are itchy really bad in-between. Please help me by scratching them." I pleaded. The boy flushed bad, but licked his lips. He let my neck go and reached for my boulder holders. However, I quickly head-butted him; knocking him down, his nose bleeding bad. "Pervert…" Kanari spun around and saw me free; he raised a finger, signaling me to come here. I screamed and charged at him. Rin jumped up from her spot quickly; knocking into me and grabbing my waist tight. I was so took back that she managed to hold me against the edge of the school; Kanari watched with amusement.

"Stop!" The twins screamed. I couldn't get free or push her back; I was helpless… I lived a good life you could say. Now wouldn't be a bad time for me to leave. I would get to see my family again… Grandpa and father…

"You humiliated me, now it's time for you to pay the price! With your life." Rin was right about to push me, but…

Hom pushed me and grabbed Rin.

They both fell off of the high school together. My eyes grew wide with fear and shock; I fell backwards onto the ground.

Above me Hom's hat slowly floated though the air and over the edge

To join its owner.


	31. Part 1: Is this reality?

"_Chiryoka…?_" Where am I? Did I die? Why is everything black? I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was laying down on nothing, but pure darkness. Everywhere was black; not a single thing was in sight. I touched my face and stomach. I can feel myself? Then again if I'm a ghost I'm pretty sure I could still touch myself. I sat up and glanced around. "_Chiryoka…_"

"Who's there?" I called out. There was no answer; I got up and walked a few steps. I didn't fall through or anything so I guess it was safe to walk around. It weird… There's no smell or wind in the air.

"Chiryoka, behind you." I quickly turned around and saw nothing. A loud and familiar laugh ranged through my ears.

"Come out! Or else!" I growled.

"Should I come out? Hmmmm." That voice…. I turned back around, but was stopped by someone's face. I jumped back and rubbed my eyes.

"What the…" I was left speechless. Before my very eyes was me! Like **ME**! But different. She had black hair instead of blonde; bright amber eyes, and her dress was a black and red color; it was the school uniform.

"Speechless? I wouldn't be surprised. It must be a shock to see yourself in everyway hehe." She giggled. Even her voice was like mine!

"You can't be me, because I'm me!" I said. My other self flashed and appeared beside me; she looked me over and only smirked. She seemed pleased about herself, like she couldn't believe this moment was happening.

"I think we look exactly alike, so how could I not be you?" She giggled. I backed up and grabbed my head. Wake up Chiryoka! This is all a bad dream! "But this isn't a dream. This is all quite real since; besides we're in our head." In my head? "Correction 'our' head."

"No it's my head." I glared. The other self didn't look entertained by my answer.

"Let me try to clear this up a bit. I am you and you are me. We are currently in your head, talking and stuff like that. You are currently in a coma in some kind of hospital. However, not just any coma at that, I helped you go to sleep. For you see I am the demon your grandfather placed on you when you were a child. Sadly I was weak then and now became apart of you. We need each other to live." She sighed.

"Wait! So you're telling me I'm in a coma and you helped put me in it and my grandfather put you inside me! Why!?" I yelled.

"Cosplay outfits." she shrugged.

"Ok I can see that. Any how why did you put me to sleep!? And why can't I remember what I was doing?" I asked, touching my head; thinking that thoughts would suddenly come back to me.

"I put 'us' to sleep, because I was tired of waiting and being trapped in here. You don't even remember the times I did manage to come out and have some fun, but every time you end up sending me back in here by waking up. Except that one time when that stupid boy with the glasses made me fight that little servant of yours. However, he wasn't at all useless thanks to him we finally get to meet." She smiled. I hope she's talking about Kyoya…

"Kyoya? I'm confused here, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Be thankful I don't mind talking-" She rolled her eyes and sat down on the darkness. "When you go to sleep every night I have a small chance of taking over, but only when someone wakes you up. When that 'Kyoya' person made me and your servant fight; he ended up breaking the mind barrier you had. Now I can talk to you whenever I want through your dreams. However, I had a different idea. You know I really like games. If you can win this game, you can wait up and see all your friends like normal. But if you fail I will become-" She slowly pointed at me, wearing a wide evil smiled. "Chiryoka." I was about to ask another question, but she quickly clapped her hands and then everything went white.

* * *

I shot up; breathing quickly and sweating. Looks like I slept in my clothes again haha… Hom ran into the room already dressed and ready to go to school.

"Sub master, why are you in your clothes?" He asked in his monotone voice.

"I guess I was just really tired last night and forgot to take them off." I laughed, slipping off my old clothes and putting on my dress.

"Chiryoka!" My twin sister, Funin, cry rang through the house. She ran into my room while I was mid way into my dress; she hugged me super tight. I and Funin look exactly alike except she has black hair and bright amber eyes.

"Funin! I'm still getting dressed!" I shouted, pushing her off. Funin crossed her arms and pouted.

"We can skip school you know…" She grumbled. I giggled and finished putting on my dress.

"We can't do that silly; grandpa would get upset you know." I smiled. Funin's expression went dark and she faced away.

"You just wanna go to see your precious Tamaki…" She whispered. I froze in place and touched my chest where my heart was. My body jumped when she said his name, but nothing else. No fast heart beat, no thoughts about him, nothing…

"Well he is my boyfriend so he should be a reason why I'm happy to go to school." I said, trying to brighten the mood. Funin just sighed and walked out of my room; Hom stood in the corner quietly until it was safe to say something.

"Sub master, is Funin alright?" He asked, tilting his head. I looked in my closet for some yaoi for school; sighing cause of my sister's attitude.

"She'll be fine, you know how she is." I said. I grabbed a couple yaoi and stuffed them into my bag. Funin was waiting by the front door; crossing her arms with impatience. Grandpa was laying down in his room sound asleep. It's good to see him in such good health lately.

"Let's go!" Funin grabbed my hand tight and yanked me out the door. We walked together, hand in hand in silence. Funin finally looked up and smiled at me.

"Chiryoka, you think maybe we can just go home today? You always get to see Tamaki." Funin said. Again I felt the jump in my chest. But nothing more.

"I promised him I would visit the Host Club today though…" I said. Funin tightened her grip and looked down again. I noticed a piece of paper stuck to a tree near the front of the school.

"See you later, Chiryoka." Funin hugged me super tight and ran into the school. My first class was outside anyway. I went up to the piece of paper and the words brought confusion to me. **LOVE? OR WANT? **

What does it mean love or want? I grabbed the paper just in case; for some reason when I grabbed the paper a spark went through me. That was weird..? I went ahead and headed for my class not thinking more about the paper.

* * *

"Tamaki!" I shouted through the Host Club; letting go of Funin's hand. Tamaki glanced at me and continued to talk to one of his guest. "How mean…" I walked over to him and smiled. His guest blushed, bowed, and quickly rushed off. Tamaki finally looked at me and smiled.

"How are you princess?" Tamaki asked, giving me a quick hug. Hom ran off with Honey; to there little corner full of cakes and tea. Funin went and sat down on a couch like always and stared into space.

"I'm fine my prince….so are we still?" I whispered. Tamaki nodded and pointed towards the backroom with his eyes. I couldn't help, but let out a tiny sigh. For some reason I felt different, like this wasn't right. Tamaki grabbed my hand and lead me into the backroom. He shut the door gently and began to take his shirt off. I saw another white paper sitting on the couch. I went over to it quickly and read it before Tamaki noticed.** I CHOOSE LOVE**. Where are these papers coming from? I grabbed the paper and stuffed it into my bra with the other one. Tamaki hugged me from behind and kissed my neck. I felt my body instantly become hot. Tamaki raised my dress slowly with his hand and tugged at my underwear. Something about his touch wasn't right… his touch felt normal…Tamaki lead me over to the couch and laid me down quickly. He was practically eating my neck with his lips. Hi slipped his hand into my underwear and his other was placed on my breast. I laid my head to the side; enjoying the kisses that seemed so quick and restless. Right when Tamaki was tugging at his pants, someone knocked on the door loud.

"Chiryoka, are you in there?" It was Funin. I pushed Tamaki off and fixed my underwear. Tamaki licked his fingers slowly.

"Next time I guess." He winked. I blushed and rushed out of the room. Funin didn't look very happy, in fact like she knew what we were doing in there. Hopefully not… "Can we leave now?" I glanced behind me and didn't hear Tamaki coming towards the door. I wonder what he's doing in there…

"Hom, are you ready?" I asked aloud. Hom shook his head no and stuffed a sugar dough cake down his throat. I rushed over to where Hom was and grabbed the rest of the cake out of Hom's hand. Everyone looked at me with shocked expressions.

"You know you don't like sweet stuff!" I shouted.

"What? All Hom eats is sugary stuff." Funin said. Honey nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh yea… that's right, sorry." I gave the cake back to Hom. Why did I just do that? That was weird… Funin grabbed my hand and lead me to a couch.

"Maybe you should rest for a minute instead." Funin smiled worryingly.

"Yea…" I sat down and sighed. Why do I feel so weird?

"Hey! Chiryoka! We have something for you!" The twins called, coming into the Host Club. I wonder where they ran off to. Hikaru had an envelope in his hand. They quickly rushed over to me and bent down. "Hurry up and open it so we can see!" Right when I was about to grab the letter, Funin snatched it and held it close to her chest.

"I'll keep it since I don't trust my sister getting notes from perverted boys. You know how people are here." Funin said. The twins couldn't help, but feel offended.

"But we didn't get this from a boy, we found it by the door and the back says Chiryoka." They said. Funin didn't look like she was about to crack; she seemed determent to keep this letter even if it was for me.

"Come on, Funin. It can't be that bad since it was by the Host Clubs door and besides everyone knows I'm dating Tamaki." I smiled, trying to take the letter. Funin quickly stuffed the note in her pocket.

"I don't care." She said. I wanted to just tackle my sister for the note, but I didn't want to make a scene in front of the Host's. Why is she protecting that note so bad? Usually she doesn't care what I do…

"Well… looks like the note is now Funin's. How about we all go out and get something to eat and maybe go to the park?" Hikaru asked.

"We have nothing better to do and we can bring everybody along." Kaoru said. Funin thought for a moment and I saw the weirdest look in her eyes when she glanced at me; I couldn't tell what that look meant?

"Sure that sounds fun!" She smiled. I nodded quickly and a strange thought ran into my head. I hope Tamaki accepts to come! But… Wait why did that word pop into my head 'but'. He's my boyfriend I should be happy he's coming along! Hom and Honey ran over to us and Takashi appeared behind them too.

"We heard about going somewhere with you guys!" Honey cheered. Hom approached me and tilted his head.

"We're going to spend the day with Host's." I smiled. Tamaki exited the backroom right then; he was sweating and I could tell he did something in there… Kyoya came out behind him a few minutes later and he too was sweaty. I didn't feel anything bad even though I probably knew what happened between them. Takashi looked a tiny bit concerned about me; my facial expression worried him while I was looking at Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Hey Tamaki! Kyoya! Do you two wanna hang out with us today?" Hikaru called. Tamaki finally looked at the group, wiping some sweat off his face.

"No thanks! I'm going to Kyoya's house today." Tamaki said back.

"It's about the club." Kyoya said, fixing his glasses. I wish it was about the club… I let out a sigh and I swear I saw a pleaser grin across Funin's face.

"Ok then you two have fun with that-" Hikaru snickered "Doing work all day and papers." Kaoru laughed.

"Let's go already! I can't wait to play with Hom!" Honey smiled, grabbing Hom's hand.

"Yea!" Funin grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the Host's Club door; the group close behind us.

* * *

We were all sitting in a small café close to the park; in fact you could see it across the street. I sat by the window and Funin sat by me and Hom sat by her. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey were sitting on the other side. Honey threw a fit at first cause he wanted to sit by Hom, but eventually I managed to calm Honey down by saying Hom could spend the night with him tonight.

"So what looks good? I think the steak with fried noodles." Kaoru said.

"Nah! How about the pork with sushi." Hikaru said. I looked at the menu lost in thought. I wonder what Tamaki and Kyoya are doing right now? Are they really talking about Host Club plans? And what is up with the food on this menu!? Who could eat this stuff?! There was dick bick, stringy nipples, and poop with two girls.

"The only thing that looks edible on this menu is the Pussy sauce with tangy balls." I said. Everyone looked confused and looked all over their menus.

"Where do you see that?" The twins said, grabbing my menu. They scanned it and handed it back; pointing at what I was staring at on the menu. "Do you mean the Paprika sauce with tuna balls?"

"What?" I looked at the menu once more and saw all the gross and undesirable names of the food was gone and replaced with regular things. I swear they weren't like this?! What is wrong with me?! "I was just playing with you guys" The twins let out a chuckle.

"We didn't know you had such words in your mouth." They said.

"Me neither." I said.

"Sub master, do they have cereal?" Hom asked.

"No Hom, I don't think they have cereal." I said.

"Silly Hom! Why would they serve cereal at a café? Here we can share my food! I'm having sweet spaghetti!" Honey smiled. Funin grabbed my shoulders and shook me alil.

"Come on! Have some fun! This isn't like you." Funin said.

"Oh sorry hehe." I laughed. The twins flicked a straw at me; it hit me in the face. "Oh yea!" I grabbed my spoon and flicked it at Hikaru and then I flicked my fork at Kaoru. Honey wanted to join in so he grabbed his knife and threw it at Hom. Instantly Funin caught it with only two fingers! We all stared at her in shock.

"Wow…" The twins gasped. Funin noticed what she just did and giggled.

"Looks like I have more talent then I thought." She giggled.

"You never fail to amaze us." I smiled. Funin handed Honey back his knife.

"Don't throw knife alright, Honey?" Funin nodded.

"Sorry…." Honey whimpered. Hhhhmmmm is it just me or has that guy over there been doing the same thing over and over again? He keeps on drinking his coffee in big gulps and flipping the same page back and forth. He surely must have run out of coffee by now? I kept this thought to myself…

"So how was your day, Chiryoka?" Funin asked, leaning really close to me. I backed up alil; feeling a tad bit awkward. Honestly my day was weird and… blank.

"It was good." I lied. Funin smiled and clapped her hands.

"That's good! Don't want my twin feeling down do I?" Funin laughed. The waiter finally arrived and picked up our menus.

"So what will it be?" He smiled, preparing his note pad.

"We would all like the big party sized sushi plate." Hikaru quickly said, covering Kaoru's mouth. The waiter wrote down the order real quick and gave us all some waters.

"I'll be right back with your order and thanks for choosing outdoor café." He said. Kaoru bit Hikaru's hand.

"OW!" Hikaru licked his wound like a child.

"Why did you do that!? I wanted steak!" Kaoru growled.

"I like sushi!" Honey cheered. Hom tilted his head in confusing; he probably didn't know what sushi was. I leaned my head on the table instantly there was a note in front of my face; folded neatly in half. Everyone was too distracted with their own conversation to notice me. I unfolded it and it read **THIS IS A LIE.**

* * *

**Funin: I love games... HeHe**


	32. Part 2: Memories of the past

I quickly stuffed the note in my bra and sat up like nothing happened. Funin grabbed my shoulders and shook me alil.

"Don't you agree, Chiryoka?!" Funin smiled.

"Huh? Oh yea of course." I mumbled. Funin jumped up from her seat and ran to the front desk. "Wait… what's she doing?"

"She's getting cookies? Didn't you hear her?" The twins looked confused.

"I was just seeing if you two were listening! Haha." I lied. Something is seriously wrong with me today! Why do I have this strange feeling..? Hom looked at me with worry from across the table. Wait a minute I just remembered something! "Guys where is Takashi?" Honey looked concerned now, but he just laughed it off.

"Did you zone out or something on the way here? Takashi decided to go home." Honey smiled.

"More like you sent him home-" Kaoru said "You wanted to be with Hom alone." Hikaru snickered. Honey blushed brightly and turned away.

"No! He has stuff to do!" Honey yelled. All of a sudden; like my eyes had a mind of there own, I looked out the window and saw a familiar figure walking through the crowd. Who could that be? Why do I feel like I know them? I hopped up from seat instantly, great now my feet have a mind of there own!

"Imma step out for some air real quick, I have a slight head ache." I said, walking towards the exit.

"Ok! Don't take to long!" Honey said, obviously trying to change the subject. I glanced back at Funin; she was to busy with the manager. Yelling about something, probably about the cookies not being done or not good enough. I stepped in front of the café and scanned around the area. Where did that figure go? Right then I saw a short figure with long flowing hair walk into the park. My feet moved on there own once more; I started following the figure. I ran into the park, glancing around, but the person was gone.

"Dang it!" I mumbled under my breath. I took a seat on a near by bench and sighed. Maybe I need to see a doctor… Hold on its Friday… usually no ones at work… schools out… why is the park empty? Not a single person was in sight; everything was still. Even the trees and wind was silent. It was like I was in place frozen in time. In the corner of my eyes I saw the long green hair go into a huge bush. I rushed over there forgetting about the frozen place I was now in. However, I stopped when I barley touched the bush. "Ow!" I sucked on my finger. This bush had thorns and one just pricked my finger. How did that person go in here with all these thorns!? I scanned around the area were the person entered and saw a small tunnel. I crouched down and went through with out thinking what could happen to me. The tunnel leads to the middle of the bush; it was like the size of a small house! All the thorns were gone and there were two small clean spots next to one another; some people were here not to long ago. I walked over to the small dirt circles and tilted my head. Who would come here and for what reason? All of a sudden I had a terrible head ache. I was sent down on my knees; gripping my head.

"Why…!" I groaned. I saw two feet enter my vision; I glanced up, but not for long. I rested my head on the ground; still gripping it from the pain. Make it go away!

"Do you remember this place?" the person asked me.

"No! I've…. Make it stop!" I yelled. The person took a step forward; it felt like my head was glued to the ground, no matter what, I couldn't lift my head up. The head ache felt like someone was blasting a violin in my ear and sticking a flame in the other. I swear at any moment I was going to fall over dead.

"Let me ask again… Do you remember this place? I managed to open my eyes and saw bread crump's on the soft dirt. Then it all flashed back to me

* * *

"_This is my secret spot!" Honey smiled. It certainly was a secret place; people probably ignored this place cause of the thorns on the outside. It was really big on the inside and the sun beamed down in certain spots. The smell of leaves and now cakes filled the air; it was kinda like a tea smell. I hate tea so I really didn't like the smell. "Don't tell anyone ok? If you do I will be very sad." I nodded my head._

* * *

The two people who was here… was me and Honey. Did we really come here at one point in time? My head ache slowly vanished and I was able to get up. The person in front of me was about Hom's height and he had long green hair. He was wearing a long jacket that covered his clothes and a large dark green top hat.

"I remember… something." I said, still not sure on what I just witnessed. The person looked up and I was alil shocked cause of his eyes. They were green cat eyes.

"Humans are so stupid…." He sighed.

"What?" The figure walked to the exit. He looked back and handed out a small letter.

"Dare you take it? One more step towards reality." He said. I didn't want to think about what he just said and what he means by it; I carefully took the letter from him and opened it. **CHOOSE BEFORE YOU CAN'T **it said in small formal letters.

"What does this me-" He was gone. I looked at the letter again; what could all this mean? Is all these letters telling me to choose? What love or want? Obviously someone else chose something because it said so on that one letter. Was it that little boy the whole time that has been doing this? I sighed and stuffed the note in my bra. Why am I even thinking about this!? I just need to go home and get some rest.

* * *

I walked into my small apartment; behind Funin. Before when I returned to the group it was like a normal situation you would see. They asked me where I ran off to, Hom and Honey was worried, Funin was mad that I took off with out her, and the twins just wanted to have fun and forget the whole thing. The rest of the day we went to the park and played. It was crowded when we stepped in there…

"I should tell grandpa on you!" Funin scowled at me, as soon as we got in my room.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" I yelled. Funin crossed her arms and tried to set her sight on something so she didn't have to look at me.

"You never told us why you ran off? Did you go and try to see your precious boy?" Funin said.

"No! And it doesn't concern you!" I thought it would be better to keep this all a secret. I didn't want to worry anyone and specially Funin. For some odd reason I felt like she knew what these letters meant and she didn't want me to get harmed.

"It does concern me! I'm your twin sister and I care about you!" She argued.

"Just forget about it for now! I'll tell you in the morning! I'm very tired and just want to rest." I sighed. Funin looked like she was about to punch the wall, but she just snorted and left my room. Hom walked in from behind her and sat down on my bed.

"Are you ok, Sub master?" Hom asked, tilting his head. I plopped onto my bed and sighed.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about." I said. Hom pet my head a couple times and got comfortable on my bed. He patted his side and pulled the covers down. I slipped in there and for the strangest reason I felt the feeling to take off all my clothes and sleep in the nude. Who would do that! Haha not me! Tomorrow I will most certainly see the school nurse. I only managed to get about three hours asleep before I was awoken by someone making a loud noise in the kitchen. Who's that?! Maybe it's Funin? But why would she be awake at this hour? I was about to wake Hom, but decided not to because he had work tomorrow. I slipped out of bed and slowly creeped into the kitchen; I stopped by the door and peaked over the side. I didn't see anyone on the kitchen though… All of a sudden I heard the front door open; I spun around quickly and saw white hair rush out the door. Is it that boy again maybe he dyed his hair?! I rushed to the front door and looked around. I saw the white hair boy run in the direction of my school. I looked over my shoulder and listened to see if anyone was awake; they wouldn't mind if I stepped out for a minute. I ran after the boy. Turns out he was heading for my school because he ran straight inside. I know I'll probably get in trouble because they have cameras; I'll just say I forgot something. I peaked inside the school; trying my best to stay silent.

"Where did he go?" I whispered to myself, right then I heard footsteps heading upstairs. I quickly caught up to him and I noticed we were getting close to the Host Club room. On the last set of stairs the head ache I suffered from before hit me hard and maybe me trip over a step. Thank god I managed to brace myself before my body went numb. "Not again..!" I heard footsteps slowly approach me.

"Do you remember?" He asked. Why is he asking me to remember again! God the pain! It's to much; now added to my pain I felt like someone was banging a hamer against my head. I felt tears will in my eyes, but I managed to hold them back. I scanned the stairs and saw a foot print at the top step; it looked like someone put a lot of force to make a jump. My eyes grew wide and I remembered

* * *

"_No." Takashi said and took off after me. Fuck, he is fast! He's right behind me! He's fast because of all the girls he has to run away from. I quickly turned a corner and jumped over a fallen cabinet. I don't even wanna know how it got that way. Takashi ran and turned the corner, jumping over the cabinet, doing a flip, and landing perfectly. Is he a ninja or something! I can't beat a ninja! _

"_I don't wanna die!" I screamed. I wasn't even paying attention and I ran straight for the stairs. I ended up jumping by reflex. Fuck my reflexes and me! I closed my eyes; ready to get my neck broken. However, someone grabbed me and landed at the bottom of the stairs. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Takashi holding me._

* * *

Takashi saved me once? But how could that have happened? I don't even hang around Takashi! My head ache faded and I stood up; breathing alil hard. I fixed my eyes on the figure in front of me. It wasn't that little boy from before. In front of me was a tall boy with white hair and silver eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie with black sweat pants; he had the hood over his head.

"Who are you? Are you friends with that little boy with the long green hair?" I asked. The boy looked down and walked past me and went down the stairs. I spun around and stomped my feet. I was still to shaken by the head ache to stop him from leaving. "Answer me!" He looked up at me and I saw nothing, but sadness.

"Please return to us." He held out a small letter and placed it at the end of the stairs and walked away. I managed to get down the stairs by holding the railing. I picked up the letter and slowly opened; honestly not wanting to see the strange message surely waiting for me on the inside. **LOVE TO STAY? WANT TO GO? **I stuffed the note in my bra and sat down. I sighed and rubbed my head; what does this all mean? Is that really me in those memories? I heard thoughts and I saw through 'my' eyes? I should really get home now… hope no one noticed I was gone.

* * *

After returning home, I shut the door behind me quietly and went back to bed. I tried to sleep and to my luck no one woke up and noticed I was gone. I'm mostly surprised about Hom; usually he would have waked up in a second if I even tried to get out of bed. I rolled over multiply times, but could not get comfortable. God why can't I sleep! All of a sudden I heard someone slowly open my door. I closed my eyes quickly, but kept one squinted open. Funin was standing there; looking at me with a blank expression. She walked over to my bed and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Finally mine…" She whispered. What does she mean? I know I'm her sister! Funin let out a peaceful sigh and left the room quietly. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eye. What is happening to my life? These notes appear out of no where and now Funin is starting to act weird. I pulled out all the notes from my bra and looked them over. So someone is asking me to choose out of love or want? But I have no idea what the mean by that accept chose stay or go? Someone must have answered before me and said Love so they wanted to stay? But stay where and why? Also that one letter said this is a lie so is the answer that person said a lie? Not to mention that one note said to chose before I can't so does that mean I have a time limit? That reminds me Funin took that one letter from me! I wonder what it said on there… I could try to take it back! I bet it's in her room! But… What if she wakes up and who knows what will happen then… I better just wait till the timing is right. I felt my throat dry and I decided to get up and get a drink of water from the kitchen. I looked out the window and saw the sun coming up. Great… oh well at least it's a weekend.

* * *

I ended up walking with Funin to the store for some soup for grandpa. She was rambling on and on about a girl at school who tried to flirt with the twins, but was failing horribly because she couldn't tell them apart. I was drifting back and forth between her story. I couldn't stop thinking about the notes and those mysterious boys giving them to me now. Are they doing this as a prank and just want a good laugh? Or are they being serious and want me to realize something? Funin punched my arm.

"Ow! I was listening!" I said. Funin placed her hands on her hips and snorted.

"Oh really? What was I saying?" She asked.

"The twins and a girl." I said, with confidence.

"No! I'm done with that! I was talking about the schools lunch!" Funin swiftly turned around and walked at a quicker pace.

"Hey! I'm sorry! I'll listen now! I promise!" I said, catching up with her. Funin glanced at me and smiled.

"Ok! I'll start at the beginning so you better listen!" Funin cheered, I love Funin to death, but she talks too much… "There was this girl the other day I think she's in my class..? I think her name was Yuri? Oh well anyway! She was telling her friends with high confidence! Like she was all that or something! Well I decided to stalk her like I usually do when it comes to entertainment. Her and Hikaru? I think it was him I can't tell them apart at all and I'm surprised that you can, Chiryoka. You must have super powers or something! Well what happen next was she had a really pretty love letter and presented it to Hikaru, but he was saying some really weird stuff like he wasn't Hikaru and he was really Kaoru and how would she like to love him instead. Of course she went head over heals and say yes! But it turns out it was-" I stopped listening to Funin and stopped in my tracks. A girl with short black hair ran right in front of us; in her hands I saw a letter. Don't tell me… Funin waved her hand in my face. "Are you listening!?"

I pointed in front of us. "Didn't you see her?" I asked. Funin looked in the direction, and then looked at me like I was crazy.

"Nobody passed us?" She said. I swear I saw her! Does she want me to follow her like the others? But I can't leave Funin behind, but I also can't take her; she might try to take the letter like last time. Maybe I can make up an excuse? Might as well give it a try!

"Hey Funin, I forgot to pick something up from a shop. Can I go get it real quick while you go get Grandpa's soup?" I asked. Funin crossed her arms and snorted.

"What! You promised to walk with me!" She complained.

"I know, but it's really important!" I said. She stopped in front of me and looked me in the eyes.

"Oh yea? What is it?" She frowned. Crap! What can I say? Oh I know!

"It's a surprise for you! To show how much I love you." I smiled. Funin's face instantly brighten and she shoved me forward.

"Hurry up! Go go go! I need my present and it better be good or I'm telling grandpa you ran off from me and left me to die!" Funin said.

"Ok! I'll be quick." I laughed and rushed in the direction of the girl. To my surprise she was waiting by the corner; she was wearing a long hoodie dress, with the hood on, and she was covering her face with a notepad she was reading. This time it's a girl and that means three people! How many more do I have to see, before this is all over!? "Hey wait!" The girl flinched and immediately took off down the street at an incredible speed. "Stop!" She took a sharp turn into an alley way; of course I was right behind her. However, the alleyway was a dead end… and empty… I walked to the end and touched the wooded fence. Maybe she jumped over this? I looked around real quick and saw a trash can I could drag and use to get over the fence. Once I managed to drag the trash I quickly jumped over the fence; landing on my rear end. "Ow…" I rubbed my butt a couple times. I noticed the air was instantly different. Is that… The ocean I smell? I could see the sea in the distance. How is this possible! I can't be near the ocean! I saw the girl waiting for me in front of a huge crowd; it must be the main street. She was still covering her face.

I pointed at her and yelled "Please wait!" I took off once more; forgetting all about the ocean. She flinched again and took off into the crowd. Great! What if I lose her! Will I be stuck here!? I had to shove past a couple people, but lucky most of them were by shops. All of a sudden I was tripped and I busted my face on the ground. I wanna go home now… I raised my head and saw everyone was gone… Not a single person in sight; even the wind went silent like it left. I rubbed my nose, rising to my feet. Where did everyone go? I saw that girl standing in a shop stand… Dare I approach? I have no choice. I slowly walked over there and saw she was still covering her face. The stand was selling all sorts of expensive necklaces; that head ache suddenly hit me again, but this time I was able to grab onto the stand to hold myself up.

"Do you remember?" she asked.

"A-Again… with the remembering…" I stuttered. Now another thing was added to my pain I felt like someone was digging a dagger into the bottom of my neck. So much pain… I noticed a small purple stoned necklace and a memory flashed before me.

* * *

"_Which one do you want?" Kyoya asked. I was shocked that he got this close to me, but I quickly recovered. I pointed at the small purple necklace and he pulled out some yen. "Excuse me, we would like this one." The owner came over to us and picked up the necklace gently. _

"_A present for your girlfriend I see, nice choice." _

"_No! She's no my-" I covered Kyoya's mouth quickly and smiled._

"_Yep! We've been together for five months so far." I said. The owner smiled and took the price tag off. _

"_That'll be 10,000 yen." The owner said. I could tell Kyoya was really pissed on the inside, but on the outside he looked happy and calm. _

"_That's less than what it was." Kyoya said._

"_Couples get a discount silly." I giggled, pointing at the small sign on the counter. Kyoya's pissyness showed alil and he paid the owner. _

"_Be careful it's very fragile." I nodded my head and put the necklace on me. I didn't want to lose it, or break it. We started to walk away when the owner shouted. "Have a long and happy relationship!" I waved at him and smiled._

* * *

"Kyoya… bought me this?" I pulled out the necklace from inside my shirt. I didn't remember who gave me this till now… Why isn't this head ache going away! The pounding started to get louder and I could barley hear the girl speak.

"Return to us soon." She said, sitting the letter down on the counter. My vision started to get blurry as the girl walked around and disappeared down the street. I wanted to scream wait, but I couldn't get myself to speak. My head… my body started to wobble, but at least I managed to grab the letter before I fell to the ground. Must… read… I blacked out; the letter tightly in my grip.

* * *

"Wait!" I screamed, sitting up. I quickly looked around and saw I was at the entrance of the alley way. Wait!? How did I end up here..? I looked behind me and saw the wooden fence was gone and was now replaced with a brick wall. I swear there was a fence there before… I rubbed my forehead and saw I had a letter in my hand. Now I remember! I followed a girl and she led me to the market place by the beach! I opened the letter quickly and read the words slowly **LINES GOING FLAT, BEEPS GO SILENT**. Great even more nonsense! What in the hell could this possibly mean!? I shoved the note in my pocket, rose up, and patted my shirt clean; there was sand all over it from the ocean air earlier. What was I doing again? Oh yea! I have to get Funin something! I rushed into the nearest store and bought her a tiny dog plush.

"There you are!" Funin yelled from the store entrance. "I thought you ran away from me again! You were gone forever!" Funin rushed up, growling with anger until she saw the small dog plush. She grabbed it away, hugging it supper tight. "This is too cute! Thank you, Chiryoka!"

"I knew you would like it and look it's you color as well." I smiled, pointing at its eyes. The dog plush was pure black and it had amber eyes just like Funin. She kissed the little dog's nose and laughed.

"It does have my eyes." She smiled. Thank god for cheap toys… Funin grabbed my hand and I noticed in her other was the groceries. I wonder how long I was gone. "Let's go home!" She quickly dragged me behind her.

* * *

I woke up again in the middle of the night by a sudden noise in the kitchen. Is it another person? I slowly slipped out of bed with out waking Hom up, and slipped into the kitchen. I saw Funin looking out the window, muttering something to herself. What is she saying? I snucked behind the counter and leaned in alil.

"This isn't good… She's starting to realize! Just alil bit more time and she'll be mine forever and then I can finally live free! No one can hurt her anymore…" Funin held an object in the air. That's the letter! "As long as she doesn't know! Then all will be ok!" Funin was about to chunk the letter out the window, but she stopped. "I can't… not yet… I must protect this." Funin turned around and went back into her room. So close! Only if she threw the letter out, then I could have read it! What's so special about that letter and what does she mean?! I'm so confused… I don't even know if I can sleep now… I snuck back into my room and quickly got dressed.

I went over to Hom, nudging him. "Hom, get up we're going on a walk." I whispered. Hom's eyes snapped open and he hopped out of bed.

"Yes, sub master." He nodded. Gotta love Hom's quickness. I peeked over the corner of my door and motioned Hom to run to the front door. He rushed past me and I heard him unlock the front door and open it. I rushed to him and closed the door quietly.

"That was easy…" I sighed. Hom scanned the darkness and tilted his head. "What is it?" Hom pointed at the street light at the corner of the street. A tall figure was standing there with a fancy kimono cloth over their head. The person had really long purple hair tided up. That must be another person! I grabbed Hom's hand, running towards the figure. I have to catch up with this person! I have to ask them what they are doing and why! The figure took off instantly and was much faster then I expected. The figure cut a corner and made me almost hit a wall.

"Sub master, who is that?" Hom asked, struggling to keep up with me.

"I don't know, but we're about find out!" I yelled, paying more attention to the figure than Hom. The figure's hair flowed in the wind and I saw the figure was holding onto the cloth and in the other hand… a letter! I knew it was another person!

"Sub master, slow down." Hom said.

"I can't!" Literally I couldn't stop! We were running down a hill! The figure quickly turned another corner, but this time instead of running into a wall almost; I crashed into a shop! I ended up crashing into the counter of the store and breaking the glass. Hom crashed into a rack holding random items. I'm surprised an alarm didn't go off. "Ow…" I sat up and rubbed my head. Hom quickly recovered and approached me. He had collars and leashes all over him. "You silly pet." I helped him get untangled, but I froze when I touched a certain collar.

"Sub master?" I let out a loud scream, holding my head tight. It's that damn head ache again!

"Make it stop!" I screamed, tears going down my face; this time it was like hell. My head felt like it was being cut open over and over in little chunks. Hom held me close, looking around; trying to see if someone was causing this. I squinted my eyes open and saw the figure standing in front of the door. He had dark purple eyes and light purple hair.

"Do you remember?" He asked. Hom was looking right through him! Like he couldn't see him! Am I going crazy!? Am I only able to see these people? But Funin and the twins saw the note from before! However no body gave me the note directly. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore and I screamed in pain. "Don't struggle please…"

"Sub master, please…" Hom looked confused and worried. He tried to lift me up, but I stopped him. Do I want to remember? I must remember!

* * *

"_Trying to run away, slave." Hikaru smiled._

"_No… Maybe." I smiled, faintly. I felt something tighten around my waist, I quickly turned around and Kaoru was holding a leash. _

"_Be careful don't want to get tangled up now do we?" Kaoru said. _

"_I'm not a pet!" I growled. _

"_Kaoru, what a nice animal you got there." Hikaru laughed. _

"_Think so? It's a lost puppy." Kaoru snickered. Puppy! I'm not a dog! Be glad I have to have Tamaki's child or I would torture the crap out of both of you! And how am I supposed to get away with this stupid leash around me! I tugged at the leash but it wouldn't get off me, it only tightened more I tugged at it. _

"_Poor puppy can't get away." They laughed. I growled and they laughed harder. After a minute of laughing they tugged at the leash and dragged me out of the store._

* * *

My head ache instantly faded and I noticed I had the leash still in my hand. On the tag it had the in graving 'lost puppy' for some reason the name pisses me off. I looked up quickly and saw the man was gone and where he stood was the letter. I crawled over to it, picked it up and read it aloud. **ONE MORE PICTURE ONE MORE TIME**. I stuffed the letter in my pocket, sighing out loud. Hom touched my shoulder.

"I'm fine now, Hom… lets just go home." I said. Hom took my hand gently, helped me up and quietly lead me home.

Hom slowly opened the front door; I could see the sun rise. I haven't seen a sun rise in days, but why does it feel like years? Funin was standing in front of the door; she was looking at the floor with an evil grin and she was holding a pair of scissors.

"Where have you been? Chiryoka, you know it's late." She snickered.

"Funin-"

"What's that in your pocket? Do I see another letter? I told you there from perverted boys and you should just give them to me. Now hand it over." She said, holding out her hand. My hand hesitated towards my pocket, but I stopped.

"N-No… there my letters." I stuttered. Funin didn't look up from the floor; her smile just went wider. Funin pulled out the letter she took out from the twins and held it out in front of my face.

"Then will you take this one?" She asked. I noticed Hom was gone and the environment went quiet. I slowly moved my hand; about to take the letter, but I stopped. My eyes drifted over to the scissors in her hands. If I take the letter will she stab me?

"Funin, stop scaring me." I said, trying to smile. Funin didn't look up at me, she just smiled wider. It was like her mouth was going to rip. She held out her hand for me to take the letter. She wouldn't stab me… I grabbed the letter and slowly opened it. The words made me drop the letter…

**YOU'RE IN A COMA**

* * *

**Funin: She'll be mine forever...**


	33. Final Part: My mission is my role

This can't be… I can't be in a coma! I'm awake right now! My life is how it should be! Funin took a step towards me. I grabbed my head in confusion; my eyes huge with shock and fear.

"T-this is all real! I-I can't be in a coma!" I stuttered. Funin took another step and crushed the paper with her foot.

"Yes this is all real. Now would you love to stay?" Funin asked eyes huge with excitement. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. This all must be a joke and Funin is just playing with me! That has to be it and she got all those people together to help play this prank! But why do I still have doubt?! Funin took another step with a tiny giggle. I scratched my face with my nails; thinking this is all unreal. Funin stop playing with me! Please I beg you! Funin stopped in front of me; I looked up at her. "You chose love right?" Funin raised the scissors in the air.

"_**RUN!**_" A voice shouted in my head, I immediately turned around and jumped off the railing. I landed on the ground hard; rolling and knocking out my breath. Funin let out a terrifying laugh.

"Why are you running sister? Wouldn't you love to stay here with me?" Funin laughed, walking down the stairs tauntingly. I struggled to my feet. This has to be real if I can feel pain… As soon as Funin reached the bottom of the stairs, I managed to run. Everything zoomed past me, I was so scared that I couldn't even tell what I was running past; people were a blur and the scenery was just a bunch of lights. I glanced over my shoulder; Funin wasn't behind me, but I could hear her laugh! Does Funin really intend to kill me!? Out of all the things I couldn't see while running, the only thing that stood out was the high school. Do I need to run there?! I don't have a choice! All of a sudden I felt someone tab my shoulder; it caused me to trip and hit the concrete.

"Ow…" I looked up and saw Funin standing above me. Her eyes were dull and she had a killer's smile. She still had the scissors in her hand.

"Now why are you running? We can settle things here! Oh my lovely sister don't you see? I love you." She said.

"You're crazy!" I shouted, scooting back.

"But loving someone is not being crazy." Funin giggled. I got back on my feet and shoved past Funin. She really does want to kill me! What is going on!? "You must choose!"

* * *

I slammed the high school's front door behind me; I was breathing hard and sweating. What do I do?! My own twin is after me! What is happening to me!? Everything was perfect this morning! I slid to the floor, almost in tears. Funin is my sister; I've known her my entire life! She would never do this to me! We're so close, like that one time… one time…

"I don't remember anything?" I whispered. I searched every corner of my memories, but couldn't think of one time I was with Funin when I was little. I could only remember doing things with Grandpa by myself. Funin tells me all the time that we did everything together, but why don't I remember her?! I heard someone tapping at the top of the stairs.

I shot my head up. "Funin!" It wasn't her, but a tall boy with a pure white dog mask on. Is he one of them? He nodded his head at me and went up the next set of stairs. My body moved by its own and followed the mysterious man. Does he have a letter for me? If he does, do I really want to see it? Maybe it will tell me what's really going on? All of a sudden I heard Funin's laugh at the entrance of the school. She found me already! I noticed the boy go down the hallway; I quickly ran after him. He stopped at the top of the stairs and held his hand out for me. I took a single step and instantly my body felt ten times heaver… I took another step and I became even heavier. What is wrong with me..? I took another step, and fell down. My body… to heavy… I struggled up another step. I felt he strangest feeling over my lips; it lasted only a second. It was fuzzy and warm, I can't quite explain it. My body felt lighter and I could stand. I touched my lips; completely stunned from the feeling. What was that? My thought was broken when I heard Funin coming up from the first floor with her evil laugh.

"Chiryoka, where are you?!" She called. I ran up the stairs, I was about to grab the man's hand, but my eyes grew wide.

A memory flashed before me.

* * *

"_You weren't supost to be here! That was just some random stuff that came out of my mouth! I didn't mean any of it!" Tamaki panicked. Didn't mean any of it my ass! If you didn't mean it you would have laughed or something!_

"_Sure." I rolled my eyes. Tamaki took a couple breaths and faced me. _

"_I'm sorry I slapped you, I didn't mean to I was just-" I grabbed both of Tamaki's cheeks and smiled gently. _

"_I know." I kissed him softly. Tamaki was shocked at first, but then he kissed me back; rapping his arms around me._

* * *

The man grabbed my hand before I could fall. I was on my knees; staring at the floor, still trying to process the memory. I kissed Tamaki? Here, but how? The man touched my head gently, I looked up at him; he was holding a small letter. He helped me up and placed the note in my hands. He then went around the corner and disappeared. I slowly opened the letter. **I LOVE YOU, COME BACK**.

"Another one I see? What does it say lovely sister?" Funin said. I shot around; to scared to even breathe. She was holding her cheeks and smiling like a mad man. "I must know." I held the note close to my chest and cleared my throat. What is this feeling in my heart? It hurts, but sort of in a good way? I have to choose now or…. I feel like… It will be too late!

"I… I-I… I want to go back." I yelled. Everything around me suddenly cracked. The entire school faded into black and white squares that floated away slowly. The only thing remaining is Funin and me. My heart stopped and I fell to the floor. I couldn't breathe… I couldn't think… I couldn't even blink… It all came back to me.

* * *

_Rin jumped up from her spot quickly: knocking into me and grabbing my waist tight. I was so took back that she managed to hold me against the edge of the school: Kanari watched with amusement. _

"_Stop!" The twins screamed. I couldn't get free of push her back: I was helpless… _

"_You humiliated me, now it's time for you to pay the price! With your life!" Rin was about to push, but… Hom pushed me out of the way and grabbed Rin. _

_They both fell off of the High school together. My eyes grew wide with fear and shock: I fell backwards onto the ground. _

_Above me Hom's hat slowly floated through the air and over the edge. _

_To join its owner._

* * *

This is all a lie… Hom's dead… Funin stepped in front of me; her smile now gone. She griped the scissors by the blade and drops of blood landed beside my face. Funin isn't really my sister… She's nothing, but a curse from my grandpa…

"What was that, Chiryoka? I couldn't hear you." She growled. Everything here was made to make me happy, but the Tamaki here was a lie to keep me close to Funin… She wanted me to stay… why? "Chiryoka, only if you ignored the letters! I wanted to play a game that didn't involve them! But your stupid memories had to but in! Why didn't you forget everything!?" All those people… Neko, Doresu, Himitsu, Hope… but who was the one in the dog mask? They all wanted to help me…. "You could have been happy here! I would have been free and you would've been mine forever!" If I decided to stay… what would've happened to me? Is this all a dream? "I love you and this is how you treat me! By wanting to leave and return to that bastard Tamaki!" My eyes shot open and my heart felt like it jumped out of my chest. Tamaki… I have to go back… my mission… Funin dropped the scissors and grabbed my neck with both hands; she was sitting on me. "I'm better for you! I chose to stay inside you when I could have left! We are each other! We're perfect for one another!" I saw tears start to form in Funin's eyes.

I managed to get the smallest word out. "Why?" Funin shot off me; grabbing the scissors why she did so. She wiped her tears away, growling.

"Why! Well I'll tell you! I love you and would like to become real for you! But I can't now since you want to go back to that horrible world!" Funin yelled. I stood up; no longer feeling any pain through out my body.

"I choose to go back, Funin." I said, firmly. Funin gripped the scissors, looking at the ground, but I could tell she was smiling. She took a step forward; giggling under her breath.

"I know… but I won't let you! If you don't want to stay with me! Then you can die!" Funin screamed, charging forward.

"What?!" I dodged Funin and she tripped alil, before spinning and charging once more. She managed to slice my arm; blood splattered all over the white ground. I didn't feel the blade cut into my skin, but I could the feel the blood coming out. Funin looked at me evilly; licking the blood off the scissors blade.

"I shall become you." She purred. Fear shot through me and I took off running into the white and black surroundings. "You are mine forever!" hundreds of scissors and knifes appeared around Funin and shot at me. I jumped into the air and dodged most of the weapons; only a few scratched my legs. Funin jumped into the air and pushed me back to the ground. I rolled a couple times, but I got back on my feet quickly. My body was hot and I knew this fight was life or death. Funin landed right in front of me, she sliced the air; almost slicing my face.

"Stop!" I yelled, trying to punch her. She moved like a ghost and teleported behind me.

"But I want you." She smiled and punched my back. Her punch was light, but it sent me flying. I twirled in the air and landed on my back; sliding on the ground. Funin walked over to me slowly; scissor's ready. I couldn't move my legs or arms. Is this the end? Do I really want to die…? What will everyone think if I'm gone? Will Tamaki be alone? Will the Host Club miss me? What about Himitsu and the gang will the need me? And Hom… my precious pet… he can't be dead… if I die then he will be alone! Funin sat on me and grabbed my shirt with one hand. She raised the scissor's in the air with her other hand; right above my heart. "We'll be together for ever. I love you." A tear landed on my cheek. Funin was crying even though she was about to get what she wanted. I felt tears go down my face.

"If you love me and want to kill me… wouldn't you miss me?" I said. Funin froze even her tears did as well. I grabbed her arm and everything went white. When my vision came back Funin was standing in front of me; no longer holding the scissors. I approached her silently, hugging her close. She rested her head on my shoulder; her body slowly started to fade away like the black and white background.

"Are you leaving?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm done." She said; half of her body already disappeared. "Do you still need me?" I hugged Funin closer, gripping her fading shirt.

"Yes." I whispered. Funin placed her forehead against mine and smiled; disappearing. She's gone… and now I can go back… No she's still here- I placed my hand over my heart, smiling. -For me… I looked up into the sky and saw the clouds. I had a choice to die and live happily with Funin and grandpa, but I have a mission and I can't die until it's completed. Everything around me went white.

I'm coming home.

* * *

**Funin: Goodbye...**


	34. Returning to the world

"_She's waking up! Everyone get in here now!" _

"_Is she ok!?"_

"_I missed Chiryoka! Is she really coming back!?" _I barley opened my eyes, groaning. God my head…

"_Did you see her eyes!?"_

"_Someone get some water for her!" _I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. My entire body stung and I could barely feel my legs. The figures in front of me were a blur until a glass of water was shown. I took a quick drink, rubbing my eyes once more. I felt someone holding my other hand; really tight like if I was about to die or something. That reminds me! Funin… I remember everything that happened while I was in a coma…

"Say something please…" Tamaki whispered. I snapped back into reality and smiled to everyone to show I was fine.

"She's okay!" Honey cheered. I looked at the person who was holding my hand; my eyes grew wide with surprise. Neko was sitting next to me and he look absolutely worn out. His eyes were dull and his ears were flat. He was gripping my hand more calmly now since I smiled.

"You're alive… thank you." He sighed.

The twins noticed my surprised expression when I looked at Neko and decided to give the little robot cat some credit. "You couldn't believe it, but Neko stayed by your side every single minute." They said. Neko stayed by me..! I would never imagine that!

"I'll go report to the doctor that you're awake." Kyoya said. Tamaki grabbed his arm, dragging him over to me.

"Don't you have something to say first!?" Tamaki demanded.

"It's good to see you're okay." Kyoya sighed. Tamaki smiled and pushed Kyoya out of the way. He grabbed my hands, holding them together.

"We're so glad you're okay! We were so scared when you blacked out on the roof! The fight ended right then and there you should have seen it! The evil gang was about to jump us, but there leader made them stop right away! We rushed you and Rin to the hospital after that!" Tamaki said, almost crying. Honey was on Takashi's shoulders; he was crying from joy.

"I'm just glad you're alive! There were so many times we thought you were going to die!" Honey cried.

"You even had us in tears at one point." The twins said. I had the twins crying?! How many times was Funin so close to taking my life?

"I heard you fought pretty well, Chiryoka." Haruhi smiled. My eyes couldn't help, but squint at her. She-male… My hatred for you doesn't seem to disappear even now…

"Pretty well our butts! Chiryoka was amazing! You should have seen her! She was kicking and punching like a pro!" The twins protested. Kyoya came back into the room with a doctor. The doctor looked really young and he had pretty good looking hair.

"It's good to see you awake, Chiryoka. We were worried you wouldn't make it." The doctor smiled. He pulled up a seat next to me and checked his clip board. He read over it for a minute; leaving everyone silent.

"Everything seems fine; you should be able to leave tomorrow morning. We want to keep you here just incase." Everyone let out a huge sigh.

"Chiryoka's going to be with us again!" Honey cheered. The twins high-fived each other and did a little dance; it made me giggle. Neko squeezed my hand to get my attention. He motioned with his eyes to the corner of the room. On a tiny table was a top hat. I froze and I could hear my heart jump on the heart monitor. Everyone stop talking and looked were I was. Honey burst into tears and Takashi had to hold him, to help calm him down.

"Chiryoka…. Ummm…-" Tamaki was interrupted with someone bursting into the room. Doresu squealed when he saw me.

"My baby!" Doresu hug tackled me; squeezing my face against his. "You should have told me you were going to go fight! I would have given you a killer outfit!" Even with Doresu hugging me to death, I couldn't keep my eyes off the top hat. Doresu noticed the top hat and hugged me tighter. "I'm so sorry… there was nothing I could to do to repair him…" Repair him..? Does that mean Hom was… a robot just like Neko? My precious Hom… wasn't a real person? Hom's dead… I felt everything inside me quit. My mind went blank; my eyes became dull and lifeless. I couldn't even hold my body up, so Doresu slowly laid me down. I couldn't move my eyes; they were glued to the last thing I had to remember Hom. Neko hugged my hand close to his chest; he didn't want to show me Hom's hat, but he had to.

"We're sorry we didn't stop him…" Tamaki frowned.

"He did it for you…" The twins said. Honey couldn't stop crying and Takashi decided to give us some space, by stepping outside. The twins looked at one another then at me and decided to do the same. Tamaki gave me a small smile and joined the twins. The doctor saw everyone giving me space.

"Well since you're in good health, I'll go ahead and go. Make sure to get plenty of rest." The doctor said, leaving. Doresu took the doctor's seat and sighed. His hair covered his face and he didn't know what to say. Kyoya sat at the end of my bed, looking at Hom's hat. Neko licked my hand gently, trying to show me some comfort. I moved my eyes away finally and looked at the ceiling.

"I want to be alone." I said in a monotone voice. Doresu and Neko were shocked by my words, but thought it was best. So they left without saying a word. However, Kyoya stayed sitting there. "Leave."

"I can't leave with you talking like that. You'll do something stupid." He said. I ignored Kyoya, slowly getting out of bed. "What are you doing?" as soon as both of my feet touched the floor; my legs gave out and I fell. I caught myself with my hands. Kyoya rushed down to me trying to help me.

"Don't touch me." I said. Kyoya was shocked, but grabbed me anyway. He helped me up and placed us back on the hospital bed. He was holding onto my shoulders so I wouldn't try getting up again.

"What are you thinking? You'll hurt yourself." Kyoya said.

"I can go back…" I whispered.

"Go back where?" He asked.

"I can leave this place forever and be with Hom… I can go back… I can die happily…" I smiled. Kyoya had no idea what I was saying, but he started to grow worried. "I can be with Hom, grandpa, Funin… she'll love me forever… she'll take care of me… Everything will be perfect…" Kyoya suddenly hugged my tight.

"Don't say those things!" He yelled.

"Funin loves me… she'll make me happy and I'll never feel pain…" Kyoya hugged me tighter; burring his face in my messed up hair.

"Stop saying nonsense!" He said.

"I want to go back and be with Funin… I deserve to die-"

"Stop!" Kyoya raised his voice, making me stop talking. "You're scaring me with your words! Do you really want to die and leave us behind and who is this Funin!? Is she more important than us!? I-I can't believe I'm saying this… But I need you, Chiryoka.-" life returned to my eyes "-You're annoying and perverted, but your smile just makes my day and your always happy personality. If you leave what will happen to me? I've known too much of you to let you go now…-" Kyoya held me closer and his voice started trembling. "-I know I will never have you, but please don't leave me! I can make you happy all you have to do is ask."

"Kyoya…" I slowly rapped my arms around Kyoya.

"You'll never be mine, but give me a chance and I can prove to you that I'm all you'll ever need. I can make you happy and you'll never feel pain again. Don't you ever say you deserve to die! Never… I-" I looked at Kyoya and placed my finger against his lips.

"Shhhhh, I'm fine now. " I smiled. Kyoya shed a single tear, I could tell he was trying hard not to cry, but that one tear told me that Kyoya's words were not a lie. Kyoya hugged me close again and I felt him relax. I only felt this when we were at the ball and he kissed me. Am I this important to him? Am I really capable of making him happy? But…

"I'm still Tamaki's…." I whispered.

Kyoya simply inhaled my scent, smiling. "I know."

* * *

The next morning I slipped into a pretty, but loose dress Doresu picked out for me. I brushed my hair, but left it down because my head was still pretty sore from the fight. I had bandages all over my legs and arms. I had a huge bruise on my cheek. I was a horrible wreck, but who cares about beauty when you have strength! Turns out Rin was put into a different hospital because the workers were afraid one of us might try to hurt one another. When Hom and she were falling off the roof, Hom made it to where he landed on the ground and Rin was protected. However, she broke her arm during the fight. Hom… even though you knew you were going to die and Rin was the reason… you didn't want her to get hurt… I was in a coma for a full week and the heart monitor when flat five times. I almost died five times. Funin almost had me five times…

"Chiryoka, are you ready? You friends are waiting." A nurse asked, peeping in.

"Oh, yea almost!"

"Neko wanted to come see you." The nurse stepped aside and Neko stepped in. I could tell he slept for the first time last night. He still looked tired, but he was his old self again… which is not a good thing!

"You humans are so slow! We've been waiting for an hour and you're still getting ready?! I will drag you out of here!" Neko hissed.

"Well my body is sore! I'm going to take my time!" I said. Neko pushed me down and put my shoes on for me.

"There you go now let's go!" Neko said, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room.

"Be glad I'm weak right now or I would punch you!" I growled.

"You couldn't even hurt me when you were fine!" Neko snickered. Oh Neko you're going to eat those words some day! When we came out of the elevator, everybody smiled; except for Kyoya and his pissy atmosphere.

"Chiryoka!" Honey cheered, jumping out of Takashi's arms and running into mine. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too." I smiled, hugging him.

"Did you have good nights sleep?" Tamaki asked. I noticed Tamaki was holding a single yellow rose. I wonder who that is for. It's very pretty and it kinda reminds me of my hair haha since it's so yellow.

"I guess." I said. Now that I think of it, last night was pretty blank. I didn't have any dreams like normal. Maybe it was because I was really tired. Tamaki handed me the rose and got on one knee like a prince. I couldn't help, but blush.

"This for you, my lady." Tamaki said, looking into my eyes. I felt a familiar spark go through me and I smiled evilly. I think it's time to be the Chiryoka I was born to be! Hehe prepare my delicious Tamaki. I sat Honey down and took the rose. I smelled it peacefully, looking into Tamaki's eyes. I took Tamaki's hand, lifting up from the ground.

"Can I tell you something, Tamaki?" I said, innocently. Tamaki blushed and bent down so I could whisper in his ear. I smiled evilly like old times and licked his ear.

"I'm going to have your baby!" I tackled Tamaki, trying to rip his shirt off.

"What!"

"Oh my precious Tamaki! I know I'm injured from my battle, but please use your magical healing salve to cure my insides!" I gasped. Kyoya ripped me off like usual. "Tamaki, you're the only one who can heal me!" Tamaki barley rose to his feat. He wasn't use to me doing that anymore, but oh he better get used to it! Cause I am back and ready to rape!

"She's back." Hikaru held out his hand; Takashi, Haruhi, and Kaoru placed some money in his palm.

"You got lucky." Kaoru snorted.

"Well you should have thought different! You know Chiryoka will always be a pervert!" Hikaru laughed.

"Honestly she needs to work on that." Haruhi sighed. I should kill you She-male! You're just jealous Tamaki wants my sweet grown booty! Unlike your flat butt!

"I think she needs to stay here another night." Kyoya said.

"Not another night in the lonely hospital! You're such a cold man!" I said.

"Come on, Kyoya. Don't belike that." The twins snickered.

"We all missed Chiryoka and don't wanna wait another day to see her! Be nice!" Honey said, poking Kyoya.

"It was simply a joke." Kyoya sighed.

Tamaki rapped his arm around Kyoya's shoulders, laughing. "Well that was a good one!" Tamaki you have no sense in humor… The twins leaned in to whisper to me.

"He needs some help-" Kaoru whispered. "About some joke tips." Hikaru whispered.

"I couldn't agree more." I whispered back.

"Well I think you all had enough of Chiryoka this morning, but I and she have some things to discuss so we will be living. Hikaru and Kaoru, I will drop her off by your house when we are finished." Kyoya said, grabbing my arm. The twins looked at each other seriously and sort of snickered at Kyoya.

"Oh really? Discuss what?" They asked.

"It's none of your concern." Kyoya glared. The twins jumped back.

"Okay!" They gasped, but I could tell they haven't given up yet.

"That's not far! I wanna come to!" Honey cried, hugging me.

"Now now Honey, it must be really important if the all might party pooper wants to talk to me." I laughed. I could feel Kyoya's evil glare behind me. What ever you do, don't turn around or you will die!

"Kyoya, what is it about?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you ether." Kyoya said.

"But I'm your best's friend! You have to tell me!" Tamaki whined, tugging Kyoya's arm.

"Don't be like that, if things go well I'll tell you later." Kyoya said.

"Yay! But what do you mean if it goes good?" Tamaki tilted his head. Hmmm what does Kyoya mean by 'if it goes good' now I'm very curious! It better not be a trick to where Kyoya is going to rape me! I'm Tamaki's baby maker only!

"You have to tell us to, Kyoya!" Honey complained.

"I wonder what it is." The twins snickered at each other. What are those two thinking about? It better not be me and Kyoya doing the dirty or I swear I will rape them with broom sticks! Their butt holes shall be mine!

"Can all of you stupid humans stop asking!? It's annoying!" Neko yelled.

"Neko don't be mean!" Honey pouted.

"Little boy, don't be short!" Neko hissed.

"I'll hurt you!" Honey glared.

"Bring it!" Neko spat. Takashi picked up Honey so he wouldn't get in a fight with Neko.

"Awww come on! I wanted to see Honey kick Neko's ass!" I whined. Neko shot me a glare; twitching his ears and tail.

"Say another word, mortal." He mouthed. I turned away, whistling a toon.

"Oh look over there! It's a bird!" I gasped, pointing at the bathroom. Honey looked, thinking he would see a very colorful bird.

"Awww there isn't a bird…" Honey frowned.

"You're all so stupid." Neko whispered, flicking his tail.

"You're so annoying." I grumbled. I will skin you alive, Neko! And make you drown in 2% milk; yea you don't deserve whole milk! Then I will rip your tail and ears off and wear it to show others I have killed you in a humiliating way! All of a sudden Doresu busted through the front doors and hugged me super tight.

"My baby! I was thinking about you all night long! And I brought you a present!" Doresu whistled and a small little boy walked in. He had short pink hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a dress that was a dark purple. It had ribbons all over it and it had long sleeves. The little boy was holding a large box with a silk ribbon tied around it. When I looked at the little boy… I couldn't help, but remember Hom… Doresu replaced him… Hom's really gone… My eyes slowly became lifeless again, but I kept my smile.

"What is it?" I smiled. Doresu handed me the box, trying his best to show he was truly sorry. I slowly untied the ribbon and took off the top. Everybody gasped when they saw my gift. Inside was a short red dress. It was ruffled at the end and it had a small red ribbon at the neck. It had long sleeves with ruffles at the end. It had light red stripes out lining the dress and it had buttons on the sides where the ruffles were. I lifted it out of the box so everyone could see.

"It's beautiful, Chiryoka!" Honey gasped.

"You will look amazing!" Tamaki smiled.

"Thank you guys." I said. Doresu held out another box for me; it was small and blue. Doresu had a face of pure sadness when he handed it to me; he refused to look me in the eyes.

"Go put on the dress first then you can open it." Doresu said. What could be in that box that is so depressing? I smiled, hugging Doresu.

"Thank you so much!" I cheered, rushing into the bathroom. I slipped it on and carefully placed the other dress Doresu had for me in the box. I looked in the mirror and twirled. The dress fit like a glove and I could tell Doresu tried really hard making it. Someone placed a pair of high top converse by the bathroom door; it was the ones I worn at the ball. I slipped them on and looked in the mirror once more. Everything, including the converse, matched my outfit. I was truly a sight! Now it's my time to dazzle everyone! I rushed out dramatically and flipped my hair.

"How do I look!?" I asked, twirling. Everybody clapped for me and gasped.

"You look amazing! Doesn't it hurt your wounds?" Tamaki asked a hint of worry in his voice. I moved my arms and legs; no pain what so ever.

"No I'm fine." I smiled.

"I wish I was that pretty!" Honey whined.

"But you are… pretty?" Haruhi titled her head.

"She looks like a maid." Neko rolled her eyes.

"Be happy I'm hotter than you!" I said.

"I'm a neko! I was born cute unlike you!" Neko hissed.

"That's enough you two." Kyoya glared. Doresu approached me; still showing discomfort, but yet relieved. He opened the small blue box and took out…. A small top hat… Hom's top hat… Doresu repaired it and tied a small orange ribbon around it; orange is my favorite color.

"It's now yours…" Doresu tried to smile, placing it on my head. Everyone was silent and Honey was trying his best to hold back his tears. My eyes were dull, but I still smiled.

"Thank you, Doresu." I said, hugging him and kissing his cheek. Doresu blushed and sighed happily.

"You're very welcome, princess." Doresu said. Kyoya grabbed my arm and dragged me out hospital.

"Wait! What about everybody!" I yelled.

"We have more important things to discuss." Kyoya said. Everybody rushed out and saw us disappear around the corner.

* * *

**Chiryoka: Where are you taking me!?**

**Kyoya: it's none of your concern! **

**Chiryoka: You're joking! **


	35. A date!

**I would like announce that we are finally getting to the romantic side of this story! Of course with more perverted stuff in it *me gusta* Of course don't go thinking 'oh god! It's Kyoya!' I will not confirm this or with any other one of the boys. Just keep your favorite Host in your head and hope that Chiryoka will end up with them! ^.^The song in this chapter is Love is War by Hatsune Miku (not my most favorite Vocaloid, but whatever) It's in Japanese so you'll have to look up the lyrics! 3 hope you're excited for romance! -EEK **

* * *

"Kyoya, slow down or I'm going to trip!" I yelled, finally yanking my arm away from him. Kyoya whipped around and casually fixed his glasses. I held my knees; trying to catch my breath. Why the hell! I finally wake up and he drags me away! I was actually having fun!

"Sorry for dragging you, but they wouldn't have let us leave at that rate." Kyoya said.

"Maybe I was having fun! Now why did you drag me away, Love-rival!?" I growled. Kyoya looked alil hurt from my words, but shrugged it off. He stood beside me, pointing at a small café. Why would he be pointing at that? "What about it?"

Kyoya smiled and leaned on my shoulder. I should slap this fool for using me as an arm rest! "We're on a date." My eyes all most popped out of my skull and I swear my heart stopped.

"Wha-Wha-what?" I stuttered, loosing my footing. Kyoya grabbed me, keeping me from falling.

"I said I wanted a chance to prove to you that I could be all you need, so we're on a date." Kyoya smiled. Crap did I forget! Kyoya wants to prove to me that he's better than Tamaki! S-So we're on a date! I-I'm on a date with Kyoya! This must be a joke haha; he's probably just looking for a reason to make fun of me! That must be it!

"S-So we're eating there?" I asked, pointing at the café; my finger trembling.

"Are you ok? Do we need to go back to the hospital? We can do this another time." Kyoya said. Kill me now! I'm not going back to that horrible hospital! It smelled like dead people and prunes!

"I'm fine! Let's eat!" I jumped, dragging Kyoya to the café. I busted through the doors and everyone looked at us like we were crazy. Now where is a good spot to sit at? Oh there! I dragged Kyoya to a small table for two, by the window. I noticed we were looking at the park and the café looked very familiar… Is this the café from my coma!? A waiter walked up to us nervously. It's the same waiter from my coma too! But I've never been here before, how could Funin know this place existed?

Before the waiter could ask what we wanted I blurted out our order. "We'll like the waffle tower with cream cheese!" The waiter nodded, quickly righting down the order and fleeing the scene. I should slap him for being scared of me!

Kyoya fixed his glasses and chuckled. "Are you really that hungry?"

"Huh? Oh yea! You know me haha, I'm a pig." I laughed. Kyoya sighed, looking at me seriously.

"I'm going to go ahead and ask before we continue our date, it would be better to get this off your shoulders and my curiosity out of the way." Kyoya said. I swear I didn't dream of me raping Tamaki last night! I'm innocent!

"Who is this Funin? Yesterday you said her name." Kyoya said. He's asking about… Funin?

"Well it's a long story… you wouldn't believe me." I said, resting my head on my hand; looking out the window.

"Why would you lie?" I looked at Kyoya with disbelief. I knew he was going to believe me, no matter what I was going to tell him. Is it really alright to tell him? Who cares if he thinks I'm craze! Freak I must be crazy since I'm on a date with Kyoya!

"I guess I'll tell you. But listen carefully since I'm only saying this once and you better not laugh!" I glared. Kyoya gave me a serious nod. I can't believe I'm really about to tell Kyoya… of all people. "I don't remember everything, but I woke up in my old apartment bedroom and Hom was there. I was getting up like normal; I didn't know I was in a coma at the time. Well Funin ran in… She looked exactly like me, but with black hair and amber eyes. I kept calling her my twin sister and Funin told me things on how we were raised together. It was like old times I guess you could say, I still went to the Host Club and my Grandpa was alive and in good health. I guess you could say that Funin was my other self, trying to make me happy by killing me and letting me live in that perfect world forever. However, she made me and Tamaki a couple and making him neglect me. She was jealous of him, because I give him so much attention. She thought if she could make me hate him, then it would be easier for her to make me stay. Honestly… if it wasn't for Neko, Hope, Himitsu, Doresu, and the mysterious dog masked man… I would have stayed-"

"Mysterious dog masked man? You don't know who he is?" Kyoya interrupted. I thought for a second, but nothing came to mind.

"No, I've thought about him, but I can't put my finger on it. I don't think I'll ever know who he was… He gave me a letter. It said 'I love you, come back' I don't know if that's what he said or he meant all of you guys." I sighed. Kyoya for a split second showed anger, but I didn't put much mind on it.

"Sorry for interrupting, please continue." Kyoya said.

"Anyway, Funin at first wanted to kill me so she could take over my body and be free, but after being with me she soon grew affection towards me and wanted me to stay with her forever. She loved me… Truly loved me and hated the fact I was unhappy here, cause of Hom's death… However, she couldn't just keep me there, she gave me a choice. However, I didn't figure that out till now. All those notes where telling me what was happing. The last one made Funin panic and attack me; it said I was in a coma. I didn't believe the note at first, but Funin completely lost it and told me it was true. I also remember having visions of the past; I didn't believe them either at first. I remember being with you at the beach and you gave me this-" I pulled out the small purple necklace Kyoya gave me a long time ago; I saw a tint of pink over come Kyoya's cheeks. "-I remember being with the twins and how they kept calling me a lost puppy, Takashi saving me from falling down the stairs, Honey and me were having fun in the park inside a bush, and Tamaki… At the sleep over when we actually shared a kiss-" I blushed from my words "-The memory that made me realize all of Funin's words and the world she made for me was a lie… was when Hom jumped off the roof. I made my choice then… I chose to come back; despite I could be happy there. Everything shattered and Funin tried to kill me with scissors and the words she yelled… I don't wanna think about it. The thing that makes me sad now is that she was screaming I love you and how could I treat her like this? I made her realize what she was doing and she gave up… I had a choice to get rid of her for good… But I couldn't do that when all she wanted was me. She's still inside of me you could say, but I don't know if I'll ever see her again. I know you don't wanna hear this, but I think… I should have stayed. However, I have a mission and I can't die until it's complete." I smiled. Kyoya stared out the window for a minute. I'm happy he asked me to tell him; it feels really good to get that off my chest.

"I'm just glad you're alive." He smiled.

"No questions?" I asked, tilting my head. How could the curious Kyoya, not have any questions?! He should be drowning me with them!

"I do not need to; I believe you told me everything you know." He said. The waiter came back with… HOLY POPTART WONG DONG! That's a huge stack of waffles! He sat our food down on one huge plate and scurried off; with out saying a word.

"Wow look at all of this! It's huge!" I gasped, poking it with my fork. I'm in heaven! It's like a giant wall of pure fat! God thank you!

"It is a lot of food, can we eat all this?" Kyoya chuckled. I was already stuffing waffles down my throat and milk; the waiter who was kind enough to run back and give to us.

"What?" I muffled mouth full of waffles. I had cream cheese running down my chin; Kyoya smiled and wiped it off with a napkin.

"Be careful, you don't wanna choke." Kyoya smiled. I blushed; looking away and trying to chew down my waffles. Kyoya handed me my glass of milk. "Here this will help." I drunk down the rest of my milk; still looking away. "Is something wrong?"

"No… It's just I'm not used to you being all nice to me." I said.

"I know I was mean to you in the past, but this is a date and I'm going to treat you nicely." He said.

"Hmmm what about after our date?" I asked, curiously glaring at him.

"I'll treat you like dirt as normal." He chuckled.

"What! Then I'll treat you as my love rival! Which you still are!" I yelled. Kyoya took a tiny piece of the waffles, eating it playfully; winking at me as he did so. I blushed and stuffed more waffles down my throat.

**TWIN'S POV**

"Hikaru, do you know what their talking about?" Kaoru asked. The twins were sitting on the opposite side of the café. They happened to over hear Kyoya's confession yesterday and thought it would be entertaining to stalk them. Not to mention something about today was bugging them and that made them want to follow even more.

"Not a thing, Kaoru. Told you we should have sat closer!" Hikaru whispered. Hikaru and Kaoru were wearing ridiculous hats and fake beards.

"If we did that, then Chiryoka would have figured out it was us!" Kaoru protested.

"She's not that smart!" Hikaru said. A waitress interrupted the twin's argument.

"What would you two young men like to have today?" She smiled. The twins looked at each other then at the waitress. This means war! Hikaru pulled out a coin and flipped it.

"Tails!"

"Heads!" The coin landed on tails; Kaoru was the winner.

"Yea! Take that! We'll have the ice cream puffs!" Kaoru smiled with pride. Hikaru growled and punched his twins arm. "Ow!"

"You got luck." Hikaru growled. The waitress nervously wrote down the two strange boy's orders, quickly leaving the scene.

"I do consider myself the lucky twin." Kaoru laughed.

"Don't make me hurt you." Hikaru pouted. All of a sudden someone choked out loud; making the twins finally stop complaining to one another. Turns out it was Chiryoka; choking on her waffles. She stuffed too many down, trying to ignore Kyoya's calm and happy demeanor. No surprise there. Kyoya was patting her back and she managed to swallow it down.

"Don't judge me!" Chiryoka yelled out loud. Everybody slowly turned there attention back to there food. Kyoya placed money down for the meal, getting up from the table. The twins leaned in as much as they could and luckily since Chiryoka yelled; there was an awkward silence. "Where are we going now?"

"You'll see." Kyoya smiled. Chiryoka cautiously got up, following Kyoya out of the café.

"She sure is loud." Hikaru said.

"I agree…" Kaoru said. The twins didn't bother waiting for their food; there entertainment was leaving

**CHIRYOKA'S POV**

"You better not drag me into an alley way, like when Airi was here. I swear you were gonna rape me!" I said.

"I wouldn't think of it." Kyoya chuckled. Ok, this Kyoya I'm with right now is starting to make me feel uneasy… He's too nice and considerate! What happened to the real Kyoya that would yell at me and call me names?!

"Well ok then… so where are we going?" I asked, walking beside Kyoya.

"That's a secret." He answered.

"Aww come on! You know I'm inpatient!" I growled. Kyoya stopped at a gift cart by a jewelry store; sometimes they have people stand out side so they can sell more. What is he doing? Kyoya pointed to a piece of jewelry; I couldn't see it, because he kept getting in my way. I will punch you, Kyoya!

"Have a nice day! And may I ask? What happened to your girlfriend-" girlfriend?! I'm not his girlfriend and what's wrong with me!? I remembered the fight… I must look like a train wreck with all the bruises on me… Thank god Doresu made me long sleeve dress for me to wear. "She's covered in bruises." Kyoya glanced at me and saw that I was getting pissed off.

"She got in a fight with a friend that's all." Kyoya said, taking the jewelry from the man.

"It must have been a pretty bad fight since she's beaten up badly." He said, worriedly. I pushed past Kyoya; slamming my fist on the table of jewels. Luckily I didn't smash any jewels with my fist; I don't think Kyoya could have paid for them all.

"Listen here! I fought my best and the reason I'm so scratched up is because she was a cheater!" I yelled. I wasn't about to let this stranger say I looked horrible! Kyoya grabbed my shoulders and yanked me away from the man. He had his hands in the air as a defense.

"Terribly sorry, we'll be going now." Kyoya said, dragging me away. The man sighed with relief and went inside the store. He probably got scared of me! Haha he deserves to be scared, because I could hurt him easily with just my thumb! We stopped in front of a karaoke place. Why would Kyoya bring us here?

"You really must learn to control yourself. You're going to get into serious trouble one day." Kyoya sighed.

"I've been in enough trouble to last me a life time." I smiled, proudly. I saw the jewelry sparkle in Kyoya's pocket; I tilted to see it better, but Kyoya quickly covered it up. "What did you buy?"

"You'll see once we're done here." Kyoya smiled, grabbing my arm and dragging me inside. Don't tell me we're going to sing here!? Last time I sung was at the beach and that was for Tamaki! I don't know if I can sing again!? We sat at the front and it made me wonder. How could Kyoya get front seat tickets here? A young man walked on stage and bowed.

"Is everyone having a time?!" He asked. Everybody cheered and clapped there hands. "That's good to hear! We have seen many good sings here tonight and of course… some of those who should just stay off stage. Well tonight we have a special guest! Our very own boss's son had invited someone to sing tonight!-" Oh don't tell me… "Chiryoka!" Kill me now..!

I grabbed Kyoya's shirt, growling at him "What have you done? And you didn't say anything about owning a karaoke place!"

"My father bought this place for my mother and I wanted to hear you sing again." He smiled. I gripped his shirt tighter.

"I should kill you here and now!" I whispered. Kyoya simply chuckled and grapped my hand.

"You'll do fine." He said. I let his shirt go; my hands feeling weird from his touch.

"Now where is the lovely lady tonight? We can't wait to here her! She must be very talented for Kyoya to suggest her!" The man said. Kyoya grabbed my arm and lifted me up in front of everyone.

"She's right here." Kyoya said. A set of stage lights shown on us and I felt my cheeks go red. When this over… there will be no longer a Kyoya…

"The very Kyoya is even here tonight to see her sing!" The man gasped. Everyone in the crowd cheered and I heard girls scream in joy. If these people knew the real Kyoya they would flee instead of screaming for him to rape them! "Well come on, Chiryoka! Show us what you got!" I gave Kyoya an evil glare and went on stage. I took the microphone from the man and took a deep breath. Why this hell am I doing this!?

"I'm going to sing Love is War." I said. The crowd cheered and the man rapped his arm around me.

"First can we ask you a question? How did you and Kyoya meet?" He asked.

"Well it's a long story… I would prefer not to tell." I said. The man squeezed me, waving his hand in front of the audience.

"But we would love to know!" He nudged. Hehe this is my chance to get back at Kyoya!

"Well alright I guess I can tell." I smiled. I could feel Kyoya's evil glare from the audience. "I was singing at a karaoke place at the beach. I was singing Get Away with Murder. Well during the performance I was singing in front of Kyoya and he was instantly love stricken by me! After the show we met up and he begged for me to come here. After some persuading, I finally agreed to come and if I do an amazing job he'll confess his love to me!" Everybody gasped in shock; Kyoya's evil glares still going strong.

"That's amazing! We'll support you!" He said; everybody cheered.

The man leaned in and whispered into my ear "If you're a fake you will regret it." A chill went down my spice. I gulped down my fear, gripping the microphone. He patted my shoulder and went off stage. Ok Chiryoka… this is! Show Kyoya that you're better than him..! That doesn't make sense, but whatever! The music started to play and I took one more deep breath.

"Mou yukiba ga nai wa kono koi no netsuryou AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" My voice echoed through the entire place. Everybody was left speechless at my voice. Even I didn't know I could sing this well. How could I sing this good?

"haiiro no kumo MONOKURO no kensou hizashi wa kageri yuugure wa iro o kaeto iku." The lights around me turned to a soft grey color and it made my dress pop.

"Sekai ga nijinde sore demo suki de irareru ka nante wakatte'ru kedo dousureba ii no doushitara dousureba BAKA da na… watashi…" I grabbed Hom's top hat from my head and looked at it with sorrow.

"Hajimeru no yo kore wa sensou ureshisou na KIMI o miru nante! Setsunara koi sore wa tsumi misete ageru watashi no omoi o." I placed Hom's hat back on me, starting to walk down the stage. I walked up to Kyoya and I grabbed his shirt.

"Sakende mita MEGAHON wa kowarete'ta no dore dake senobi shita tte kimi no shikai ni hairanai." Kyoya grabbed Hom's top hat and grabbed my hand; he slipped on a silver bracelet with a small ruby charm.

"aa, itsunomanika hareta sora zenzen niawanai kimochi ga osaerarenakute doushitara dousureba." I looked at the bracelet; tears started to show in my eyes.

"Naite nanka nai n'dakara ne" Kyoya shot up and stole the microphone from me.

"Daisuke." He sung. "tatakau no yo HAATO o ute shudan nante erande'rarenai." I tried to grab the microphone back, but he grip was to strong, so I had to stand on my toes to keep singing. Our faces were really close. I wasn't about to let Kyoya still my spot light.

"SUKAATO hirari misetsukeru no yo kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no." I sung back. I could feel our breaths combine as we sung at each other.

"geigeki youi senkyou wa ima da furi na no desu." Kyoya singed, grabbing my waist and holding me close.

"Koi wa moumoku." I sung. I wasn't gonna let Kyoya finish the last line of the song.

"Kimi no kuchidzuke de me ga sameru no." We both sung. When the music stopped everyone shot from there seats, clapping, and cheering. We looked into each other eyes and everything around us went silent; everyone was cheering, but we focused on each other.

"Your eyes are still lifeless." Kyoya whispered.

"That's something I can't win back." I smiled. I pulled away from Kyoya's grip and walked back on stage. I bowed in front of everyone. "Thank you everyone!" The man came back on stage and gave me a quick hug.

"Give it up for Chiryoka!" He yelled. Everyone clapped louder and I could hear some people screaming 'I love you Chiryoka!' I could get used to this! Who knew singing was this much fun. Only if Kyoya didn't try to steal my spot light… I glanced at the bracelet Kyoya gave me. Was this the jewelry he bought at the gift stand? It looks expensive.

The man leaned in and whispered to me "Can we talk back stage, I have an offer to you."

"I don't know…" I whispered back.

"Don't worry Kyoya knows!" He smiled. Well if Kyoya's knows then it should be ok. I nodded and the man lead me back stage. Kyoya tried to follow me, but a group of girls was keeping him busy. The man closed his room's door behind him and he sat down. "You sing amazing! Where did you get such a voice!?"

"I must have gotten it from my mother, my Grandpa told me she had a voice like an angel." I smiled.

"Did something happen to her?" He frowned. I kept my smile on and just giggled.

"She moved away with another man." I lied. The man clapped his hands, rising from his and grabbing my shoulders. He led me to his mirror; I saw my reflection. I did look like a mess, but only my face. The bruises were horrible… At least people are more distracted by my dress than my complexion.

"Look at your beautiful face… what happened?" He asked.

"I had a fight with a friend." I laughed. The man touched my bruised cheek gently; my body froze.

"A beauty like you shouldn't fight." He licked my ear slowly. Why can't I move?! And what is he doing?! "Your hair is so soft and it smells heavenly. How would you like to be with me? I can make you famous." He smelled me hair and felt it slowly. This creep! I'm going to kill you! Only if I could move!

"No thanks…" I managed to say. The man grabbed me around the waist and grabbed my breast. "Ah..!"

"Look at yourself, how could you not wanna be famous?" Feeling the man touch me was horrible, but seeing it was terrifying… Kyoya… Why is he coming into my head! "just look at your lips-" He let go of my breast and stuck his finger in my mouth. I wanted to bite his finger off, but my mouth was numb. "-there soft and moist. Your inside isn't bad either. I wonder about down there? I bet it's moist to." He slowly lowered his hand. All of a sudden Kyoya busted into the room, punching the man away from me. He flew and hit his wardrobe of flashy clothes.

"Chiryoka, are you alright!" I looked up at Kyoya; tears flowing.

"I'm pathetic… I couldn't even move…" I said, gripping my fist. Kyoya hugged me close instantly.

"It's okay… you were just in shock… your ok now." He said. The man was about to get up, but Kyoya shot him the demon glare. "The police will be here in alil bit to come get you, so don't try to run." The police?! Is Kyoya serious!? Kyoya lead me out of the karaoke place; his arm around my shoulder.

We were walking down the street; the sun was starting to set. Who knew we spent so much time at the café and the karaoke place. I tried to smile at Kyoya multiple times, but just thinking how I couldn't defend myself made me stop. How could a fighter like me freeze! Especially to a creep like him!

"Would you like to go to a special place?" Kyoya asked. I stopped in my tracks, looking at the concrete. Kyoya you must be crazy if you can like a girl like me… Kyoya walked in front of me and offered his hand. "Shall we go?" I looked up at Kyoya and took his hand.

* * *

**Chiryoka: This place better be good! I****t's getting dark!**

**Kyoya: When do you care about the dark?**

**Chiryoka: Oh yea...**


	36. Swan Lake of nudity

Kyoya and I walked quite far away from the karaoke place; I long forgot what happened to me there. Buildings where getting smaller and trees were now everywhere. It was dark out and everybody was probably wondering where we were now. The entire time we didn't speak a word to one another, nor did we let each others hands go. I would have never guessed Kyoya knowing any where outside the main city. Then again this is probably where he takes his rape victims! Kyoya felt me tense up and he squeezed my hand. I finally decided to break the silence.

"So Love Rival, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He smiled. Is it just me or has Kyoya been smiling a lot today? It's just a simply sort of date, right? Nothing truly serious.

"Then how much longer! My feet hurt!" I whined. Kyoya stopped, turning around, but not letting my hand go. He looked me up and down. Is he using his powers to see me naked!? I knew it he wants my gorgeous body and he's taking me far away, so he can rape me easily! All of a sudden Kyoya bent down; his back facing me. "What are you doing?" Does he want me to rape him!? But I'm too big for his tiny white ass!

"Your feet hurt so hop on." Kyoya said. Does he really think I'm going to get on his back?! I felt the tired pain in my feet and groaned. Stupid feet you just want me to ride him! Haha that sounded dirty. I give up… I slowly got on Kyoya's back and he stood up with ease. Dang he's stronger than I thought! "Better?

"Much better…" I huffed. I don't want Kyoya thinking I'm enjoying this! Which I'm not!

"Good, let us continue on our way. Since we're alone and it's actually calm for once. Why don't we have nice conversation?" Kyoya said. I shall tell you nothing! Love rival!

"Like what?" I titled my head.

"Hmmmm well you sung beautifully at the Karaoke club. I didn't think you could sing a song that wasn't sexually related." Kyoya chuckled. I bumped the back of his head with my face.

"I can sing like a goddess no matter what I'm singing!" I growled.

"Hey Chiryoka, when I took the microphone away from you. What did I say?" Kyoya asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"I love you." I blurted out. Then it hit me like a retard. Kyoya stole the microphone at that part on purpose! He didn't sing 'I love you' cause it was the part of the song, he said it cause he meant it! Such a weird way to say I love you, but… I felt my cheeks become hot. I buried my face in Kyoya's shoulder; trying to get rid of the feeling.

"Just making sure." He snickered. He's being a devil! I should snap his neck with my teeth! Kyoya's scent smelled like cherries and vanilla. I rested my head and relaxed with his smell. "So Chiryoka, do you like swimming in the dark?" Wait… don't tell me. I looked up and saw a big pond in front of us. The moon light glittered on the water and the grass flowed gently with the wind. I had no idea where we were, but it was absolutely beautiful. There were trees everywhere and flowers in certain areas. How did Kyoya find this place? I let out a little awe. Kyoya walked towards the water, letting me down.

"B-But we don't have any thing to swim in and I don't wanna get my clothes off." I said. Kyoya was already taking his shirt off and I swear I felt a nosebleed.

"Isn't obvious?" Kyoya said. He tossed his shirt on the ground and worked at his pants.

"What about my bandages and wounds?!" I gasped. Kyoya touched my cheek and I froze. He slowly removed the bandage off my cheek and arms.

"It's okay I asked the doctor if you could get them wet. He said we just have to change them after we're done." Kyoya said, calmly.

"O-Ok…" What is wrong with me!? Why am I getting all flustered!? I bet this is a trap and he's going to drown me so he can have Tamaki to himself! Despite my thoughts, I let Kyoya remove all my bandages.

"Hello? Chiryoka?" I snapped back into reality, trying to laugh it off.

"Sorry haha…"

"Do you need me to also take off your dress?" Kyoya laughed.

"No!" I yelled, covering my chest.

Kyoya raised his hands defensively, turning around. "Better hurry up and get undressed before I look." I blushed, turning away from Kyoya. I'm I really doing this! I'm going skinny dipping with Kyoya and not Tamaki! I should be with him instead and making sweet-love on the grass, half way in the water and I'm screaming out his name for more! I slipped off the sleeves, but froze. Crap… I can't get the zipper… it's stuck. What am I going to do!? Uhhhh fuck me!

"Kyoya… can you help me with my zipper. It's stuck." I said, almost in a whisper tone. I felt Kyoya touch my back, his hands were warm and he slowly unzipped my dress with ease. I was to busy focusing on Kyoya hands that I wasn't holding my dress to my chest; it fell straight down. My face went cherry red and I practically jumped in the water for my life. Kyoya was laughing at me; I swear I was creating steam. Kyoya grabbed his pants, lowering them slowly.

"You gonna keep staring at me?" Kyoya asked, raising an eyebrow. My eyes popped and I went underwater. I shouldn't be doing this! I need to find a way to escape! Then again- a huge evil smile crept across my face- I could drown Kyoya, so I can get Tamaki easier. Just imagine Tamaki crying over his lost friend and sub leader to his club. I would be there to comfort him and make him better. Then he would make sweet love to me and then make me the new leader of the club, because he's to captivate by me to rule the club! It's the perfect plan! I shall drown Kyoya and say a fish ate him! I peeked above the water and was Kyoya's entire front naked. I shot back and sunk in the water. He's huge…. Kyoya jumped in and I felt him grab me and bring me back to the surface. I spit the water out slowly; still processing what I saw. I thought jerks were small…. "You okay, Chiryoka? Or was I to much for you."

I pushed away, splashing the water wildly. "No! I'm way bigger than you and I have a vigina!" Kyoya tried to hold in his laughter, but couldn't help himself. Throwing a fit in the water like a baby was too funny. Kyoya fell back into the water, holding his gut.

"It's not that funny…" I mumbled, crossing my arms. Kyoya finally calmed down and got an evil smile. Not like the ones he usually uses against the twins when he has an idea for them, this one was…. Dangerous! Kyoya disappeared under the water. "Come back up or I'll hurt you!" I felt Kyoya touch my leg and I jumped. "I mean it!" Again another touch. You know what! It's on! I dived underwater, opening my eyes thinking I could see, dumb idea. Its pitch black underwater! I heard someone rush behind me; I twirled around, but saw nothing. All of a sudden someone grabbed my chest; pulling me out of the water.

"I'll kill you, Kyoya!" I was too caught up in my rage, to notice Kyoya was holding onto my breast. Kyoya noticed his mistake and let me go instantly. I turned around like lightning; my face red with embarrassment. How dare him! It's dark and I didn't even have an advantage!

"I-I meant to grab your stomach." Kyoya managed to say, past his blush. Why was he acting shy now? He almost raped me in an alley way before! And why am I more upset at the fact I couldn't drown him underwater!?

"It's okay now die!" I yelled. Jumping at him, but being the retard I am and that nature hates me! I tripped and landed in Kyoya's arms. We were both shocked at first, but before I could stand up properly; Kyoya hugged me tightly. "K-Kyoya…" He held me tighter; my chest pressing against him. My cheeks become hot and Kyoya's body was so warm… I felt my arms go around Kyoya and hug him. What is wrong with me?! Body why u do this?! I could hear Kyoya's heart beating fast; was he nervous? I managed to snap my body back in surprise and fall into the water!

"Chiryoka!" Kyoya gasped. I resurfaced, taking a deep breath. Kyoya grabbed my hand; helping me stand on my feet. I could still feel my cheeks blush. Damn cheeks! Go away!

"You're silly." Kyoya smiled. I looked up at him to yell something out, but I was caught by his eyes. His deep dark onyx eyes. He looked into my deep lifeless blue ones and smiled calming. It was that smile again, he only smiled like that around me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me against his body; not taking our eyes off each others. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but it was nice. However, I pulled away thinking about my mission. I'm Tamaki's!

"I'm more crazy than silly." I laughed. Kyoya looked alil hurt, but quickly recovered.

"How about perverted monster." He snickered.

"Don't make me drown you." I glared.

"I dare you" He glared back.

"Bring it!" I shouted, pushing him into the water. Kyoya grabbed me arm, taking me down with him. "Ahhh!" We were now back underwater and Kyoya pushed away, so I couldn't see him. I looked around frantically; wanting to drown him so bad! All of a sudden Kyoya appeared right in front of me; our faces inches apart. He gently touched my nose with his and disappeared back into the water. I covered my mouth from gasping. I'm going to kill him, fuck drowning him! I'm gonna make him bleed. I resurfaced, looking around for Kyoya. Where is he!?

Kyoya bent down slowly and whispered in my ear. "Boo." I jumped up; falling backwards, but Kyoya caught me. "You're very clumsy in water, is that why you didn't go swimming when we went to the beach?"

"No! I just didn't want to swim!" I protested, standing up straight. Kyoya patted my head, leaving me with a derp face.

"Calm down, I was just asking. Why don't we go sit next to the shore so we can relax alil?" Kyoya said, grabbing my hand and dragging me. He sat down in the water; leaning against the land. I sat down a little bit away from him and looked up at the stars. They were bright tonight and I usually never got to see them. Since the city's lights are on 24/7. I truly love the stars… there so beautiful. Kyoya noticed me looking at the stars.

"You like the stars?" Kyoya asked.

"I love the stars to death. There so beautiful and bright." I said. Kyoya looked up, smiling to himself.

"There not the only thing that is beautiful and bright." He whispered.

"Did you say something?" I asked, looking at Kyoya. He shook his head slightly.

"Must have been the wind." He said. I'm pretty sure he said something? The wind doesn't really like me, so there's no way it would whisper to me. "Chiryoka, why did you join a gang?" I relaxed against the grass, but my chest was still underwater. No pleasure for you Kyoya! Haha!

"Well I was lonely in school, in fact during sometime when I was little. I wasn't going to school because I got in trouble, okay let's face it I was kicked out. However, my grandpa begged for them to keep me, but they didn't want to take the chance again. So instead I was aloud to bring my work everyday and work on it at home. I did this for a full year, before I was transferred to the run down school we fought at. -" Kyoya's eyes widen, but kept them hidden from me "-The school was horrible and girls…. I don't wanna explain, but it was horrible so I stood up and fought. I took down the leader, but didn't want any of his members following me so I gathered a couple friends and we started a gang." I said.

"I couldn't imagine you being lonely. You're too lively to be ignored." Kyoya said.

"Haha well before I met my gang, I was pretty much a loner." I giggled. I looked around the area and saw fireflies glittering around. This place is amazing! Which makes me wonder?

"Kyoya, how did you find this place? It's not like you walked way out of town and stumbled upon it." I said.

"This used to be me and my sisters secret place. We decided to walk out of town one day and believe it or not we did stumble upon this place." Kyoya said.

"I didn't know you had a sister!?" I gasped. Who knew my love rival had a sister!? I bet she's evil too!

"Yea, we don't talk very much anymore, but she still cares for me." Kyoya smiled.

"Hey, at least you have a sister. I don't have any siblings and now I don't have anybody…. I'm the last of my bloodline." I frowned. Kyoya saw me slowly becoming depressed and decided to change the subject.

"Your eyes are beautiful. I've never seen such a deep blue." Kyoya said. I looked at him in the eyes.

"Really? People called me a freak in school because they were so uncommon. I didn't have brown eyes like them all." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Well they probably were just jealous of your uniqueness." Kyoya said.

"Hell they must have!" I laughed. I felt a cold breeze run through my hair, I curled up and shivered for a second.

"I think it's about time we leave, don't you agree?" Kyoya asked. I looked up at the stars one more time and nodded. "Look away for a second." I did what Kyoya said, just looking at the stars. I heard Kyoya get out of the water and run over to something. He then touched my shoulder and told me to get, but close my eyes.

"B-But I'm naked!" I said.

"Don't worry I won't look." Kyoya reassured me.

"You better not or I'll break your neck." I threatened, getting out. I closed my eyes, so I didn't have to look at Kyoya's glory. Kyoya slipped his shirt on me and I was about to open my eyes; wondering what he put on me, but he covered my eyes with his hand.

"Not yet." He said. I heard him slip on his boxers and pants. I was then aloud to look. I looked down and saw I was wearing Kyoya's shirt.

"Won't you get cold?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, besides I know you don't wanna wear that dress now since your wet." Kyoya said. He got me there… I didn't want to wear a dress now, but I'm nipping like a sword! Thank god it's dark! I slipped on my underwear and in my other hand I was holding my dress and bra. "Here let me carry those." Kyoya took my dress and held it over his shoulders. I looked at Kyoya's chest and saw he had alil bit of muscle. Kyoya got really close to me and held my chin up; making me look him in the eyes.

"Chiryoka, at the Karaoke club… I didn't sing those lyrics because they were part of the song. I meant those words." He whispered.

"I know…" I tried to look away, but he kept my gaze on him.

"You still want Tamaki, I can tell and I respect that. I asked for a chance and even though I forced you. I gotten that chance and hopefully it left something in your heart for me." I grabbed Kyoya's hand and softly stoked it.

"Kyoya… I don't know who I want anymore… I can't hear my heart tell me who I want. Sometimes I think I'm meant to leave you guys alone for good and abandon my mission. However, it's grandpa's last wish so I will fulfill it. And who knows Kyoya, maybe you stole my heart and I just don't know it yet." I said. Kyoya held my hand tightly and leaned down to me. Our lips were inches away, but… fuck… Me…

"Hey guys!" The twins yelled in-between us.

* * *

**Chiryoka: Kill...Me...Now**

**Kyoya: *death glares***

**Hikaru&Kaoru: WHAT?!**


	37. A Punishment with Evil Justice!

I dragged the twins into my room, tossing them onto my bed, and slamming the door behind me. Oh I was going to have some fun with them tonight! Oh so much fun! After the twins rudely interrupted my date with Kyoya. I literally grabbed them by their throats and dragged them all the way home; Kyoya looked just a pissed as I did. Him being the butt hole he is though; he really didn't show it. Oh how you could feel it though! Damn he was mad!

"We're sorry Chiryoka, we where just curious! Don't kill us!" The twins pleaded.

I shadowed over the twins with an evil grin. "Oh? Why would I want to kill you off so early? When I could have fun!-" The twins watched in horror as I pulled out my Scalesaur glasses. "I love chasing people and hearing them scream for mercy! Now how well do you know your house?-" I put the glasses on and instantly became Scalesaur. "- Scalesaur loves a challenge." The twins looked at one another then back at me, before screaming and pushing past me for the door. They flung it open, running out like they were going to die. Which they are! I slipped on my dinosaur cape and hat. For last I approached my cane; smiling evilly. Evil Justice must be served… I grabbed my cane, resting it on my shoulders. Now where could they have run off too?

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped behind a corner; trying to catch their breath. The managed to run down stairs and to the end of the corridor. There mother was sleeping on the top floor and the last thing they wanted was for her to wake up. If she woke up… oh god!

"Do you think we lost her?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru peeked over the corner, sighing with relief.

"I think so." All of a sudden they heard something moving above them. They slowly raised their heads to look. Above them was Chiryoka, grinning like a mad man.

"Found you." She hissed, throwing the cane with lighting speed. It stabbed the wall right between the twin's heads; their faces went pale. _She's going to kill us! _They thought and took off running again. Chiryoka jumped down landing at the end of her cane. She watched the twins take off down the corridor and chuckled to herself. I truly love a chase! Perhaps I should make them beg for their lives as well?! Chiryoka jumped back up; disappearing into the darkness.

The twins ended up running down some more stairs; thinking on how they were going to live through the night! Was Chiryoka serious about killing them? Or was this all just another game and nothing more?! Honestly the twins would love nothing more than to go to bed! Hikaru tripped dramatically, Kaoru turned quickly to help his brother, but it was too late. Chiryoka was already on top of him, pinning his down with her cane.

"How sad. Looks like you're the first to go. "Chiryoka laughed under her breath. She pinned the cane against Hikaru's throat. Suddenly Kaoru tackled Chiryoka; making her fall down away from Hikaru. Kaoru helped Hikaru up and they looked at Chiryoka, before running downstairs to the kitchen. Chiryoka regained her feet; wiping away any dust. She fixed her hat and grinned. It seems I'm going to need back up for this chase… Chiryoka placed her fingers near her lips and let out an extremely loud whistle. The twins heard it all the way from the kitchen; they were holding there ears.

"Pray to god that didn't wake, mother." The twins whispered.

Chiryoka stood there patently; tapping her foot. After about three of four minutes, Neko came walking down the hall. You could see the sleep in his eyes and he swinging his tail in annoyance. His long hair was a knotted mess and his ears where incredibly poofy. He stopped in front of Chiryoka, growling at her appearance. How could he forget that outfit… hell he hates that outfit!

"What do you want!? It's freakin late and you just got out of the hospital! What are you doing up!?" Neko hissed. I pressed my finger against his lips violently; not letting my grin slip.

"Not now lower member of Evil Justice. We are after the enemy and they are being persistent. They fled down stairs most likely to the kitchen or bathroom; since all retards go there first. You will follow me until the enemy is caught!" Chiryoka snickered. Neko faced palm; not believing what he was hearing. His stupid human master woke him up at who knows when to chase some person around! If she didn't just get out of the hospital, Neko swore he would have scratched her up! "I can't have you following me looking like that though… hold on!" Chiryoka jumped into the shadows; leaving Neko there fuming with anger. He sworn one day he was going to make that stupid master learn who is boss!

* * *

The twins sat on the counters; eating small oranges. Still the though that Chiryoka could be anywhere waiting for them to come out. They blocked the door with one of the kitchen shelves. Hikaru fondled with his orange slice; thinking if it was a good idea to sit here and wait to be found. Kaoru looked out the kitchen window at the stars. He couldn't help, but think about Chiryoka and how they found her swimming with Kyoya.

"Hey, Hikaru… Do you really think Kyoya likes Chiryoka?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru shot out of his own thoughts and looked at the orange with a frown.

"They did go on a date and Kyoya never goes on dates…" Hikaru said.

"I don't think he's ever gone on a date before." Kaoru said.

"Maybe he just did that because she was injured." Hikaru said, trying to sound happier.

"Not likey… they went swimming…."

"Naked…" They both frowned. Kaoru looked at Hikaru and couldn't help, but frown more. He knew his brother's feelings and Kaoru always looked at after his twin. Hikaru was more hot-headed and immature than himself.

"What about Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru slumped up into a ball; sitting down his orange. He no longer felt hungry and now he was thinking about Kyoya's date with Chiryoka. He didn't understand why this made him upset? Normally he wouldn't have cared and they would have ruined there date.

* * *

Chiryoka reappeared from the darkness; Neko was sitting on the soft carpet, swinging his tail quite harshly. She was holding a dark green hoodie and gloves.

"What's with the gloves?! I have claws you know!" Neko hissed. Chiryoka threw the clothes on top of Neko; ignoring his rude words.

"Now that you have clothes to wear, we can hunt down those miserable traitors and make them slowly suffer… I shall make them have three butt cracks!" I snickered to myself, swinging my cane side to side. Neko would have loved to yell at the stupid blonde, but he wanted to sleep even more, but for that to happen he would have to get this over with… Neko slipped on the hoodie and retracted his claws so he could put on the gloves. His hair was in the way, because the hood kept pushing it near his face, so he tucked most of his hair in his hood and his ears. "Shall we go, little brat?" Neko twitched at her words and nodded.

"I'm gonna kill you…" Neko mumbled.

Chiryoka grabbed Neko's tail, running down the hallway with quick speed, but was silent as a mouse. _So many dirty and violent thoughts I could do to those traitors! I could shove the biggest dong up there butts and make them move back on one another! Oh such good dirty thoughts! _Chiryoka snickered. Neko could sense Chiryoka thinking about something wrong. God he wanted to die… Chiryoka stopped suddenly; making Neko fly into the kitchen door with a loud **thunk**! He slowly got off the floor, twitching his ears like mad.

"Forget gonna… I'm going! To kill you!" Neko grumbled.

"No time to waist we must advance on!" Chiryoka whispered, grabbing Neko's hood, making him stand. Chiryoka pressed her ear against the door, trying to listen on the twin's conversation; if they were even in there. She didn't hear any voices. Chiryoka was about to leave, but she heard a loud sigh. The biggest grin spread a crossed her face.

"Hikaru, it's been a while. Do you think she gave up and forgave us?" Kaoru asked, jumping off the counter.

"Chiryoka would never give up that easily." Hikaru gasped, surprised his brother even asked. Kaoru rubbed the back of his head, laughing alil.

"Sorry for asking." He said. Hikaru hopped off the counter, throwing away his orange in the process, but he didn't hear it hit the trash can. Hikaru looked over… Chiryoka was standing near the trash can; the orange stabbed in the middle by her cane. Kaoru noticed his brother's sudden silence and looked at him. Kaoru saw his brother looking at something with horror; he slowly followed his brother's gaze and was met face to face with Neko. Kaoru shot back, hitting his head on the counter in the process.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru gasped, rushing to his brother to help him. Kaoru rubbed his head gently; not leaving eye contact with Neko. Chiryoka walked to Neko's side; wearing that horrible grin.

"How did you get in here?" Kaoru asked.

Chiryoka leaned on her cane, laughing for a minute, before answering. "You forgot the back door." She pointed to the side of the room. The twins faced palmed each other, just to think they were going to be the cause of their deaths. Chiryoka walked in front of the two twins, leaning Hikaru's face up with her cane. She looked him in the eyes, but he pulled away violently.

"A fighter, huh? Well they don't last long with me." Chiryoka said, raising her cane ready to stab Hikaru Kaoru's eyes widen in fear when Chiryoka's cane came down. He shut his eyes in terror; hugging his brother tight. However, nothing happened..? Kaoru opened his eyes and saw Chiryoka was stabbed in the air with a fork. She pulled it out quickly; letting out a painful grunt. Neko shot his attention to the backdoor; hissing loudly. Standing there with grace was none other than Sebastian. He was holding forks between his fingers.

"Now now Scalesaur, no need to hurt someone." Sebastian smiled. Chiryoka shot a glare at Sebastian, before going back to her usual smirk. She tossed the fork at the ground; only a little bit of blood escaping her arm.

"Why look it's the Butler. Have you come to stop me?" Chiryoka chuckled. Sebastian got another fork ready to fire.

"In a calm manner, yes I am." He said politely. Chiryoka jumped onto the counter; striking a pose with her cane. She pulled her hat down to make her look more mysterious.

"Calm doesn't mix well with Evil Justice!" Chiryoka jumped forward. Instantly Sebastian touched Chiryoka's neck; knocking her out cold. Sebastian caught the limp girl bridal style.

"That escalated quickly…" Neko sighed. The twins had to requester what happened, before they could even speak. Was it really that easy to get rid of Chiryoka in her Cosplay mood! Really!? Next time there getting Sebastian… Neko slumped past the group of retards; walking out the door.

"I'm going to bed…" He mumbled. The twins slowly approached Sebastian.

"Is she really past out?" The asked, poking her arm. Chiryoka twitched and the shot back in alarm. Sebastian let out a chuckle.

"I assure you, young masters. She is completely knocked out. Shall I escort you two to your room?" Sebastian asked. The twins shook there heads. It's not like they were little kids or anything?! They were completely able to go to there room by themselves. Thank god Chiryoka was knocked out or they would have feared she would have popped out of no where and tried to rape them with a broom… She's tried before…

"No thanks, Sebastian. We'll fine." The said, waving there hands nervously. Sebastian bowed and opened the door with his hip for the twins.

"I'll put Chiryoka back into bed. Good night." Sebastian said. The twins walked out quickly and took off for their room. Fearing Chiryoka was actually faking it and she was waiting for the right moment to torture them. Sebastian could only silently laugh at the young masters. Were they really scared of this little girl? She didn't seem very scary, but he did hear from the head master, the twin's mother, that she got into a fight and was put into the hospital. Sebastian silently walked into Chiryoka's room, laying her down on her bed. He tucked her hand, as soon as the sheet touched her face; she grabbed it violently and turning over to curl into a ball. Sebastian noticed Neko was curled into a ball at the end of the bed; thinking of being nice to the rude cat robot. He pulled out a blanket from the cabinet and placed it over Neko.

Neko let out a small purr as he did so; making Sebastian smile. The little robot may be rude, but he was so adorable. Sebastian checked one last time over his shoulder, before leaving the room.

* * *

I shot up in a flash; sending my glasses flying off my face and hitting Neko on the head. His ears twitched and he slowly turned his head at me; his eyes showing nothing, but death.

"I'm going to claw your eyes out." He whispered. I stuck my tongue out at him. He showed me his fangs and claws.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, jumping out of bed. I'm still scared of my own cat robot; the world may never know.

"Thought so, stupid human." Neko said, curling into a tighter ball, falling back asleep. One day I shall make a robot skin rug..! And hang it on his grave! Oh wait I'm sorry, how about dirt ground so no one remembers you! I moved my leg and felt nothing, but sweat. Dammit… I rushed to my clothes and saw I had only my uniform… great… No bra…. No underwear… Just a sweet old uniform. What happened to all my clothes? Or should I say under garments. From my bed I swear I heard the smallest kitty giggle. I grabbed my uniform; frowning from my misfortune. I threw off my Cosplay and slipped on my dress; fixing my chest so my breasts were comfortable. Who am I kidding! I can tell my boobs are popping out! But you know what this means… Tamaki here I come! I ran straight out of my room, but bumped into someone.

"Ow… stupid person… Bumping…rape… tonight." I looked up and saw Sebastian offering me his hand.

"You must be more careful, Chiryoka. You may end up running straight off the stairs." Sebastian said. I took his hand; he helped me up and instantly noticed something. I tilted my head in confusion. What the hell is he staring at?! My beautiful, freshly covered sweaty dress?! That must be it!

"What?" I asked. He looked away hesitantly; waving his hand in apologies.

"Nothing Miss, now are you ready for school? The young masters are eating breakfast as we speak." Sebastian said.

"There's school today?!" I gasped. Well I guess that's a good thing, since now I can rape Tamaki today and make him lick my sweet pointy milky's. Sebastian nodded, his eyes going back to what they were looking at before. I looked down, trying to see what he was eyeing at, but with no luck. "What are you looking at?!" I jumped up, angrily. Sebastian looked away instantly; a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Shall I escort you to breakfast?" Sebastian asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure why not."

* * *

I busted through the doors with my chest glory bouncing everywhere. The twins looked up from their fancy eggs; there mouths shot open; their food making there way back to the plates. Even the maid stopped what she was doing to look at me; a slight blush to her pale cheeks.

"Good morning, butt holes! Didn't even bother to wake me up for breakfast!" I growled, sitting across from them; crossing my arms. The twins kept staring at me blankly. "Hello?" I waved a hand in front of them. We heard someone open the door and come in. I looked up to see the twin's mother walked to the front of the table; she was holding a newspaper. The maid managed to pull her eyes away from me, so she could pull a chair out for the twin's mother. She sat down without taking her eyes off the paper. A butler quickly brought out some waffles, but almost tripped when he noticed me. What is with everyone today?

"Boys, be polite or they'll poke you." Mother said, still keeping her eyes on the paper. The twins looked away instantly. Going back to their eggs; blushing. The butler finished sitting down Mother's food and he looked at me before heading back into the kitchen.

"I would like to use those as knifes." He said, going into the kitchen. What did he mean by that? Most likely my hotness! I could cut anything with my beauty! Including Tamaki's V-card! It suddenly hit me… I didn't get my food! I pounded my fist on the table; fume coming out of my nose.

"Where's my-" Mother interrupted me by sliding her food to my side.

"Here I'm not hungry." She said, flipping a page of the paper. I didn't even have to say a word; my face was already in the plate. When I finished; I had syrup all over my face. The twins were already leaving the dining room to head to school… With out me! I'm going to make them pay! I rushed up to join them, they didn't even wait; it was like they were avoiding me. Mother looked up from her newspaper with a nose bleed.

"She's defiantly cosplaying as a school girl…" She whispered, before wiping her nose with a tissue.

* * *

**Chiryoka: Tamaki here I come for you! And we shall make sweet love together! **

**Hikaru&Kaoru: So... much... poke...**

**Chiryoka: I'm gonna feel poke today ;) down there! **


	38. Black Magic Club

I walked into the Host Club casually, looking around for my blonde sex toy. He was sitting down on the couch talking to Haruhi…. Stupid She-male… I was about to walk over there and drag him into the backroom so I could rape him, but Kyoya stepped in front of me.

"Did you like our date yesterday?" Kyoya asked. I don't have time for this! I need to rape Tamaki while he is distracted!

"I had a lot of fun." I smiled. I noticed Kyoya was keeping his eyes glued on my face; like he was scared to look down.

"That's good. It's too bad that the weather is going to get cooler since its becoming winter. I would have taken you swimming again." Kyoya said, giving me a tiny smile. Swimming again with Kyoya!? HE just wants my lumps! Wait a minute… I grabbed Kyoya's hands and made them grab my unstapled breasts. He immediately started blushing; he kept his eyes on my face though.

"Do you think these are perfect for Tamaki?! They have to be, so I can hypnotize him with them!" I gasped.

"There….. Nice…" Kyoya mumbled. I let his hands go and he slowly moved them away. I snapped my fingers, smiling evilly.

"Better than nothing! Here I come, my baby daddy!" I screamed. Tamaki pulled out from his conversation and saw me running towards him and my bouncing glory.

"JESUS SAVE ME!" He screamed as I tackled him. We made the entire couch fall backwards along with us. I smothered Tamaki's face in between my boobs.

"OH Tamaki! I can't find my bra to help me keep comfortable! Please use your strong warm hands to make me better!" I cried. Tamaki was in complete shock, he couldn't even move his arms to pull me off. I sat up on top of him, so he wasn't being smothered by my baby attracters. "Am I too much for you my blonde Barbie? Perhaps you can help me by sucking my innocence away."

"Help…. Me…." Tamaki blushed. I grabbed my breast; squeezing them together.

"Come here my Tamaki, there waiting for your warmth." I moaned. Someone grabbed my shoulders, pulling me off instantly. However I was being held in the air by my dress's collar.

"Put me down, Kyoya! I must complete my mission with full hotness!" I yelled. Kyoya appeared beside me, crossing his arms.

"I'm right here." He said. I looked up slowly and saw Takashi holding me up.

"Well this is new." I gulped. Takashi carried me all the way to the backroom and went inside; still carrying me by my collar. "Put me down! I have things to do today!" Takashi sat me down gently on the couch. A small figure appeared from the corner of the room; it was Honey. His face showed nothing, but sadness and regret. Takashi looked down at me one last time before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"Honey? What's wrong?" I asked. Honey looked at me with a frown and a single tear falling down his face. I opened up my arms, telling him to come here. Honey rushed into my arms; hugging me for dear life. He started crying madly; soaking my dress with his tears. "Shhhhh it's ok." I had no idea why Honey was so upset.

"This…..is…for… Hom… For… Him…" Honey sniffled between sobs.

"For Hom? What did he want?" I asked, my eyes growing wide. Honey looked up at me, wiping his tears away. He pushed me back on the couch and crawled on top of me. What is he doing!?

"He said to make you happy." Honey whispered, kissing me deeply. My eyes shot wider. Honey slowly pulled away; a tear landing on my cheek. "He told me if something was to happen to him, he wanted me to make you happy." Hom… wanted me to be… happy? Even if he died? Did he know he was going to die? Honey kissed my neck softly, slowly going down to my collar bone. "I can complete your mission instead of Tamaki. I have blonde hair so it's okay." I could tell Honey didn't want this…

"Stop." I said. Honey looked up at me, surprised I said something. I smiled down at him and brought his face up to mines. "You don't have to do this to make me happy. Even if Hom wanted you to do this, you don't have to. I'm happy now." Not all of that was true… I wasn't truly happy and I don't think I ever will be. Hom was apart of me that I'm afraid I'll never get back.

Honey touched both of my cheeks softly and looked into my eyes. "Your eyes are lifeless…" Honey slowly kissed me softly and then with passion. When he pulled away he was no longer crying. "That was from Hom." Honey got off of me and then sat next to me. I sat up, touching my lips; Honey tasted just like sugar.

"I can make you happy, Chiryoka. It's what Hom wants and I would feel like I let him down if I let you continue this way. Your eyes are blank and your smile is fake.-" I stopped Honey by hugging him close.

"No more please. Listen Honey I may look sad, but I'm fine honest! It makes me feel better knowing Hom cared and you do to. Now no more of this kissing stuff and wanting to be my baby daddy. I like you better as my little stuffed bunny." I smiled.

"Like Usa-chan?" Honey sniffled.

"Yep, you're my little Usa-chan! How would you like to help me get Tamaki alone?" I asked, looking down at him. Honey's face brightens and I knew the little hyper Honey was back.

"You're still after Tamaki!?" He cheered.

"Of course! Nothing will stop me from my mission!" I said. Honey jumped up smiling huge.

"I'll help! I'll help!" He yelled. I stopped him from jumping, pressing my finger against my lips.

"Don't be too loud, we don't want him to know." I whispered. Honey nodded and then grabbed my hand. He helped me off the couch.

"I'll take care of Takashi and Kyoya." Honey said, opening the door for me.

"Thanks Honey, sometime I'll invite you over for cake." I said. Oh god I'm just wishing for diabetes now.

"I can't wait! I want a huge three layer cake with tones of icing! " He smiled. Yep diabetes here I come..! Takashi was standing by the door, crossing his arms; waiting for Honey. He looked down at Honey then at me. I winked at him and he only smirked a tiny bit. You're gonna die! I snickered evilly. He probably took my snicker the wrong way, but oh well!

"Takashi, we need to talk with Kyoya about the late fall festival!" Honey cried. Takashi nodded, lifting Honey up to his shoulders; Honey happily hopped on.

"Wait, there's a fall festival? I didn't hear about this?" I asked.

"Once every year the Host Club holds a fall festival in the school gardens. It's really popular and couples make wishes on the fireworks. You sure you've never heard of it?" Honey said. If it involved the Host Club no wonder I've never heard of it… I had no social life!

"It sounds alil familiar, but I've never went. When is it?" I asked. If it involves fireworks then it's gonna be dark. If couples are gonna be there, then it's gonna be crowded, if it's crowded then I can get Tamaki alone! If Tamaki is alone with me! Then there will be baby making! Perfect plan!

"That's what we need to talk about with Kyoya. So we'll talk to you later, Chiryoka!" Honey winked. Takashi looked alil curious, but shrugged it off. Kyoya was talking to the twins; they were coward in the corner, like they were hiding from something. When they saw me look at them, they hid behind Kyoya. What's wrong with them? Are my presents to good for them? I looked down at my eye spotters and nodded; I'm so good!

"I'll be able to go, right?" I asked.

"Of course!" Honey gasped "It wouldn't be any fun with out you there!" That boosted my confidence! No more time to dillydally, I have to make babies! I quickly left Honey to go tackle Tamaki while he went to go talk to Kyoya. Tamaki was sitting on the couch; his cheeks still flushed from earlier. Haruhi was patting his shoulders, trying to get him to calm down. She-male I will skin off your non-existing manhood if you touch my baby maker! I growled as I appeared behind Haruhi. She flinched and slowly looked up at me.

"Hey, Chiryoka. How are you today?" She asked, trying not to get scared. I swear if I had tentacles I would strangle her so hard! I leaned my elbows on the couch, fluttering my eyelashes at her.

"I'm doing pretty good thank you, and what is wrong with my precious Tamaki?" I asked. Tamaki was already on the other couch, curled up, and had a pillow held up to his chest to protect himself from me.

"Ummm I think you should already-" I covered she-males mouth and crawled over her. I slowly stalked my way to Tamaki as I left Haruhi in confusion. "What's with this she-male thing?" She tilted her head.

"Oh my precious Tamaki, please I need you now! My crouch is itching to have forest fires with you!" I gasped.

"Leave…me…alone." Tamaki cried. I dramatically flipped my hair and dived in for my love, BUT! A stupid someone blocked my way and caused me to hit them hard. They didn't even flinch or fall; I fell to the floor face first.

"Oww…." I grumbled. I peeled my face off the ground and looked up at the tall figure. He was wearing a long black cloak and he had a hood over his head. "What…the…hell…"

"I'm here to fix her problem." He snickered. All of a sudden a small cat puppet appeared in front of my face. "My black magic can cure anything."

"Oh yea? And my dark abyss can create children." I said. "Wait it can…" I stood back up, dusting off my dress; making my milk sacks jiggle. The man in front of me seemed unfazed. However, Tamaki looked like he was about to have a nose bleed. Kyoya appeared beside the stranger; crossing his arms.

"To make things short. Chiryoka, this is Nekozawa." Kyoya said.

Nekozawa twirled his puppet and made it open its paws like it wanted a hug. "I am here to fix your problem."

"Problem? I don't have a problem though?" I said, glaring my eyes at Nekozawa. Tamaki shot off the couch and hid behind Takashi.

"It's him…." Tamaki said, pointing a shaky finger. Does Tamaki know Nekozawa? Weird!? I turned my attention back to the dark guy. I noticed under his dark hood he had black hair and bright blue eyes. He has blue eyes! Just like me! Only mine are really dark and his is bright blue. I must get a closer look! I grabbed his hood and flipped it off.

"AHH! Murder!" Nekozawa screamed, immediately grabbing his hood and covering his face. Dang? I know I'm drop dead murderous, but saying it like that…. Kinda turns me on?! After a couple minutes Nekozawa calmed down, his puppet was holding a scowl. "Please don't do that…"

"Chiryoka, keep your hands to yourself." Kyoya sighed. I leaned on Kyoya's shoulders; giving him an evil grin.

"I should be saying the same thing to you-" I leaned up to Kyoya's ear. "In the water." Kyoya closed his eyes tightly; trying to keep calm.

"Got me there." He growled.

"I thought so. Anyway! Nekozawa is it? I might as well end your little meeting here. I do not have a problem and who ever told you I did, is a blunt head." I said.

"I told him." I looked behind me to see Kyoya glaring down at me.

"I mean… cares about me and wants to make me a better person!" I lied, holding my hands up like a shield.

"We're wasting time may I go, Kyoya?" Nekozawa asked.

Kyoya nodded his head. "Bring her by the front before dark. I'll drive her home."

"I shall." Nekozawa suddenly opened his cloak and swallowed me in it!

"Hey!" I gasped. Everybody's eyes grew wide and we disappeared.

* * *

Nekozawa opened his cloak, shooting me onto the floor; I banged my face on a steel table.

"My face!" I screamed, holding my nose.

"Terribly sorry." Nekozawa said walking to a table covered in weird voodoo stuff. His puppet hovered over the stuff; like it was looking around for stuff as well. I glanced around, the room was black, incredibly dark, the windows were closed so no sun could shine through, and the room was lit only by black candles. What an eerie room… "Take a seat on the steel table." I glanced at the table I banged my beautiful face on. I saw blood on the side. Aww come on! I need that blood!

"I don't wanna…." I pouted. Nekozawa's puppet turned complete around to look at me. That's creepy…

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing!" I eeped, sitting on the steel table. Nekozawa rushed over and placed a weird black heart necklace around my neck. I looked at it and despite its weird feeling; it was pretty. "How did you know I look good in black!?"

"Quiet! No talking during the ritual." Nekozawa snapped. I covered my mouth. Nekozawa picked up a doll that looked like me and he moved it over my head. He started mumbling strange words and plucked one of my hairs.

"Ow!" I cowards, holding the spot he plucked the hair from. He covered my mouth with his puppet. Next he took the doll and sprinkled some weird powered on it and then over me. For some reason I have a feeling I should be scared? Next Nekozawa clapped his hands together and let the doll fall on me. I picked up the doll and looked it over. It had the school uniform on and my hair; it even hade my blue eyes; well they were blue buttons. Nekozawa quickly grabbed my hand, pricking it with a needle. "Hey!" He made my blood drop onto the doll and then rushed back over the table. I sucked on my finger; tears forming in my eyes. What is he doing?! He held the doll in the air.

"Make this doll control!" He called out. A bolt of lighting shot through the room. Where did that come from!? He looked over the doll; letting out a small snicker. "It's finished!"

"What's finished? What did you do to me and that beautiful look alike of me!?" I asked, hopping off the table. Nekozawa rushed over to me; getting dangerously close to my face.

"I can't tell you, but I can show you." He snickered. A tiny voice in my head was telling me to 'Run you dumb bitch run!' but another voice was yelling 'Stay! And sniff his hair!' I went with the yelling. Nekozawa lifted the doll to my face and moved an arm. Instantly my arm shot up along with the dolls.

"Mother or toast." I gasped.

"Amazing yes?" Nekozawa laughed. I nodded my head in agreement as he let the doll's arm go and mine fell to my side.

"Wait? How is this suppost to fix my problem?" I asked with lips like god!

"Ask Kyoya for your answer. Shall we go back? But first…" Nekozawa towered over me with his puppet in my face. "Would you like to join the Black Magic Club? I'm the President." A Black Magic club? I don't really know what I could do with black magic? Then again… An evil thought popped into my head.

"_Black magic aid me in raping Tamaki!" I called forth the magic of the devil. Tamaki floated off the ground and his clothes ripped off sexually. _

"_Oh Chiryoka! Please make use of my baby oil!" Tamaki gasped. I crawled up onto Tamaki's floating body and licked his sweat of strawberries off his chest. I twirled my fingers in the air and Tamaki's under garments slowly started to be pulled away. "It's cold my master!" _

"_Don't worry my slave; I'll warm you up…-" _

Nekozawa poked me extremely hard on the forehead. I almost fell backwards, but gripped onto the steel table. No! My day dream! It was so perfect in every way! Tamaki's sweat must taste like strawberries! I looked at Nekozawa with pure concentration; my nostrils flaring with passion.

"I will join!" I almost yelled.

Nekozawa clasped his hands together with excitement. "Very well then. Here you must have this." He pulled out a small puppet from his sleeve; it looked just like his puppet, but it had a small orange bow clipped to its right ear.

"What do I need this for?" I asked, taking it from his hand. I put it over my hand and made it move its hands.

"Every member gets one; it's like the vessel for your dark magic you will be learning." Nekozawa said; his puppet petting mines on the head.

"A vessel? So I need to wear this to the club?" I said, looking over my puppet with curiosity.

"I would prefer all times, but knowing you from what Kyoya has told me… anyway just wear it during club time. This is every Wednesday and Friday after school." He said.

"What!? So that means I can't go to the Host Club then! But I need to see Tamaki so he'll make moves on me!" I gasped.

"You mean the cursed blonde one?" Nekozawa said, pulling something out of a box.

"Yes! My baby daddy! It's my mission to have his child!" I said. I know what you're probably thinking? 'She told him! But she made a big deal out of it when she told the Host Club members!' Well fuck it. She made up her mind; who cares if someone found out?

"His child? That's a rare thing to desire, but I'm certain my black magic can help you." Nekozawa said, stopping a little ways from me. He held out a black cloak similar to his.

"Is that for me?" I asked; my eyes growing to the size of watermelons. He nodded; before he could speak I grabbed the cloak and slipped it on. It fit me perfect! You couldn't even see my feet! I put the hood over my head; snickering evilly. "I feel perfectttttt"

"You look perfect." Nekozawa snickered along with me. "Shall we go?" I made my puppet do a solute.

"Of course." I would love to see Kyoya stop me now! With black magic on my side, nothing can stop me! Not even the devil king himself! Nekozawa consumed me with his cloak once more and we disappeared.

* * *

**Chiryoka: I shall consume you into the eternal black hole of my-**

**Nekozawa: Please keep it PG for now **

**Chiryoka: But I must express my determination! **


	39. A toilet full of love

Nekozawa and I appeared at the front of the High school; it was already dark out. We saw a long black limo waiting at the front. After we approached it, Kyoya's maid stepped out. Her bright green hair still visible even in the dark. She opened the car door open for me with a smile. If Kyoya thinks I'm getting in that car he's crazy. Nekozawa rushed past me and crouched down at the open door. I could hear him speaking in a whisper to Kyoya; I could feel his evil energy so I knew he was in there. After a few minutes Nekozawa happily backed away from the door to face me.

"Have a good night, Chiryoka. I'll see you Wednesday." Nekozawa said, instantly disappearing. I jumped at his sudden disappearance; dang I'm still not used to that!

"My work is done here today… Again no rape." I sighed, about to walk towards the twins mansion. The limo's horn honked loudly; making me look at the car. Kyoya's maid was still holding the door open, unfazed by the loud honk. All of a sudden both of my arms shot up into the air and they dragged me towards Kyoya's limo. Don't tell me that Nekozawa!? That dick eater! He gave Kyoya the voodoo doll! I'm gonna die! My legs lifted themselves into the air and I was thrown by thin air into the car. I hit the soft limo seats with an 'oomph'. The maid quickly shut the door and took her place at the front by the driver. My arms and legs dropped and I looked up to see Kyoya glaring down at me.

"I said I was giving you a ride." Kyoya said.

"I didn't say I wanted one." I glared. Kyoya held out the little me and made me stick a finger up my nose. "Cheater!" I sat up; trying to remove my finger from my nose, but it was stuck like glue! I gave up, breathing heavily from my fail.

"Just sit back and relax. Then everything will go smoothly and I already know you want to hear about the fall festival. Also that dark cloak makes you look ridicules. " I did? Oh yea! I wanna know when it is so I can put my Tamaki raping plan with fireworks into play! God just imagine us making love hidden from view and the fireworks timing our every movement! I sat back against the seats; trying to look like I was relaxing. Kyoya finally let my finger free, but made me take the hood down. I wiped my booger on his seat. He simply rolled his eyes, not caring.

"If you are going to say I can't go then don't waist your breath, because we both know I'll end up going anyway." I smiled. I can quicken things as well! Hahahaha!

"I wasn't going to say that. I might as well go ahead and explain things to hopefully make you behave better. Anyway, the festival is this Saturday night around nine. There will be games and food of course. It will be held in the rose gardens at the edge of the city; we can't have it at the school garden this year sadly. At the end of the festival there will be fireworks and I imagine Honey has told you, during the fireworks couples make a wish.-" I shot up from my seat with excitement! I know what I'm going to wish for! To have Tamaki's baby! Or to kill a certain someone… I gave Kyoya a quick glance. I'll make Tamaki go with-

"However!-" Kyoya said that alil louder than normal to get my attention. "- this is a couple's festival. You have to come with a date. Since we Host are presenting the festival we can't have dates. We'll be busy taking care of the games and food. So simple way to put it you can't go with Tamaki. You'll have to bring someone else if you wish to come."

"What!? Who could I bring?!" I gasped angrily. Who could I bring instead of Tamaki!? No one that's it! The only person who popped in my head was Neko and I'm not bringing his cat pussy to the festival! It will all be ruined if he came along!

"I do not know that is for you to decide." Kyoya said casually. I bet he thinks I can't find a date and that's why he's so calm! I'll prove you wrong Kyoya! I will find a date and then rape Tamaki! Also since you're being the devil as always; I'll destroy your festival in some way!

"I'll find someone." I smiled. This kinda caught Kyoya off guard; he though I was going to throw a tantrum or flip his seat over in rage. Well Kyoya if we were outside I would flip your limo over. I looked outside the window and noticed we were no where near the twin's mansion. "Ummm Kyoya, we past the mansion." I pointed.

"I know. We're heading to my place." Kyoya said. Now this just cut my string.

"WHAT! But you didn't say anything about going to your place and it's late outside! The twins will worry about me and Neko will most likey use my clothes, he stole I might add as toilet paper! I'm sick of cat crap on my sexy clothes! What will everybody-" My hand shot up and silenced my panicking. Kyoya once again brought my look a like doll out to silence me. I grunted and tried to remove my hand. Fuck! Kyoya I will steal all your clothes and piss on them like fury! After a few minutes I calmed down and Kyoya let me put my hand down.

"I already informed the twins you were staying at my place and I highly doubt Neko would do that to your clothes." Kyoya said.

I shot him a look with wide eyes. "You don't know him like I do!" Neko was a little ball of machinery made specially to make my life miserable! If he could he would crap on me!

"If he was my robot I would make him behave then." Kyoya said.

"Even the devil like you couldn't get that cat to behave!" I sighed epically. Neko honestly could get Kyoya to turn into an angel!

"We're approaching the mansion my master." The maid said. I had to cover my mouth from laughing out loud. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at me.

"Master…..sex…Kyoya….desperate…" I couldn't hold it anymore I had to let it go! I laughed so loud the driver swerved in surprise. "I can't believe the great dark lord has to do his maid! Hahahaha hahah someone who is hired! Even I didn't do my pet!" Kyoya suddenly pulled me close by my waist and looked down at me with a soft, but stern expression. I couldn't even muster up a laugh anymore, I was frozen solid and it wasn't because of the voodoo doll. Kyoya pressed his forehead against move; not losing eye contact from me.

"Remember I can control your every movement. It wouldn't take much to make you mine tonight-" Kyoya moved his head to whisper into my ear "-Even if you hated me afterwards I wouldn't regret it, because I was your first." I felt chills go up my spine and my bare breasts press against his chest. Kyoya gently kissed my forehead and let me go. "So let's have a nice night." He smiled. I slid back to lay down in the seats in shock. Okay more like fell back by reflex.

"I'm gonna die…" I said.

"Not unless I cause it." Kyoya smirked. The door to the limo opened by Kyoya's maid. I refused to move so Kyoya had to slide by me and drag me out by my arms. Even when I was sitting on the concrete; I still refused to move. "Do you want me to use the doll?" I just looked up at him. Kyoya sighed and picked me up bridal style. I just looked at him with a blank expression; trying my best not to give him the satisfaction on how much I wanted to beat his brains in!

When we walked inside the maid closed the front doors behind us quietly. I looked around and saw his mansion was complete different from the twins! It was mostly pearly white and had fancy jewels everywhere. There was a huge stair case in front of us that lead upstairs and doors on all sides of us.

"Gumi, tell father I have returned. I'll be in my room so do not disturb." Kyoya said, glancing over his shoulder. Gumi couldn't help, but blush alil at Kyoya's last sentence.

"Of course my master." Gumi said, rushing off.

I gave Kyoya a smirk and sighed happily. "So where am I sleeping, my master?"

Kyoya gave me a counter smirk. "My room." My eyes grew wide and my smirk was blasted away like someone shot my jaw off. If I have to sleep with Kyoya tonight then that means I might…. Rape! True full on rape! I don't wanna be raped by the devil! He will most likely torture me in every possible way and when I'm on the verge of falling into the darkness of hell; he'll bring back to life with his magic and start all over again!

"Are you going to rape me?" I squeaked in his grasped. Kyoya shot me a weird look like 'did you really just ask that?' "I mean we did go swimming together naked and you've tried…. Well succeeded in touching me before. Honestly I'm surprised I didn't beat you into a pulp yet." I pressed my breast together and licked the tips. "You want my milky?" Kyoya's face went red and he instantly dropped me. I banged my face against the hard pearl floor. Thank god my brain is already dead! Kyoya you fuck ass!

"Don't use such language in this house so loudly. My father isn't the best man." Kyoya said, refusing to look at me. I stood up; swaying alil as I did so, from Kyoya making me hit my head!

"Okay I'll watch out next time, just don't drop me next time! Your floor feels like Hom's manhood; hard and bang able." I smiled evilly. Kyoya's face went alil pinker, his eyes scanning the area for anybody.

"Stop." He glared.

"How can I when your cheeks are calling me in? Your nice pure white floors and walls will be tainted by my virgin blood." I purred.

"I mean it." He growled.

"Kyoya, I might change my mind. You're just calling me in with your dark rape able eyes!" Kyoya covered my mouth and practically dragged me to his room. I nailed his anger point! Haha Kyoya 0 Chiryoka 1. Just alil more pushing and he will have to send me home! Then I will bang Neko's face against a wall and go to sleep peacefully!

"You shouldn't be scared of me with your words. My father will set you straight, be glad that I didn't tell him you're here." Kyoya said, throwing me onto his bed. Is his father that scary? Would that make Kyoya Lucifer and his father Satan? That makes perfect sense! I sat up, rubbing my butt all up in Kyoya's bed. He's gonna smell that weeks from now! I will haunt your dreams!

"Your father is that scary, huh? Oh well I'm just staying the night and then I'll be on my way." I said.

"I don't know about just one night." Kyoya smirked. My head shot at him with such speed my neck literally sounded like I snapped it in half.

"What you say?!" I gasped.

"I didn't say anything. Now are you going to sleep in that?" Kyoya asked, pulling out some sleep wear out of his closet. Reality hit me hard and I fell back onto Kyoya's bed. I can't sleep with clothes on! I have to sleep nude! Kyoya looked at me awkwardly, before disappearing into his bathroom to change. What am I going to do?! I can't sleep in here with Kyoya!? Maybe if I ask politely I can sleep in another room. Kyoya came out a few seconds later dressed in a silk button up shirt and baggy dark blue pants. "I guess your sleeping in that?" I looked at my uniform, then back at the devil. God may you take me now.

I can't possibly tell him that I sleep in the nude! That would be too awkward and he would most likely laugh his ass off at me. I know!

"Can I use the bathroom?" I lied.

"Do you even need to ask?" Kyoya sighed, moving to the side of his bed. I walked past him and almost slammed his bathroom door in panic.

"Save me…" I whispered. Kyoya's bathroom wasn't very different from the rest of the house. It was pearl white and quite large. There was a shower/bath, a huge butt mirror, and of course simple things like a toilet and sink. I saw Kyoya's clothes from today thrown to the corner of the bathroom next to his shoes. I must be crazy, but it's my only chance! I placed my back against the bathroom wall and took in a big breath.

"HOLY FREAKIN JESUS ALL MIGHTY IT'S A BIG ONE!" I practically yelled. I made the loudest moaning and grunting noises I could manage. I looked around quickly and threw Kyoya's shoe into the toilet to make a loud 'plop' sound. "OH GOD THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" I let out another grunt. I panicked and threw Kyoya's other shoe into the toilet for another 'plop' this isn't enough!? I have to think more!

"MY BUTT FEELS LIKE its GETTING RIPPED OPEN BY A HORSE!" I pleaded. I grabbed Kyoya's clothes and stuffed them into the toilet. "I MIGHT BE HERE ALL NIGHT WITH MY TORTURE!" I grabbed Kyoya's fancy soaps and stuffed them as well. I flushed the toilet and it started to over flow. "GO TO BED WITHOUT ME! OOOOOWWWWW DO I SEE BLOOD?!" As a last attempt I grabbed Kyoya's mirror off the wall above the sink and crashed it against the toilet seat. Glass went everywhere along with the over flowing water. I grabbed the glass pieces and shoved them into the round bowl of mess. I cut my hand in the process, but I ignored it. In fact I smothered some of my blood on the toilet seat to add more effect. I stood there at my creation in honor. I am the art god! And crap producer!

"What…the…." My body froze in place. I heard Kyoya walk over to my side. He stared at his toilet… not surprised?! "Was this really necessary?"

"Ummm… I… I-I… crap out glass." I tried to laugh. Kyoya practically face palmed and dragged me out by my wrist. He made me stand by the bathroom door as he went back inside to examine my mess.

"My shoes, clothes, and mirror. I actually liked that mirror." Kyoya said. I could hear him mess around the toilet, but then silence. He walked out with an unreadable expression.

"Is there toilet water on my face?" I tilted my head. Kyoya grabbed my wrist tightly, moving it to his face. He looked at the palm of my hand; I still couldn't see any emotion in his eyes.

"Why did you do this in the first place? Look, you now cut your hand in the process." Kyoya said, almost growled. I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. I pulled my hand away from him and held it close to my chest. Kyoya simply sighed, returning to his bathroom. I went ahead and sat down on Kyoya's bed; knowing I was in for an argument.

"Be glad you didn't throw the towels in." Kyoya said, sitting besides me. He took my hand and wrapped the small towel around my wound. I watched in amazement on how Kyoya didn't yell at me, he didn't even glare at me. Once he was done he went to his closet to pull out some clothes for me. During my panic I managed to get my cloak wet and stained with my blood. Thank god it was black or this would suck! "Would you like a T-shirt or a silk shirt like what I'm wearing?" I gulped out loud so Kyoya would look at me. I have to tell him… I can't fight this and my fake crap idea didn't work surprisingly. My plans always work!

"K-Kyoya…I have a problem-"

"We all know that." He said blankly.

"No! An actual problem-"

"We all understand that."

"Let me finish! My problem is-"

"You're a perverted freak who needs to be put in a home." He yawned.

"I will strangle you." I glared. Kyoya let out a chuckle and pulled out a silk shirt and shorts. They were pure white.

"Go on." He said.

I let out a sigh. "I can't sleep with clothes on. I tend to sweat…a lot." I hid my face from Kyoya by diving into his pillows…I knocked my head on his head board. I was too embarrassed to feel it though! I'm gonna have a bump in the morning…

"I've seen you sleep with clothes on, you don't have to lie." Kyoya said, sitting the clothes down beside me.

"I'm serious though! I will turn your bed into an ocean!" I yelled. Kyoya looked at me for a couple seconds, but it felt like hours to me. Was he seeing if I was lying?! No luck there Kyoya! I'm a lying god and you will never find anything!

"Alright…." Kyoya grabbed the clothes, putting them back up. I let out a sigh of relief.

"So am I sleeping in another room?" I asked. Kyoya pulled out the doll for me to see and my skin went pale.

"Nope." He full on smiled. This is how I die… Kyoya made my hands go into the air and he removed my cloak; exposing my poky chest.

"Just think Kyoya haha is this what you want!? I'm pretty sure I have teeth in my vagina! I will eat your dick!" I yelled. Kyoya poked my chest and sighed. He turned around and let my arms go free.

"Hurry up and get undressed. I would let you have another room, but my father will find out and let's just say you wished you died in your sleep. Just cover yourself up in the sheets." Kyoya said, setting my cloak down on his coach by his closet. He must be high on drugs or something! I've had my fair share of apple sugar sticks, but still! I didn't want to argue with Kyoya and I could feel sleep creeping into my head. I slipped out of my dress and covered myself up with thin sheets. What the hell, Kyoya!? Are you hot blooded or something?! These are some mother freakin thin sheets!

"I'm done." I said, looking away. Kyoya only sighed and slipped into bed far away from me. I looked at him for a few minutes lost in thought. What if he tries to grope me in my sleep!? If I can even sleep! This bed is so weird from mine and it's Kyoya! Not my precious Tamaki I should be sleeping with! I want my boy toy! I let a scream go out my head, before I lay down. I stared at Kyoya's ceiling blankly. I could feel sleep taking over. No! I can't sleep! I moved to my side; back facing away from Kyoya. Maybe I can sneak out? No one will notice me leaving… wait I don't even know the way back! Rape me oh god!

"Kill me…" I whispered to myself. All of a sudden Kyoya pulled me close to his chest; thankfully his arms were around my waist. I was about to yell something, but I heard a tiny breath escape his lips; he was asleep. I tried to move away, but he only tightened his grip; burying his face in my neck. Great…. Now I'm naked and stuck against him! I swear I'm going to kill Kyoya in the morning. Might as well get comfortable… I shifted as much as I could without Kyoya tightening his grip. I closed my eyes and finally was able to fall asleep.

* * *

**Chiryoka: Why me!? Why now! My precious clothes! **

**Neko: You're going to love me when you get back *Evil kitty smirk***

**Chiryoka: How did you know about this!?**

**Kyoya: Shut up and sleep. **

**Epic Emo Kitty: Okay guys! That's enough! Anyway, I have another challenge and question for you guys to answer! The winner gets their character to appear during the fall festival ^.^ Explain to me a romantic scene you would love to have between Chiryoka and one of the Host's or one of my OCs! The best answer gets chosen! And now the Question: Chiryoka has to take a date to the festival, right? Well, who do you think she is going to take!? Remember she can't take a Host! :33  
**


	40. We're going to candy mountain, Chiryoka!

**Total votes for the Fall Festival date! **

**Neko: 7**

**Nekozawa: 4**

**Doresu: 1**

**Danny: 3**

**Oliver: 2**

**Rosson: 1**

**Ariel: 1**

**Ham: 2**

**Sebastian: 1**

**Hope: 0 (poor Hope XD)**

* * *

"Wake up"

"I don't wanna…" I grumbled, pulling the sheets above my head. All of a sudden a pillow smacked the side of my face. I shot up and Kyoya looked away instantly.

"We have school, now hurry up and get dressed. I asked my maid to get you a bra so you don't have to walk around like you did yesterday." Kyoya said. School..? Oh yea school! God why can't it be the weekend already… I'm so tired. I saw my uniform at the end of the bed and an extremely fancy lased bra on top of it. It was red with black swirls around it; Kyoya's maid has good taste!

"Can I just stay here…?" I asked.

"No, my father doesn't even know you're here. Hurry up so we may leave." Kyoya said. I rubbed my eyes and saw Kyoya was already dressed. I growled, reaching for my dress and slipping it on after putting on my new and sexy bra. The bra felt like pure on clouds! My nipples must be angels! I fixed my hair into there usual pigtails.

"Now I am rape able!" I cheered. Kyoya only rolled his eyes, picking up his school bag.

"Before I forget there's someone in the limo for you. Not the happiest morning person…" Kyoya sighed. As soon as Kyoya opened the door I rushed out. Maybe it's Tamaki! Oh glub please! I wanna have car sex with him!

* * *

I'm stuck between the most moody morning people ever…..Cupid if you can here me, change your arrows so they may kill me. Kyoya shifted his leg and sighed at the tight space we were in. Turns out the rest of the limo seats were full of stuff his mother was going to sell soon. Of course my pissy pet cat twitched his ears in disgust.

"Perhaps-" They both shot me a glare; silencing me in an instant.

"We're almost there." Kyoya's maid said. Neko moved his tail and it lay on my lap. Surprisingly his tail was quite soft. I managed to pet it once when he was asleep; I was trying to rub his tail in tooth pasted, but failed when he woke up. I was about to move his tail, but he flicked my nose with it.

"Hey! Stupid cat!" I growled.

"Stupid human! You should be quiet for once!" Neko hissed.

"I wasn't even talking!" I yelled. I and Neko got in each others faces; about to rip each others throats out.

"Both of you quit it!" Kyoya butted in. I and Neko shared one last glare, before facing away.

"Dumb robot…" I mumbled.

"Stupid pervert…" Neko mumbled back. We shared another glare until suddenly Kyoya grabbed me so he could move into the middle of us. "Thank you, less stupid human. I was about to claw her eyes out."

"Thanks, pussy man peach for separating us." I said. Kyoya let out an annoying sigh. Luckily Kyoya's maid opened the door a couple minutes later, Neko shot out; fluffing out his tail. Kyoya got out smoothly and went straight into the school. I slipped out, giving the maid a wink, and going inside; Neko close behind me. This is like the only time Neko isn't afraid to be near me. Every girl in school tries to touch him and they shout cheesy words, trying to get him to purr.

Neko pushed past me so he could go into the Host Club before me; he then went to sit down in the far corner of the room. Such a mean cat… he needs to get laid or neutered! Something!

"Chiryoka! You worried us yesterday when you disappeared!" Honey cried, jumping into my arms. I held onto Honey; giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Well I'm alive so no need to shed tears for me." I smiled, sitting him down. Kyoya glanced away from his laptop to look at me, before returning to whatever he was typing. Takashi appeared out of no where behind Honey; he gave me a slight nod. Creepy tall man… I felt two familiar hands rap around my arms I couldn't help, but smile.

"How was last night?-" Kaoru asked. "Any staying up or pains?" Hikaru asked with a smirk.

"I feel like my anis is the size of your two heads." I sighed dramatically. The twins shot back in shock.

"You didn't?!" They both gasped. I slapped both of them on the back of the heads.

"Of course not! Do I look like I would do that!?" I growled.

"You did go skinny-" I covered both of their mouths quickly.

"Speak anymore and I'll castrate both of you." I whispered. The twins slowly nodded, and then I removed my hands. "Good."

"What were they trying to say, Chiryoka?" Honey asked.

"It's nothing, Honey. They're just being stupid." I laughed. Honey glanced at the twins and they pointed at me with frightening expressions. I shot around; giving them a Kyoya glare.

"You're not that scary." Hikaru snickered.

"I can be." I mouthed. Hikaru shot up with chills, Kaoru grabbed his twins arm, and they took off. "Now they're out of the way, where's my blonde love?" I looked around.

"He's over there talking to Haruhi!" Honey said, grabbing my hand and tugging me towards them. Haruhi saw me behind dragged by Honey and gave me a smile. Tamaki looked confused for a second why Haruhi was smiling, until he saw me. His face went pale and I gave him a delicious smile. I grabbed Honey so he was hanging onto my back.

"Here I come baby!" I yelled, taking off.

"Help me!" Tamaki screeched, running in the opposite direction. Honey threw his hands up into the air like he was on a roller coaster.

"Faster, Chiryoka!" He laughed.

"Okay! Tamaki please don't run! You know it only excites me!" I moaned, picking up speed. Tamaki quickly hid behind the couch Kyoya was sitting at. "Full speed! Can't stop!" Kyoya glanced up and saw I was heading straight for him. He quickly tossed his laptop to the chair by him so it would be safe. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. I smacked right into Kyoya and we brought the couch down with us. Luckily Honey wasn't hurt, now Kyoya I wished he was hurt! I opened my eyes and saw I was under Kyoya. Honey was safely in Takashi's arms; don't ask me how he got there. Tamaki was by them with a mouth opened wider than a toilet bowl; see what I did there!

"Can you just sit down and be quite one day…" Kyoya mumbled, rubbing the side of his head. For the oddest reason I wanted to grab Kyoya's glasses and well… I did just that. I pushed Kyoya off me quickly so I was a safe distant from him. I fixed his glasses and my eyes grew wide. Everything was blurry and I felt ten times smarter!

"I am…. Intelligent!" I yelled my arms in the air. Kyoya glared at me and motioned me to give him back his glasses. "Smart people don't talk to retards." Kyoya glared full on at me, but I wasn't fazed. These glasses make me immunized to Kyoya! I must keep them!

"This isn't going to end well." The twins said.

"I agree." Haruhi said.

"I think Chiryoka looks good with glasses!" Honey smiled.

"She's about to die with them on." Kyoya said.

"I'm sorry, but no one can take down me! The new and intelligent Chiryoka! I can see time and space! Move the oceans and sun! Freeze minds and wind!" I laughed maniacally. Next thing I knew Kyoya was by me, taking his glasses back. I blinked a couple times, before I even realized what happened.

I dropped to my knees dramatically, hands in the air reaching for IQ. "No! My vision is darkening! My brain is shrinking… I can see…. Failing grades…" I fell down onto my face. Kyoya cleaned his glasses, sighing.

"Your vision is horribly perverted, your brain is already the size of a peanut, and you are failing your classes." Kyoya said. The twins poked my unmoving body a couple times.

"I think your glasses killed her." They said.

"She can't be dead!" Honey cried.

"Good riddance, now I can go back to living with the fancy purple haired guy who made me." Neko said, getting into the conversation.

"Oh I didn't know you were here, Neko." Haruhi said.

Neko looked at Haruhi for a second, flinching his tail. "Nice to see you to, Trani." Haruhi tilted her head in defeat.

"You too…" She mumbled. I flexed my butt muscles, shooting back onto my feet.

"I am god!" I yelled. Kyoya pushed me out of the way.

"I think you're mistaken." He said. Kyoya I will send you down to hell! There, demons will rape you and cause you to have children!

"Don't summon my flames!" I yelled.

"I summon them." Kyoya glared. The twins got in-between us; their hands in the air.

"No time to be fighting-" Kaoru said. "Let's just get along." Hikaru said. I held my head high in the air; trying to show dominance to Kyoya. He just gave me raise eyebrow, I pointed at the cowering blonde boy toy in the corner of the room. I then gave Kyoya a nod and slowly made my way to Tamaki. Everybody watched as I sat next to the blonde and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. Tamaki flinched, before seeing me… then it got worse. He started shaking and I scooted him closer to me.

"I'm going to die…"Tamaki whispered to himself.

I leaned his head on my shoulder. "Shhhhh I won't do anything else today." Tamaki looked up at me in shock for a minute.

"You're joking…" I shook my head and cupped both of his cheeks gently. I leaned in slowly so I wouldn't spook him and kissed his soft strawberry lips. Everybody in the Host Club gasped; except for Kyoya and Takashi of course. I pulled away to see a blushing Tamaki; I then shot up and pointed at Kyoya.

"I'm the dominate one of this club!" I shouted. "The blonde has summit to me as my baby producer! I shall now take my leave! Come my robot cat, we must fly!" I grabbed Neko's hand, rushing out of the Host Club before anyone could stop me.

* * *

I stop in the middle of the market square; smiling from my kiss. I can't believe I got to taste his sweet lips again! Oh god those strawberry lips! So good! Neko slapped my back super hard to get me out of my trance.

"I actually like strawberries…" I mumbled.

"I don't wanna know why you just said that. What are we doing here?" Neko asked, looking at a group of girls who were fangirling over him; he just twitched his ears in annoyance.

"Why are we here?" I asked myself, sucking on my finger.

"You brought me here for no reason! I'm going to claw-"

"Chiryoka! I can't believe you're here!" A voiced yelled through the crowd. That voice sounds very familiar…

"It's General for the last time." Another voice broke out. Now I know that voice! Himitsu! And if it's her then it should defiantly be Hope who is with her! My thought was right! Hope and Himitsu broke out from the crowd; Himitsu was holding onto Hope's hair.

"Let me go! I'm sorry! I'll call her General..!" He cried. Himitsu let him go. Hope rubbed the back of his hair with tiny tears in his eyes.

"Himitsu, Hope, It's been awhile! How is the gang?" I asked. Neko hid behind me for some odd reason; normally he would have yelled at anybody I was being nice to.

"Everything is fine in a way. Everybody misses you though and we all agree we would love to have you back. I have no problem managing the gang and all, but it would be nice to have our leader." Himitsu said. They want me back?! Well of course they would! I'm freakin awesome!

"Himitsu, I would love to come back, but…I'm going to fill out my Grandpa's last wish. Until then I can't return." I said. Himitsu only gave me a 'I already know sigh'.

"How are things going for you, Chir- General?" Hope smiled. Himitsu gave a tiny smile to Hope; I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad one?

"Okay! I'm getting closer to Tamaki and this weekend will be the day I have his baby! Fireworks and darkness will be my ally!" I fist pumped. Himitsu fixed her glasses and pulled out her note book from her boob crack. Hope looked a little upset when I mentioned raping Tamaki.

"I heard about that. The downtown girls are going crazy try to find dates. Which is required." Himitsu glanced at me from her note pad.

Himitsu completely crushed my joy… "I know that. Kyoya made it clear to me. I'm going to find a date and take over the fair so I can rape Tamaki!" Hope butted into the conversation with a wide smile.

"I can be your date! I would love to see the fireworks with you and win you things!" Hope said.

"I don't know, Hope. You could ruin my plans." Hope fell to his knees and crawled to Himitsu's side in defeat. Neko finally decided to leave the safety of behind me; he better be glad I didn't fart! I could have killed him with one blow!

"What do you mean this weekend?" Neko asked, twitching his ears. Hope saw the tiny robot kitty boy and his smile busted forth!

"You have a neko! He's so cute! And his hair is beautiful!" Hope gasped, about to touch his hair. Neko's eye twitched, lashing out at Hope's hand. "Owww! Mean cat!" Hope licked his hand that was scratched.

"I should have said he's a brat." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"I'm not a brat. I just hate being touched." Neko said flatly.

"You didn't have to scratch me…" Hope whimpered.

"Hope, you know all animals hate you." Himitsu said. Hope let out a tiny whimper at her comment. If I was an animal. I would be a snake! I could slither around Tamaki's body and slide my tail around his sweet pe- "Get out of your thoughts, Chiryoka. I know there not good."

"Sorry, Himitsu. Hahaha I can't help it." I said.

"Anyway, you need help finding a date to the Fall Festival." Himitsu said, righting something down on her note pad.

"No! I'm gonna prove Kyoya wrong and find a date on my own! It should be easy, who can resist this hot rode!" I posed into a sex magnet. A couple boys looked our way, but Neko quickly slapped me to knock me out of it. "Dang cat…"

"You sure like messing with Kyoya." Himitsu sighed.

"Yep! It's funny to see him all wild up and mad. It makes my day to see him begging for forgiveness." I said, rubbing my shirt like I was a boss.

"More like the other way around." Neko rolled his eyes.

"Shut up cat." I whispered.

"Make me." He whispered back. Hope noticed us fighting silently with our eyes and decided to say something.

"Umm Chiryoka, what are you doing in the market? Himitsu and I were getting more snacks for the gang. They always sell the best here. I can buy you something." Hope offered. Himitsu punched Hope's arm quite hard. "What was that for!"

"Don't try to gain bonus points with her. It isn't going to work." Himitsu glared.

"Actually a snack sounds pretty good right now. I'm really hungry." I smiled. I didn't get to eat breakfast this morning thanks to Kyoya… Non-breakfast eating loser…

"So you can make your butt even bigger." Neko snickered. I will hang you by your tail and skin you alive!

"We'll buy you a quick snack, since we're in a hurry. Hope, your using your money since you offered." Himitsu said, walking towards a small snack booth that sold all kinds of candy.

"I'm not complaining…" Hope grumbled. The shop booths owned looked at us with huge black eyes.

"Awww such a cute neko." She smiled. Neko looked away with anger. I wish people called me cute all the time… then Tamaki would have to do me to look even better than he does now! "What can I get you all today? How about the candy blitz special!"

"No thanks. What would you like, Chiryoka?" Hope asked with a smile. He sure seems happy about this. I would be pissed if I was spending my money on someone else! But I get free food! So lets make it wild! I pushed in front of Hope, leaning on the counter, and looking at the shop owner straight in the eyes.

"I would like a cherry volcano stuffed with lemon, blueberry, and watermelon blitz sauce. Add some fizzle rocks on the sides with lollipops to look like trees. Add peppermints on the bottom to make it look pretty with liquorish! And to top it all off add a small strawberry candy to remind me of a boy." I smiled. "Did you get all that?"

"Don't you think that's to much…" Hope whimpered, looking at his wallet. He didn't have near enough for the giant diabetic meal I was ordering! The shop owner looked like she hit the jackpot!

"Coming right up little lady!" She cheered, already working on my order. A couple people watched as she made the huge candy dish; some whispered on how I was going to die after eating this. If anything is going to happen, it's me going to be hyper as hell! Tamaki prepare for a humping machine!

"I can taste it now." I said, dreamingly. After about five minutes she placed the huge dish in front of me; there was now a small crowd forming around us.

"Did she order that?"

"It must be expensive!"

"I bet she's going to die."

I glanced at the crowd around us with a smirk. If they want a show then that's what there going to get! I scooted the plate closer and then looked at the shop owner.

"What's the matter? Do you want more?" She asked.

"No, more like a challenge." I smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"If I can eat this whole thing in one hour, I get the candy free!" I said aloud. Everybody in the crowd gasped. The owner looked around nervously. She can't possibly refuse this awesome piece of meat in front of her!

"Uhhh…well….okay." She said, trying to smile for the crowd. Everybody in the crowd went silent, waiting for me to start eating.

"Then we have a deal. Himitsu, can you keep time?" I asked.

"I think your crazy for doing this, but it will be entertaining. I'll keep time." Himitsu said.

"You're not using a clock?" Neko asked, like she was stupid.

"I have a mental clock. You should have one built in." She rolled her eyes. Neko just poof his tail a little bit in annoyance. I looked back at my death plate; drool going down my lips.

"By the power inside me, I will complete this challenge!" I shouted, getting the crowd to cheer. I immediately started digging into the chocolate base. Once it was to thin for me to eat I started slurping up the mixed fruit sauce inside it. When I finished that, my defeat slowly crept through my body. No! I'm starting to feel full! Must pull through with my inner fat kid! I began to eat the thinned out chocolate cake part; till I reached the lollipop part.

"She's going to explode." Neko laughed. At this rate I am…

"Don't say that! My money is on the line! Go Chiryoka, you can do it!" Hope pleaded. Himitsu was to concentrated on her mental clock to comment; she would have snapped at Hope for saying my real name. The crowd was whispering to each other, starting to have doubts. I must not give in… I have to win and get free candy! I felt a spark of hunger course through my veins! I grabbed all the lollipops, shoving them into my mouth, and crunching on them like a monster! I spit all the sticks out furiously; not even wasting time, I began to eat the peppermints and liquorish.

"Times all most up." Himitsu spoke up. No! I still have the base of the volcano left! I stuffed five more peppermints into my mouth. Why did I chose peppermints!? I'm not even a big fan of peppermints! Uhh…Mind fading… stomach hurting…

"Do it! Do it!" The crowd cheered.

"Are you okay, Chiryoka!" Hope asked, seeing how my face was turning pale. I grabbed a big piece of the base and held it towards my face. Come on! Just a few more bites then I will be done! I opened my mouth for the unwanted sweet. All of a sudden I puked all over the floor and counter. Can't do it… I busted my face on the counter; getting puke all over me. I fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Neko: well she died. **

**Hope: No! She's just sick! Let me help her!**

**Himitsu: Touch her and you both die. **

**Epic Emo Kitty: The vote and challenge is still on! Remember you still have a chance to appear during the festival and a special somewhere *wink wink* So far Neko is winning; who knew you guys like the mean feline! I'm just gonna copy what I said last time since I'm lazy XD**

**(****__****I have another challenge and question for you guys to answer! The winner gets their character to appear during the fall festival ^.^ Explain to me a romantic scene you would love to have between Chiryoka and one of the Host's or one of my OCs! The best answer gets chosen! And now the Question: Chiryoka has to take a date to the festival, right? Well, who do you think she is going to take!? Remember she can't take a Host! :33) - EEK **


	41. A personal slave for the dear Chiryoka

**I must say the voting and challenge is going great! You people still love that stupid feline, but he is cute! Here are the current votes and you loyal fans got me all excited with ideas! I'm having a hard time choosing! But the challenge and voting is still on! ****- EEK**

**Neko: 11**

**Nekozawa: 8**

**Doresu: 1**

**Danny: 4**

**Oliver: 2**

**Rosson: 1**

**Ariel: 2**

**Ham: 2**

**Sebastian: 1**

**Hope: 1 (finally! now he's with Sebastian XD)**

* * *

"My stomach…." I grumbled from under my sheets. Apparently Himitsu had every single Host Club member's phone number! Why does she have them? I may never know! She ended up calling the twins since she remembered I was staying with them. They came and all most puked at the sight. The shop owner was crying her eyes out since I puked all over her candy stand. However, she screamed at the twins for them to pay for the volcano candy I bought. Kaoru quickly shut his brother up and paid for it. Himitsu told them what happened, while Hope was holding my dirty body off the ground. Neko couldn't help, but steal the bystander's bets they made on me; turns out he was in on them. The twins took me home by stuffing me in the back and when we returned to the mansion their mother almost threw a fit on my condition! She said my beautiful Cosplay face was tainted and order Sebastian to clean me immediately; during this I was still past out. Sebastian took me back to my room and cleaned me up, he better be glad I was knocked out or I would have chewed his head off!

Now I'm in my bed, sick as hell, hair a mess, and wearing a silk robe. Neko was sitting in the corner of the room counting his earnings. Every time he reached over a certain amount his ears would twitch.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Neko twitched his ears in annoyance. "It's half past eight." It's already that late! What am I doing here in bed!? I need to be harassing the twins or cosplaying with mother! I was about to get out of bed when the twins busted in. "Look now the double fails are here…" The twins rolled their eyes at the robotic cat.

"Chiryoka, how are you feeling?" Kaoru asked.

"I feel perfectly fine! Now take me to mother so I may Cosplay like a god!" I demanded, sitting up only to be pushed back down by Hikaru.

"No can do. Mother said your on bed rest for the rest of the day and tomorrow." They said. That means I can't go to school tomorrow?! What about the Dark Magic Club!? Nekozawa will be pissed at me and summon his minions to come rape my angelic soul!

"But I can't miss tomorrow! I have to go to the Dark Magic Club!" I said.

"The club with Nekozawa in it?" Kaoru said. "I'm sure he won't care." Hikaru shrugged his shoulders.

"He'll use his dark magic to rape me though!" I said dramatically. They both didn't look surprised to my comment. Dang it they're getting to used to me! I need to crank it up a notch! "What if he uses his dark magic to slowly slip up my beautiful abyss and capture my baby-" They twins both covered my mouth. Praise the lord I still got it!

"No more." They both sighed in relief. Neko's head snapped so fast at the door I sworn I heard wires crack. He sniffed the air and calmly got off his seat. Once he approached the door he sighed out loud.

"Who is this garbage?" He asked aloud.

"You're such a nice cat." A soft sarcastic tone came from outside the door.

"I know I am." Neko replied, going back to his chair. The twins looked at one another before freeing my mouth. I let out a gasp for air just to be fun and sat up; the twins were about to push me back down.

"Calm down, I won't get out of bed." I said. The twins slowly backed off with a glare. Shouldn't the trust me more!? Oh my, it's not like I'm going to find a date and only go to the festival to rape their leader and ruin the whole night for everyone! What do they take me for? A rape obsessed girl with a rude ass cat?

"You can come in, Hokori. We promise she won't bite…. Your face." The twins said. Slowly a tall girl in a maid outfit came into the room; her outfit was different from the rest of the maids. She had long dark red hair put up into pony-tails and light brown eyes. She had a blank expression on until she saw me. Her eyes widen and she took a step back in amazement. I looked myself over; I don't look special, just a thin robe. Do I stink? I sniffed both my arm pits and the twins looked at me with 'oh god' expressions.

I slapped my cheek harshly, keeping my hand there. "Is there something on my face?" I asked. The twins slowly scooted away from me. I removed my hand, leaving a red hand print.

Hokori shook her slightly and returned to her blank self. "You're face in is fine." She reassured.

"Ok…." Why do I have the strangest feeling? I've had this feeling before, but I can't put my finger on it?

"Chiryoka, mother said-"

"More like force." Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"Anyway! Mother said since the accident from yesterday left you ill and found out you had no living relatives, she said you need to be monitored daily so… she hired a personal maid for you…" Kaoru said, rubbing the back of his head. Me!? Be monitored!? I don't need a babysitter/maid! I can take care of myself and yesterday… I just got cocky that's all. Haha cocky.

"So you're telling me, she's going to be my personal maid and has to follow me everywhere." I said, looking my maid over. Hokori saw my wondering eyes and stiffened up; I noticed she had black dots under her left eye. It was probably make-up or something.

"Correct. Mother said if things lighten up she might just keep Hokori at home when you need her… We said this was ridicules-" Kaoru said. "But she insisted and since she's our mother we don't get a say in the matter." Hikaru sighed. What is this feeling?! It's bugging the crap out of me! Only one way…

"Hikaru and Kaoru, can you leave us two alone and Neko can you leave as well?" I asked, looking at the green feline. He shot his head up in anger.

"What was that, stupid blonde?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You can go in the kitchen and eat all the fish you want…" I said in defeat. I loved fish and now there wasn't going to be any left! Neko's tail shot up and he was out of the room in seconds. The twins looked at me then at Hokori.

"You're not going to kill her are you?" The twins asked. Hokori looked unfazed by their question.

"No! I just need to ask her something to see if she's worth being my personal maid." I licked my lips. Now that made Hokori twitch. The twin's eyes widen and left the room immediately. Sometimes you gotta love having power! Now back to having that feeling! Hokori shut the door quietly behind the twins and then turned to face me.

She bowed pretty low. "My name is Hokori Meisuga and I am here to serve you." She said. Hehe since she's my personal slav- I mean servant. I might as well enjoy myself! I scooted to the side of the bed and crossed my legs. I rested my head on my palm and looked at Hokori with stern eyes.

"Raise my servant. Tell me what you're good at? And why you should be my maid?" I asked with a smirk. Hokori rose from her bow, nodding her head in respect.

"I'm good at cooking, cleaning-" I shot my hand up to stop her.

"Skip all the obvious stuff and tell me things you're actually good at like sewing?" I said, rolling my eyes.

Hokori blinked her eyes a few times before continuing. This is going to be so much fun!

"I'm good at painting, beading, and medicine." She said. Medicine! Maybe I can make her produce a pill that will make Tamaki love me! Then he'll have to rape me! Oh the ideas are flooding my mind!

"That's nice and why do you think you should be my maid?" I questioned, tilting my head. Hokori took a deep breath and dropped her blank expression. As soon as she showed her true face my eyes lit up in alarm. Her eyes were soft and her pink lips relaxed like an angel. She walked towards me, sliding her hand gently into my hair. She tilted my head up with her hand and looked me deep into the eyes. Dang it! I'm suppost to be the one seducing her!

"Because I'm attracted to you. I've never been attracted to anyone and your lifeless eyes worry me. I can make you whole again and make you feel like a god." She whispered softly. This feeling is the one I had with Ariel! She's a lesbian and likes me! I should have known! I wanted to pull away, but her light brown eyes sucked me in. She lightly moved my bangs and leaned in closer. "When I saw the picture of you in an ad I couldn't resist coming here. Seeing you in person left me in shock. Now that I've seen you, I can't let you go." Hokori was dangerously close to my lips. Why can't I…. her eyes… NO! I pushed Hokori away, but she didn't seem bothered. "I knew you would do that, but do not worry I will have you."

"I should fire you right now! I don't like girls I'm sorry! I already have a mission and it will not be abandon." I growled, my cheeks a bright pink from the little scene.

"I will not interfere with your mission. However, I will not sit back and watch you be alone. I'm here to serve you." She said.

"You're my maid and nothing else, remember that! Now can you bring the twins back in. I have a little idea." I smiled. Hokori smiled back at me, leaving the room to receive the twins for me. I have a perfect idea! And if this doesn't get rid of her then nothing will! Several minutes later Hokori came back with the twins. They were asking questions about Hokori's sanity and that if she was scarred for life. When they saw me, they covered each others mouths.

"Hokori, come here for a second." I said, winking at the twins. They sported a tiny blush, keeping their eyes glued on me. Hokori did as she was told and stood by me. "Face the twins." She turned around and I got on my knees so I could be behind her. I slowly touched her waist with my hands; the twins' eyes grew wide. Hokori stood perfectly still in place as I slowly went up her body and over her breast. The twin's mouths slowly opened with surprise. Suddenly I grabbed Hokori's maid shirt and ripped it open, revealing her big breast to the twins; turns out she didn't wear a bra. The twins almost had a nose bleed and had to run out of my room so they could live. Neko looked at the twins with confusion with a tiny tuna cracker in his mouth as he entered the room, he looked up and saw Hokori with out a shirt; he simply sighed and left the room. Hokori didn't even flinch in surprise or embarrassment. What!? She should be running in shame right now!

"You're asking for it, Chiryoka." She said, suddenly spinning around and pinning me onto the bed. A blush creeped across my face. Her chest was pressed against mine, I could feel her nipples! Oh god, help me! Not another Ariel! She got dangerously close again, but stopped inches away from my face. Her eyes slowly glanced over her shoulder; I couldn't see because she was in the way.

"Miss Meisuga, please restrain yourself on the first day." That voice…its mother! She's seen us! Now she's going to kick me out on the streets and then I'll have to eat old ramen for the rest of my life while I mate with mice! Hokori pulled herself off of mean and faced mother, not caring she was shirtless! "I know she's beautiful, but keep you under control. By the looks on my sons faces I figured you needed this-" Mother held out a simple black shirt. "They kept saying 'shirt! Rip! Off!" my sons are such virgins." Mother giggled under her breath. The twins are virgins! That means… hehehehehe.

"Sorry, master." Hokori bowed, before taking the shirt and slipping it on. Mother noticed my blushing face and smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce her to you, I was busy earlier. I would have told you she was attracted to you." Mother said, trying to sound like it was funny.

"So she said it herself to you! I could have been raped!" I gasped. I could have broken her nose and, but lets not bring violence into this!

"Yes she made it quite clear. Love doesn't matter to me so I said she could take the job and she would be a perfect Cosplay partner!" Mother's eyes filled with hearts. She reminds me a lot of Doresu… their like twins! "Anyhow Chiryoka, you better stay in bed for the rest of the day and tomorrow you can wonder around the mansion, but that is all. Hokori will be with you at all times." She had to be with me! Please kill me… just do it now…"I got things to do! I will see you at breakfast if your there, Goodnight!" Mother waved us a goodbye and left the room smiling like the sun. She worries me sometimes… Hokori turned to me and bowed.

"You must get your rest, Chiryoka. Shall I tell you a story?" Hokori asked, her blank expression returned. I snuggled back into my sheets, looking away with a snare.

"I'm not little anymore so I don't need bed time stories." I snorted. Hokori pulled up a chair that Neko was using in the corner and sat next to me. She waited silently for me to look at her, which eventually I did; she wasn't going to leave until I heard a story. I laid down and looked at her with bored eyes.

"Thousands of years in the future, when the world is in ruin and humans destroy for nothing. There was a brother and a sister that were separated when their village was over rune. They stuffed a boy into a cart and the girl was dragged away; they screamed and cried. They were dragged to opposite sides of the country and when they would grow they would be put to work. They put the girl in a well and the boy remained in a cage. One day the girls innocence appeared in the shape of a spirit who helped her escape her prison. The boy's innocence also appeared before him and helped him break out of his cage. They both ran with their spirits guiding them to an unknown place. The horrible dark people chased the two siblings; if it wasn't for their spirits they would have been caught. However, while running over a bridge one of the machines created to destroy stole the girl's spirit, but she did not stop; her body darkened like the evil people. She kept running now knowing that she was going for her brother, but the boy's spirit lead him to a temple that would save him. He ran inside and the walls shut tight; not allowing the dark people to enter. The temple shook and began to fly into the air. He looked out the window and saw his sister running towards him. She looked up to see her brother banging against the glass, crying, and trying to get out. However the girl didn't stop there. She was one of them now, she could never join her brother were he was going, but she rather spend her life running then destroying. So she kept running away from the people as they chased her." Hokori spoke the story slowly for me. I was soon sucked up into it and by the time she was done, I had tears going down my face. Why did this story affect me so much! Dang it! I rubbed my tears away.

"So she never sees her brother again?" I asked.

"Never."

"But couldn't she find another ship!"

"Her innocence was stolen; she became one of them so no." Hokori said, getting up from her spot.

"That's not right." I pouted. Hokori tucked the sheets closer to me, and then turned off the lights.

"Something's can't be always right. Tomorrow I'll tell you another story, goodnight." Hokori said, leaving with out a word. I sat up, tapping my forehead. Tomorrow is going to be one hectic day since I'm not going to the Dark Magic Club and tomorrow was going to be my first day! At least this time the twins won't freak out and try to sneak into my house haha. Neko opened the door with a creak and snuck in. He saw that I was awake and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Great the beast is awake." Neko said.

"You don't have to be mean cat!" I glared, slipping off my silk robe and tossing it to the floor. I removed my bra as well and panties. "Be rude again and I'll suffocate you with my panties."

"Try to do that I'll choke you with my balls." Neko snickered. I dropped my panties in shock and confusion; what did he mean by ball? Did he mean play toys or his actual robot balls! Okay I'm tired!

* * *

**Chiryoka: I wonder what tomorrow's story will be? ^.^**

**Hokori: you and me.**

**Chiryoka: What?! O.O**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: Make it stop! **


	42. A day with a lesbian

**Okay loyal fans! This is the last chapter to vote! The next chapter is when Chiryoka goes date hunting! And the winner of the contest will be revealed! -EEK  
**  
**Current Votes:**

**Neko: 13**

**Nekozawa: 8**

**Doresu: 2**

**Danny: 4**

**Oliver: 3**

**Rosson: 1**

**Ariel: 3**

**Ham: 2**

**Sebastian: 1**

**Hope: 2**

**Hokori: 1**

* * *

"Wake up, Chiryoka." A loud thunk was heard that morning. That thunk was me... I fell out of bed... on top of Hokori. I shook my head a little to try and wake myself up.

"What time is it?" I looked around and saw my breast was suffocating Hokori, but she didn't complain. I shot up like a rocket back onto my bed. "What the hell! Why did you wake me up so early? The sun is barley up!" Hokori got off the ground with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Master said to join breakfast." Hokori said.

"Not this early! I doubt anyone is awake at this hour..." I mumbled, crawling back under my sheets. Hokori threw my sheets off and with another particular pissed off soul. Neko was sent flying with the bed sheets and into the wall. Neko slowly twitched his tail, turning his head to glare at Hokori.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't claw your face off..." Neko hissed silently. Hokori only gave Neko a glance and returned to giving me her full attention. Neko didn't like her response and started to get into a pounce like stance.

"Umm... Hokori, you might wanna look behind you." I said, pointing at Neko. I've been attacked by the little robot cat and it resulted in days of stinging. I wonder what would happen if a lesbian and pissing cat got into a fight? Would it result in death or... angry fighting mating?! No Chiryoka! It's to early to be this pervert! Aww who cares! Hokori slowly looked behind her and didn't even bat an eyelash; Neko was now five feet away from her, closing in quickly.

"You're not scared of me yet, but you soon will be." Neko smirked. Hokori turned to face the green feline. Neko twitched his butt in the air and pounced at Hokori. However, this fight... was quickly ended? Hokori grabbed Neko's hair quickly and slammed him into the ground without a second waisted. My mouth was wide open from the scene before me.

Hokori turned around to me once again, giving me a tiny smirk. "Close your mouth before I stick my tongue in there."

"Lesbian strength!" I shouted, jumping to the other side of my bed for protection. I'm going to be violently raped and hanged for pleasure! If she's strong enough to defeat Neko then I'm done for! Curse the women you call lesbians! Then again I have no problem with them since Himitsu was a lesbian at one time... but still! wait.. I think Himitsu is still a lesbian? Hokori crawled onto the bed and smirked down at me. Then suddenly she grabbed my hands and forced me onto the bed. She crawled on top me with a all so familiar lesbian smile. My hair was spread across the bed like a blanket and Hokori had to point that out!

"Your hair is like gold, but your eyes need life to match your beauty." Hokori kissed a strand of my hair. A blush spread across my face despite my fear. She's going to shove my hair up her baby tunnel I just know it! I don't wanna get my hair greasy! When's the last time I took a bath? Well Sebastian did wipe me down, but that doesn't count! "Your scent is intoxicating, I wonder what you taste like?"

"Y-Your not going to taste me." I stuttered. Come on Chiryoka get into fighting mode! Come on just do it! Pound her face in please!

"Who's going to stop me?" Hokori was about to kiss me, but someone let out a cough. Hokori gave an annoyed grunt and looked over shoulder. Sebastian was standing by the door with a smile like always. The strange thing though was that Neko was being held by him! Neko was in Sebastian's arms like a teddy bear and he didn't look pissed; he was actually swinging his tail back and forth with contentment. Sebastian you must be god to tame the beast. Hokori slowly got off of me and bowed.

"The head mistress told me to keep an eye on you." He smiled. I touched my cheeks and then it hit me... I was still naked... and Hokori and Sebastian saw me! I quickly covered myself with my sheets; my face red like a tomato. My clean angelic body is now tainted... "Don't worry me'lady I did clean you off yesterday." My face turned even redder. Hokori shot Sebastian a quick glare.

"How can I resist such a urge?" Hokori questioned, closing her eyes calmly.

"You don't have to, but it's my order to make sure you don't touch her in inappropriate ways." Sebastian said, petting Neko's head. Neko purred happily and even let a small meow escape his lips. If I wasn't naked right now and embarrassed beyond belief I would have gasped in shock. Hokori let out a tiny sigh before opening her eyes to look at Sebastian blankly.

"When your not looking I will do as I please." She said.

"Go ahead." he smirked.

"Can I get dressed please!" I shouted.

"Of course, me'lady." Sebastian said, leaving the room immediately with Neko still in his arms. However, Hokori just stood there giving me a blank expression.

"You're going to leave right?" I said. Hokori only shook her head gently. I looked over to my shelf and saw my school uniform folded nicely; calling me over there to put it on. I know I can't go to school today because of Mother, but just wearing it makes me feel better. The ugly yellow isn't the best color, but I don't mind it. Not to mention it's pretty easy to rip off for... hehe reasons. "I don't wanna change in front of you." Hokori still stood still.

"I'm here to watch you and stay by your side. I must not leave." she said, blankly. I let out a snort and turned around the best I could without showing to much skin: I will not give her the satisfaction!

"Can you at least... get me some clothes." I asked with caution. Hokori walked to my closet and looked over the little clothes I had. She opened a draw, scanning the folded contents. "You can just-" Hokori was next to me in a flash, holding a bright blue maid outfit. Hell... I forgot Mother made me cosplay in that one time...

"We can be the same." Hokori said, handing me the dress with a tiny smile. As seeing I didn't have much of a choice and I wasn't about to get up naked to let her stare at my body once more, I took the maid outfit with a frown.

"Now get out and that's an order. You're my personal slave so you must do what I say." Hokori nodded this time and went out the door, but not shutting it. Her back was facing me so I took the moment to quickly grab my bra that was on the floor and slip on the maid outfit. I let out a soft sigh, turning around to face my lesbian slave. Hokori was inches away from my face, I fell backwards in shock. How did she get there without me knowing!? I didn't even hear her!

"You look beautiful." She blushed. I covered my cheeks with a grunt.

"Don't say such words." I walked past Hokori without a second look and proceeded to head down stares to the kitchen; since it was so early the cooks were probably just making breakfast and I felt like eating eggs today. Hokori followed close behind me, keeping a close eye on my round booty... I could feel her eyes trying to undress me! I opened the kitchen door quickly, trying to hit Hokori in the face, but she grabbed it with ease. Lesbian strength... curse you.

"Oh good morning, Chiryoka. Who's that behind you? I haven't seen her before." One of the cooks asked, putting down her rolling pin. Now this cook, she was my favorite; only because she would sneak little treats for me. Mother doesn't really let me eat deserts anymore, saying I need to keep my figure for cosplaying... I miss my fating foods! Hokori stood beside me, bowing to show greetings.

"I'm Hokori Meisuga and I am Chiryoka's servant." She said politely.

"That's good you finally have a servant! The two young masters have one, but she really doesn't have to do anything. I wish I didn't have to do anything. Then again I don't mind cooking!" She swung her hips in excitement. The twins gave a servant? I haven't seen her around them or even heard about her?! They should have told me so I could have filled her head with nightmares and dirty thoughts! That reminds me it should be breakfast time by now! I must have my eggs!

"Hey, you think you can make me some eggs today?" I asked, leaning against the corner.

My favorite cook gave me a apology smile. "We just sent out breakfast, how about tomorrow?" I gave a loud sigh and walked out of the kitchen. I didn't want to be rude, but I really wanted eggs... I busted through into the room where we eat mostly. Mother glanced from her newspaper to give me a smile, the twins were already digging into their food; they didn't even bother to look up at me.

"I see you're wearing the maid dress I made for you! I'm glad you like it." Mother said.

I put on a fake smile and took a seat across from the twins. "I couldn't leave it alone." The twins finally looked up from the hunger, giving me a awkward smile. Don't tell me their still uncomfortable from yesterday? It was just boobs! "You could say good morning or something?" they only glanced at Hokori and returned to their food. This is how they die..! The twins finished up their meal and bid their mother goodbye. Right when they were about to leave I shot up from my seat. "What about me!" The twins froze in their tracks.

"What?" They both said. I was about to rush over to them to make them regret not saying goodbye to me, but Hokori grabbed my dress. I took a calming breath and smiled.

"Have a good day." I lied. I hope their day is completely terrible! And Honey or even Takashi rapes them with full force! I know Honey is bigger than he seems! The twins nodded, giving me a weird look, and left without a word. Why are they so distant..? Sebastian and Neko entered the room with a smile on both of there faces...well mostly Sebastian. Neko looked like he was having trouble using the litter box.

"Sebastian, did you have a good nights rest?" Mother asked, taking a sip from her tea. I felt something cold touch my thigh. Oh god... don't make a sound...

"I had a wonderful night." Sebastian bowed. Neko went straight past Sebastian and took a seat were the twins sat. Neko sniffed around and poured himself a bowl of milk. Sebastian stood by the door like any butler would, calmly watching us it. The cold now that I can describe as a hand slowly went up my dress. Don't scream... don't wanna make a scene... Right when the hand touch my panties I shot up with a yelp. Turns out it was Hokori... why am I not surprised? Mother looked at us with confused eyes until she saw me growling at Hokori. She silently giggled to herself.

"Get a room." Neko hissed, milk dripping from his chin. Hokori kept her usual face on, like she didn't do anything wrong. I covered my cheeks, looking at Mother for anything that could help me!

"Sit down dear and enjoy breakfast." Mother said, waving her hand for me to sit down. I growled under my breath, sitting down a seat away from Hokori; she gave me a tiny perverted smile with her eyes. No she can't so that! Only I can do the perverted eye trick! "What do you plan on doing today, Chiryoka? If you would like I've made new outfits for you to try on." I gave Mother a 'I have no time for you look'. I'm not gonna lie, I'm hungry for eggs, my maid is lesbian for me, Neko is a dick like always, and I have a weird itch in my baby maker; I'm freaking mad! Mother only gave me a giggle and shook her head, returning to her newspaper.

"You guys are pathetic." Neko rolled his eyes.

"You're worthless." I glared.

"You're uglier than the shirts you have when I'm done using them for litter."

"Your hair is so long and green, it reminds me of puke."

"Your fac-"

Mother let out a loud cough. "I think I'm going to retire to my bedroom to make more designs. Chiryoka, stay home. Hokori, watch her close. Sebastian, watch Hokori closer, and Neko... do whatever cats do." Mother folded her newspaper nicely, placing it on her chair, and leaving with a smile.

"Neko, I hope you die." I said, returning to our fight. Neko curled his tail around his arm; ready to get into fighting mode. Sebastian quickly stepped in with a tiny cat biscuit. Neko's eyes grew wide and snatched it up like lighting. So much for a fight... oh well it's not like he would win against this sexy piece of butt cheeks! My hair is like gold, my eyes are like the ocean, and my body is like a goddess! No one could defile this! All of a sudden Hokori grabbed my hands, pinning me against the table. She leaned so close to me that our breast pressed together.

"What are you doing! My food is coming soon!" I gasped.

"I'll fill your hunger." Hokori said, about to kiss me. Sebastian was behind Hokori like he was a ghost, politely pulling her off. Hokori shot Sebastian a small glare and went back to being her blank self. She fixed her skirt, before standing up straight next to him. When I finally got off the table, I looked up at them and saw they were standing in the same pose. It's like they were trained to be a servant! What if they were trained to be sex slaves?! Oh god I should make Tamaki my servant, then he would have to do what I say! I wonder if Mother would buy him for me?

"You should have bitten her face off." Neko said, wiping milk off his face.

"She should have kicked your butt in!" I growled. Neko twitched his ears in boredom.

"I'm going to go chase birds." Neko rose from his chair silently and left the room. Sebastian starred at Neko with curious eyes; I could tell he really wanted to pet him. Hokori stared at me with lust filled eyes and a hint of constipation? She should really go take care of that..!

"Me'lady, how would you like to go see the master's personal doll collection?" Sebastian offered. I shot my hand up in his face with a grunt.

"I have no need! I must eat!" I stomped into the kitchen. My favorite cook looked at me with confusion.

"Do you need something?" She asked.

"Food. Me. Now!" I went past her and the other cooks to dig in the pantry. I shoved all the cereal away... I haven't eaten cereal since Hom passed away... god he loved the stuff. I stood on my tipsy toes to look in the back, there was a single box of cookies. Target acquired! I was about to grab the box, but Hokori stole them from me! I shot around, all most knocking myself off my feet. She took a cookie out and waved it in front of my face. I followed it with hunger in my eyes and drool going down my lips. She placed it in her mouth, pointing at it with a small snicker. Must...Not...Fall for it! I slapped the box out of her hands, making the cookies go everywhere, and the cooks gasp. Sebastian stepped into the kitchen and sighed at the mess we made.

"Was that necessary?" he sighed. I grabbed a cookie off the ground and shoved it in my mouth like an animal. I must eat to have raping strength! "That's unsanitary! What if you get sick!"

"I'll get sick-"

"What?"

"With rape rage!" I yelled, grabbing more cookies and running out the door.

"Come back!" Hokori said, running after me.

"Put those cookies down!" Sebastian yelled.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty weird? I eventually got caught by Hokori who tried to shove one of my cookies down her throat, but Sebastian took them all away. Neko ended up being tripped by Hokori and they got into a fight; Neko won of course, minus the fact Hokori let him win. Sebastian and I actually had a good conversation about cats and food. My favorite cook gave me my eggs finally! I tried to sneak outside, but was caught by Sebastian. Now I am sitting on my bed, my hair is a mess, and trying to get this blasted maid dress off! The tie in the the back was stuck in a not and no one is here to help me! Which is fine! I forced Hokori out of my room along with Neko; Sebastian had to take care of some guest. The twins arrived home hours ago and I did manage to have a small talk with them; it ended with me flashing Hokori's breast again.

"Do you need help?" Hokori called from outside the door.

"I'm perfectly fine!" I lied, fumbling with my zipper. Two loud knocks disrupted my epic fail of undressing. The twins walked right in, looking around like they've never seen my room before. "What do you losers want?" The twins sat down on my bed before even noticing me.

"How do you like your maid?" They asked. Did they really just ask me that question?! Isn't it obvious that we don't get along!

"She's horrible! She constantly wants me, tries to touch me, and calls me all sorts of weird sexual names!" The twins looked at one another, then back at me.

"Kinda like you towards Tamaki?" Hikaru pointed out. Kaoru chuckled from his brothers comment.

I shot them not so happy blinks. "Oh shut up you two." I still tried to get my zipper undone, but it did not want to let me go! Then again who would want to let go of this gorgeous masterpiece! "How was school?"

"It was okay we guess. Tamaki didn't freak out at all since you weren't there. Haurhi and Honey ate some pretty good cake. Kyoya even asked where you were, but we just told him you were sick." They said, half heartily. Sounds like a boring day... They don't know fun without me!

"I'm so epic, you guys are hopeless with out me!" I laughed.

"Sure." They rolled their eyes.

Kaoru shot up from the bed, snapping his fingers. "How is your date hunting going? We heard about it from Kyoya." Great, Kyoya is telling people about my dating mission! Does he think he needs to help? Well no I don't need help! I can do perfectly fine without him!

"It's going fine! In face I'm going on a date hunt tomorrow!" I was so mad from Kyoya telling them about it, that I literally ripped my zipper off. My maid dress fell to the floor smoothly and I stood there with wide eyes. The twins stared at me; their eyes twitching. "Umm... How to put this situation into my hands..?" The twins calmly got up. "I know you guys are hopeless virgins, but I can explain." Hikaru pulled off his shirt and I sworn I saw a blush across his face. He walked up to me and put the shirt over my head; without looking me in the eyes. "Ahhh..." Kaoru touched his brothers shoulder and they left quietly.

"What just happened?" I was left dumbfounded.

* * *

**Chiryoka: Tomorrow I will find the man of my dreams!**

**Hokori: Or woman.**

**Neko: Or animal. Wait... they wouldn't even want you =.=**

**Chiryoka: I swear I will kill both of you!**


End file.
